Viaje al Oeste
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: Lila cumplió su amenaza contra Marinette: hacer que sus amigos la abandonen y humillarla tras ser rechazada por Adrien. Hawkmoth no pierde su oportunidad de crear un akuma muy poderoso, inspirado en una antigua leyenda china. Chat Noir necesitará ayuda para rescatar a Marinette sin la ayuda de Ladybug. Spoilers Tercera Temporada.
1. Capítulo 1

Resumen: Lila cumplió su amenaza contra Marinette: hacer que sus amigos la abandonen y humillarla tras ser rechazada por Adrien. Hawkmoth no pierde su oportunidad de crear un akuma muy poderoso, inspirado en una antigua leyenda china. Chat Noir necesitará ayuda para rescatar a Marinette sin la ayuda de Ladybug. Spoilers Tercera Temporada.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía.

2) Contiene spoilers de todo lo que se ha estrenado de la tercera temporada.

3) **Viaje al Oeste** es un cuento tradicional chino de autor desconocido y pertenece al dominio público. Puse un pequeño resumen al final del primer capítulo, por si les quedan dudas sobre el cuento.

x-x-x

VIAJE AL OESTE

CAPÍTULO 1: PRÓLOGO

 _Casa de la familia Dupain-Cheng_

 _Seis años antes de la aparición de Ladybug y Hawkmoth en París_

Sabine se llevó la taza de té a los labios antes de darle un leve sorbo. Su casa estaba en completa paz y silencio en esos momentos. Su marido, Tom, se encontraba en la panadería en el piso inferior del apartamento. Ambos tenían catorce años de casados, y apenas unos cuantos viviendo ahí y teniendo su panadería.

Si bien ambos habían vivido más o menos cómodamente los primeros años de su matrimonio, desde que la pequeña hija de ambos, Marinette, había nacido, habían tenido dificultades financieras. Por supuesto que no era culpa de la pequeña, sino de un desafortunado accidente ocurrido en la vieja panadería. Uno de los asistentes de Tom Dupain había olvidado apagar los hornos, y el viejo local se había quemado, haciendo que los Dupain-Cheng perdieran todo su patrimonio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Al menos los tres estamos sanos y salvos, Tom- le había dicho Sabine cuando éste se lamentó por la pérdida de la panadería- comenzaremos de nuevo. Sé que estaremos bien. No podemos fallarle a Marinette-

Con esas palabras, Tom había tomado vuelo y había reconstruido las vidas de los tres de literalmente las cenizas, con un poco de ayuda de sus padres y un préstamo de los Kubdel. Y en poco tiempo, había pagado sus deudas y su panadería se había vuelto la más famosa de todo París.

El hombre adoraba a su pequeña hija, y frecuentemente se refería a ella como su _porte-bonheur_ , su amuleto de la suerte. Marinette era una de las niñas más amadas de todo París, y pronto aprendió a ser positiva incluso en las situaciones más desesperadas. Y a pesar de que sus emociones eran transparentes para que todo el mundo las viera, sus enojos o tristezas no duraban mucho tiempo, pues Marinette encontraba una solución a sus problemas.

Sabine dio otro sorbo a su té mientras esperaba a que su esposo e hija subieran para comer en familia. Aún no llegaba Marinette de la escuela, pero no faltaba mucho tiempo.

Mientras tanto, en la panadería, Tom había terminado de preparar el pan del día y miró al reloj también. Apenas pasaba el mediodía, y se dispuso a atender al pequeño grupo de clientes que venían del colegio Françoise Dupont, pidiendo sándwiches y golosinas durante su descanso de la escuela. Finalmente, después de un rato, una pequeña niña se escabulló entre los chicos del colegio, y se acercó al enorme panadero.

- _Salut, papa_ \- dijo Marientte, abrazando una de las piernas de su padre. Tom dejó lo que estaba haciendo por un momento.

- _Salut_ , _ma chérie_ \- dijo Tom sonriendo mientras que revolvía los cabellos de la pequeña- ¿tuviste un buen día en la escuela?- Marinette asintió con una enorme sonrisa- ¿Chloé no te estuvo molestando hoy?-

La pequeña respondió sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Me puedes ayudar, _ma chérie_?- dijo Tom, señalando una caja de galletas detrás del mostrador- ¿puedes llevarle esto a tu _maman_? Estaré con ustedes en un rato, cuando termine de atender a los clientes-

- _Oui, papa_ \- dijo Marinette, tomando la caja de galletas y apresurándose a subir las escaleras hacia el apartamento.

Mientras que la pequeña subía, Sabine supo inmediatamente que su hija había llegado. Esos tropezones en la escalera eran típicos de Marinette. Ahora que lo pensaba, su pequeña era bastante propensa a los accidentes y tropiezos, sobre todo cuando se emocionaba. Y a pesar de todas las rodillas raspadas y golpes en el suelo, su hija no había aprendido la lección, pero tampoco perdía el ánimo.

-¡ _Maman, maman_!- escuchó a la pequeña llamándola desde la escalera. Sabine abrió la puerta de la sala para dejarla pasar.

La mujer sonrió al ver llegar a su hija; sus pequeños pies tambaleándose y tropezando de la prisa que la pequeña llevaba por abrazar a su mamá y contarle cómo le había ido ese día.

Su madre la atrapó antes que se fuera de narices al suelo, y la abrazó. ¡Vaya que Marinette tenía talento para tropezar! Nadie en su familia o en la de Tom era tan propenso a tener problemas con la gravedad, pero supuso que debería existir alguien así en cada familia.

-Ten más cuidado, _ma chérie_ \- dijo Sabine, abrazando a la pequeña mientras la ayudaba a ponerse sobre sus pies- no tienes que precipitarte así, no iré a ninguna parte. ¿Tuviste un buen día en la escuela?-

-Sí, _maman_ \- dijo Marinette, aún brincando emocionada- Rose y yo dibujamos un vestido rosa, ¡fue muy bonito!-

-Me alegro, cariño- dijo la mujer, sonriendo levemente- ¿qué te dijo tu profesora?-

-Que está muy rosa- dijo la pequeña, encogiéndose de hombros- pero a Rose le gustó de todos modos, así que no importa mucho-

Sabine sonrió levemente mientras revolvía el cabello de su hijita. Amaba que la pequeña fuera tan optimista y viera el lado bueno a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Era una niña que no lloraba, y si se entristecía por alguna razón, pronto volvía a sonreír. Tenía un agudo sentido de la justicia, y ayudaba a toda persona que necesitara de ella.

- _Maman, papa_ dice que no puede subir todavía- dijo Marinette de pronto.

-Lo sé, _papa_ tiene mucho trabajo- dijo su madre, sonriendo- acabamos de reabrir la panadería, es normal que tenga que quedarse trabajando hasta muy tarde. Pero creo que no tardará mucho en cerrar para subir a comer- añadió, guiñándole un ojo.

Marinette sonrió, y dejó que su mamá la sentara en el sofá de la pequeña sala.

-¿Quisieras leer una historia mientras que lo esperamos a _papa_?- le dijo su madre, y los ojos de la pequeña brillaron.

-¡Sí!- dijo Marinette, dando pequeños brincos a su alrededor- ¡una historia! ¿Me vas a contar la historia de la Befana otra vez?-

Sabine sonrió mientras tomaba la tetera y comenzaba a servir dos tazas de té, pero sacudió la cabeza. Nunca le podría hacer justicia a la manera en la que su suegra contaba esa historia. Gina Dupain, la madre de Tom, siempre contaba la historia de la vieja bruja italiana mientras que ella y Marinette comían dulces.

-No, _chérie_ , esa historia se la sabe mejor tu _mamie_ Gina- dijo la mujer adulta, dándole una taza de té a la pequeña, quien la tomó con cuidado con sus dos manitas- ya sé, te contaré una leyenda de China. La historia del viaje al oeste-

-Oh- dijo Marinette, acomodándose en el sofá- ¿de que se trata?-

Sabine tomó un libro del librero que estaba junto a la entrada del apartamento y se sentó junto a ella, mostrándole las páginas con las ilustraciones. Marinette las miró, boquiabierta. China, la tierra de donde era su madre, siempre le había parecido misteriosa y fascinante. La tierra llena de leyendas y dragones.

-Es la historia de un monje llamado Xuanzang- comenzó a leer Sabine, mostrándole el dibujo del monje en el libro- que se cambia el nombre a Tripitaka hacer un viaje al Oeste para encontrar a Buda, y recoger sus pergaminos para regresarlos a su pueblo para que todos en China alcancen la Iluminación. El problema es que todo el camino está lleno de peligros y demonios que quieren detenerlo ante de que llegue, y comérselo.

Marinette abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Porqué quieren comérselo, _maman_?- dijo Marinette, haciendo una mueca.

-Eh… porque… son malos. Así que la corte del cielo le da a Tripitaka tres compañeros en su viaje para defenderlo y pelear contra los demonios- continuó Sabine.

Los ojos de la niña estaban fijos en las páginas, y dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa cuando su madre pasó la página, al ver a los tres acompañantes de Tripitaka.

-El primero se llama Sandy, es un espíritu del agua- dijo Sabine, señalando al primer acompañante, que parecía un monstruo acuático que llevaba una guadaña- el otro se llama Pigsy- señalando un cerdo con lo que parecía ser una escoba de césped- y finalmente está el más poderoso de todos, Sun Wukong, el rey mono-

-¿El rey mono?- dijo Marinette, echándose a reír al ver a los graciosos personajes, dibujados en el libro al estilo chino- ¿cómo van a hacer un pescado, un cerdo y un mono para ayudar a Tripitaka a llegar con Buda?-

-Los tres no son animales comunes y corrientes, _chérie-_ dijo Sabine- son seres divinos muy poderosos, que pueden ayudarlo a vencer a los demonios que están en el camino, y llegar al monasterio donde está Buda-

Marinette pasó sus pequeños dedos por la ilustración de Sun Wukong, y sonrió al ver al mono con una corona de color dorado brillante y una larga vara de madera. Era, por mucho, el personaje que más le llamaba la atención.

-Éste me gusta- dijo Marinette, señalando al rey mono.

-Buena elección, ma chérie- dijo Sabine- Sun Wukong es el más poderoso de todos-

La pequeña sonrió.

-¿Y cómo conocen a Tripitaka?- preguntó la niña.

-Pues… uno de los espíritus del cielo, Guanyin, fue la que le dio la misión a Tripitaka- dijo Sabine- pero antes de ello, Guanyin buscó a sus tres aliados. Los tres habían hecho cosas malas, y ella les prometió perdón si ayudaban a Tripitaka a llegar con Buda-

-¿Y que pasa después, _maman_?- dijo Marinette, mientras hacía chocar sus pies uno con el otro- ¿qué aventuras tienen?¿Tripitaka logra llegar con Buda?-

-Tal vez- sonrió su madre- pero primero… Tripitaka y los otros tuvieron muchas aventuras-

-Entonces, ¿el rey mono es el mejor de todos?-

Sabine estuvo a punto de responderle cuando Tom Dupain subió al departamento con una enorme sonrisa mientras que se limpiaba las manos con el delantal.

-Listos, ya despaché al último cliente y cerré la panadería- dijo el hombre con una enorme sonrisa- ¿quién tiene hambre?-

-¡Yo!- dijo Marinette, dejando su taza de té en la mesita de café y corriendo hacia su papá, quien la levantó con una sola mano y con bastante facilidad. Sabine sonrió y cerró el libro, y los tres se sentaron a la mesa para comer. La historia podía esperar para la hora de dormir.

X-x-x

 _Mansión Agreste_

 _Esa noche_

El auto se estacionó frente a la entrada de la mansión, y Emilie Agreste sonrió agradecida hacia el guardaespaldas de la familia por haberla recogido del aeropuerto y dejado sana y salva en la puerta de su casa. Tras darle una palmada en el hombro, la mujer bajó del auto y subió los escalones hacia la mansión.

Sabía muy bien que su esposo no estaría en ese momento en casa. Había salido de viaje con los Bourgeois a Nueva York para promocionar su nueva línea de ropa. Aunque era un diseñador de modas, su esposo aún era poco conocido en París y en el mundo de la moda. Emilie realmente esperaba que en ese viaje Gabriel se diera a conocer y cumpliera finalmente su sueño.

Emilie por fin abrió la puerta de la mansión, y saludó con una sonrisa a Nathalie, la asistente de su esposo, que había tomado el papel de tutora particular de Adrien mientras que ella o Gabriel estaban de viaje.

La mujer siempre había discutido con su esposo sobre dejar a su hijo ir a la escuela, pues pensaba que le hacía bien conocer a otros niños. Pero Gabriel siempre se había negado. Como Emilie era una actriz más o menos famosa, su esposo tenía miedo de que los reporteros lo acosaran en la escuela o en la calle.

-Ya tiene como amiga a la hija de los Bourgeois- le había dicho Gabriel en un tono bastante final- no necesita a nadie más-

Emilie tenía serias dudas al respecto, pero decidió no discutir, al menos por el momento. Ya vería más delante, cuando Adrien estuviera en edad de entrar al colegio.

La mujer estuvo a punto de decirle algo a Nathalie, cuando la puerta de la habitación que estaba justo subiendo las escaleras se abrió de golpe, y una personita salió disparada hacia ella. Casi podía ver la mata de alborotados cabellos dorados dirigiéndose a toda velocidad en su dirección.

-¡ _Maman!_ \- exclamó Adrien, bajando en pijama la escalera principal de su casa, esquivando hábilmente a Nathalie y su mirada reprobatoria, y corriendo a abrazar la cintura de su madre tan pronto como ésta abrió la puerta de la mansión.

No era para menos: su madre había pasado las últimas semanas al sur de Francia rodando una película, y apenas acababa de regresar. Nathalie y el Gorila se habían quedado a cargo en casa, y aunque cuidaban bastante bien de él, el pequeño había extrañado a su madre.

-Compostura, Adrien. Recuerda lo que hablamos sobre cómo te debes de comportar cuando llegan tus padres de viaje…- lo reprendió Nathalie haciendo sonar repetidamente las manos, visiblemente incómoda por su conducta, mientras el niño rubio la ignoraba completamente y se aferraba a su madre.

-¡Te extrañé mucho, _maman_!- dijo el pequeño. Sus enormes ojos verdes brillaban sobre sus mejillas levemente enrojecidas, seguramente por la carrera que acababa de correr para llegar con su madre.

-Yo también te extrañé mucho- dijo Emilie, y se volvió a la asistente de su esposo- está bien, Nathalie. Muchas gracias por cuidar a este _chaton_ -

Nathalie asintió levemente y se aclaró la garganta, dando un paso atrás mientras que Emilie Agreste se puso en cuclillas para mirar a su hijo a los ojos.

-¿Cómo estás, _mon_ _chéri_?- le dijo Emilie mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos- ¿te has portado bien?-

Los enormes ojos de Adrien brillaron de contento, y asintió con tantas ganas que su cabello dorado se alborotó aún más. Nathalie hizo una expresión exasperada por la falta de compostura del pequeño, pero a su madre le pareció adorable. Emilie se echó a reír y comenzó a plantarle besos en las mejillas.

- _Maman_ , hoy vino Chloé de visita- dijo Adrien, ladeando su cabeza con una sonrisa imposiblemente grande- y tiene un peluche nuevo que se llama Doudou Malin-

-Oh, ¿en serio?- dijo Emilie- ¿y Chloé lo compartió contigo?-

Adrien volvió a asentir con ganas, despeinándose aún más. Para ese punto, Nathalie no dijo nada, solo desvió la mirada, haciendo reír a Emilie.

-Vamos a tu habitación, pues ya pasó tu hora de dormir, Adrien- dijo Emilie, dándole la mano sin dejar de sonreír y mirando de reojo a la asistente de su esposo- no queremos que Nathalie sufra un infarto por el disgusto de verte desvelándote, ¿verdad?-

-No, _maman,_ no quisiera disgustar a Nathalie- dijo Adrien, tomando la mano de su mamá y subiendo con ella hacia su habitación.

-Es bueno escuchar eso, _mon chéri_ \- dijo Emilie- despídete entonces-

- _Bonsoir_ , Nathalie- sonrió Adrien, mientras que seguía a su mamá hacia su habitación. La asistente de _monsieur_ Agreste los vio subir la escalera principal, y sonrió levemente antes de caminar hacia la puerta y darle algunas instrucciones al Gorila.

Tan pronto como estuvieron en la habitación de Adrien, Emilie Agreste hizo que su hijo se metiera a la cama y lo arropó con un gesto cariñoso.

-Bueno, ya estamos en camita- dijo Emilie, sonriendo mientras pasaba sus dedos por los cabellos dorados de su hijo- es hora de dormir, _mon chaton_. Cierra esos ojitos…-

-No, _maman,_ espera- dijo el niño, tomando su mano para que su madre no se levantara de la cama y mirándola nuevamente con sus enormes ojos de gatito- ¿no me vas a leer un cuento para dormir?-

Emilie rió en voz baja. Si ahora, a sus ocho años, no había quien pudiera resistir los encantos de ese niño, no se quería imaginar cuando fuera un chico adolescente, seguramente tendría a todas las chicas de París detrás de él. Iba a ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza, lidiar con todas sus admiradoras.

-Está bien, _chaton_ , pero tendrá que ser un cuento corto, porque ya es muy tarde y mañana tus lecciones comienzan temprano- dijo Emilie finalmente, mientras que los ojos de su hijo brillaban de emoción- ¿qué cuento te gustaría escuchar?-

Adrien se paró sobre la cama y dio un par de brincos.

-¡El rey mono, el rey mono!- dijo el pequeño antes de volverse a acostar, haciendo reír a su mamá de buena gana.

Emilie Agreste amplió su sonrisa. Hacía unos años, ella había viajado con su esposo al Tibet, donde habían escuchado el legendario cuento del Viaje al Oeste, y tan pronto como ambos regresaron a París se lo había contado al pequeño, quien lo adoraba.

-Te conozco, _chaton_ , elegiste el cuento más largo que te he contado- dijo Emilie, poniendo su dedo índice en la nariz del niño, quien la arrugó tras sonreír.

-Aww, es que me gusta mucho, _maman_ \- dijo el pequeño con sus enormes ojos, con las piernas inquietas, dispuesto a saltar de nuevo- Sun Wukong peleando contra todos los guerreros celestiales, hasta que Buda lo atrapó debajo de la montaña a esperar a que Tripitaka fuera a liberarlo…-

-Parece que ya te lo sabes de memoria- dijo Emilie con una sonrisa astuta- ¿no quieres otro cuento?-

-¡No!- dijo Adrien, ladeando levemente la cabeza- ¡Sun Wukong!¡Sun Wukong!-

-Bueno, está bien, Sun Wukong será, pero calma- dijo la mujer, poniendo su dedo índice en la frente de su pequeño en un intento de tranquilizarlo, haciéndolo reír en voz baja. La mujer se levantó y tomó el libro del Viaje al Oeste de la pequeña biblioteca, y se sentó en la orilla la cama de Adrien, abriendo el libro y mostrándole las ilustraciones.

-Después de viajar a una gran distancia con Chen Po, Tripitaka encontró a Sun Wukong atrapado debajo de la Montaña de Cinco Caras- comenzó a leer Emilie- entonces, el rey Mono le dijo a Tripitaka que lo dejara salir, porque Guanyin lo asignó para acompañarlo a hacer el viaje al Oeste…-

Adrien miraba a su madre con adoración mientras que ella le contaba la historia, y poco a poco comenzó a quedarse dormido, arrullado por la voz de su madre, con una leve sonrisa en sus labiosos seguramente soñando en pelear como el rey Mono, haciendo girar su bastón mágico y venciendo con él a todos los enemigos.

Una vez que el pequeño se quedó profundamente dormido, Emilie besó con cuidado la frente de su hijo antes de levantarse de donde estaba sentada y apagar la luz de la habitación.

-Buenas noches, Adrien- susurró ella antes de salir- dulces sueños-

Desde la puerta, Nathalie los miraba sacudiendo levemente la cabeza, pero sin dejar de sonreír. Sin importar lo mucho que se quejara de él, Nathalie sabía bien que el pequeño era un buen niño, y que tenía un corazón enorme.

x-x-x

 _Entrada del colegio Françoise Dupont_

 _Después de la pelea contra Camaleón_

-Nos vemos después, Marinette, _salut_ \- dijo Nino, despidiéndose de la chica mientras que él y Alya se dirigían a casa tras salir del colegio.

Marinette sonrió y se despidió de ellos con la mano. Estaba feliz de que las cosas volvieran a lo normal. Si era sincera, se había sentido un poco mal que todo su grupo de compañeros decidieran cambiar de sitio y moverla al fondo del aula sola sin siquiera tener en cuenta su opinión al respecto. Pero estaba aliviada de que, al final, Alya hubiera pedido regresar a su lado, y que eso resultara en que todo el grupo regresara a sus asientos habituales.

La chica comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario, rumbo a su casa, pero apenas se estaba girando cuando chocó contra una persona que estaba de pie justo detrás de ella. Marinette dio un paso atrás, y estuvo a punto de disculparse cuando vio de quien se trataba.

La falsa sonrisa dulce de Lila Rossi estaba a unos centímetros de su rostro. Marinette sintió un escalofrío al ver la expresión de la otra chica, sabiendo que no eran buenas noticias. No había olvidado la amenaza que había recibido esa mañana en el baño de chicas.

-Veo que ya tomaste tu decisión, Marinette- dijo Lila con un tono empalagoso, mientras daba un paso adelante para acercarse a ella.

Marinette estaba tan tensa que se quedó helada y no se movió. Sintió un hueco en el estómago. Como Ladybug, podía con todo. Como Marinette, no tenía sus superpoderes. Sus manos se cerraron en puños, en caso de que tuviera que defenderse.

-De ahora en adelante, tú y yo estamos en guerra- siseó Lila en su oído, aunque sin dejar de sonreír mientras que confería esa amenaza- vas a perder a todos tus amigos, y vas a terminar completamente sola. Y Adrien pronto será mío-

Una vez que terminó de escupir su amenaza, Lila dio un paso atrás con una sonrisa satisfecha, mirando fijamente a Marinette con los ojos entrecerrados para ver el efecto de sus palabras en la chica. El miedo cruzó los ojos de la pelinegra por apenas un segundo, pero pronto sonrió.

"Yo tengo confianza en mí, yo soy orgullosa, yo soy Marinette"; se repitió mentalmente a sí misma, de la misma manera que lo había pensado cuando estuvo a punto de ser akumatizada.

Marinette sonrió levemente.

-Ya veremos eso, Lila- dijo la chica, dando un par de palmaditas en el hombro de la otra chica- ya veremos…-

Lila se sorprendió por ese gesto mientras que Marinette la rodeaba y se dirigía a su casa, pasando por su costado izquierdo. La chica castaña se quedó boquiabierta unos segundos, antes de volverse hacia Marinette, sorprendida por su actitud, tan diferente a cuando la había amenazado en el baño de chicas esa mañana. Su sorpresa solo duró unos segundos, pues pronto Lila frunció el entrecejo y le dio la espalda, caminando en dirección contraria a Marinette con las manos empuñadas y apretando los dientes. Por un momento miró de reojo a la otra chica, pero Marinette ya había entrado a la panadería de sus padres.

-Oh, ya veremos, Marinette- dijo Lila para sí misma- te acabas de unir a Ladybug en la lista de personas a las que voy a destruir-

Dando pisotones, se acercó a donde estaba su chofer y abordó su auto mientras que se cruzaba de brazos. Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse. Tenía que planear muy bien su siguiente paso. Pero ya tenía sus objetivos bien claros.

Ayudar a Hawkmoth a vencer a Ladybug.

Destruir la vida de Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Obtener a Adrien Agreste.

Quería las tres cosas, pero se conformaría con al menos las dos primeras. Y si no lograba conquistar a Adrien, y éste seguía con sus aburridos discursos moralistas, siempre podía destruirlo de la misma manera que a Marinette.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Pues estoy de regreso con un nuevo fic. Les aviso que es una historia emocional, así que desde el principio vayan consiguiéndose pelotitas antiestrés (el que avisa no es traidor). Como siempre, actualizo cada 2 días, excepto cuando salgo de viaje o cuando sucede algún imprevisto (una visita al hospital o alguna situación en el trabajo).

Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo mis locuras. Un abrazo enorme, nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.

Notas de Autor:

Viaje al Oeste es una leyenda que trata del peregrinaje del monje Xuanzang, que tiene que viajar a la India (oeste) donde se encuentra Buda para conseguir el Tripitaka, que son las escrituras para alcanzar la Iluminación, y llevarlas de regreso a casa en China. Y porque su viaje está lleno de peligros en forma de demonios, Xuanzang es acompañado por un dragón y tres seres celestiales que lo asisten y protegen: Sha Wujing (Sandy), Zhu Wuneng (Pigsy) y Sun Wukong (el rey mono). Seguro han escuchado a este último, y si no, en ese personaje se inspiraron para el personaje de Goku en Dragon Ball.


	2. Capítulo 2

Resumen: Lila cumplió su amenaza contra Marinette: hacer que sus amigos la abandonen y humillarla tras ser rechazada por Adrien. Hawkmoth no pierde su oportunidad de crear un akuma muy poderoso, inspirado en una antigua leyenda china. Chat Noir necesitará ayuda para rescatar a Marinette sin la ayuda de Ladybug. Spoilers Tercera Temporada.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía.

2) Contiene spoilers de todo lo que se ha estrenado de la tercera temporada.

3) **Viaje al Oeste** es un cuento tradicional chino de autor desconocido y pertenece al dominio público. Puse un pequeño resumen al final del primer capítulo, por si les quedan dudas sobre el cuento.

x-x-x

VIAJE AL OESTE

CAPÍTULO 2

 _Casilleros del colegio Francoise Dupont_

 _Dos semanas después_

Marinette se encogió de hombros mientras que abría su casillero para guardar su mochila para sus clases vespertinas. Aquellas habían sido dos semanas bastante tensas para ella. Si bien había decidido escuchar el consejo que Adrien le había dado y se había mantenido lejos de Lila, al margen de sus mentiras y cuentos exagerados, no podía olvidar la última amenaza que había recibido de la chica. Decidiendo no decir nada al respecto al chico rubio, había intentado navegar la escuela y sus obligaciones como Ladybug con extra cuidado. Tener a Lila tras ella no era una muy buena idea, sobre todo porque si la chica estaba tan decidida a destruirla, podía llegar a descubrir su secreto, y eso sería una catástrofe para ella y para todos en París.

Además, tenía la impresión de que Lila ya había comenzado a cumplir su amenaza.

Más temprano ese mismo día, cuando fue a la sala de artes plásticas, notó que Nathaniel la ignoraba decididamente, además de que la sala estaba en un tenso silencio tan pronto como ella llegó. Cuando preguntó que era lo que sucedía, todos se encogieron de hombros y regresaron a sus actividades. Marinette solo notó la mano de Lila en todo aquel asunto cuando interrogó a Marc a solas y éste le confesó que la castaña le había dicho a Nathaniel que ella, Marinette, se había burlado del pelirrojo por haber estado enamorada de él en el pasado.

-¿Qué te pasa, Marinette?- preguntó Tikki, asomándose por una abertura en su pequeño bolso, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- me parece que estás muy seria-

-No es nada importante, Tikki, es solo que…- comenzó a decir la chica mientras que acomodaba la mochila dentro del casillero- estoy un poco preocupada por Nathaniel. Ya viste lo que pasó en el salón de artes plásticas-

-De seguro fueron las mentiras de Lila- dijo Tikki, encogiéndose de hombros- no te preocupes por ello, Marinette. Solo sé sincera con él y dile la verdad. Estoy segura de que te escuchará. Ambos han sido buenos amigos todo este tiempo-

-Lo sé, pero ya sabes como es Nathaniel- dijo Marinette, recordando brevemente como se había puesto con Marc cuando creyó que éste se estaba burlando de él- tiene la tendencia de pensar mal de las personas. Ya ves lo que pasó con la operación _BD_. Cuando queríamos que trabajara con Marc, quiero decir-

-No te preocupes- dijo la kwami con su habitual buen humor- todo se resolverá hablando sinceramente con tu amigo-

Marinette se frotó la frente, exasperada, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Ya tendría la oportunidad de hablar con Nathaniel y decirle la verdad. No que hiciera mucha diferencia, era su palabra contra la de Lila, y no sabía porqué, pero todos sus compañeros tenían la tendencia de creerle a la castaña en vez de a ella.

-Ya veremos- dijo Marinette finalmente mientras que llevaba su mano al bolso para cerrarlo- escóndete, Tikki, tengo que apresurarme a clase-

Suspiró mientras que dejaba sus cosas y cerraba su casillero, tomando solo su tablet y apresurándose a llegar a la clase de _mademoiselle_ Bustier. Abrió la puerta que llevaba hacia el patio, y estuvo a punto de cruzarla cuando otra persona entró corriendo y chocó contra ella, tumbándola al piso y cayendo sobre ella.

-Ouch-

"Genial, justo lo que necesitaba", pensó Marinette mientras intentaba quitarse de encima a la persona le cayó encima. ¿Quién podía ser tan idiota para entrar corriendo así a los vestidores y no ver por donde camina?

Cuando Marinette vio de quien se trataba, se quedó helada.

Adrien.

-Oh, lo siento muchísimo, Marinette- dijo el chico rubio, intentando ponerse de pie. Una vez que lo logró, le ofreció la mano a la chica para ayudarla de la misma manera. Marinette necesitó algunos segundos para procesar lo que estaba pasando- fue mi culpa, no vi por donde iba-

-No… no te preocupes- dijo Marinette, sintiendo sus mejillas sumamente calientes, y poniendo un especial cuidado a sus palabras mientras que tomaba la mano de Adrien para que la ayudara a levantarse- no… también soy un poco torpe-

Una vez que se puso de pie también, miró al chico frente a ella con una sonrisa. Se veía tan guapo como siempre, sus enormes ojos verdes y sus cabellos dorados tan perfectos como todos los días, sus mejillas levemente enrojecidas, seguramente apenado por haberle caído encima. Se viera tan guapo que hacía que Marinette sintiera las piernas como si fueran de gelatina.

Estúpido y sensual Adrien.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos demos prisa- dijo finalmente el chico- ya casi es hora de clase, no queremos llegar tarde-

-No…- dijo Marinette, sonriendo, pero sacudió la cabeza para quitarse la expresión de idiota que siempre ponía cuando veía a Adrien- nos vemos más tarde-

Adrien asintió mientras que guardaba sus cosas en su casillero y sonreía.

Tras dejar atrás a Adrien, Marinette se apresuró a subir al aula donde tenía clase con _mademoiselle_ Bustier. Tras evadir a Chloé, que estaba junto al escritorio de la profesora con los brazos cruzados y se quejaba del trabajo de fin de cursos, Marinette subió los dos escalones para llegar a su asiento, y sentarse junto a Alya.

-Hey, chica, ¿qué hay de nuevo?- dijo su mejor amiga.

Marinette la miró, dudosa. No sabía si debía contarle a su mejor amiga sobre la amenaza de Lila. La respuesta más lógica era sí, si era su amiga, podía contarle y podría recibir su apoyo. Pero estaba hablando de Lila Rossi. Y no era la primera vez que le contaba sobre ella y Alya no le creía. La pelirroja insistía en decirle que todas sus objeciones contra la chica nueva era porque una vez había intentado coquetear con Adrien.

Alya no entendía, y Marinette tenía la impresión de que no le creería.

-Nada, todo está bien- dijo Marinette, fingiendo una sonrisa.

La chica pelirroja alzó las cejas, pero se ajustó las gafas y se encogió de hombros. Casi de inmediato, Lila entró al aula y tras dirigirle una sonrisa socarrona a Marinette, subió a su sitio en la última fila junto a Nathaniel Kurtzberg.

Marinette la siguió con la mirada, y sus ojos pasaron de Lila a Nath, quien le lanzó una mirada molesta, y desvió sus ojos hacia la ventana. La chica pelinegra suspiró. Quizá… quizá Tikki tenía razón y sería buena idea hablar con Nathaniel.

-Buenas tardes, clase- dijo _mademoiselle_ Bustier, entrando al aula con un libro abrazado contra su pecho- por favor, pasen a sus lugares. Chloé, tu también, no importa que hoy se cumplan dos meses de que te convertiste en Queen Bee, no se van a suspender las clases por ello…-

Marinette sonrió levemente al escuchar que Chloé dijo "es ridículo, totalmente ridículo" mientras que regresaba a su asiento y se sentaba con los brazos cruzados.

-Muy bien, clase, comencemos con la clase- dijo la profesora- hoy vamos a hablar de la aportación literaria de Alexandre Dumas. Abran su libro en la página 394-

La chica sacó su tablet y tras respirar hondo, se dispuso a poner atención en la clase. Justo antes de que la profesora volviera a hablar, Adrien llegó y tomó asiento en su lugar habitual frente a ella.

x-x-x

 _Al mismo tiempo_

El chico rubio se apresuró a guardar sus cosas en el casillero para llegar pronto al aula de _mademoiselle_ Bustier, pues ya iba un poco tarde. Suspiró resignado. Desde que Lila regresó, la escuela no era tan agradable como antes. Podía sentir la tensión en el aula, y tenía la impresión de que las personas implicadas eran Lila Rossi y Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Y creía que la responsable de ello era, como siempre, la primera.

Adrien suspiró tras dejar sus cosas en su casillero. Recordaba que dos semanas antes, justo después de que Lila había vuelto a ser akumatizada, había aconsejado a Marinette que dejara de intentar exponer sus mentiras. Sabía que el enojo de Lila podía causar muchas desgracias, y no quería que su querida amiga fuera una de sus víctimas.

-¿Se puede saber que rayos te pasa?- preguntó Plagg desde dentro de su mochila de esgrima.

-Nada importante, Plagg- dijo el chico- es solo que… tengo la impresión de que Lila se la está tomando contra Marinette por alguna razón-

-Bueno, esa chica me cae bien, pero no puedes decir que no se lo buscó- dijo Plagg rodando los ojos- quizá cuando le diste ese consejo de dejar de perseguir a esa Lila, ya era demasiado tarde, ¿no?-

Era justamente lo que Adrien temía. Quizá podría hacer algo para ayudarla. ¿Distraer a Lila? Adrien sabía que la chica castaña se sentiría atraída por él, quizá podría… no, sacudió su cabeza. No podría jugar con los sentimientos de ninguna chica, ni siquiera de una chica tan desagradable como Lila Rossi.

-Quizá. Pero no es culpa de Marinette. Ella siempre ha tenido un fuerte sentido de la justicia. Es una de sus mejores cualidades, pero admito que esta vez la metió en problemas- admitió Adrien, mientras abría la solapa de su camisa para que Plagg se escondiera- ya veré que puedo hacer para ayudarla a desviar la atención de Lila-

Adrien cerró su casillero y subió al aula, tomando asiento en su sitio habitual en la primera fila, delante de Marinette, no sin antes sonreírle levemente. Mientras que la profesora hablaba largo y tendido sobre Alexandre Dumas, la mente del chico no pudo sino divagar sobre los eventos de las últimas semanas. Desde el regreso de Lila, el chico tenía la impresión que todo el grupo había comenzado a revoloteaban alrededor de la chica nueva como abejas alrededor de la miel.

Y parecía que las únicas personas que eran inmunes a los cuentos fantásticos de Lila eran Chloé, Marinette y él mismo.

Mientras eso pasaba, él estaba haciendo todo el su poder porque Marinette no se sintiera sola. No podía creer como su mejor amiga, Alya, o las otras chicas poco a poco habían mantenido su distancia de ella durante los descansos. Más de una vez había visto a Marinette caminando cabizbaja hacia la panadería durante la hora de la comida, cuando antes pasaba los recesos con las chicas.

De pronto, Adrien sintió un codazo en las costillas de parte de Nino.

-¿Uh?-

-Adrien, ¿estabas prestando atención?- dijo la profesora- ¿me puedes decir la secuela no tan conocida de la obra de Alexandre Dumas "El conde de Montecristo"?-

-Eh… sí, _mademoiselle_ \- dijo Adrien, parpadeando- la secuela a "El conde de Montecristo" se llama "La mano del muerto", en la que el hijo ilegítimo de Villefort se venga de Edmund Dantes-

 _Mademoiselle_ Bustier alzó las cejas, pero asintió levemente.

-Muy bien, Adrien, pero intenta poner atención- dijo la profesora.

El chico rubio asintió levemente mientras que respiraba hondo, intentando aclarar su mente y poner atención a la clase. Ya tendría oportunidad de pensar que era lo que iba a hacer para ayudar a Marinette después.

Una vez que sonó la campana y la clase terminó, el chico se quedó pensativo. Marinette puso una pequeña caja sobre su escritorio y sonrió levemente. Adrien sonrió también y la abrió, revelando cuatro macarons de frambuesta, sus favoritos.

-Gracias, Marinette- sonrió el chico rubio antes de que ella saliera rápidamente para alcanzar a Alya y Nino.

Cuando Adrien estuvo a punto de levantarse para alcanzar a sus amigos, sintió una mano en su hombro que le causó un desagradable escalofrío.

- _Salut_ , Adrien- dijo Lila en un tono coqueto, sentándose sobre su escritorio y empujando la caja con macarons de Marinette, casi tirándola al suelo, si no fuera porque el chico la atrapó justo a tiempo- ¿no quisieras salir conmigo hoy? Podemos ir por un helado a Le Pont des Artes, y…-

-Gracias, Lila- la interrumpió Adrien, tomando la caja de macarons y poniéndose de pie- pero hoy tengo una sesión de fotos a la que no puedo faltar, quizá en otra ocasión-

Y antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo más, Adrien rodeó su escritorio y se apresuró a salir del aula, dejándola sola.

Una vez en el patio del colegio, Adrien miró a su alrededor, buscando con la vista a Marinette para agradecerle por los macarons, y quizá charlar un poco con ella para animarla, al menos mientras esperaba al Gorila para llevarlo a su sesión de fotos. Pero tan pronto como se dirigió a los casilleros, donde podría estar, escuchó algunas expresiones de sorpresa en el patio.

-Hay un akuma en la plaza frente a Notre Dame- escuchó decir a uno de los chicos, quien estaba mirando las noticias en su teléfono celular.

-Parece que el akuma quiere inundar L'Ile de la Cité- dijo otro.

Adrien frunció el entrecejo al escuchar esto, y olvidándose por un momento de su amiga, se dirigió a toda prisa a esconderse en el baño de chicos. Se encerró en uno de los cubículos, y abrió la solapa de su camisa para dejar salir a su kwami, quien no parecía muy ansioso por salir a pelear.

-Oh, no, ahora no, por favor- se quejó Plagg, ladeando la cabeza y haciendo una expresión de aburrimiento- ¡muero de hambre!-

-Lo sé, pero tendrás que esperar un rato- dijo el chico rubio, cerrando su mano derecha- es hora de pasar a la acción. Plagg, transfórmame-

x-x-x

 _Plaza frente a Notre Dame_

 _Más tarde_

La mariposa blanca salió revoloteando del yoyo de Ladybug tan pronto como habían terminado la batalla contra el último akuma que Hawkmoth había liberado sobre París. Ambos habían peleado bastante bien y, a pesar de que estaban sumamente agotados, al mismo tiempo estaban satisfechos del trabajo bien hecho.

Chat Noir miraba a la heroína con adoración, y con enormes ojos mientras que liberaba la mariposa purificada y ejecutaba su cura milagrosa después de la batalla, usando sus poderes de creación para regresar a todo a la normalidad. El héroe sonrió levemente. ¿Qué haría sin ella? Era la chica más extraordinaria que había conocido en toda su vida.

- _Bien joué_ \- dijo Ladybug, chocando su puño con el de Chat Noir y sonriendo ampliamente- peleaste muy bien hoy, _chaton_ -

-Bueno, digamos que tenía un buen incentivo para pelear contigo, _ma lady_ \- dijo Chat Noir, guiñándole un ojo y acercando su rostro a ella, al punto de que las narices de ambos casi se tocaban. La chica hizo una mueca y, tras suspirar algo frustrada, con su dedo índice alejó a Chat Noir de su rostro.

- _Chaton_ , ya te lo he dicho muchas veces en el pasado. No puedo corresponder tus sentimientos- dijo la heroína con un tono exasperado en su voz- porque estoy enamorada de un chico de mi colegio-

Las orejas del chico cayeron levemente, pero nos hizo ningún comentario sobre el hecho de que él también estaba enamorado de ella. Ya habían hablado del tema en dos ocasiones en el pasado, y había aceptado que la heroína no podía corresponderlo. Al menos no mientras estuviera enamorada de ese otro chico misterioso.

-¿Y cómo es ese chico?- dijo Chat Noir, cruzándose de brazos en tono de broma- seguro es un presumido de lo peor. Una cara bonita, ¿no?-

Ladybug se echó a reír.

-No seas envidioso, _chaton_ \- dijo Ladybug, sonriendo un poco traviesa- con todas tus admiradoras, seguramente vas a encontrar a una chica que te ame y que te merezca. Quien sabe, quizá un día yo estaré celosa. Y no, no es solo una cara bonita-

Chat Noir ladeó la cabeza y sonrió tristemente. Sintió la mano de Ladybug sobre su hombro, y se volvió hacia ella.

-No estés triste- dijo Ladybug, aún con su mano en el hombro de su compañero-

La verdad, adoraba a esa chica, y no le gustaba ni una pizca la idea de que hubiera otro chico en el corazón de Ladybug, pero también sabía que no tenía nada más que hacer que apoyar a su compañera a quien quería tanto

-Y ese chico… ¿ya se lo dijiste?- dijo el héroe finalmente, volviéndose hacia ella.

-¿Que estoy enamorada de él?- dijo Ladybug, poniéndose de pronto nerviosa y ruborizándose ante la idea de hablar con Adrien y decirle que estaba enamorada. Ja, como si fuera capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos. Chat Noir sonrió de nuevo al verla enrojecerse- ¡no! Por supuesto que no-

-¿Y porqué no?- dijo el héroe de negro con una expresión traviesa, mientras que la miraba con curiosidad, divertido de ver el rubor en sus mejillas. Se veía tan adorable que tuvo que contener sus ganas de saltarle encima y abrazarla- hace ya varios meses que me dijiste que estabas enamorada de él. Yo pensé que a estas alturas ya le habrías dicho algo-

-Pues… es que yo…- dijo Ladybug nerviosamente, y cada vez más roja. ¿Porqué Chat Noir le hacía eso?

-Oh, vamos, _bugginette_ \- dijo Chat Noir, guiñándole un ojo y codeando sus costillas en un gesto travieso- si yo fuera ese chico, ni siquiera terminarías de hablar cuando te confesaría mi amor y…- se aclaró la garganta- estoy seguro de que él también debe estar loco por ti-

-¿Tú crees?- sonrió Ladybug.

-Por supuesto- dijo Chat Noir, poniendo sus manos en la cintura- quizá te puedo aconsejar si me dices algún detalle sobre él, y…-

-Buen intento, pero no- lo interrumpió la chica, cruzándose de brazos y sacudiendo la cabeza- recuerda, _chaton_ , somos superhéroes, y no debemos saber nada uno del otro. Es para que ambos estemos seguros en caso de que el otro sea akumatizado-

Chat Noir gruñó.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tienes razón- dijo el chico.

-Pero creo que tienes razón también, quizá seguiré tu consejo y se lo diré- dijo Ladybug, sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo. Sus aretes sonaron su tercera advertencia- me tengo que ir antes de que me detransforme. _À bientôt, chaton_ \- añadió antes de lanzar su yoyo a la distancia y desaparecer sobre los techos de París.

Chat Noir, a su vez, sonrió y ladeó la cabeza mientras la veía alejarse. Suspiró en voz alta una vez que estuvo solo, y borró su sonrisa, dejando caer sus orejas. No sabía quien era el chico de quien su _bugginette_ estaba enamorada, pero le parecía que sería el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Extendió su bastón y saltó en dirección contraria a Ladybug. Más le valía al idiota no romper el corazón de su _lady_ , o él le rompería los huesos.

x-x-x

 _Salida del colegio_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Lila Rossi gruñó molesta. Parecía que su estrategia no estaba funcionando con Adrien. El chico parecía poder ver a través de todas sus mentiras, y últimamente parecía estarlo evitando. Lo había visto charlar con Marinette hacía un par de semanas, después de su akumatización en Camaleón, así que seguramente esa buena para nada le había dicho sobre su amenaza.

¡Tenía que destruir a Marinette, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera!

Lo ideal sería aislarla lo suficiente de todos sus amigos y convertirla una paria entre todos sus compañeros para que tuviera que cambiar de escuela, y así nadie se opondría a su reinado en el colegio Françoise Dupont.

La pregunta era, ¿cómo podía destruir la moral de una chica tan positiva como Marinette?

Primero, se encargaría de hacer que todos sus amigos la odiaran, o desconfiaran de ella. Esa sería la venganza perfecta, que todos creyeran que Marinette era la verdadera mentirosa del colegio, y que nadie confiara en ella.

Una vez que estuviera aislada de todos los demás, debía aplastar la moral de Marinette, lo suficiente para que fuera akumatizada, o peor, que la molestaran tanto que se viera obligada a cambiarse de colegio.

Y finalmente, conquistar a Adrien y restregarlo en la estúpida cara de Marinette.

Ya había logrado calumniarla con Nathaniel y había sido ridículamente fácil. Era útil saber que el pelirrojo había estado enamorado de ella en el pasado, así que no fue difícil inventar una historia creíble para que el artista se enfureciera con ella y le retirara el habla. A pesar de que el mejor amigo de Nathaniel, Marc, no parecía muy convencido de la culpabilidad de Marinette, Lila había logrado sembrar la semilla de la duda en el pelirrojo.

Y ahora, iba al segundo paso. Lila sonrió levemente y sacudió los hombros mientras que preparaba su siguiente golpe en su plan maestro contra Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Respiró hondo y sonrió maliciosamente antes de dirigirse hacia los escalones del colegio, donde dos chicos estaban charlando.

-Hey, _salut_ Kim, _salut_ Max- sonrió Lila inocentemente, poniendo una fingida expresión mortificada- ¿saben algo, chicos? No me gusta repetir rumores, pero hay algo que Max debe saber, pues hay alguien que está hablando mal de él, y no creo que esté bien…-

Los dos chicos la miraron, sorprendidos, y Lila tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no reír en voz alta. Todo aquello era demasiado fácil.

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Marinette_

 _Esa noche_

Poco antes de dormir esa noche, y después de haber terminado sus tareas, Marinette estaba cosiendo un nuevo vestido mientras que Tikki estaba mirando la televisión. Una de las cosas que más le gustaban a la chica de su hobby era que lograba quitarle toda preocupación mientras que utilizaba la máquina y ponía en práctica toda su creatividad.

Miró de reojo a Tikki, quien se había puesto a flotar al ritmo de una canción de Clara Rossignol, y sonrió levemente. Quizá las cosas no estaban tan mal.

-Marinette, quizá ya sea hora de dormir- dijo Tikki, mirando el reloj- te has estado desvelando las dos últimas noches, peleando contra los akumas. Quizá deberías aprovechar el tiempo y dormir temprano-

La chica sonrió levemente mientras que bostezaba.

-Quizá tienes razón, Tikki- dijo Marinette mientras que volvía a bostezar. Tomó su teléfono celular mientras que apagaba la máquina de coser y la pantalla de su computadora, y subía hacia su cama.

Tan pronto como Marinette se tiró sobre la almohada, tomó su celular para enviar un mensaje a Alya para recordarle llevar el proyecto de química, cuando notó que su mejor amiga había cambiado su foto de perfil. La chica entrecerró los ojos y oprimió la foto para agrandarla, y sintió algo pesado en su estómago.

En vez de la foto habitual que Alya tenía en su perfil con Nino, esta vez tenía una foto de ella con las otras chicas: Mylène, Alix, Rose y Juleka en la casa de esta última, y las cinco estaban… con Lila. Mirando bien la foto, todas tenían las mismas ropas que habían usado ese día.

"Esta foto se tomó hoy", pensó Marinette tristemente "mis amigas salieron juntas y no me invitaron… pero sí invitaron a Lila"

Tikki alzó las cejas, y vio la foto que su portadora estaba mirando. Suspiró levemente.

-Marinette, no te dejes llevar por tus emociones- dijo la kwami- sabes que Lila está haciendo todo esto para hacerte sentir mal…-

-Lo está logrando- dijo Marinette.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Se sentía realmente horrible. ¿Acaso sus amigas la habían cambiado por Lila así nada más? Quizá lo podía dejar pasar de Alix o Mylène, que no eran tan cercanas, pero le dolía que Alya había hecho eso. Cierto, muchas veces Marinette cancelaba sus planes, pero no era su culpa, eran los akumas que tenía que combatir. Encogió las rodillas y las abrazó contra su pecho.

Tikki notó la tristeza de su portadora, y se imaginaba lo que la estaba haciendo sentir mal.

-Pero eso no depende de ella, sino de ti- dijo Tikki, volando hacia ella para abrazar su mejilla- recuerda bien que nadie puede hacerte sentir mal sin tu consentimiento-

La chica miró a su kwami y sonrió tristemente. Sabía que Tikki tenía razón. No debía dejar que Lila la hiciera sentir mal. Le había mostrado su mano; Lila le había dicho que la quería dejar sin sus amigos.

Y ella ya sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer: no dejar que eso sucediera.

Marinette suspiró, y mientras se volvió para poner a cargar su celular, éste sonó de nuevo, y la chica sonrió levemente al ver que era un par de mensajes de Adrien.

 _Adrien: hey, Marinette, te fuiste muy rápido esta tarde, y no alcance a agradecerte por los macarons. Los de frambuesa son mis favoritos. Muchas gracias por todo._

 _Adrien: No estás sola. Estoy orgulloso de ti._

Marinette sonrió ampliamente mientras que ponía su celular a cargar y apagaba la luz. Ese último mensaje de Adrien le había hecho el día, y la había hecho sentir que podía con todo.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Como ven, Lila ya ha comenzado con su plan maligno de calumniar a Marinette, y como sabemos, todos sus compañeros son idiotas por creerle. Adrien está haciendo lo posible por ayudarla, veamos si es suficiente. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Abrazos.

Abby L.

Notas de autor.

BD: en francés, "cómic" se dice _BD_ o _bande dessinée_.


	3. Capítulo 3

Resumen: Lila cumplió su amenaza contra Marinette: hacer que sus amigos la abandonen y humillarla tras ser rechazada por Adrien. Hawkmoth no pierde su oportunidad de crear un akuma muy poderoso, inspirado en una antigua leyenda china. Chat Noir necesitará ayuda para rescatar a Marinette sin la ayuda de Ladybug. Spoilers Tercera Temporada.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía.

2) Contiene spoilers de todo lo que se ha estrenado de la tercera temporada.

3) **Viaje al Oeste** es un cuento tradicional chino de autor desconocido y pertenece al dominio público. Puse un pequeño resumen al final del primer capítulo, por si les quedan dudas sobre el cuento.

x-x-x

VIAJE AL OESTE

CAPÍTULO 3

 _Colegio Françoise Dupont_

 _Al día siguiente_

Tras una larga noche en la que tuvo muchas dificultades para conciliar el sueño, dándose vueltas en la cama hasta que por fin pudo quedarse dormida, Marinette se apresuró en levantarse y arreglarse para poder llegar temprano al colegio con el firme propósito de encontrar a Nathaniel y explicarle que lo que sea que Lila le haya dicho era completamente falso, y que ella lo apreciaba bastante como amigo.

Incluso le había pedido a su padre que preparara un par de los panecillos favoritos del pelirrojo, y los había puesto en una caja atada con un listón rojo con azul.

Cuando llegó al patio del colegio, no encontró a al pelirrojo a la vista. A quien sí se encontró fue a Marc, como siempre con su nariz pegada en su libreta y escribiendo ávidamente, esta vez en la biblioteca, no supo decirle donde se encontraba su mejor amigo.

-No lo sé, Marinette, no he visto a Nath desde ayer- le respondió Marc, levantando por un momento los ojos de su libreta y encogiéndose de hombros- lo siento-

-No te preocupes, Marc, seguiré buscando- sonrió la chica antes de que Marc regresara su atención a su libreta- gracias por tu ayuda-

Por fin, y después de mucho buscar por todo el colegio, Marinette encontró al pelirrojo debajo de las escaleras donde Marc solía refugiarse antes de conocerlo. Estaba con su vista en su libreta de dibujo, y tenía una expresión molesta en su rostro.

Marinette respiró hondo. Eso no era buena señal, pero tenía que ser valiente. Nath era su amigo, y tenía que arreglar las cosas con él. Armándose de valor, la chica se agachó para sentarse al lado de él.

-Hey, Nath, ¿cómo estás?- dijo ella en tono neutral.

Nathaniel dio un respingo de sorpresa, pues no se había percatado de que no estaba solo, y levantó su vista hacia ella. Inmediatamente frunció el entrecejo y volvió su atención a su libreta de dibujo cono si no hubiera dicho nada. Había un leve enrojecimiento en las mejillas del pelirrojo, e incluso una venita saltada en la frente del chico.

Marinette se sintió un poco herida por su actitud, pero supuso que estaba enojado por lo que sea que Lila le hubiera dicho, así que respiró hondo, y continuó.

-Eh… perdona que te moleste, pero quisiera hablar contigo sobre lo que te dijo Lila- dijo Marinette.

Silencio.

-Quiero que sepas que eres mi amigo y te aprecio mucho- continuó la chica, ignorando el hecho de que Nathaniel estaba activamente evitando su mirada a propósito- y que jamás hablaría mal de ti a tus espaldas. Espero que confíes en mí, sobre todo porque tenemos ya bastante tiempo de conocernos- añadió, poniendo una pequeña caja a su lado, la cual contenía uno de los panecillos favoritos del pelirrojo, justo cuando el timbre de clases estaba sonando- traje esto para ti. Nos vemos en clase-

Y diciendo eso, Marinette se levantó y se dispuso a dirigirse al laboratorio de química, cuando Nathaniel se levantó también, tomando la caja con los panecillos y, para sorpresa de la chica, tirándola al basurero tras captar la mirada de la pelinegra.

Marinette sintió un hueco en su estómago, y se estaba tan sorprendida y ofendida por la actitud de Nathaniel, que en vez de dirigirse al laboratorio, se dirigió al baño de chicas y se encerró en uno de los cubículos.

-¿Marinette?- dijo Tikki, mientras que veía a la chica apoyarse en la pared del cubículo y cubrirse la cara con las manos- ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Lo siento, Tikki- dijo la chica, poniendo su mano sobre su pecho para tranquilizar su respiración- es solo que… no me esperaba eso-

-Lo sé, fue horrible lo que hizo Nathaniel, pero tienes que controlar tus emociones- le dijo la kwami- recuerda que él aún está demasiado envuelto en las mentiras de Lila. Tienes que tener paciencia. No importan las mentiras que diga, sabes bien que la verdad siempre sale a la luz al final-

Marinette cerró los ojos y respiró hondo para intentar calmar el latido de su corazón. Finalmente, después de unos segundos, se tranquilizó y sonrió levemente. Sabía muy bien que Tikki tenía razón, pero no estaba segura si podía aguantar tanto tiempo para que los demás cayeran en cuenta de la verdad.

"Tengo que hacerlo", pensó Marinette "no me van a alcanzar. Tengo confianza en mí"

x-x-x

 _Patio del colegio_

 _Después de clases_

Adrien se había quedado atrás con la profesora para pasarle la lista de los días que tendría que llegar tarde ese mes por sus sesiones de fotos, con una expresión mortificada. Realmente odiaba perderse clases, sobre todo las de su profesora favorita. _Mademoiselle_ Bustier le había dicho que estaba bien, pues entendía que una de las condiciones del chico para ir al colegio era que no descuidara su trabajo como modelo, y finalmente Adrien era el mejor estudiante de la clase.

-Gracias por todo, _mademoiselle_ \- se despidió Adrien, saliendo del aula y bajando hacia el patio. Se quedó helado al pie de la escalera al ver que algunos de los chicos de su grupo rodeaban a Marinette y parecían molestos.

-¿Qué está pasando, chico?- dijo Plagg, asomándose bajo su camisa.

-No lo sé, pero voy a averiguarlo- susurró el chico, entrecerrando los ojos con curiosidad, y empujando al kwami para que volviera a su escondite- mantente escondido-

Adrien se acercó al grupo de chicos, que parecían estar molestos por alguna razón. Estaba conformado por Ivan, Mylène, Alix, Kim y Max. Estos últimos dos parecían realmente furiosos. El chico rubio no pudo evitar notar que Alya y Nino no estaban a la vista.

-No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso de Max, Marinette- dijo Kim en voz alta, con las manos en la cintura, inclinando su cabeza sobre Marinette, quien parecía encogerse ante esas palabras del chico que era mucho más grande que ella- ¿acaso no te da vergüenza?-

Al ver a todos sus compañeros mirándola enfurecidos con ella, Marinette parecía horrorizada de que se le acusara, y sacudía la cabeza repetidamente. Adrien no entendía porqué estaban tan enojados con ella.

-Max, te juro que nada de eso no es cierto- dijo la chica pelinegra, su voz comenzando a quebrarse- yo jamás diría algo así de ti-

Max tenía los brazos cruzados y le daba la espalda a Marinette mientras que ella intentaba convencerlo de que no había dicho nada malo, mientras que Kim se interponía entre ellos y seguía reclamándole en voz alta, avergonzándola por lo que supuestamente había dicho mientras que los otros chicos de su clase los miraban y murmuraban entre ellos. Y siendo Kim mucho más alto que Marinette, la chica se había encogido y bajó los ojos.

-Jamás lo habría imaginado de ti, Marinette- dijo Kim, tomando el brazo de Max y tirando de él para que ambos se fueran a otra parte del patio- si sabes lo que te conviene, vas a dejar a Max en paz o te la verás conmigo-

Marinette tembló ante esa amenaza, dando un paso atrás, pero sacudió la cabeza e intentó volverse a acercar a los dos chicos.

-¡Kim, Max, eso es mentira!- gritó Marinette con todas sus fuerzas- vamos, ustedes me conocen desde que éramos pequeños, ¿porqué no me creen?-

-Porque eres una mentirosa- dijo Kim en voz alta- ¿porqué no te…?-

-¡Hey!- intervino Adrien, abriéndose paso entre los chicos y plantándose frente a Kim, separándolo de Marinette- ¿qué les pasa a todos? Marinette no es una persona capaz de decir todas esas cosas horribles de los demás. ¿Acaso ya se olvidaron de cómo ella siempre ha estado dispuesta a ayudarnos?-

Los dos chicos la ignoraron y se fueron, mientras que Alix, Mylène e Ivan le lanzaron una mirada furiosa a Marinette y se fueron también, dejándola sola antes de que Adrien siquiera saliera de su sorpresa para intervenir. Marinette, por su parte, se alejó arrastrando los pies en dirección a los casilleros, cuando Adrien se dispuso a seguirla.

Antes de que diera un paso, Adrien sintió a alguien tomando su brazo. Se volvió hacia esa persona, y vio que se trataba de Lila, aferrándose a su brazo como una lapa. El chico sintió el enojo comenzar a surgir en su pecho, pero hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para calmarse. Esa manera de Lila de llamar su atención estaba comenzando a fastidiarlo, sin mencionar que estaba seguro de que ese incidente había sido su culpa.

-No puedo creer que Marinette haya sido tan grosera con Max- dijo Lila en un fingido tono sorprendido y tímido, aunque sin quitar sus ojos de la pelinegra, quien se dirigía a los casilleros, asegurándose de que la chica la escuchara- ¿qué piensas de eso, Adrien?-

El chico frunció el entrecejo, y con un movimiento rápido se soltó de las garras de Lila.

-Yo… lo siento, olvidé algo en mi casillero, te veo más tarde- dijo Adrien, y antes de que Lila pudiera alcanzarlo, se apresuró tras la otra chica, quien ya había cruzado las puertas de madera hacia los vestidores.

Adrien la alcanzó antes de que Marientte antes de que entrara al baño de chicas, tomándola del brazo para detenerla.

Al contacto con su brazo, el chico sintió que ella tembló, como si temiera que le hicieran daño, y se volvió asustada hacia él, pero se tranquilizó al ver que se trataba de Adrien. El rubio entrecerró los ojos. ¿Qué le habían hecho a Marinette, para que tuviera miedo de quien se le acercara?

-Marinette, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo Adrien, mirándola fijamente.

La chica parpadeó, y bajó los ojos al suelo.

-Yo… sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes. Gracias por… defenderme allá afuera…- dijo Marinette, encogiendo los hombros con su vista fija en el suelo, haciendo un evidente esfuerzo porque no se notara lo afligida que se sentía por lo que acababa de pasar- es normal… que le crean a Lila… pero sé que la verdad saldrá al final, y…-

A Adrien le partió el corazón ver a su amiga así. Marinette era la chica más valiente del colegio, y ver que las mentiras de Lila comenzaban a hacer efecto en ella y a destruir su confianza en sí misma. Y se sentía un poco mal, porque sospechaba que, en el fondo, era su culpa por haberle aconsejado que dejara que Lila mintiera todo lo que quisiera. Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía furioso con sus compañeros, que tomaban la palabra de una desconocida sobre la de Marinette.

Al ver la expresión derrotada de Marinette, Adrien no se contuvo y la abrazó. La chica pareció asustarse por ese gesto, pero pronto le devolvió el abrazo.

-Todo va a estar bien, Marinette- susurró Adrien sin soltarla- yo sí te creo. Y tienes razón, la verdad saldrá al final-

Adrien pudo sentir que el corazón de la chica latía desbocado mientras que la abrazaba, pero poco a poco comenzaba a tranquilizarse. Le causaba horror que alguien con tan buen corazón como Marinette estuviera siendo atacada así por sus propios compañeros.

-Gracias, Adrien- el chico escuchó a Marinette responderle en voz baja- realmente necesitaba esto…-

Después de unos segundos, el chico, la soltó, y le guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa.

-Cuando quieras- dijo el chico rubio- eres una de mis mejores amigas, Marinette. No hay nadie en quien confíe más-

"Excepto quizá Ladybug"; pensó el chico, pero no lo dijo.

Marinette parecía haber renovado sus ánimos, así que Adrien supo que su trabajo ahí ya estaba hecho, y se dispuso a salir cuando Marinette lo detuvo, tocando tímidamente su hombro antes de que se fuera. Adrien se volvió hacia ella, sin poder evitar la diferencia entre su manera de tocarlo, y la de Lila. Marinette lo tocaba con timidez, respetando su espacio personal. Lila, bueno…

-Espera, Adrien- le dijo Marinette al mismo tiempo que lo detenía- ¿no quisieras…? Digo, sé que tú aún tienes tu clase de esgrima, pero. ¿te gustaría ir conmigo a la panadería mientras esperas tu clase? Creo que _papa_ preparó el quiché de espinacas que te gustó la última vez-

Adrien parpadeó, pero sonrió y asintió. Su padre no estaba en casa, y sería lindo pasar una comida en compañía de los Dupain-Cheng en vez de solo en la fría mansión. Y además, no podía decir que no al quiché de espinacas de Tom Dupain.

Y no solo él, sino también Marinette se beneficiaría de la compañía.

-Por supuesto que me encantaría ir contigo- sonrió Adrien- sabes que no me puedo negar al quiché de espinacas que prepara tu padre. ¿Vamos?-

Los ojos de la chica brillaron, y ambos caminaron juntos hacia la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng. Mientras salían, Adrien vio a Lila mirándolos con una expresión de pocos amigos, y cuando se alejaron, casi pudo sentir la mirada de la chica castaña en su nuca.

x-x-x

 _Patio del colegio Françoise Dupont_

 _Esa tarde_

Adrien regresó solo al colegio un par de horas después, llegando apenas unos minutos antes de la clase de esgrima con _monsieur_ D'Argencourt. Corrió a los vestidores a cambiarse para ponerse su uniforme, y salió para posicionarse sobre los tapetes con su casco en una mano y su florete en el otro.

-Parece que alguien está contento- observó Kagami, cruzando los brazos y apoyando su peso en su cadera derecha, viendo que su amigo llegó al entrenamiento con una enorme sonrisa.

-Alguien comió su quiché favorito hoy. Sabes lo contento que me pone- dijo Adrien, encogiéndose de hombros mientras que se colocaba el casco y se ponía en guardia. La chica sonrió levemente mientras se colocaba su propio casco y levantaba su florete.

Los dos comenzaron su entrenamiento, bajo la atenta mirada del profesor de esgrima, quien pasaba entre los chicos mirando sus movimientos y felicitándolos si lo hacían bien.

-Parece que el quiché estaba cargado de un nauseabundo buen humor- dijo Kagami mientras intentaba darle una estocada- ¿acaso fuiste a comer a la casa de Marinette?-

Adrien evadió el ataque y se giró sobre sí mismo, para intentar una nueva estocada hacia la chica.

-Sí, Marinette no está pasándola muy bien- dijo Adrien mientras veía a Kagami evadir su golpe con relativa facilidad- hay muchas cosas que están pasando en el colegio. Es largo de contar…-

La chica recuperó su postura y miró a Adrien entrecerrando los ojos, y entendiendo que su amigo necesitaba hablar del asunto con alguien. Kagami asintió y, una vez que terminó el entrenamiento, se llevó a Adrien aparte para charlar con él.

-¿De qué se trata todo esto?- preguntó ella.

-Es solo que… hay una chica nueva en nuestra clase, Lila- dijo Adrien- y… no me gusta hablar mal de las personas, pero es un poco… le gusta inventar cosas para llamar la atención de los demás-

-Es mentirosa- lo corrigió Kagami, encogiendo los hombros- ¿y les hace la vida difícil?-

-Solo a Marinette- dijo Adrien, encogiendo los hombros- creo que ella y yo somos los únicos que podemos ver a través de sus mentiras, y creo que por eso ahora está inventando mentiras sobre ella…-

Kagami entrecerró los ojos de nuevo, entendiendo mucho más de lo que Adrien entendía. Parecía que la tal Lila gustaba de Adrien, y como seguramente había notado los sentimientos de Marinette hacia él, estaba tratando de hacerla quedar mal ante él.

-Y… ¿porqué no hacen algo al respecto?- dijo Kagami- ¿decir la verdad y demostrar que está mintiendo?-

-Pues…- dijo Adrien, sintiéndose un poco culpable por haber aconsejado a Marinette exactamente lo contrario- Marinette lo intentó, pero nadie el creyó, y eso solo hizo que Lila se pusiera más agresiva contra ella. Entonces, le aconsejé que no siguiera haciéndolo, pero…-

Kagami se palmeó la frente.

-Bueno, al menos espero que estés ahí para tu amiga- dijo la chica japonesa- y espero que las cosas no pasen a mayores con ella-

-Yo también- suspiró Adrien- Marinette es una buena amiga, y odiaría que sufriera por culpa de todo este asunto-

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Marinette_

 _Esa noche_

Tras regresar a casa después de ir a la mercería a comprar unas telas, Marinette deseó buenas noches a sus padres, quienes ya se iban a dormir, y se apresuró a subir a su habitación y cerrar la trampilla del suelo tras ella. Abrió su bolso para dejar salir a Tikki.

-Vaya, este fue un día interesante- dijo Tikki, flotando a su lado.

-Y que lo digas- dijo Marinette mientras que ponía las telas que había comprado sobre su escritorio y las doblaba con cuidado- no puedo creer que no solo Nath no me escuchara, sino que ahora Max y Kim están furiosos conmigo- suspiró.

Tikki, ladeó la cabeza mientras miraba a su portadora.

-Bueno, eso es cierto- dijo la kwami, mirándola fijamente- pero al menos tienes a Adrien de tu parte, ¿no?-

Los labios de Marinette se curvaron en una leve sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, fue lo mejor del día de hoy- sonrió la chica- realmente me sentía horrible después de lo que pasó con Max, pero Adrien realmente me levantó el ánimo-

Tikki sonrió, e iba a decir algo, cuando ambas escucharon que en la pantalla de su habitación el programa se interrumpió, y apareció Nadja Chamack.

- _Parisinos, interrumpimos este programa para dar un anuncio_ \- dijo la reportera- _un nuevo akuma ha aparecido en el parque de Trocadéro. Ladybug y Chat Noir aún no han llegado a lidiar con la situación. Esperemos que nuestros héroes lleguen pronto. Mientras tanto, sugerimos que todos los ciudadanos y turistas se mantengan alejados de la zona…_ -

Marinette suspiró fastidiada. Realmente Hawkmoth ya no tenía consideración con sus enemigos. ¡Era noche de escuela! Y todo parecía indicar que se desvelaría junto a Chat Noir para detener a su más nuevo akuma.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Marinette, decepcionada- ¿ese es el nuevo plan de Hawkmoth?¿Desvelarnos para que reprobemos nuestras materias del colegio?¡Realmente no tiene consideración!-

-Quizá, pero es hora de pasar a la acción- dijo Tikki- démonos prisa, conociendo a Chat Noir, ya debe estar en camino-

-Tienes razón- dijo Marinette, poniéndose de pie- vamos. Tikki, transfórmame-

x-x-x

 _Plaza de Trocadéro_

 _Más tarde_

Ladybug y Chat Noir llegaron casi al mismo tiempo a pelear contra el nuevo akuma que había aparecido esa noche.

El héroe pudo notar fácilmente que su compañera estaba molesta por alguna razón. Con los años había aprendido bastante bien a leer su lenguaje corporal, incluso si ella le estaba dando la espalda.

- _Ma lady_ \- dijo el chico, tomando su bastón mientras se ponía en guardia para prepararse a pelear-¿te encuentras bien? ¿Pasó algo malo?-

-No pasa nada, _chaton_ \- dijo Ladybug un poco bruscamente- vamos, tenemos un akuma que atrapar-

Chat Noir asintió levemente sin decir nada, tomó su bastón de su espalda y lo empuñó, listo para seguir a su compañera a la batalla.

Mientras que ambos peleaban contra el nuevo villano creado por Hawkmoth, el chico no pudo evitar mirar a Ladybug. Estaba enamorado de esa chica desde el momento en que la había conocido, desde que comenzaron a pelear juntos, y no sabía que haría sin ella. Ladybug era la de las respuestas, las ideas, la estrategia. Lo había rescatado varias veces cuando él mismo había caído bajo el control mental de los akumas.

Realmente no sabía que haría sin ella. Y no quería tener que averiguarlo nunca.

Los héroes vencieron al akuma rápidamente sin tener que hacer mucho esfuerzo, y Ladybug lo purificó con relativa facilidad. Ninguno de los dos tuvieron que usar sus poderes especiales, así que no estaban en peligro de detransformarse pronto.

Una vez que la heroína liberó la mariposa blanca, Chat Noir la miró de reojo. Ladybug parecía preocupada por alguna razón. Sonrió levemente.

-Ladybug, antes de que te vayas a casa, ¿hay algo de lo que quisieras hablar?- preguntó el chico en voz baja.

La heroína sacudió la cabeza levemente, pero tenía una expresión un poco derrotada.

-No es nada, _chaton_ , no tienes que preocuparte-

-¿Estás segura, _ma lady_?- insistió Chat Noir, mirándola fijamente, y extendiendo su mano hacia ella para ayudarla a subir con él al techo del palacio de Trocadéro- tengo toda la noche y soy todo oídos. Y recuerda que somos amigos, ¿no es así? Puedes confiar en mí-

Ladybug se volvió hacia él y lo miró alternadamente a él y a su mano extendida. Finalmente suspiró y tomó la mano del chico. Chat Noir se pasó el brazo de Ladybug detrás de su cuello, y acción su bastón para hacerlo crecer, subiendo con ella al techo de Trocadéro.

-¿Y bien?- dijo el chico, soltándola y sentándose en el suelo, haciendo un gesto para que Ladybug se sentara a su lado- ¿qué es lo que sucede?-

Ladybug lo miró fijamente, y tomó asiento frente a él, en el suelo. Muchas cosas estaban pasando por su mente. El colegio, las mentiras de Lila, el hecho de que se sentía algo abandonada por sus amigos, cómo solo tenía el apoyo de Adrien, y cómo tenía ganas de confesarle su amor pro él, pero dada la situación en la que estaban, no estaba muy segura de que fuera la mejor idea.

-Nada, realmente nada- dijo Ladybug finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros- es solo que… digamos que no he tenido una buena dos semana en el colegio, es todo-

-Oh- dijo Chat Noir, sin saber que decir al respecto, o como sentirse- ¿quieres hablar de ello?-

-No puedo decirte todo- continuó ella, cabizbaja y encogiendo sus rodillas contra su pecho- es solo que… algunas veces me siento sola. Me gustaría que mis amigos confiaran más en mí y…- se aclaró la garganta- no es nada, estoy segura de que eventualmente todo se resolverá-

El chico sonrió levemente, y le puso una mano en el hombro con cariño. La heroína sonrió y extendió su brazo a él, rascando el mentón del chico, arrancándole un par de ronroneos.

-Ya lo lograrás, _ma lady,_ estoy seguro, y todo irá bien- dijo Chat Noir, y frunció en entrecejo- solo espero que tus amigos sean dignos de tener a una chica tan extraordinaria como tú como amiga-

Ladybug sonrió levemente, y se inclinó a besar a su compañero en la mejilla.

-Eres un buen compañero, _mon chaton_ \- dijo ella, ladeando su cabeza- eres el mejor amigo que cualquier chica podría pedir-

Chat Noir la miró fijamente, y a pesar de que estaba orgulloso de lo que Ladybug acababa de decir, mantuvo su expresión seria mientras que tomaba suavemente su mejilla.

-Sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, ¿verdad, _bugginette_?- dijo él.

Ladybug amplió su sonrisa, pero no respondió. Realmente estaba agradecida de que Chat Noir fuera su compañero. No se podía imaginar a alguien diferente como su colega, y quien le ayudara en la pelea contra Hawkmoth. Y ojalá pudiera corresponder sus sentimientos, pero su corazón pertenecía a Adrien solamente.

-Muchas gracias por todo. Realmente me hiciste sentir mejor. Nos vemos pronto, _chaton_ \- dijo ella, poniéndose de pie y, tras besar la mejilla del héroe, lanzó su yoyo a la distancia y desapareció en la noche de París.

Chat Noir enrojeció al contacto de sus labios con su mejilla, y la miró alejarse con una sonrisa de idiota. Una vez que estuvo solo, suspiró frustrado. No sabía que pensar. ¿Cómo era posible que los amigos de Ladybug le dieran la espalda cuando los necesitaba? Por Dios, si él conociera a una chica que fuera tan valiente y generosa como su _bugginette_ en la vida real, sería el mejor amigo que pudiera tener.

"¿Qué está pasando por tu mente, chico?", le dijo Plagg.

-Solo espero que Ladybug esté bien. Creo que tendré que seguir esperando por ella- dijo Chat Noir en voz baja, para sí mismo- pero sé que finalmente, algún día, se enamorará de mí-

Chat Noir dio un salto hacia un edificio cercano, y se apresuró a regresar a casa antes de que Nathalie entrara a su habitación y notara su ausencia.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Como ven, Lila sigue haciendo de las suyas, pero Adrien no está dispuesto a dejar que Marinette sufra. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	4. Capítulo 4

Resumen: Lila cumplió su amenaza contra Marinette: hacer que sus amigos la abandonen y humillarla tras ser rechazada por Adrien. Hawkmoth no pierde su oportunidad de crear un akuma muy poderoso, inspirado en una antigua leyenda china. Chat Noir necesitará ayuda para rescatar a Marinette sin la ayuda de Ladybug. Spoilers Tercera Temporada.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía.

2) Contiene spoilers de todo lo que se ha estrenado de la tercera temporada.

3) **Viaje al Oeste** es un cuento tradicional chino de autor desconocido y pertenece al dominio público. Puse un pequeño resumen al final del primer capítulo, por si les quedan dudas sobre el cuento.

x-x-x

VIAJE AL OESTE

CAPÍTULO 4

 _Aula de mademoiselle Bustier_

 _El día siguiente_

Marinette hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para levantarse temprano y llegar a tiempo a clase a pesar de lo cansada que se sentía por su sueño interrumpido la noche anterior. Se frotó la frente mientras que se apresuraba al aula de _mademoiselle_ Bustier. Tenía que admitir que tenía un poco de miedo de ir al colegio, sobre todo por lo sucedido el día anterior con Nathaniel y después con Max y Kim.

Tras respirar hondo, entro al aula y mantuvo su vista fija en los primeros asientos, evitando deliberadamente a los que estaban molestos con ella. Conforme entró, vio a Chloé limándose las uñas mientras que Sabrina hablaba incesantemente. Detrás de ellas, Alix y Mylène estaban enfrascadas en una conversación entre ellas, y del otro lado, Alya, Nino y Adrien ya estaban en sus respectivos asientos, este último le guiñó un ojo antes de que Marinette pasara a su lado y se sentara detrás de él.

-Hey, chica, ¿porqué no constatabas anoche?- dijo Alya cuando se sentó en su sitio- te perdiste la última pelea de Ladybug y Chat Noir… y… ¡adivina que nuevo _scoop_ tengo!-

Alya sacó su teléfono celular, y le mostró una foto pixeleada de la noche anterior, cuando ella y Chat Noir estaba charlando en el techo de Trocadéro. No había nada comprometedor en la foto, solo dos amigos charlando juntos, pero sabía lo que Alya se imaginaba.

-¿Y bien?- dijo la pelirroja, con el celular casi en la nariz de Alya- ¿no crees que es evidencia de que Ladybug y Chat Noir son una pareja?-

Marinette rodó los ojos.

-Los veo muy unidos, y se ve que Ladybug le tiene mucho aprecio a Chat Noir, lo cual es normal, dadas todas las situaciones en las que han tenido que pelear juntos- dijo Marinette- de ahí a ser una pareja, no creo que eso sea suficiente evidencia, Alya-

Su mejor amiga bufó, cayendo en cuenta de que Marinette tenía razón, y apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de su asiento.

-Bueno, solo creo que hacen buena pareja. Y parecen entenderse muy bien- dijo Alya, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo sé- dijo Marinette, pensativa- Ladybug es muy afortunada de tener a Chat Noir como compañero-

Adrien se volvió hacia ella mientras que estaba hablando, y su sonrisa se amplió al escuchar el comentario sobre Chat Noir. Iba a decir algo más cuando Lila entró al aula, lanzándole una mirada astuta a Marinette, haciendo que ésta tuviera que reprimir un escalofrío, pero hizo lo posible para no notarse preocupada. La sonrisa de Adrien se borró también al ver como Lila la había mirado.

 _Mademoiselle_ Bustier llegó al aula, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Marinette. Tras saludarlos, la profesora comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón.

-Buenos días a todos. El día de hoy la clase será un poco diferente- dijo la profesora mientras escribía una lista de libros clásicos en el pizarrón- vamos a hacer equipos de tres o cuatro personas, y cada equipo va a presentar uno de los libros clásicos que vamos a repasar en este semestre-

-Oh, no, que aburrido…- dijo Chloe en voz alta, cruzando los brazos- ¿porqué hacemos tantas presentaciones?-

-No va a ser una presentación como las de siempre, Chloé- dijo _mademoiselle_ Bustier, terminando de escribir y volviéndose a ella con una sonrisa- van a actuar en una representación del libro que elijan en el próximo festival de la escuela-

Todos los alumnos se irguieron en sus asientos, de pronto poniendo atención y muy interesados en lo que decía la profesora. Y Marinette casi grita de emoción al imaginarse a sí misma diseñando los disfraces para la presentación.

-Ahora, vamos a formar los equipos- continuó la profesora- primero tenemos a Chloé, Sabrina, Kim y Max-

-Ah, no, yo quería hacer equipo con _Adrichou, mademoiselle_ \- dijo Chloé, pero sabía que era en vano. La profesora no era una que cambiara de opinión, o que le tuviera miedo porque su padre era el alcalde de París. Pero igual, tanto Adrien como Marinette rodaron los ojos al escuchar el comentario de Chloé.

-Después, Mylène, Ivan y Alix- continuó mademoiselle Bustier- otro equipo serán, Nathaniel, Lila, Rose y Juleka. Y finalmente el último grupo serán Adrien, Nino, Alya y Marinette-

- _Trop cool, mon pote_ \- dijo Nino, dando una palmada en el hombro de su mejor amigo, volviéndose hacia Alya y guiñándole un ojo.

-Se calificará lo bien que resuman el libro elegido, la actuación y los disfraces- dijo finalmente la profesora.

-Con lo genial que es Marinette para diseñar, vamos a ganar sin duda con los mejores vestuarios- dijo Adrien, aprovechando la oportunidad de volverse hacia ella y sonriendo ampliamente. Cabe mencionar que la chica casi se derritió por ello.

Adrien estaba muy aliviado. Eso significaría que Alya y Nino también pasarían más tiempo con Marinette, y gracias a ello su amiga no se sentiría tan sola, sobre todo porque ambas parecían un poco alejadas en las últimas semanas.

-Chica, esto va a ser genial- dijo Alya en voz baja hacia Marinette en un tono emocionado- ¡ya quiero llegar a casa para comenzar a escribir el guión!-

-Bueno, ya que están todos los equipos- dijo la profesora- van a utilizar este tiempo de clase para ponerse de acuerdo para seleccionar un libro que quieran presentar y los roles que van a tener cada quien en la presentación. Estas son las opciones que tienen para elegir. Tienen treinta minutos-

Mientras los equipos se reunieron, Adrien y Nino se giraron en sus asientos para encarar a las dos chicas, lo cual no ayudaba ni un poco en la concentración de Marinette.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Nino, mirando la lista que _mademoiselle_ Bustier había puesto en el pizarrón- ¿qué libro quieren revisar?-

-Yo soy malísima en literatura- se encogió de hombros Alya- quizá Adrien puede sugerirnos uno, él es el mejor de la clase después de todo-

Adrien sonrió, apenado, y miró discretamente el atuendo de Marinette. Ese día llevaba una blusa con botones chinos a la altura del cuello. Y eso lo hizo recordar su cuento favorito que su mamá le había leído cuando era pequeño. Se volvió a mirar la lista en el pizarrón, y sonrió ampliamente al ver que su libro favorito de todos los tiempos estaba ahí.

-Oh, creo que ya sé- dijo Adrien finalmente con una enorme- es un libro clásico, interesante y nos dará la oportunidad de tener disfraces originales. El viaje al Oeste. La historia del Rey Mono-

Alya y Nino alzaron las cejas, ya que no tenían idea de qué estaba hablando el chico, pero Marinette junto las manos en un gesto emocionado.

-¡Sí, yo también conozco bien esa historia!- sonrió Marinette, emocionándose tanto como Adrien ante la perspectiva de hacer ese libro- el Viaje al Oeste. Y los personajes principales son cuatro también, como nosotros cuatro. Estará perfecto para la presentación-

Adrien ladeó la cabeza levemente y sonrió, haciendo que Marinette se ruborizara al sentir sus ojos sobre ella.

-¿De qué se trata esa historia?- preguntó Alya.

Entre Adrien y Marinette les contaron a sus amigos los aspectos principales de la trama de la historia, y cuando terminaron, también Nino y Alya se emocionaron.

-Entendido. Tienen razón, realmente suena genial, y creo que podemos hacerla entre nosotros- dijo Nino- Marinette hará los disfraces, yo me encargaré de la música y los efectos, y Alya escribirá el libreto-

-¿Y yo qué haré?- dijo Adrien.

La chica castaña se frotó el mentón en una expresión pensativa.

-Oh, ya sé- dijo Alya, sonriendo maliciosamente- Adrien puede encargarse de organizar, y también puede ayudar a Marinette con los disfraces-

-Eh…- dijo el chico rubio con una expresión preocupada- no… no creo que sea una buena idea, chicos. No tengo ningún talento para coser o bordar, y no quiero causar algún destrozo o arruinar el trabajo de Marinette-

Nino se echó a reír.

-Pero… ¡tu padre es el diseñador de modas más famoso del mundo, _mon pote_!-

-Sí, pero esas habilidades no se heredan, ¿sabes?- dijo Adrien, cruzándose de brazos con una expresión ofendida.

-No te preocupes, Adrien- dijo Marinette, encogiendo de hombro- me puedes ayudar sirviendo de medero… mesero… argg… modelo mientas hago los disfraces. Quiero decir, tú y Nino son más o menos de la misma talla, y…-

Adrien rió, y finalmente asintió.

-De acuerdo, Marinette, haré eso y también te ayudaré a tomar medidas de los demás- dijo el chico rubio, un poco apenado- al menos así no tendré ocasión de arruinar tu trabajo-

-Pero no lo dejes cerca de las tijeras, por tu propia seguridad, Marinette, y la de tus diseños- dijo Nino, haciéndolos reír- a menos de que quieras todas tus prendas llenas de hoyos-

-Nino tiene razón- dijo Adrien con una expresión mortificada- soy un peligro con las tijeras en la mano. Pero me limitaré a ser su asistente, y procuraré no causar muchos destrozos-

Marinette sonrió, ilusionada. Iba a trabajar con Adrien, y sería la oportunidad perfecta de quizá hablar con él… y confesarle la verdad. La chica se mordió el labio ante esa posibilidad.

-Podemos ir todos a tu casa a que nos tomes las medidas uno de estos días- dijo Alya, revisando en su celular para ver su calendario- el viernes tenemos la tarde libre. Digo, si te parece bien, Marinette-

La chica asintió mientras que la campana sonaba, señalando el final de la clase de Literatura. _Mademoiselle_ Bustier se cruzó de brazos.

-Muy bien, chicos, es todo por hoy- dijo la profesora- la próxima clase revisaremos el progreso que lleven-

Marinette sonrió levemente, habiendo olvidando por un rato el hecho de que tres de sus compañeros estaban furiosos con ella por culpa de Lila. Parecía que realmente todo iba a mejorar a partir de ahora. Miró de reojo su bolso, y Tikki se estaba asomando, sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo.

x-x-x

 _Cafetería Shakespeare & Co, barrio latino_

 _Esa tarde_

Marinette se reunió con Adrien, Alya y Nino en la cafetería en el barrio latino para comprar un ejemplar del libro que iban a presentar en la librería junto a la cafetería, y para ponerse de acuerdo con sus compañeros sobre los papeles que iban a desempeñar.

Alya se ajustó las gafas mientras que veía el libro que Adrien había encontrado entre los estantes de la librería, el cual era un resumen bastante completo de la historia, ya que la historia original era mucho más larga de lo que podrían leer para el día de la presentación. A la chica pelirroja le pareció un excelente tema, y además les daba la oportunidad de que Marinette hiciera unos disfraces muy originales para la presentación.

-De acuerdo, pero ¿qué personajes será cada uno?- dijo Alya, mientras que sacaba su tablet y comenzaba a escribir.

-Yo quiero ser Sun Wukong, el rey mono- dijo Adrien, alzando su voz de pronto y haciendo que los otros tres lo miraran con curiosidad. El chico se ruborizó levemente, y se pasó apenado la mano por sus cabellos- eh… lo siento. Es que es mi personaje favorito de todos los tiempos-

Marinette rió. Jamás pensó que su libro favorito de la infancia sería el mismo que el de Adrien. Además, el chico se veía lindo ruborizado así.

-De acuerdo, creo que Adrien puede ser el rey mono- dijo Marinette, mientras que Nino y Alya asentían.

-Y creo que sería buena idea que Marinette sea Tripitaka- continuó Adrien- para que sea más apropiado, porque los tres espíritus tenían que proteger a Tripitaka, y Marinette es la más bajita de los cuatro-

-Adrien tiene razón, tenemos que proteger a Marinette- dijo Alya, dando unas palmadas en la cabeza de su mejor amiga, que se había ruborizado al escuchar las palabras de Adrien- bien, yo seré Sandy, y Nino será Pigsy-

-¿Porqué yo tendré que ser el cerdo?- dijo Nino, haciendo una mueca mientras miraba el dibujo de Pigsy.

-Oh, vamos, es solo un personaje- dijo Alya, rodando los ojos- Adrien va a ser un mono, y yo voy a ser un monstruo acuático-

Nino pareció satisfecho con ello, y sonrió levemente.

-Hablando de eso, ya tengo una idea genial para la música de la presentación- dijo el chico moreno, pensativo- pero creo que me reuniré con Alya para trabajar con ella e insertar la música en los diálogos en el libreto-

-Creo que es apropiado- dijo Adrien, mirando la hora en su celular y sonriendo- justo ahora tengo un par de horas libres, puedo acompañar a Marinette a hacer los disfraces- se volvió a la chica pelinegra- ¿te parece bien?-

Marinette parecía calmada, pero lo cierto era que por dentro estaba gritando de emoción. ¡Adrien iba a ir a su casa! ¡Iba a trabajar en los disfraces con él! Y podía aprovechar esa oportunidad para decirle que…

-Perfecto- sonrió Marinette, intentando no mostrar lo emocionada que se sentía.

-Bien- dijo Alya, poniéndose de pie- hagamos eso, y mañana nos reuniremos para revisar lo que hemos avanzado-

Tras pagar la cuenta, Nino y Alya se fueron a casa de la chica pelirroja mientras que Adrien acompañó a Marinette a la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng. Mientras caminaban, la mente de Marinette pensaba en que quizá era demasiado afortunada para que las cosas estuvieran comenzando a saliendo bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

X-x-x

 _Habitación de Marinette_

 _Horas más tarde_

Afortunadamente para Marinette, Tikki la había convencido de quitar las fotografías de Adrien de las paredes de su habitación después del incidente con L'Insaisissable, así que no era tan grave que el chico fuera a su casa sin avisar.

Tras saludar a los padres de Marinette y obtener cantidades industriales de galletas, croissants, y otros bocadillos de parte de ellos, ambos chicos subieron a la habitación de Marinette, y se pusieron a trabajar en los disfraces.

Mientras que Adrien hojeaba el libro que habían tomado de la biblioteca de Sabine y miraba las ilustraciones de los cuatro personajes, Marinette dibujaba con hábiles manos en su pequeña libreta, y después de unos minutos, la chica le mostró a Adrien sus ideas sobre como quedarían finalmente los disfraces. Salvo una o dos correcciones de parte del chico, todo estaba perfecto.

Tan pronto como Marinette terminó de dibujar, el chico se levantó para dejarla tomar sus medidas.

-Wow, Marinette, no puedo creer que seas tan talentosa- dijo Adrien, sonriendo mientras que extendía los brazos para que ella lo midiera- ojalá que _père_ pudiera ver tus diseños. ¡Estoy seguro de que te contrataría de inmediato!-

Marinette se ruborizó levemente mientras que recogía la cinta métrica de sus brazos y ahora rodeaba la cintura del chico.

-Yo… gracias, Adrien- dijo Marinette mientras que tomaba sus medidas. Mientras que revisaba los pliegues de las telas, la chica por accidente pinchó la piel de Adrien con un alfiler, y al ver que el chico dio un respingo, sus mejillas se enrojecieron- oh, lo siento, lo siento mucho…-

-Tranquila, no pasa nada-

-Lo siento mucho, Adrien, debí tener más cuidado…- insistió ella.

-No te preocupes, esto es algo de todos los días para mí- dijo el chico- digamos que los asistentes de mi padre no tienen tanto cuidado como tú. De hecho, me extraña haber sido pinchado solo una vez-

Marinette se cubrió la cara, y el chico amplió su sonrisa.

-En serio- insistió Adrien- no es nada-

Charlando y trabajando rápidamente pasaron dos o tres horas, y pronto los cuatro disfraces estuvieron listos. Solo faltaban algunos detalles en cada uno de los atuendos.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Adrien ladeando la cabeza- en serio, eres una chica muy especial, Marinette-

Ella lo miró, sonriendo algo nerviosa. ¿Debía decirle por fin que estaba enamorada de él? Estaban juntos, y solos. Podía aprovechar la oportunidad. No sabía si tendría otra oportunidad parecida en el futuro. Tragó saliva, y finalmente se decidió.

-¿Adrien?- dijo Marinette, mientras que el chico seleccionaba una de las galletas con chispas de chocolate y se la metía a la boca.

-¿Sí?- dijo el chico, quitando la mirada del plato de galletas, y dirigiendo sus enormes ojos verdes hacia Marinette. Al ver su mirada sobre ella, la chica sintió las rodillas débiles y agradeció que estaba sentada. ¡Rayos! ¿Porqué tenía que ser tan guapo?

-Hay algo que quisiera decirte- dijo Marinette- yo estoy…-

Pero no pudo terminar su frase porque de pronto los dos dieron un respingo de sorpresa al escuchar un ruido proveniente de sus teléfonos: era la alerta de akuma.

" _Merde_ ", pensó ella, pensando que había perdido la ocasión de confesar sus sentimientos por haber dudado, "tendrá que ser en otra ocasión".

Adrien, por su parte, frunció el entrecejo y se volvió hacia la chica con una expresión preocupada, y quizá un poco decepcionada, como si hubiera reaccionado así por la alerta del akuma.

-Lo lamento mucho, Marinette, pero tengo que irme- dijo Adrien en voz baja- mi padre está de viaje, y le prometí que volvería inmediatamente a casa si llegaba a haber un ataque de akuma. Podemos continuar mañana con esto-

-Entiendo- dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros- de todos modos ya es tarde, y no creo que pudiéramos avanzar mucho más en el proyecto esta noche-

Adrien sonrió, y se despidió de ella con un gesto de su mano.

-Bueno, en ese caso, nos vamos mañana en el colegio, Marinette- dijo el chico- si te puedo ayudar con algo más, por favor házmelo saber-

-Claro, gracias Adrien- dijo la chica, mirándolo alejarse por la trampilla en el suelo de su habitación. Marinette suspiró mientras lo vio salir de su casa y alejarse en el auto con el Gorila a través de la ventana.

Una vez que estuvo segura de que Adrien se había ido de su casa, Marinette suspiró frustrada y se volvió a Tikki, quien salió de su escondite, y flotó a su lado.

-¿Estás lista para esto, Marinette?- dijo Tikki, notando que su elegida estaba un poco molesta.

-Sí…- dijo ella en un tono decepcionado.

-Vamos, Chat Noir debe estarte esperando para esta pelea- dijo Tikki, y se volvió a ver la expresión decepcionada de su elegida- lo siento mucho, pero tendrás que buscar otra oportunidad de decirle a Adrien lo que sientes por él-

-Y esperar que un akuma no vuelva a arruinarlo- dijo la chica, pero sacudió la cabeza- vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer. Tikki, transfórmame-

x-x-x

 _Laboratorio de Química_

 _Dos días después_

Marinette comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más tensa cuando estaba en el colegio, sobre todo cuando estaba con sus compañeros de clase. Ahora no solamente eran Nathaniel, Kim y Max, sino que Alix la había acorralado y gritado, insultándola por lo que supuestamente había dicho sobre su amigo Nathaniel. Rose y Juleka también comenzaron a lanzarle miradas enojadas, cosa que le pareció muy extraño, pues Marinette no tenía ni idea de qué se le acusaba, y tampoco podía creer que sus antiguas amigas la trataran así. Sobre todo Rose, ya que la chica rubia era la persona más dulce que conocía. Juleka la acorraló y le gritó que se alejara de ella y Rose.

Y apenas el día anterior, Mylène e Ivan habían lanzado miradas furiosas a Marinette tan pronto como llegaron, y si bien no la habían confrontado, pero le habían retirado el habla.

Y a pesar de que Marinette había buscado la oportunidad de hablar con sus amigos para que le dijeran porqué estaban enojados, y explicarles que eran inventos de Lila, ninguno quiso escucharla. Solo Adrien siguió defendiéndola cuando Alix o Juleka la confrontaron.

Marinette estaba un poco afligida por ello, pues contando todos sus compañeros enojados con ella, y sin contar a Chloé y Sabrina, quienes se desagradaban mutuamente, y Lila, quien había jurado destruirla, la chica se había quedado solo con la amistad de Alya, Nino y Adrien.

En clase de química de esa mañana, incluso Alya y Nino pudieron detectar toda la animosidad de sus compañeros en contra de Marinette, pero no hicieron más comentarios al respecto.

-Bien, clase, el día de hoy vamos a hablar sobre los gases nobles- dijo _madame_ Mendelev con su usual tono severo cuando comenzó la clase de química ese día- por favor, abran sus libros en la página 74-

Mientras que estaban escuchando la clase, Marinette miró de reojo hacia atrás, y vio la mirada furiosa de Alix en su dirección. La pelinegra suspiró.

"Cuenta tus bendiciones, Marinette"; pensó la chica "sí, tus compañeros están enojados contigo, pero al menos Alya aún está de tu lado. Y Nino y Adrien. Tikki tiene razón, todo va a estar bien".

La chica continuó tomando notas de la clase de _madame_ Mendelev, y suspiró, pensando en que podía hacer que sus antiguos amigos regresaran a su lado siendo ella misma, con su sentido de la justicia y su tendencia a ayudar a los demás, que era lo que la gente más admiraba de ella. Se sentía horrible. Podía sentir las miradas de los otros en la nuca.

"Pronto van a recordar que no soy el tipo de persona que haría esas horribles cosas"; pensó la chica, intentando ignorar los murmullos y risitas detrás de ella "pronto me van a creer, y Lila va a perder".

Marinette se llevó las manos al abdomen e hizo una mueca. Se sentía nauseosa. Entre el hecho de que no había dormido bien en los últimos días por culpa del estrés, tampoco había comido bien por la falta de apetito, al mismo tiempo de la idea de que estaba quedándose cada vez más y más sola, la chica palideció, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la estricta profesora de química.

-Marinette, te ves terrible- dijo _madame_ Mendelev de pronto.

Lo que dijo la profesora no era necesariamente gracioso, pero alguien en el fondo dejó escapar una risita, cosa que enfureció a Marinette, pero decidió ignorarlo. No se sentía lo bastante bien como para confrontar a la persona que estuviera burlándose de ella.

-Lo lamento, _madame_. No me siento muy bien…- dijo Marinette, llevándose una mano a la boca con la impresión de que iba a vomitar pronto.

-Bueno, ¿qué haces aquí? Ve a la enfermería- dijo _madame_ Mendelev.

-Yo la acompañaré a la enfermería, _madame_ \- dijo Alya, levantando la mano mientras que su amiga se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a la puerta.

-No, no, Alya, estoy bien- dijo Marinette, deteniéndola- no es para tanto. Solo… necesito mojarme la cara, es todo-

Antes de que la chica pelirroja pudiera decir algo más, Marinette se apresuró a salir del aula y cerrar la puerta tras ella, y dirigirse al baño de chicas.

Un par de minutos después de que Marinette salió, Lila levantó su mano.

-Eh, _madame_ Mendelev, ¿puedo ir al baño?- dijo la chica italiana, tomando su pequeño estuche de maquillaje con una sonrisa inocente.

-No, Lila, ya salieron Chloé y Marinette, no pueden salir tantos alumnos al mismo tiempo- dijo _madame_ Mendelev.

-Entiendo, _madame_ , pero realmente tengo que ir- insistió Lila, haciendo un puchero- mi doctor me acaba de decir que tengo una condición en la que realmente tengo que ir al baño varias veces al día por mi propia salud-

 _Madame_ Mendelev suspiró resignada, y le dio permiso de salir del laboratorio. Una vez afuera, Lila borró su expresión inocente, y esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa mientras que se dirigía al baño de chicas, al pensar que estaba a punto de poner el clavo final en el ataúd de las amistades de Marinette.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Los cuatro amigos van a participar en una presentación del libro de El Viaje al Oeste, como era de esperarse, Adrien se emocionó y pidió ser el Rey Mono. Como ven, Lila está a punto de ejecutar su plan maligno, así que veremos si Marinette y sus amigos caen. Espero que les esté gustando la historia. Muchas gracias por tu review. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	5. Capítulo 5

Resumen: Lila cumplió su amenaza contra Marinette: hacer que sus amigos la abandonen y humillarla tras ser rechazada por Adrien. Hawkmoth no pierde su oportunidad de crear un akuma muy poderoso, inspirado en una antigua leyenda china. Chat Noir necesitará ayuda para rescatar a Marinette sin la ayuda de Ladybug. Spoilers Tercera Temporada.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía.

2) Contiene spoilers de todo lo que se ha estrenado de la tercera temporada.

3) **Viaje al Oeste** es un cuento tradicional chino de autor desconocido y pertenece al dominio público. Puse un pequeño resumen al final del primer capítulo, por si les quedan dudas sobre el cuento.

x-x-x

VIAJE AL OESTE

CAPÍTULO 5

 _Baño de chicas_

 _Poco después_

Marinette entró rápidamente al baño de chicas, y a uno de los cubículos, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Se sentó y se sostuvo la cabeza con las manos.

-Tu profesora de química tiene razón, Marinette, no te ves nada bien- dijo la kwami, saliendo de su escondite en su bolso- ¿porqué no pides permiso de ir a casa? Necesitas comer y dormir-

-No te preocupes, estoy segura de que voy a estar bien- dijo Marinette en voz baja- es solo que… me tenía que salir un rato para despejarme. Las miradas de Alix y los susurros de otras chicas en la clase lograron ponerme nerviosa y…-

-Y no has comido ni dormido bien en los últimos días- la regañó Tikki- entre eso y los akumas están acabando con tu salud, y sabes bastante bien que necesitas descansar. ¿Porqué no pides permiso de ir a descansar en tu casa si no te sientes bien?-

-Lo sé, Tikki- dijo la chica, frotándose la frente en un gesto nervioso- pero no quiero perder el día de clase. Solo esperemos que no haya ataques de akuma esta noche para que pueda tener un descanso.

Tikki iba a decir algo, pero escuchó la puerta del cubículo junto a ellas abrirse y cerrarse al mismo tiempo, dando un respingo.

-Creo que debería de regresar a clase- susurró la chica en voz baja. Tras respirar hondo y sentirse un poco más despejada que había unos minutos que había salido del aula de mademoiselle Bustier, Marinette se levantó y salió del cubícalo tras indicar con una señal a su kwami que se escondiera en su bolso.

La chica se detuvo frente a uno de los lavabos y se miró al espejo. Tikki y _madame_ Mendelev tenían razón; realmente se veía terrible, ya que su piel estaba pálida, y tenía un par de oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos. Marinette abrió la llave del agua, y acunó sus manos para lavarse la cara. Sintiendo el agua fresca sobre su piel, la chica se sintió inmediatamente mejor. Respiró hondo de nuevo, y se dispuso a caminar hacia la puerta para salir del baño, cuando se encontró cara a cara con Lila bloqueándole el paso.

- _Salut_ , Marinette- escuchó decir a Lila, quien la miraba sonriendo con fingida inocencia- dime, ¿estabas llorando?-

Un súbito escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar la voz de la persona que había causado tantos problemas al engañar a sus amigos.

"Recuerda lo que dijo Adrien, no vale la pena pelear con ella"; se dijo Marinette mientras que entrecerraba los ojos, y se aguantaba las ganas de responderle.

-No, Lila, estoy bien- dijo Marinette en lo que ella esperaba fuera un tono tranquilo y despreocupado- agradezco mucho tu preocupación-

-Oh, no me sorprendería que te sintieras tan horrible como te ves el día de hoy- dijo Lila con el mismo tono malicioso con el que la había amenazado unas semanas atrás, caminando hacia ella para acorralarla contra la pared de nuevo.

Marinette tragó saliva, y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, hasta que sintió su espalda chocar contra la pared mientras que Lila ponía sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de su víctima. Marinette sintió que la otra chica tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo enredó en uno de sus dedos.

-Te advertí la última vez que te iba a destruir- le dijo Lila al oído, causándole un nuevo escalofrío que Marinette no pudo disimular, e hizo sonreír a la malvada chica- que te iba a dejar sin tus amigos, y como ves, lo estoy logrando. Todos son tan idiotas que creen todo lo que digo sin siquiera cuestionarlo-

Marinette tembló levemente. Como le hubiera gustado que uno solo de sus compañeros estuviera presente para ser testigo de esa amenaza, pero desafortunadamente estaba sola. Aún así, no dejaría que Lila notara que estaba preocupada.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras, Lila- dijo Marinette mientras que fruncía el entrecejo, forzando una expresión desafiante que esperaba que fuera convincente- pero sé que mis amigos son más listos que eso, y que al final van a descubrir tus mentiras-

Lila iba a responderle, pero se vio interrumpida por la campana del colegio que marcaba el final del periodo de clases, y Marinette aprovechó su distracción para escabullirse a un lado de ella y salir del baño de chicas, dejándola atrás. Lila la siguió con la mirada con una expresión furiosa que solo duró unos momentos, pero pronto volvió a sonreír maliciosamente, abriendo su bolso de maquillaje y mirando su reflejo en el espejo.

-Oh, no tienes idea del grave error que acabas de cometer, Marinette Dupain-Cheng- dijo Lila mientras que sonreía a su reflejo, tomando un poco de maquillaje morado, y lo aplicaba sobre su mejilla- te dije que te iba a dejar sola y sin los idiotas de tus amigos, y siempre cumplo mis amenazas-

En los siguientes minutos, Lila aplicó sobre su mejilla el maquillaje resistente al agua de color morado con algunos toques rojos y amarillos, y se miró al espejo con una sonrisa cuando terminó al ver que parecía un golpe.

-Perfecto- dijo Lila para sí misma.

Al escuchar la voz de Alya dirigiéndose hacia el baño de chicas, la chica castaña se sentó en el suelo junto al último lavabo y abrazó sus piernas contra su pecho, fingiendo que estaba llorando. Así que desde el punto de vista de Alya, cuando entró al baño de chicas, Lila estaba tirada en el suello, abrazando sus rodillas y sollozando desesperadamente.

-¡Lila!- dijo Alya con una expresión preocupada mientras que se apresuraba a inclinarse a su lado para ver que era lo que le sucedía a su compañera- Lila, ¿te encuentras bien?-

La chica italiana tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no echarse a reír y seguir produciendo sollozos convincentes.

-Yo… solo quería ayudarla…- continuó Lila con su fingido llanto- pero… pero Marinette me golpeó en la cara… yo… ¡yo no sé porqué me odia tanto!-

Alya esbozó una expresión sorprendida, escandalizada por lo que supuestamente había hecho su mejor amiga.

-¿Marinette hizo esto?- dijo Alya en un tono de incredulidad. Marinette no era una persona capaz de hacer eso, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera por alguien que le desagradara tanto como Chloé o Lila. Aunque… el desagrado personal de Marinette por Lila le parecía extraordinario.

-Me dijo que… la dejara en paz- dijo Lila entre fingidos sollozos que le parecían cada vez más convincentes a Alya- dijo que Adrien era suyo… y que se las pagaría por… por acercarme a él-

Alya siempre había estado segura de que el desagrado de Marinette por Lila era extraordinario, y se preguntaba si su mejor amiga era realmente capaz de hacer algo así. Cuando se trataba de Adrien, Marinette había hecho cosas bastantes extremas, como robar su teléfono celular, espiarlo cuando estaba con Lila o tener su horario en su habitación.

Los sollozos de Lila la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Y aunque quería creer que su mejor amiga no había hecho eso, Alya no tenía ninguna razón para dudar de la palabra de Lila, y podía ver el golpe con sus propios ojos. Sintió una punzada de enojo hacia Marinette.

-No, no te preocupes, Lila- dijo Alya finalmente, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda para intentar consolarla- vamos, te llevaré a la enfermería, y vamos a hablar con _monsieur_ Damocles sobre lo que pasó-

-Pero no quiero causarle problemas a Marinette ni a nadie- sollozó Lila- sé que hizo mal, pero…-

-Vamos, es algo que tenemos que hacer- la interrumpió Alya, ayudándola a levantarse y ajustándose las gafas- Marinette no debió haberte golpeado-

Una vez que ambas chicas salieron del baño de chicas, uno de los cubículos detrás de ellas se abrió, revelando a Chloé, quien había escuchado todas las conversaciones, desde la amenaza de Lila contra Marinette, y casualmente había grabado la conversación con su teléfono celular.

-Esto es muy interesante…- dijo Chloé para sí misma.

La chica rubia miró su teléfono celular, y ponderó que debía hacer con el video que estaba en su poder. Primero, y más importante, a ella no le agradaba Marinette Dupain-Cheng, y no tenía la más mínima intención de defenderla de su mentirosa compañera. Al mismo tiempo, no le hacía mucha gracia que Lila estuviera poniendo sus garras sobre su _Adrichou_.

-No puedo dejar que las cosas se queden así, pero…- comenzó a decir Chloé para sí mismo, pero su teléfono celular sonó- hola. ¿ _Papa_? Oh, ¿ _maman_ solo se quedará unos días en París?Bueno, supongo que puedo faltar el resto del día al colegio, ¿verdad, _papa_? ¡Gracias, eres el mejor!-

Tras colgar, Chloé se dirigió a los casilleros por su bolso, y salió del colegio, olvidándose por completo del video y lo que había pasado entre Lila y Marinette.

x-x-x

 _Patio del colegio_

 _Más tarde_

Marinette no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Estaba rodeada por todos sus compañeros de clase, excepto Chloé y Sabrina, y justo en primera fila estaban Nino y Alya, la última abrazando a Lila como si se tratara de su mejor amiga.

-¿No tienes vergüenza, Marinette?- le reclamó Alya, su rostro rojo de furia- jamás pensé que fueras capaz de atacar a alguien tan cobardemente-

-¿Que yo hice qué?- dijo ella, sorprendida tanto de los cargos que se le imputaban como del hecho que su mejor amiga la creyera capaz de hacer algo tan horrible.

-¡Golpeaste a Lila cuando te intentó ayudar!- dijo Alya en voz alta- ¡mira nada más como le dejaste la cara!-

-¡Yo no hice nada de eso!- reclamó Marinette en voz alta, horrorizada de que su mejor amiga la estuviera acusado- debió habérselo hecho ella misma, o se puso maquillaje, pero yo no la golpee. Lila me amenazó, y yo solo me escabullí para no tener que seguir escuchándola-

-Y la golpeaste también- dijo Nino, cruzándose de brazos- eso no está _cool_ , Marinette. ¡Qué vergüenza!-

-No puedo creer que hubiéramos pensado que podías ser nuestra amiga- dijo Alix en voz alta mientras se ponía las manos en la cintura.

Marinette sintió un nudo en la garganta, y miró furiosa a Lila.

-No es un golpe, ¡es maquillaje!- dijo ella en voz alta mientras daba un paso hacia Lila con la firme idea de poner una mano sobre la mejilla "lastimada" y demostrar a todos sus compañeros que era solo maquillaje, pero Lila dejó escapar un fingido grito de miedo, y Alya empujó a Marinette para alejarla de la italiana.

-¡Basta, Marinette!- dijo la pelirroja, su rostro rojo de furia- ¿no crees que ya fue suficiente? ¡Y encima ahora vas a atacarla delante de nosotros!-

-¡Claro que no! ¡Es solo maquillaje! Alya, se supone que somos amigas- dijo la chica pelinegra- tienes que creerme, yo jamás haría…-

-No, no tengo que creerte nada- siseó Alya, cruzándose de brazos furiosa- ¿y sabes qué? Ya no somos amigas. ¡Jamás podría ser amiga de alguien que hace cosas tan horribles como tú!-

Marinette se llevó las manos a la boca, horrorizada de que Alya hubiera dicho algo tan hiriente.

-Alya, Marinette tiene razón- intervino Adrien, intentando calmar los ánimos al escuchar los gritos- estoy seguro de que debe haber una explicación; no es algo que Marinette sea capaz de hacer…-

Pero nadie escuchó a Adrien. Alya les dio la espalda y se alejó de ahí llevando a Lila del brazo con ella. De igual manera, el resto de sus compañeros dieron media vuelta y se alejaron, dejando a Marinette completamente sola.

Tardó unos segundos en caer en cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar; que todos sus amigos la habían abandonado ya. Marinette apoyo su espalda contra la pared y se deslizó al suelo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

"Estoy sola, completamente sola. No tengo amigos. No tengo a nadie…"; pensó Marinette mientras que intentaba aguantar sus ganas de llorar. Antes de que se sintiera completamente quebrada, Marinette sintió una mano en su hombro derecho, y cuando levantó la mirada, vio que era Adrien.

-¿Marinette?- dijo el chico en voz baja.

La chica no respondió, solo lo miró con una expresión afligida.

-Marinette, lo siento mucho- dijo Adrien, sentándose en el suelo junto ella- yo sí te creo, sé que todo es un invento de Lila. Pero no te preocupes, todo va a…-

-¡No lo digas!- lo interrumpió Marinette, su voz comenzando a quebrarse- no va a estar bien. Lila es una persona malvada, que juró destruirme y alejarme de todos mis amigos, y lo está logrando-

Adrien palideció.

-¿Que Lila hizo qué?- preguntó el rubio, parpadeando, sin saber de qué estaba hablando.

-Hace unas semanas, el mismo día que me dijiste que no la confrontara por sus mentiras- dijo Marinette- te escuché, pero…-

El chico rubio la miró sin saber que decir. Se sentía sumamente culpable por ello. Y pensar que él había persuadido a Marinette de no tratar de desenmascarar a Lila, y por ello la chica mentirosa había logrado alienar a todos los amigos de Marinette sin ningún tipo de oposición. Abrió la boca para volver a decir que lo sentía, pero ella se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta del colegio. Él la detuvo.

-Espera- dijo el chico, tomándola de la mano- estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar una solución-

Marinette lo miró, y por un momento Adrien creyó que se quedaría a hablar con él, pero finalmente ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo siento mucho, Adrien, pero no me siento bien para continuar con el colegio hoy- dijo la chica mientras que se soltaba de Adrien- no te preocupes. Nos vemos después-

-Marinette, espera…-

Pero era demasiado tarde, la chica ya había salido del colegio y se dirigía a su casa. Adrien frunció el entrecejo al verla alejarse, molesto consigo mismo y con Lila. Pensó que quizá debería hablar él mismo con Lila para confrontarla y pedirle que dijera la verdad a toda la clase, porque Marinette no se merecía lo que estaba sucediendo.

x-x-x

 _Fuera de la panadería Dupain-Cheng_

 _Esa tarde_

Luka no podía creer que tuviera que visitar el apartamento de los Dupain-Cheng por algo parecido. Siempre le gustaba pasar tiempo con Marinette, de quien se había enamorado casi desde el momento en que tartamudeó en su presencia por primera vez, pero no así.

Tras la conversación que tuvo con su hermana menor, no tuvo otra opción.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Más temprano_

 _Esa tarde cuando Luka regresaba del lycée se encontró a Juleka enfurruñada en su habitación, pero con la puerta abierta. Sabía muy bien que era mejor dejar en paz a su hermana cuando se ponía así._

 _"Rayos, las chicas a esta edad son demasiado complicadas", pensó Luka mientras que pasaba a su lado y se dirigía a su propia habitación. Pero cuando pasó junto a su hermana menor, al chico le pareció escuchar que lanzó algo contra la pared. Con curiosidad, regresó su mirada a Juleka._

 _-¿Uh?- dijo Luka, deteniéndose de pronto y volviéndose a su hermana, pasando su vista de ella a lo que había lanzado contra la pared y cayó al suelo- Jules, ¿tiraste la foto de tu clase?-_

 _Juleka levantó la fotografía, y la dejó caer sobre el escritorio de su habitación, para después dejarse caer sobre su cama y cruzar los brazos._

 _-Claro que no, tonto- dijo la chica, pero Luka rodó los ojos y fue a sentarse a su lado._

 _-Hey, Jules, sabes que me puedes decir lo que te molesta, ¿verdad?- dijo el chico, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hermana- ¿fue Chloé otra vez molestándote por tu relación con Rose?- Juleka sacudió la cabeza- ¿entonces qué pasó?-_

 _-Fue Marinette la que hizo eso-_

 _Luka parpadeó, seguro de haber escuchado mal._

 _-¿Qué dijiste?-_

 _-Fue Marinette- repitió Juleka con voz quebrada- al parecer ella ha estado hablando mal de mí y Rose a nuestras espaldas. Y luego, hoy golpeó a Lila cuando trató de ayudarla-_

 _El chico frunció el entrecejo. Aquello sonaba a cualquier otra persona que no fuera Marinette. ¿En serio Juleka creía que Marinette hablaría mal de ella o golpearía a alguien? Si ella era la chica más tierna que conocía, bueno, excepto Rose. No, ella era una buena chica, y una excelente amiga de su hermana._

 _-Tiene que haber un error- dijo Luka, sacudiendo la cabeza- Marinette no es capaz de…-_

 _-Todos la vimos, Luka- lo interrumpió Juleka- vimos como Marinette se lanzó sobre Lila después de haberla golpeado. Alya tuvo que empujarla para que no lo hiciera-_

 _Luka seguía sin poder dar crédito a lo que su hermana le dijo. Pensó que o Marinette había sido akumatizada, o todo aquel asunto se trataba de un error. No sabía cual era la respuesta, pero iba a averiguarlo. Se levantó del suelo y volvió a poner su guitarra en su hombro derecho, para salir del barco y regresar al colegio de su hermana._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Luka se detuvo en la puerta de la panadería de los padres de Marinette y respiró hondo. Realmente no podía creer que la chica pelinegra fuera capaz de herir los sentimientos de su hermana o de nadie más, de ninguna manera. El chico empujó la puerta y entró a la panadería.

- _Salut_ \- lo saludó amablemente la madre de Marinette, mientras que ponían una bandeja de croissants en el mostrador- Luka, que bueno verte-

- _Salut, madame_ Dupain-Cheng- dijo Luka con una sonrisa amable- si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría hablar con Marinette-

-Por supuesto, pasa- dijo Sabine, señalando la escalera detrás de ella- Marinette está en la cocina, terminando de lavar los trastes de la comida-

-Gracias, _madame_. Con permiso- dijo el chico, cruzando hacia atrás del mostrador y dirigiéndose a la parte trasera de la panadería.

Tras subir las escaleras hacia el apartamento de la familia Dupain-Cheng y abrir la puerta, vio a Marinette cabizbaja, secándose las manos al terminar de lavar los trastes de la comida. Luka sonrió levemente.

-Hey, Mamamarimanette- dijo Luka con una sonrisa traviesa, haciendo que Marinette diera un respingo de sorpresa antes de voltereta hacia él. La chica tenía una apariencia terrible. Se veía pálida y con ojeras bajo sus ojos, como si no hubiera dormido bien- ¿cómo estás?-

La chica dejó caer el secador que tenía en las manos y se apresuró hacia él, abrazándolo por la cintura y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él. Luka dio un respingo de sorpresa. ¿Primero Juleka, y ahora Marinette?¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Luka, no tienes idea de todo lo que me ha pasado- dijo Marinette en voz baja- estos días han sido horribles…-

Luka le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. No le gustaba la apariencia enferma que tenía la chica.

-No, pero te puedo prestar una oreja- dijo Luka, intentando mantener un humor tranquilo para animar a la chica- ¿qué fue lo que pasó?-

La chica no sabía si era sabio decirle toda la verdad, pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando se encontró a sí misma contándole acerca de lo sucedido. El regreso de Lila, el hecho de que todos sus compañeros creían todas las mentiras que inventaba, cómo la había confrontado sobre sus mentiras y la amenaza de la chica italiana, el consejo de Adrien sobre no confrontarla de nuevo, ya que eso no los ayudaría en nada, y sobre todas las mentiras que Lila había esparcido sobre ella, alejando a sus amigos y finalmente causando que incluso Alya se volviera contra ella.

Luka la escuchó atentamente, sin saber que decir. Le sorprendía que, después de todo lo que había pasado, no hubiera sido akumatizada. Pero, ¿cómo podía ayudar a Marinette?

-Pues… eso realmente apesta, Marinette- dijo el chico, encogiendo los hombros- ¿qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?-

Marinette lo miró con una expresión sorprendida, pero sonrió aliviada.

-¿Me crees?- dijo Marinette sorprendida.

-Por supuesto que te creo, eres mi amiga, y sé que puedo confiar en ti. Y sé muy bien que no eres capaz de hacer algo tan horrible- sonrió Luka levemente- no te preocupes, sé que al final todo se va a solucionar. Jules y los otros se darán cuenta de lo equivocados que están-

-Eso espero. Eso es lo que Adrien se la pasa diciéndome- dijo la chica mientras pensaba que había sido catártico hablar de eso con Luka- la verdad no se siente lindo que él sea la única persona en el colegio que está de mi lado-

Luka asintió.

-Bueno, Adrien tiene toda la razón. Las cosas van a mejorar- dijo el chico, guiñándole el ojo- ya sabes que te apoyo, y siempre estoy aquí si quieres hablar con alguien-

x-x-x

 _Colegio Françoise Dupont_

 _Al día siguiente_

Marinette respiró hondo antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta del colegio. Se sentía un poco mejor después de haber charlado con Luka la tarde anterior y había acudido al colegio con nuevas energías y, sorprendentemente, con optimismo. Después de todo, ya había otra persona aparte de Adrien que estaba de su lado. Y quien sabe, quizá Luka había hablado con Juleka al llegar a casa y había logrado que su hermana entrara en razón.

Estaba muy equivocada.

Tan pronto como entró al aula de _mademoiselle_ Bustier, Marinette se quedó helada en la puerta. Todos sus compañeros, salvo Sabrina y Chloé, habían cambiado de sitio, llenando todos los lugares excepto el último de la fila de la izquierda, el mismo donde había sido mandada cuando Lila regresó y comenzó todo ese desastre. Todos la miraron con frialdad, excepto Chloé, quien estaba mirando sus uñas con atención, ajena a toda la animosidad de la clase. Marinette buscó con la mirada a Adrien para apoyarse en él, pero el chico no había llegado aún al colegio.

Marinette sintió un vuelco al sentir las miradas de reproche en todos sus compañeros, pero no dijo nada, ni ellos tampoco. Silenciosamente tomó su mochila y subió al lugar del fondo, dejándose caer sobre el asiento con una expresión resignada.

"Tranquila, Marinette"; pensó la chica, respirando profundamente para ayudarse a calmar el malestar que sentía en su pecho "pronto todos se darán cuenta de lo mucho que están equivocados. Adrien te cree. Luka te cree… es solo cuestión de tiempo para que todos se den cuenta…"

Tras un par de tensos minutos de silencio en los que nadie le hablaba o siquiera reconocía su existencia, _mademoiselle_ Bustier llegó al aula.

-Buenos días a todos- dijo la profesora con su habitual sonrisa mientras que pasaba su vista sobre todos sus alumnos. Cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en Marinette, _mademoiselle_ Bustier frunció el entrecejo- Marinette, ¿qué haces aquí? Ve inmediatamente a ver al director por el incidente de ayer-

Todos los alumnos se volvieron hacia la chica, aún mirándola con enojo y, en el caso de Chloé, con algo de sorpresa. Marinette tragó saliva, pero no dijo nada. Tomó su mochila y bajó hacia la puerta cabizbaja.

Mientras que Marinette bajaba la escalera hacia la puerta, Kim extendió una de sus piernas e interpuso su pie en el camino de ella, haciéndola tropezar y caer de boca al suelo a los pies de Chloé. Todos sus compañeros la miraron caer, pero nadie se movió ni dijo nada. La rubia la miró, alzando las cejas, y tras dudar unos segundos tomó su brazo para hacerla ponerse de pie con un gesto un poco brusco.

Tras susurrar un rápido "gracias", Marinette salió del aula y se dirigió arrastrando los pies a la oficina de _monsieur_ Damocles, frotándose el codo izquierdo, que había sido la parte de su cuerpo que más se había golpeado con la caída.

Marinette se detuvo frente a la puerta de la oficina de _monsieur_ Damocles y tocó un par de veces.

-Pasen- escuchó decir al director, y la chica empujó la puerta. Tan pronto como entró, Marinette supo que estaba en problemas.

-¿ _Monsieur_ Damocles?- dijo Marinette en voz baja.

El hombre le lanzó una mirada severa, y simplemente le extendió una hoja de papel.

-Ah, eres tú. Este es tu reporte de castigo por haber atacado a _mademoiselle_ Rossi el día de ayer- dijo severamente el hombre- suspensión por dos días y una semana de castigo, limpiando los baños de la escuela después de clases-

Marinette lo miró, boquiabierta. ¿Dos días suspendida y una semana de castigo?¿Limpiando baños? ¡Eso era demasiado injusto!

-Pero _monsieur_ Damocles, yo no hice nada malo…- comenzó a decir Marinette, pero fue detenida por el director, quien levantó la mano para hacerla callar.

-Y quiero que sepas que el castigo iba a ser dos semanas de suspensión- dijo el director, ignorando su reclamo- pero Lila fue tan bondadosa que me rogó que disminuyera tu suspensión, y que mejor lo cambiara por otro castigo-

"Por supuesto", pensó Marinette, apretando los dientes "Lila sabe que limpiar los baños es mucho más humillante que pasar mi castigo en casa, con mis padres que no creen en sus mentiras"

-Ya he hablado con _monsieur_ y _madame_ Dupain-Cheng- continuó el director, interrumpiendo el pensamiento de Marinette- están enterados de tu mala conducta, y te esperan en la casa-

Marinette iba a defenderse, decir algo, pero sabía que nada de lo que dijera serviría para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, porque era su palabra contra la de Lila, y ésta ya tenía a todos comiendo de la palma de su mano. La chica tomó la hoja de reporte junto con su mochila y salió del colegio.

Mientras se dirigía a su casa, la chica no pudo evitar temblar. El director ya había hablado con sus padres y les había contado su versión de lo sucedido. ¿Ellos creerían la versión de Lila, o la suya? Tragó saliva. Quería pensar que sus padres la apoyarían, pero lo mismo había pensado de Alya y Nino, y sus dos mejores amigos también se habían vuelto contra ella.

Marinette abrió dudosa la puerta de la panadería y vio que sus padres la estaban esperando.

- _Maman_ , _papa_ \- comenzó a decir ella, y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, el peso de todo lo sucedido cayendo sobre ella en ese momento- sé que _monsieur_ Damocles ya les dijo porqué me suspendieron, pero nada de lo que dijo es verdad. Por favor, tienen que escucharme- se cubrió la boca con la mano por un momento para no sollozar- por favor, no quiero quedarme sola…-

Tom y Sabine se miraron entre ellos. Sí, habían escuchado sorprendidos lo que _monsieur_ Damocles les había dicho y realmente no creían que su hija fuera capaz de hacer algo tan terrible. Y jamás habían visto a su optimista hija tan afligida. Tom se apresuró a cerrar la panadería, cambiando el cartel de abierto a cerrado, y Sabine tomó la mano de Marinette para hacerla subir con ellos a la sala.

Tras preparar un té, ambos padres escucharon con atención el relato completo de Marinette, sin interrumpirla mientras hablaba. Cuando terminó, los dos se sentían molestos e impotentes por el hecho de que su hija estuviera siendo maltratada por una de sus compañeras.

-Marinette, este es un asunto muy grave- dijo Tom con seriedad cuando finalmente terminó su relato- si eso es acoso, tenemos que reportarlo en el colegio-

-No vale la pena, _papa_ \- dijo la chica tristemente- nadie me cree. Todos están como hipnotizados por Lila Rossi, incluidos los profesores y el director. No te van a escuchar-

-¿Y no crees que sería buena cambiarte de colegio?- sugirió Sabine después de un par de minutos de silencio- ¿empezar de cero en otra parte?-

Marinette se sintió, si era posible, aún peor. ¿Cambiarse de colegio porque una sola persona la acosaba?¿Perder la oportunidad de recuperar a sus amigos a los que tanto quería? No, eso estaba fuera de discusión.

-No, _maman_ , estoy segura de que al final la verdad saldrá a relucir- dijo Marinette, sacudiendo la cabeza- no quiero perder la oportunidad de recuperar a Alya y a las otras chicas-

Tom y Sabine aceptaron sus términos y la abrazaron.

-Todo estará bien, Marinette- dijo Sabine finalmente- tienes razón, al final se van a dar cuenta de que todo eso era mentira, y regresarán a pedirte disculpas. Pero debes de saber que tu padre y yo te apoyamos-

-Gracias, _maman, papa_ \- sonrió la chica bastante aliviada por saber que tenía a más personas de su lado- realmente necesitaba escuchar eso-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Pues… dos menos, y solo queda Adrien del lado de Marinette. Chloé y Sabrina no le creen a Lila, pero no son amigas de Marinette y no parecen estar dispuestas a hacer nada para ayudarla. Luka por fin hizo su aparición, y afortunadamente no se creyó las mentiras. Insisto, los siguientes capítulos serán angustiante, pelotilla antiestrés. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	6. Capítulo 6

Resumen: Lila cumplió su amenaza contra Marinette: hacer que sus amigos la abandonen y humillarla tras ser rechazada por Adrien. Hawkmoth no pierde su oportunidad de crear un akuma muy poderoso, inspirado en una antigua leyenda china. Chat Noir necesitará ayuda para rescatar a Marinette sin la ayuda de Ladybug. Spoilers Tercera Temporada.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía.

2) Contiene spoilers de todo lo que se ha estrenado de la tercera temporada.

3) **Viaje al Oeste** es un cuento tradicional chino de autor desconocido y pertenece al dominio público. Puse un pequeño resumen al final del primer capítulo, por si les quedan dudas sobre el cuento.

x-x-x

VIAJE AL OESTE

CAPÍTULO 6

 _Colegio Françoise Dupont_

 _Más tarde_

Adrien había llegado tarde al colegio ese día porque el Gorila estaba resfriado, y tardó un buen rato en convencerlo de que tenía que descansar, además de pedir a Nathalie que ella fuera quien condujera al colegio. Cuando llegó al colegio se encontró a Chloé apresurándose a salir del colegio para ir a casa con su madre, y fue informado por ella de los cambios en el aula de _mademoiselle_ Bustier y de que Marinette había sido suspendida del colegio por los siguientes dos días, el chico no pudo sino quedarse horrorizado por esos terribles eventos.

-Pero… ¿cómo pudieron hacerle eso a Marinette?- preguntó Adrien con una expresión preocupada- ¿acaso tú también crees en lo que dijo Lila?-

Chloé se cruzó de brazos con indiferencia.

-Para nada, no soy idiota como el resto de tus obtusos amigos. Pero ya ves, tu nueva amiga los convenció de todo- dijo Chloé sin muchas ganas mientras que se miraba las uñas- es ridículo, totalmente ridículo-

-Chloé, esto no está bien- dijo Adrien- ¿porqué no dijiste nada para defenderla? Lila está destruyendo la moral de Marinette y la está alejando a sus amigos-

La chica rubia se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, haciendo un gesto despreocupado, y Adrien frunció el entrecejo.

-Incluso si dijera algo nadie me creería, _Adrichiou-_ dijo Chloé con indiferencia- además, sabes bien que la panadera no es amiga mía-

-Incluso tú tienes que admitir que Marinette te ha ayudado- dijo Adrien- hablando con tu madre para que te lleve a Nueva York en vez de ella, y organizando una fiesta cuando salvaste la ciudad-

-Era su obligación- dijo Chloé- soy tan genial que lo merecía. Oh, mira la hora, tengo que irme antes de que mi _maman_ se vaya al aeropuerto. _Salut_ -

Adrien suspiró, frustrado al ver a Chloé abordar su limosina y entró al colegio. Fue a hablar primero con _mademoiselle_ Bustier y luego con _monsieur_ Damocles, intentando explicarles que todo era una tontería y que Marinette simplemente no podía haber hecho eso, pero como era la palabra de Lila y Alya contra la de Marinette, además de que Adrien no había estado presente cuando sucedió todo, nadie lo escuchó tampoco.

En el receso Adrien pensó en llamar a Nathalie, diciéndole que tenía que quedarse más tarde en el colegio más tarde para hacer el trabajo de literatura con Marinette, pues tenía la firme idea de ir a su casa a buscarla después de salir de clases.

X-x-x

 _Habitación de Marinette_

 _Más tarde_

Marinette había pasado el día intentando estudiar para las clases que debía estar perdiendo en esos momentos, pero no había logrado concentrarse. Tras un par de horas, la chica se dejó caer sobre su cama con un gesto frustrado. No era la única que se sentía impotente ante lo que sucedía. Su padre había querido ir al colegio a enfrentar a _monsieur_ Damocles, pero Marinette le había pedido que no lo hiciera, no quería que las cosas empeoraran.

-Arrrgg… no puedo creerlo- se quejó la chica.

-Lo sé, esto no está nada bien- dijo Tikki en un tono igual de frustrado que el de su portadora, flotando a su lado- pero mira el lado positivo: cada vez más personas conocen la verdad y están de tu lado. Adrien, Luka, tus padres…-

-Lo sé, lo sé, y realmente lo agradezco- dijo Marinette gruñendo en voz baja- pero… aún se siente un poco mal que Alya me haya abandonado así-

Tikki se posó en su hombro.

-Lila es demasiado buena mintiendo- dijo la kwami- en todos mis años de existencia jamás había visto a alguien que mintiera tanto y tan bien. Si tú y Adrien no hubieran sido testigos de sus primeras mentiras, estoy segura de que también habrían caído en sus historias fantásticas-

-Su error fue mentir sobre Ladybug enfrente de mí- dijo Marinette, admitiendo que quizá ella habría caído si las mentiras no se hubieran tratado de ella misma- arrgg… no quiero regresar al colegio a limpiar baños, Tikki. Estoy segura de que Lila usará esa ocasión para humillarme aún más-

-No te preocupes, Marinette, quizá podemos hacer algo al respecto- dijo Tikki en un tono optimista- tenemos dos días para pensar en un plan para ello-

-Tienes razón- dijo la chica, cerrando el libro que estaba intentando estudiar y poniéndolo a un lado con un suspiro frustrado- de todos modos, no creo que pueda concentrarme en la tarea de historia-

Tikki iba a decir algo, cuando la trampilla en el suelo de su habitación se abrió, revelando a su madre. La kwami se apresuró a esconderse en su bolso desde que escuchó el ruido de la trampilla.

-Oh, ahí estás, _ma chérie_ \- dijo Sabine, sonriendo levemente- será mejor que bajes a la panadería, hay alguien quien viene a verte-

-¿Quien, _maman_?- dijo la chica, dudosa, esperando que no fuera alguno de sus compañeros a hacerla sentir mal de nuevo, pues no sabía que tanto más podía llegar a soportar.

-Es Adrien- sonrió Sabine. La chica palideció, haciendo reír a su madre- vamos, será mejor que no lo hagas esperar-

Marinette asintió, y se pasó el asa de su bolso en el hombro antes de bajar a la panadería. Para esa hora Tom y Sabine ya habían reabierto el negocio tras la conversación con su hija y saludaron amablemente al chico recién llegado, incluso dándole un macaron mientras la esperaba a que Marinette bajara del apartamento.

- _Salut_ , Marinette- sonrió Adrien al verla llegar a la panadería.

-Hey, _salut_ \- dijo Marinette un poco tímidamente, preguntándose que estaría haciendo ahí el chico.

-Escuché lo que pasó hoy en el colegio, y pues… quise venir a ver si estabas bien- dijo Adrien tímidamente en un tono cauteloso, como si tuviera miedo de empeorar las cosas con sus palabras- ¿no quisieras charlar conmigo un rato? Siento venir a verte sin avisar, pero la verdad es que no quiero que te sientas sola-

Marinette lo miró sorprendida, pero sonrió agradecida.

-Por supuesto- dijo la chica- gracias, Adrien-

El chico rubio sonrió radiantemente, y le ofreció el brazo, el cual Marinette tomó. Antes de irse, Tom les dio una bolsa de papel con algunos bocadillos, y ambos caminaron hacia La Place des Vosges junto a la panadería.

x-x-x

 _Piscina en el techo del Grand París_

 _Esa tarde_

Tras despedirse de su madre, Chloé se tiró en una de las sillas de playa a tomar el sol junto con Sabrina, y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable por lo sucedido con Marinette y la conversación que tuvo esa mañana con Adrien. No quería admitirlo, pero su amigo de la infancia tenía razón. Marinette no era una mala persona y por supuesto que no merecía todo el odio que estaba recibiendo de parte de todos.

Normalmente no le importaban los asuntos de los plebeyos y mucho menos los sentimientos de la panadera, que era su rival por el amor de Adrien. Y normalmente disfrutaba todos los inconvenientes que Marinette llegara a tener, pero en esta ocasión se sentía genuinamente mal por la chica. ¿Qué brujería era esa? ¿Acaso el hecho de haberse convertido en Queen Bee le había dado esos sentimientos?

-¿Chloé?-

-Arggg…- se quejó la chica rubia. ¡Cómo detestaba sentirse culpable!

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Estaba pensando lo que pasó en el colegio- dijo Chloé.

-¿Sobre el hecho de que todos en la clase de _mademoiselle_ Bustier están contra Marinette?- dijo Sabrina, y la rubia asintió- sí, no puedo negar que me siento un poco mal por como todos la están tratando. Y creo que tú también-

-Bah, es ridículo, totalmente ridículo- dijo Chloé, cruzando los brazos y arrugando la nariz- no me podría importar menos lo que pase con esa Dupain-Cheng-

-Bueno, creí que sí te importaba un poco. Noté que la ayudaste a levantarse cuando Kim la hizo tropezar en el aula esta mañana- dijo Sabrina tímidamente.

Chloé gruñó de nuevo. No le gustaba sentirse así. Saber que estaba en deuda con Marinette y que el momento de pagar la deuda que tenía con ella estaba a la mano la molestaba sobremanera.

-Quizá podríamos ayudarla, Chloé- dijo Sabrina de pronto, sabiendo que a su amiga no le gustaría que la gente se enterara que hizo algo lindo por su enemiga de toda la vida- nadie necesita saberlo…-

La rubia hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Quizá podría hacer algo- comenzó a decir Chloé- si la ayudo de alguna manera, _Adrichou_ estará contento, pero ewwww…- hizo una mueca ante la idea de hacer algo lindo por su rival.

-Creo que tengo una idea con la que nadie se dará cuenta- dijo Sabrina, y le contó brevemente su plan. Chloé asintió. La idea de su amiga era mejor de lo que había pensado, y nadie se daría cuenta de lo que había hecho para ayudar a Marinette.

x-x-x

 _Place des Vosges_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Marinette y Adrien caminaron juntos a la Place des Vosges, y se refugiaron en una de las bancas en el extremo más alejado al colegio. No querían encontrarse con ninguno de sus compañeros, sobre todo porque Adrien temía que eso echara a perder sus esfuerzos de animar a la chica.

El chico notó que Marinette estaba un poco nerviosa, y pensando que aún se sentía incómoda por lo sucedido en el colegio, decidió comenzar a charlar con ella.

-Recuerdo cuando vinimos aquí después de jugar Ultimate Mecha Strike 3 para el torneo- dijo Adrien, sonriendo levemente. Marinette iba a sonreír también, pero recordó a Max y su enojo con ella por haber supuestamente dicho que no servía para los videojuegos, e hizo una mueca.

-Sí, claro…-

-Marinette, sé que las cosas no estaban tan bien en el colegio- dijo Adrien, tomando su mano- y parte de ello es mi culpa por decirte que no confrontaras a Lila. Pero no temas porque sé que pronto todo regresará a la normalidad y nuestros amigos pronto se darán cuenta del error que están cometiendo-

-Eso espero- dijo Marinette- la verdad estoy un poco decepcionada con todo este asunto. Pero tienes razón en lo que me dijiste ayer, que finalmente encontraremos una solución-

-Me alivia que te sientas más optimista- le dijo Adrien, apretando suavemente su mano- eres una chica extraordinaria, Marinette, en serio-

Marinette miró alternadamente sus ojos y luego su mano tomando la de ella. ¿Sería un buen momento para confesarle sus sentimientos. El chico estaba pasando mucho tiempo con ella últimamente, y así que no parecía tan descabellado.

-¿Adrien?-

-¿Sí?-

-Hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo Marinette, bajando un poco la mirada, aunque sin soltarse de la mano del chico.

-Te escucho- sonrió Adrien, sonriéndole amablemente. Parecía como si su sonrisa hiciera que su corazón se sintiera un poco más tibio.

-La verdad es que… desde que te conocí, cuando recién comenzaste a venir al colegio…-

Marinette gruñó. ¿Porqué no lo podía decir? ¡Dilo ya de una maldita vez, Marinette! Levantó los ojos hacia él, y vio que el chico aún la estaba mirando con atención.

-Yo… siempre he estado enamorada de ti, Adrien- dijo la chica de corrido antes de arrepentirse, tal y como había imaginado que se lo diría después de que habían ido a la pista de hielo- no sé si tu sientes lo mismo, pero tenía que decírtelo. _Voilá_ , lo dije-

Adrien se quedó mirándola, boquiabierto y levemente sonrojado, mientras que registraba lo que Marinette le acababa de decir. ¿Marinette estaba enamorada de él? Oh, eso explicaba muchas cosas. Como las fotografías suyas en su habitación (a pesar de que lo había negado), su nerviosismo cuando él estaba cerca, y los obvios intentos de Nino y Alya de dejarlos solos casi desde que los había conocido. Ahora entendía todo.

-¿Es… es cierto eso, Marinette?- dijo Adrien en voz baja, y la chica asintió, mirándolo con enormes ojos, asustada por lo que ella misma acababa de hacer.

Adrien la miró fijamente. La quería, era cierto, la quería un montón porque era una chica impresionante, valiente y hermosa, y una gran amiga. Pero su corazón pertenecía solamente a Ladybug y a nadie más. Incluso si la heroína lo había rechazado, si estaba enamorada de otro chico, él no quería perder la esperanza de que algún día cambiara de opinión y se enamorara de él.

-Lo siento mucho, Marinette- dijo Adrien finalmente en voz baja, tomando las manos de la chica y dándoles un apretón afectuoso- eres una chica maravillosa, en todos los aspectos, y quisiera corresponderte, pero la verdad es que yo estoy enamorado de alguien más-

Los ojos de Marinette se llenaron de lágrimas al escucharlo, y él se sintió terriblemente por decirle la verdad, sobre todo después de lo que Marinette estaba pasando desde que Lila había regresado. No podía soportar verla tan desolada, no podía, pero tampoco quería mentirle o darle falsas esperanzas.

Marinette lo miró entristecida al caer en cuenta de lo que le acababa de decir.

Adrien no la amaba, no sentía lo mismo que ella.

Adrien amaba a otra chica.

La verdad de esa revelación le cayó encima como un balde de agua helada. Casi podía sentir su corazón rompiéndose mientras que ambos se mantenían en silencio.

-Entiendo. Lamento haberte molestado, Adrien- dijo ella finalmente, tratando de levantarse e irse de ahí, pero Adrien no soltó sus manos y se lo impidió. No la iba a dejar ir otra vez. Cuando Marinette había confesado su amor a Chat Noir y éste la había rechazado, se sintió horrible por no haber corrido tras ella, así que no iba a dejar que se fuera de nuevo.

-No, no te vayas, Marinette- dijo Adrien en un susurro antes de hacer que se volviera a sentar a su lado. Se deslizó sobre la banca, acercándose aún más a ella- aún tengo algo muy importante que decirte-

Marinette asintió tristemente, pero sentía que sus lágrimas se escapaban de los ojos, y se soltó de las manos de Adrien para cubrirse la cara con las manos. Adrien, por su parte, puso sus manos en el cabello de la chica, apartando su flequillo, y presionando sus labios contra la frente de Marinette con un gesto lleno de cariño.

-No, Marinette, por favor no llores- dijo Adrien en voz baja- no es tu culpa. Eres una chica increíble, valiente y talentosa. Y en poco tiempo te has convertido en una de mis mejores amigas. Quisiera poder enamorarme de ti. No… no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti en ella. Pero…- bajó los ojos- estoy enamorado. Mi corazón ya le pertenece a otra chica-

-En… entiendo…- repitió Marinette en voz baja, reprimiendo un sollozo.

Adrien no pudo más viéndola así, y la abrazó, haciéndola reposar su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras seguía sollozando.

-No quiero perderte, Marinette- dijo el chico- y en serio, me rompe el corazón haberte hecho llorar. Pero te quiero mucho, y por eso mismo no puedo mentirte-

La chica dejó de llorar mientras que el chico la abrazaba. Si bien Adrien no la amaba como ella a él, se notaba que le quería, y que no le gustaba haberla hecho sentir mal. Tenía que agradecer que hubiera sido sincero con ella. Finalmente, Adrien había hecho exactamente lo mismo que ella con Chat Noir cuando él le confesó su amor. No, incluso Adrien había sido mucho más amable que ella con su compañero superhéroe.

-Gra…gracias, Adrien- dijo Marinette cuando el chico la soltó, limpiándose los ojos con el dorso de su mano- gracias por ser sincero conmigo. Espero… que podamos seguir siendo amigos a pesar de que sabes…-

Adrien sonrió.

-Por supuesto- dijo el chico- tu amistad es muy valiosa para mí. Ya te dije que no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti en ella. Ahora- añadió, sonriendo y ofreciéndole la mano- ¿puedo acompañarte a tu casa? Si estás de acuerdo, podemos jugar un rato Ultimate Mecha Strike 3-

Marinette asintió, aliviada de que Adrien le ofreciera aún su amistad a pesar de todo, y tras tomar su mano, ambos caminaron juntos cruzando el parque hacia la panadería Dupain-Cheng.

A pocos metros de donde se encontraban ellos, una chica salió de entre los arbustos, con una expresión furiosa mientras que cruzaba los brazos. No podía creer lo que había visto. Marinette había tenido las agallas de declarar su amor a Adrien, y a pesar de todo, el chico aún quería seguir siendo su amigo.

Lila gruñó. Era una gran falla en sus cálculos. Solo faltaba Adrien para aislar completamente a su enemiga de todos sus amigos, pero éste parecía ser inmune a sus mentiras, así que solo había una manera de hacer que Adrien hiriera a Marinette. Sonrió maliciosamente al caer en cuenta a quien tenía que recurrir para cumplir con su cometido.

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Marinette_

 _Esa noche_

Tras haber pasado la tarde con Marinette jugando Ultimate Mecha Strike 3 (y recibiendo una paliza de parte de la chica), Adrien se despidió cuando Nathalie pasó por él en el auto. Una vez que vio la limosina alejarse, Marinette subió a su habitación.

Abrió su bolso dejando salir a Tikki, quien se había quedado a su lado en silencio, mirándola con una expresión preocupada. Sabía lo triste que debía estar su elegida en esos momentos por el hecho de que había sido rechazada por Adrien, junto a todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos días.

Finalmente la kwami rompió el silencio, al ver que su portadora no iba a decir nada.

-¿Marinette?- dijo Tikki en un tono dudoso- ¿te encuentras bien?-

Marinette volvió sus ojos hacia ella y asintió levemente. La verdad no se sentía tan mal como esperaba sentirse cuando Adrien la rechazó. Después de todo, el chico no había sido cruel, le había dicho la verdad y lo importante que ella era para él.

Al ver que su kwami seguía estando preocupada, la tomó en sus manos y sonrió.

-Estoy bien, Tikki, en serio- dijo ella, besando la cabeza de la kwami- sé que Adrien no me ama, pero espero que un día lo haga. Y mientras tanto agradezco tener su amistad, porque es el más bello de los regalos-

Tikki suspiró aliviada, sonrió ampliamente y flotó hacia ella, besándola en la mejilla.

-Muak. Estoy orgullosa de ti, Marinette- dijo Tikki, ladeando la cabeza- estoy segura de que pronto Adrien cambiará de parecer-

Tikki lo sabía con conocimiento de causa. Finalmente ella sabía que Adrien era Chat Noir, quien estaba enamorado de Ladybug. Ojalá pudiera decirle eso a su portadora. Pero como no podía hacerlo, esperaba que Adrien abriera los ojos y notara que Marinette tenía todo lo que amaba en la heroína.

Ignorando los pensamientos de su kwami, la chica sonrió mientras que se cambiaba de ropa a la pijama. Tenía que admitir que una parte de ella tenía miedo de enfrentar de nuevo a Adrien en dos días, cuando regresara al colegio, pero se quedó tranquila pensando que el chico no era capaz de burlarse o hacer algo para lastimarla.

Y con ese pensamiento, Marinette sonrió y se fue a dormir con una sonrisa.

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Adrien_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Adrien llegó a su casa y se apresuró a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Mientras que salía de su escondite, Plagg miró a su portador con ganas de darle una enorme bofetada por haber rechazado a Marinette.

¡Si tan solo el tarado de su cachorro supiera que acababa de rechazar a su adorada Ladybug!

En esos momentos, Plagg quería mandar todo al demonio y decirle que Marinette era Ladybug, pero sabía que tanto Tikki como el maestro Fu se enfurecerían con él. Gruñó frustrado.

"Estos humanos y sus hormonas adolescentes. Amor, puaj", pensó Plagg. Por eso mismo él prefería conformarse con Camembert, porque finalmente el queso lo hacía feliz y no causaba tantos problemas.

Plagg miró a Adrien suspiró largamente y dejarse caer sobre la cama con los brazos extendidos, mirando distraídamente al techo, su mente seguramente perdida en otro lugar.

-¿Te encuentras bien, chico?- dijo el kwami, flotando hacia él.

-Por supuesto- dijo Adrien distraídamente, aún con la mirada perdida- es solo que… me siento un poco mal por hacer llorar a Marinette-

Plagg rodó los ojos. Sí, quería darle un zape a su humano, pero tenía que ser objetivo.

-Yo creo que hiciste bien en ser sincero con ella sobre tus sentimientos- dijo Plagg, flotando a su lado y dejándose caer sobre la almohada- al menos fuiste sincero con ella. Aunque creo que eres un idiota, si quieres mi opinión-

Adrien frunció el entrecejo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Adrien, volviendo su cabeza hacia su kwami.

-Bueno, pues estás enamorado de Ladybug, una heroína de quien no sabes su verdadera identidad, y evidentemente no te da ni la hora- dijo Plagg. Adrien frunció el entrecejo, pero el kwami continuó- en cambio, ahora tienes a una chica hermosa y de buen corazón, que evidentemente te quiere y se preocupa por tu felicidad, y la rechazas porque sigues persiguiendo ese amor platónico tuyo-

El chico parpadeó. Jamás había visto a Plagg tan vocal antes de ese momento. Una parte de él le decía que su kwami tenía razón, y que era sabio escucharlo.

-Podrías darle una oportunidad a Marinette- continuó Plagg, sin esperar la respuesta de su portador- así como hiciste con Kagami. No creo que tenga nada de malo-

Adrien suspiró. Todo sería más fácil si pudiera enamorarse de Marinette, pero él solo amaba a Ladybug y sentía que la estaba traicionando por considerar salir con otra chica.

-Arrrggg… no lo sé- dijo el chico, frotándose la frente- tengo que pensarlo-

Plagg miró a su elegido, y rodó los ojos.

-Cachorro idiota- susurró por lo bajo. Ojalá que Tikki no se enojara con él porque su elegido le rompió el corazón a Marinette.

X-x-x

 _Colegio Françoise Dupont_

 _Dos días después_

Marinette regresó al colegio en la fecha indicada y lo primero que hizo fue ir a la oficina de _monsieur_ Damocles a entregar su hoja de suspensión firmada por sus padres. La chica respiró hondo, contando con que tenía a sus padres y a algunos de sus amigos de su lado, y entró a la oficina de _monsieur_ Damocles, justo cuando Chloé Bourgeois iba saliendo de la misma. Al ver a Marinette, la chica rubia le lanzó una sonrisa astuta, se pasó las manos por el cabello con un gesto impertinente y pasó a su lado como si no la hubiera visto.

Confundida, Marinette entró a la oficina del director y le entregó la hoja de suspensión.

-Ah, sí, Marinette Dupain-Cheng- dijo _monsieur_ Damocles, secándose una gota de sudor de la frente, seguramente por lo tenso que había sido su intercambio con Chloé Bourgeois- en cuanto a tu castigo en los baños del colegio, voy a tener que suspenderlo-

Marinette parpadeó confundida. ¿Qué rayos había pasado? ¿Habían caído en cuenta de que estaban equivocados? Había visto a Chloé salir de la oficina del director, justo antes de que ella entrara. ¿Había hecho algo?

- _Mademoiselle_ Bourgeois no estuvo de acuerdo con tu castigo, Marinette, porque dice que eres tan incompetente para limpiar que en dos días los baños serán un desastre, así que por esta vez te salvaste- dijo monsieur Damocles antes de que Marinette pudiera decir algo más- pero debes saber que no toleraré más esa conducta-

Marientte tragó saliva. Le debía a Chloé el haberla salvado de un desagradable castigo. Estuvo a punto de sonreír pero se contuvo.

-Puedes retirarte, Marinette- dijo el director.

Confundida, la chica salió de la oficina de monsieur Damocles y se dirigió al aula de _mademoiselle_ Bustier sintiendo una oleada de agradecimiento hacia Chloé por haberla salvado de tan desagradable castigo.

La clase ya había comenzado cuando regresó al aula, así que la profesora la hizo pasar con una mirada de reproche por haber llegado tarde, pero no comentó nada más. Marinette cruzó tímidamente el aula hasta llegar a su sitio en la última fila, y tomó asiento.

Noto que había en su escritorio una pequeña caja de cartón de color negro con un moño verde brillante que parecía un regalo. Dudosa, Marinette la abrió, y se encontró dentro una pulsera de tela de color negro con verde, y una pequeña nota que decía: _Bienvenida de regreso_.

Marinette levantó la vista, y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Adrien, quien le guiñó un ojo, haciéndola sonreír. De pronto, la voz de Lila hizo que Marinette borrara su sonrisa.

-Disculpe, _mademoiselle_ Bustier, ¿puedo ir al baño?- dijo la chica italiana.

-Por supuesto, Lila- dijo la profesora- no te tardes-

Marinette respiró hondo mientras que tomaba la pulsera de Adrien y sonreía aliviada. No había nada que Lila pudiera hacer que empeorara la situación en la que estaba. Sabían bien que Adrien jamás iba a creer en sus mentiras y que, después de todo, sus compañeros no podían ignorarla más de lo que ya lo hacían.

-Muy bien, clase. Abran sus libros en la página cuatrocientos veinte- dijo _mademoiselle_ Bustier- el día de hoy veremos el fin de la cuarta república en la clase de historia-

x-x-x

 _Patio del Colegio_

 _Minutos después_

Mientras que Lila salía del aula de _mademoiselle_ Bustier, miró a su alrededor. Después de haber sido akumatizada ya tantas veces, la chica había aprendido a detectar cuando los akumas se acercaban a sus víctimas. En este caso, su oportunidad llegó cuando vio una mariposa negra a través de la ventana y dirigiéndose al patio del colegio en busca de su nueva víctima.

La chica italiana se había apresurado a salir del aula, pensando en que tenía que interceptar el akuma antes de que alcanzara a alguien. Quería usar el poder de Hawkmoth otorgaba para terminar el proceso de destruir a Marinette y cumplir su promesa.

La mariposa revoloteó cerca de un chico que lloraba en una esquina del colegio, y Lila supo que esa era la víctima potencial. Antes de que el akuma se posara sobre el chico, la italiana tomó la mariposa entre sus manos.

-Vete de aquí- le dijo Lila al asustado chico que acababa de percatarse de lo que había pasado- antes de que te akumatizen-

El chico se limpió las lágrimas y salió corriendo de ahí, y Lila puso el akuma en la pulsera en su muñeca. El contorno de una mariposa apareció sobre sus ojos, y Lila supo que tenía línea directa con Hawkmoth.

-Tú otra vez- escuchó la fría voz del villano dentro de su cabeza, y esta vez no parecía estar muy complacido de que ella hubiera interceptado el akuma- ¿porqué hiciste eso? Ese chico era una víctima perfecta-

-Lamento interferir con tus planes, Hawkmoth, pero necesito que me otorgues poderes de nuevo- dijo Lila en un tono seguro de sí mismo- es la única manera de destruir la moral de una chica en el colegio-

-No me importa- le respondió Hawkmoth en un tono frío- si no me servirá para obtener los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, realmente no me interesa-

-Quizá sí te puedes beneficiar de esto- dijo Lila, sonriendo maliciosamente- se trata de una chica a la que no has logrado akumatizar aún. Después de que termine con ella, no habrá manera de que se recupere de sus sentimientos negativos.-

Hubo un breve silencio, mientras que Hakwmoth ponderaba sus opciones, pensando que si Lila tenía razón, el akuma resultante de una persona tan herida sería ideal para destruir a Ladybug y Chat Noir.

-Bien- aceptó finalmente el villano en un tono resignado- te daré los poderes que deseas, pero más vale que valga la pena-

-Oh, créeme, valdrá la pena- sonrió Lila maliciosamente antes de que el poder de Hawkmoth la envolviera.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Marinette le confesó sus sentimientos a Adrien, y éste manejó la situación mucho mejor que en Papa Garou. Como ven, Lila acaba de ser akumatizada otra vez, y usará sus nuevos poderes para terminar de destruir la moral de Marinette. Chloé intervino para ayudarla, pero es demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo. No quiere que su reputación de ser alguien que "no le importa nadie más que ella misma" se vea arruinada. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Les recomiendo, como desde el primer capítulo, que tengan a la mano sus pelotitas antiestrés y una caja de pañuelos en todos los capítulos. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	7. Capítulo 7

Resumen: Lila cumplió su amenaza contra Marinette: hacer que sus amigos la abandonen y humillarla tras ser rechazada por Adrien. Hawkmoth no pierde su oportunidad de crear un akuma muy poderoso, inspirado en una antigua leyenda china. Chat Noir necesitará ayuda para rescatar a Marinette sin la ayuda de Ladybug. Spoilers Tercera Temporada.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía.

2) Contiene spoilers de todo lo que se ha estrenado de la tercera temporada.

3) **Viaje al Oeste** es un cuento tradicional chino de autor desconocido y pertenece al dominio público. Puse un pequeño resumen al final del primer capítulo, por si les quedan dudas sobre el cuento.

x-x-x

VIAJE AL OESTE

CAPÍTULO 7

 _Patio del colegio Françoise Dupont_

 _Receso del mediodía_

El grupo de _mademoiselle_ Bustier salió al receso a la hora de comer, y Marinette buscó a Adrien con la vista para agradecerle el pequeño regalo que el chico había dejado en su escritorio, a pesar de que aún tuvo que evadir las miradas de algunos de sus compañeros, incluida su ex mejor amiga, sintiendo una leve punzada en su pecho que ignoró inmediatamente.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando encontró a Adrien esperando por ella al pie de la escalera.

- _Salut_ , Marinette- dijo Adrien, guiñándole el ojo con una sonrisa radiante- bienvenida de regreso. Te había extrañado-

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Sinceramente, yo también te extrañé en estos días- dijo Marinette, sonriendo levemente mientras empuñaba la pulsera en su mano derecha- escucha, te agradezco mucho por tu regalo-

-No es mucho, pero espero que te haya gustado- dijo Adrien, tomando la pulsera de su mano y atándola en la muñeca de Marinette. Vio las mejillas de ella encendiéndose- supuse que necesitarías algo que animara un poco-

-Gracias, Adrien. Realmente lo aprecio- dijo Marinette en voz baja.

El chico sonrió, e iba a decir algo más cuando Kagami los alcanzó. Había llegado temprano a su entrenamiento de esgrima, llevando consigo su mochila de entrenamiento. Parecía un poco preocupada como si estuviera buscando a alguien, y se relajó al ver a Adrien.

- _Salut_ , Marinette, _salut_ , Adrien- dijo la chica japonesa con su habitual seriedad al alcanzarlos- justo te estaba buscando. ¿Podrías devolverme la muñequera que te presté en el entrenamiento pasado? Realmente la necesito- añadió, mirando al chico rubio, quien se palmeó la frente al recordarlo.

-¡Es cierto!- dijo Adrien mientras se palmeaba la frente con una sonrisa apenada- no te preocupes, Kagami, lo tengo en mi casillero. Espera aquí, no tardo-

Kagami asintió levemente y Adrien se dirigió a los vestidores tras decirle a su amiga que se quedaría con Marinette.

Adrien se apresuró hacia su casillero, dejando a las chicas solas. Sabía que Kagami conocía muy bien el predicamento en el que se encontraba Marinette, pues él le había contado todo lo sucedido, así que tenía la confianza de que estaría bien con ella y que no escucharía las tonterías de Lila.

El chico cruzó el patio y entró a los vestidores para alcanzar su casillero y lo abrió para sacar la muñequera que Kagami le había prestado en la práctica anterior. Mientras hurgaba en su mochila de entrenamiento sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, cuyas uñas se hundían en la tela de su camisa y le causaban una sensación desagradable. Adrien reprimió un escalofrío e hizo un esfuerzo por no rodar los ojos al reconocer a la dueña de esa mano.

Esas invasiones a su espacio personal por parte de Lila ya habían comenzado a fastidiarlo.

- _Salut_ , Adrien- la voz melosa de Lila hizo que reprimiera otro escalofrío desagradable.

-Lila, lamento tener que decirte esto, pero realmente no me gusta que me toques así y…- comenzó a decir Adrien mientras que se volvía hacia la chica, cuando ésta sonrió maliciosamente y usó todo su peso para empujarlo contra el casillero, presionando sus labios contra su mejilla.

Adrien cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de disgusto por el súbito beso, pero antes de que pudiera abrirlos nuevamente, todo se fue a negro. Sus rodillas se doblaron y todo su cuerpo perdió su fuerza, deslizándose lentamente hacia el suelo y cayendo sentado, con su espalda contra la puerta del casillero vecino. Su respiración se volvió tranquila y regular, y su apariencia como si estuviera un sueño agradable.

Lila rió en voz baja nuevamente mientras que se robaba la apariencia de Adrien y lo miraba con una expresión astuta. Había elegido como su forma akumatizada volver a ser Camaleón, con el poder de robar la apariencia de otro con un beso.

-Lo lamento, Adrien, pero no puedo dejar que nadie arruine mis planes de destruir a Marinette, ni siquiera tú- susurro Lila mientras que levantaba al chico, tomándolo de los hombros, y lo empujaba hacia atrás para encerrarlo en su propio casillero- estoy segura de que lo entenderás-

Lila puso su dedo índice sobre sus propios labios y luego sobre los de Adrien antes de cerrar la puerta del casillero y volverse a la salida de los vestidores. Plagg salió de su escondite bajo la camisa de Adrien y miró aprensivamente la escena.

-¡No otra vez!- se quejó Plagg.

Sabía que no podía hacer nada para despertar a su portador mientras que Lila tuviera su apariencia o para detener a la malvada chica, y comenzó a dar vueltas con desesperación en la oscuridad del casillero.

"Esa Lila debe estar akumatizada de nuevo"; pensó Plagg mientras daba vueltas nerviosamente "oh, no, esto no puede ser nada bueno. ¿Qué debo hacer?"

x-x-x

 _Cafetería del Colegio_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Marinette acompañó a Kagami a la cafetería mientras esperaban a Adrien. La chica japonesa tenía un poco de hambre y jamás había visitado la cafetería, ya que siempre que ella visitaba el colegio era en la tarde para los entrenamientos de esgrima y no la conocía.

Las chicas tomaron una bandeja y se sirvieron un poco de jugo de naranja. Kagami miró reprobatoriamente la mayoría de la comida que servían ahí, pero Marinette llevaba consigo dos piezas de _pan au chocolate_ y una caja con seis macarons para compartirlos.

-Gracias- dijo Kagami, probando el macaron de frambuesa y sonriendo- realmente me gusta este sabor. ¿Son de la panadería de tus padres?-

Marinette asintió.

- _Papa_ cree que los macarons me ayudarán a… recuperar a mis compañeros- dijo la chica en voz baja, una leve sombra de tristeza apareció en sus ojos por un segundo, pero desapareció al parpadear. Esperaba que Kagami no hubiera notado eso.

-Adrien siempre habla muy bien de estos macarons- continuó la chica japonesa mientras que sonreía levemente, sorprendiendo a Marinette con ello, pues la reina de hielo jamás sonreía- veo que no exagera, son deliciosos-

Marinette amplió su sonrisa, y cuando levantó la mirada, ésta se borró de inmediato. Kagami alzó una ceja, extrañada por el cambio de actitud de la chica, y se volvió a mirar que era lo que la había puesto así. La chica japonesa se quedó boquiabierta al ver a Adrien entrar a la cafetería, y la miraba fijamente con una expresión de fastidio. Llevaba en su mano el equipo que Kagami le había pedido, pero parecía sumamente disgustado.

-¿Qué es lo que…?- comenzó a decir Kagami.

- _Salut_ , chicos- dijo Lila con la voz y apariencia de Adrien, saludando a todos los chicos de la clase de _mademoiselle_ Bustier que también estaban en la cafetería- ¿ya escucharon la buena noticia? Lila y yo estamos saliendo juntos-

Mientras que todos dejaron escapar exclamaciones de felicidad, Kagami escuchó que Marinette dejó escapar un grito ahogado mientras que se cubría la boca con las manos. Ninguna de las dos podía entender cómo había sucedido eso. Kagami conocía muy bien los sentimientos de Adrien hacia Lila y sabía bien que no eran para nada románticos, sino todo lo contrario. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

"Adrien" se detuvo frente a la mesa donde estaban Marinette y Kagami, y las miró con una expresión maliciosa, poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa mientras lo hacía.

-¿No me vas a felicitar, Marinette?¿Ahora entiendes porqué te rechacé?- dijo Lila en voz alta mientras que Marinette lo miraba con una expresión horrorizada y ponía su mano sobre la pulsera que el chico le acababa de regalar. Algo definitivamente no estaba bien. No tenía sentido.

-¿Adrien?- por fin logró decir Marinette, antes de que Kagami pudiera decir algo- ¿qué significa esto?-

-Ah, Marinette- dijo Adrien fríamente. El comedor estaba completamente en silencio y todo el mundo tenía su atención en ellos dos- ¿realmente creíste que podía llegar a notar a una chica tan aburrida como tú? Por favor, jamás tendrías una oportunidad- añadió con un gesto despectivo

Marinette sintió un feo vuelco al escuchar esas duras palabras.

-Pero…-

-Seguramente solo te acercaste a mí para tener privilegios con mi padre, ¿no? Para compensar tu falta de talento. No sé cómo te atreviste a confesarme tus sentimientos- continuó Lila con la voz de Adrien en un convincente tono furioso- ya me aburrí de hacer mi "buena obra" contigo. Ya debería ser evidente para ti que no le agradas a nadie, y mucho menos a mí-

-¡Adrien!- lo reprendió Kagami, pero era demasiado tarde. Adrien les dio la espalda y caminó hacia la salida de la cafetería mientras que todos los chicos de la clase de _mademoiselle_ Bustier comenzaban a murmurar y comentar sobre lo que acababa de suceder. Algunos de los presentes rieron en voz baja. Alya no rió, e incluso hizo una mueca al ver la expresión de su ex amiga.

Los ojos de Marinette se llenaron de lágrima mientras sentía su corazón rompiéndose. Si había aceptado el rechazo de Adrien era porque éste había sido amable y comprensivo con ella, y le había ofrecido su amistad a cambio. Pero esto… ¡esto era demasiado! ¿La chica a la que Adrien amaba había sido Lila todo ese tiempo?¿Por eso no quería que desenmascarara sus mentiras?¿O Lila había terminado de convencer a Adrien a pasarse a su lado? Como hubiera sido, Adrien se había burlado de ella delante de todos.

Marinette se levantó de su asiento con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y salió corriendo de la cafetería y del colegio seguramente rumbo a su casa, antes de que Kagami pudiera detenerla.

Una vez que la chica japonesa frunció el entrecejo y, dudando por un momento si seguir a Marinette o a Adrien, optó por el segundo, dirigiéndose a la salida de la cafetería, seguida de Chloé y Sabrina, quienes habían presenciado la escena boquiabiertas y tampoco podían comprender la actitud de Adrien hacia Marinette.

Mientras tanto, Hawkmoth había detectado que había en París otra persona con el corazón roto, lleno de tristeza y desesperación explotando en su interior como un volcán en erupción. Sonrió mientras que liberaba el akuma de Lila y retiraba su poder de ella. Tenía una nueva víctima en la mira.

x-x-x

 _Vestidores_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Kagami y Chloé salieron de la cafetería del colegio hacia el patio, seguidas de cerca por Sabrina, pero cuando estuvieron fuera no lograron encontrar a Adrien. En vez del chico, Lila estaba sentada en una banca, mirando con una sonrisa la puerta del colegio por donde Marinette se había ido a su casa. La chica japonesa frunció el entrecejo y se dirigió a los vestidores a buscar a Adrien.

Tan pronto como Kagami entró al vestidor vio el casillero de Adrien abrirse y al chico salir de él dando tropezones. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Adrien?- dijo Kagami, pero fue ignorada completamente, pues el chico parecía confundido, frotándose la frente y mirando a su alrededor como si no supiera donde estaba. La chica comenzó a molestarse por el extraño comportamiento del chico- ¡Adrien Agreste, respóndeme!-

Adrien dio un respingo de sorpresa mientras se volvía a ella.

-Hey, no le hables así a _Adrichou_ \- dijo Chloé.

-Yo le hablo como me de la gana después de como trató a Marinette- dijo Kagami en el mismo tono severo que había utilizado- no pretendas que no viste lo que…-

-¿Que yo hice qué?- la interrumpió Adrien sin dejar de frotarse los ojos mientras se sentaba en las bancas frente a los casilleros- yo… acabo de despertar. Estaba encerrado en el casillero y…- se interrumpió.

El chico rubio palideció mientras que conectaba los puntos de lo que había sucedido. Había recordado (y Plagg le había dicho tan pronto como despertó) que Lila había sido akumatizada de nuevo y lo había dormido con un beso como la última vez, tomando su apariencia y diciendo que la usaría para destruir a Marinette. No se transformó, sino corrió a buscarla para evitar que hiciera justamente eso, y se encontró con una muy enojada Kagami reclamándole sobre como había tratado a Marinette.

-Oh, no- dijo él, cubriéndose la cara con las manos- no me digas que Lila…-

-¿A qué te refieres?- lo interrumpió Kagami, entrecerrando los ojos- ¿qué fue ese espectáculo que diste diciendo que estabas saliendo con Lila y como insultaste a Marinette?-

Adrien palideció al escuchar a su amiga.

-¿Que hice qué cosa?- dijo el chico- lo último que recuerdo es que fui por tu muñequera a mi casillero, y Lila me tomó del hombro… y ahora estoy aquí- frunció el entrecejo- ¿cómo que insulté a Marinette? ¿Qué fue lo que Lila hizo ahora?-

Chloé se mordió el labio, e hizo sonar sus dedos, a lo que Sabrina sacó su celular y lo puso frente a sus ojos, mostrándole lo que acababa de pasar. La piel del chico perdió el escaso color que le quedaba.

-Oh, no- dijo Adrien, intentando levantarse- no, no, no… esto no está bien. Tengo que decirle a Marinette que Lila fue la que hizo todo eso-

-En ese caso, será mejor que te apresures- dijo Kagami mientras que le ofrecía la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie- porque a juzgar como la vimos antes de irse, si no haces algo pronto estoy segura de que va a ser akumatizada-

Adrien asintió y salió corriendo del colegio para buscar a Marinette tan pronto como se levantó. No podía permitir que fuera akumatizada, menos por su culpa. No quería que precisamente ella pasara por eso.

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Marinette_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Su teléfono celular sonó insistentemente con los nombres de Kagami y de Chloé alternando en la pantalla, pero Marinette lo ignoró completamente, dejándolo caer al suelo en una esquina de su habitación. Estaba demasiado afligida para siquiera pensar, mucho menos quería hablar con nadie.

Tras ese incidente en la cafetería, Marinette había salido corriendo y había huido del colegio de regreso a casa. No pudo contener las lágrimas mientras que corría de regreso a la panadería, pero en vez de entrar por la puerta principal, la chica entró por la puerta lateral que llevaba al apartamento de la familia y afortunadamente sus padres no la habían visto entrar. Se escabulló a su habitación y arrastró el diván de color rosa sobre la trampilla de madera que llevaba hacia la sala del apartamento, pues no quería que nadie la molestara.

Tikki, quien había sido testigo de todo lo que había sucedido, salió del bolso de Marinette y flotó a su lado, preocupada. A este paso, su portadora podía ser akumatizada, y eso no sería nada bueno para nadie.

-Marinette…- dijo Tikki en voz baja, pero la chica no la escuchó.

La chica no quería que nadie la molestara; no quería saber nada de nadie. Apoyó la espalda en la pared y se dejó caer lentamente al suelo. Encogió las piernas y se abrazó las rodillas, hundiendo su rostro entre sus brazos. No podía creer la horrible humillación que acababa de pasar.

"No puede ser"; se repitió la chica "esto es una pesadilla, todo esto es una horrible pesadilla"

Pero desafortunadamente para ella, todo era demasiado real. Lila había ganado y había cumplido su amenaza al pie de la letra. Uno por uno, Marinette había perdido a todos sus amigos en el colegio por su culpa hasta quedarse completamente sola. Incluso Alya y Nino, sus mejores amigos, la habían abandonado a pesar de que Marinette confiaba en ellos con su vida. ¡Por Dios, había confiado en ellos incluso un par de Miraculous, y los había dejado pelear a su lado para proteger París!

Pero no merecían su confianza; la habían abandonado a la primera oportunidad.

Y ahora, la persona que menos jamás que podría lastimarla: Adrien había jugado con sus sentimientos y se había burlado de su confesión delante de todos. Todo lo que le había dicho el día anterior sobre querer seguir siendo su amigo, de estar orgulloso de ella, era mentira. ¡Se había burlado de ella!

La amenaza de Lila resonaba en su mente. _Te quedarás sin amigos y pronto Adrien será mío,_ le había dicho Lila cuando la amenazó. Y ahora acababa de cumplirlo.

Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar de sus mejillas mientras pensaba en ello. Tikki flotó a su lado. Sabía que lo que había sucedido no tenía sentido. Adrien jamás haría algo así a Marinette o a nadie más. Seguramente había sucedido algo malo con el chico, pero no podía explicarlo.

-Marinette- dijo Tikki, dándole golpecitos a la cabeza de su elegida- por favor, sé que estás triste, pero tienes que controlar tus emociones. No sé exactamente que pasó, pero debe de tratarse de un error. Sabes bien que Adrien jamás haría algo así…-

Pero la chica no lo estaba escuchando. No podía dejar de sollozar abrazando su almohada y sacudiendo la cabeza desesperadamente al caer en cuenta de que estaba completamente sola. Pasó una de sus manos por sus cabellos y comenzó a tirar de ellos con desesperación. No tenía amigos, nadie le quería.

Al principio eran solo lágrimas fluyendo lentamente, ahora eran fuertes sollozos que resonaban en su habitación.

-Marinette, por favor- le rogó Tikki, cada vez más asustada por lo que estaba pasando- tienes que controlar tus emociones. ¡No puedes dejar que Hawkmoth te atrape!-

x-x-x

 _Guarida de Hawkmoth_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

La ventana en forma de mariposa en la guarida de Hawkmoth se abrió lentamente mientras que las mariposas blancas en el suelo comenzaron a volar, asustadas con la risa del villano que miraba a través del ventanal. El villano podía sentir toda la tristeza y el enojo contenido en esta chica. Lila tenía razón: era perfecta para crear un akuma muy poderoso.

Hawkmoth sonrió maliciosamente mientras que detectaba la fuerza de los sentimientos negativos de la chica. Era increíble que hubiera logrado aguantar tanto dolor y tristeza. Su optimismo ya no podía salvarla.

-Ah, el colegio puede llegar a ser un sitio muy cruel, ¿no es así?- dijo Hawkmoth con un tono satisfecho- una pobre adolescente de buen corazón aislada de todos, abandonada por los que creía que eran sus amigos, y sobre todo agregándole la humillación de haber sido rechazada y ridiculizada delante de todos por el chico que ama- extendió su mano- ven aquí, pequeña mariposa-

Una mariposa blanca se posó en las manos del villano, y éste la convirtió en un akuma negro.

-Vuela, mi pequeño akuma- dijo Hawkmoth, liberando la mariposa, que revoloteó hacia la abertura en la ventana- y ennegrece el corazón roto de esa pobre chica-

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Marinette_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

A pesar de lo desconsolada que se sentía, Marinette comenzó a sentir que algo no estaba bien. Con el tiempo había logrado distinguir perfectamente el aleteo de los akumas. Levantó los ojos, y vio la mariposa negra revoloteando sobre su cabeza. Sabía que era demasiado tarde, tenía el corazón roto y no podría controlar sus sentimientos antes de ser akumatizada. De hecho, una parte de ella quería abrir su corazón a Hawkmoth, mientras que la otra quería mantener su Miraculous a salvo de él.

Con un gesto rápido y con sus ojos aún llorosos, Marinette se quitó los aretes antes de que la mariposa tocara la pulsera que Adrien le había regalado esa mañana y se los pasó a su kwami, quien los tomó sorprendida.

-¡Marinette!- alcanzó escuchar decir a Tikki al ver la mariposa tan cerca de su muñeca mientras que tomaba los aretes en sus diminutas manos- ¡tienes que resistirte! Recuerda que los akumas solo atacan a quienes no ven ninguna solución. Tienes que ser fuerte…-

-No hay ninguna solución. Llévatelos, Tikki- dijo Marinette desesperadamente, volviéndose hacia ella con lágrimas en los ojos- ya es demasiado tarde para mí. Vete y lleva los aretes a Chat Noir. Él sabrá que hacer-

-Pero…-

-Dile que… que lo siento- sollozó Marinette- que finalmente no soy tan fuerte como él cree. ¡Vete!-

Marinette no alcanzó a escuchar que más dijo Tikki, pues la mariposa negra se introdujo a la pulsera que Adrien le había regalado, y la chica comenzó a sentir un horrible dolor de cabeza. Cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a las sienes.

"Marinette", pensó Tikki asustada mientras se alejaba a través del balcón de la habitación de Marinette, llevando consigo su Miraculous, y desapareciendo sobre los techos de París, manteniéndose lejos del alcance de su portadora.

Mientras tanto, el contorno de una mariposa apareció frente a los ojos de la chica.

- _Marinette Dupain-Cheng, yo soy Hawkmoth_ \- dijo la voz del villano en su cabeza- _¿No te molesta que todos se burlen de tu corazón roto?¿No sería más fácil si no tuvieras corazón que te rompieran o sentimientos que te lastimaran?-_

-Sí, Hawkmoth, sería mejor que no tuviera corazón…- dijo Marinette con la mirada perdida.

- _Siempre has estado ahí para ayudar a tus amigos_ \- continuó Hawkmoth- _¿no estás harta de que ellos te lo agradezcan abandonándote a la primera oportunidad? Puedo ver lo que hay en tu corazón, y sé que quieres vengarte de los que te lastimaron, te ignoraron y se burlaron de ti_ -

Marinette no respondió ni se resistió. Hawkmoth finalmente sonrió al sentir que la chica estaba completamente bajo su control y al notar el potencial que tenía al haber obtenido un corazón tan herido.

A través de sus ojos Hawkmoth vio los disfraces sobre su escritorio, junto al libro El Viaje al Oeste. El cuento que su madre le leía de niña, el mismo que Emilie Agreste le leía a Adrien cuando era pequeño. El villano sonrió maliciosamente al saber finalmente qué poderes le otorgaría.

- _Tripitaka, te retiraré todo sentimiento que no sea el más profundo odio hacia todos tus supuestos amigos que te abandonaron. Amor, amistad, lealtad, tristeza, todo desaparecerá ahora que ya no tendrás corazón. Y te doy el poder de vengarte de ellos con los tres poderosos guerreros de tu leyenda favorita_ \- dijo Hawkmoth, sus ojos brillando de emoción al caer en cuenta de lo poderosa que podía ser esa chica- _pero el alivio a tu dolor tiene un precio. A cambio de tus poderes, deberás entregarme los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir_ -

Los labios de Marinette se curvaron en una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, Hawkmoth. Haré lo que quieres a cambio de mi venganza- dijo la chica mientras que dejaba que el poder del villano la envolviera.

x-x-x

 _Panadería de la familia Dupain-Cheng_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Mientras eso pasaba, Adrien se había apresurado a salir del colegio dando tropezones y había corrido a la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng para hablar con Marinette, pues seguramente era a donde había huido después de lo sucedido con Lila.

-Adrien, ¿estás seguro de querer hacer esto?- dijo Plagg en un tono preocupado, asomándose debajo de la camisa de Adrien con una expresión sumamente alarmada- después de lo que pasó, no creo que Marinette quiera verte. Y lo más probable es que a estas alturas ya haya sido akumatizada y debe estar furiosa contigo por lo que hizo Lila-

Plagg no podía decirle que Marinette era Ladybug. La idea de la posibilidad de que la heroína hubiera sido akumatizada era aterradora, y el kwami negro realmente esperaba que Tikki pudiera tranquilizar a su elegida para evitarlo, pero si no lo lograra Adrien podía estar en peligro.

-Lo sé, Plagg, pero si puedo hacer algo para evitarlo, creo que valdrá la pena el riesgo- dijo el chico sin dejar de correr a la panadería.

Plagg gruñó. Si Ladybug era akumatizada, él tenía que mantener a su chico a salvo, pues Chat Noir sería la última línea de defensa. No podía dejar que el Miraculous de la Destrucción cayera en manos de Hawkmoth, mucho menos si el villano ya tenía el Miraculous de la Creación.

"No", sacudió la cabeza Plagg "Tikki seguramente hará todo lo posible por proteger a su portadora y su Miraculous. No va a permitirlo"

Adrien llegó a la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng, y les dijo a unos muy sorprendidos Tom y Sabine que estaba buscando a Marinette y que creía que se había escabullido a a su habitación. Los padres de Marinette lo dejaron pasar al apartamento, y el chico buscó a Marinette, sin éxito. Cuando subió a la habitación de Marinette, no pudo abrir la trampilla.

-¿Qué rayos…?- comenzó a decir Adrien, mientras que golpeaba la trampilla repetidamente con su mano para hacer sonar la madera- ¡Marinette! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Marinette! Por favor abre, necesito verte…-

Silencio. La trampilla no se movió ni se escuchó ningún ruido. Adrien volvió a intentarlo, empujando con sus dos manos la trampilla, sin lograr moverla. Después, intentó golpearla con uno de sus hombros, pero tampoco tuvo éxito.

-Plagg…- comenzó a decir Adrien, sintiendo que el pánico se apoderaba de él, dispuesto a transformarse para destruir la trampilla, pero el kwami rodó los ojos y subió a la habitación de Marinette, traspasando el suelo con sus poderes, y movió el diván para dejar que el chico pudiera subir a la habitación de Marinette.

-Gracias, Plagg- dijo Adrien, por fin logrando abrir la trampilla y subiendo a la habitación de la chica. Miró a su alrededor- ¿dónde está Marinette?-

El teléfono celular de la chica estaba tirado en el suelo y con la pantalla quebrada, y la mayoría de los muebles estaban rotos. Los cuatro disfraces que ella y Adrien habían hecho unos días antes para el proyecto de literatura estaban hechos pedazos, los trozos de tela esparcidos por el suelo. La fotografía de la clase estaba rota a la mitad encima de la tela.

-Oh, no…- dijo Adrien, cayendo en cuenta de que era muy probable que eso significara que Marinette había sido akumatizada, no, esto no puede pasar-

Adrien sacudió la cabeza. No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando. Que Lila hubiera usado su apariencia para hacerse pasar por él y lastimar a Marinette, como había usado al resto de los chicos de su clase. Si bien no había caído en sus mentiras, sí había caído en su trampa.

Plagg flotó a su lado, mirando a su alrededor y luego al chico de nueva cuenta.

-Esto no fue tu culpa, chico- dijo el kwami, adivinando sus pensamientos- fue esa bruja de Lila, ella hizo todo esto para lastimar a Marinette y causar este desastre. Y hablando de desastres, hay algo importante que tengo que decirte-

Plagg estaba nervioso, pues tenía que revelarle la verdad: que Marinette es Ladybug y que estaban en problemas. El chico se volvió hacia el kwami los hombros caídos cuando notó un pequeño brillo de color rojo con negro que flotaba cerca de él, en una esquina de la habitación bajo la cama. Adrien parpadeó, y se acercó a verlo.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo el chico.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más o acercarse, Plagg se acercó a lo que parecía un pequeño ser. Y vio que se trataba de un kwami.

- _Salut_ , _Sucrette_ \- dijo el kwami negro en un tono entristecido- seguramente viste todo lo que pasó. ¿Tu portadora…?-

-Fue akumatizada, sí- dijo Tikki tristemente, llevando los aretes de Ladybug en sus diminutas manos. Flotó hacia Adrien y puso los aretes en sus manos. El chico los miró boquiabierto. No parecían nada extraordinario, eran un par de aretes redondos de color negro pero sabía bien qué significaba.

-Espera…- dijo Adrien, mirando alternadamente los aretes en su mano y a la kwami delante de él- ¿tú eres entonces un kwami?-

-Tikki es la kwami de Ladybug- dijo Plagg tristemente.

Adrien tardó un par de segundos para entender bien lo que quería decir la conversación entre Plagg y Tikki.

-Espera, ¿dices que Ladybug fue akumatizada?- dijo el chico, palideciendo mortalmente- ¿me… me están diciendo que Marinette es Ladybug?-

-Sí, Mari… _cofff_ … _cofff_ \- Tikki escupió algunas burbujas- sí, ella es Ladybug. O bueno, lo era hasta hoy, antes de que…- añadió, señalando los aretes en las manos del chico.

Adrien casi se cae de espaldas al caer en cuenta de lo que implicaba esa nueva revelación. Marinette es Ladybug. ¡Marinette es Ladybug! Él había rechazado a Ladybug. ¡Él había causado que Ladybug fuera akumatizada! Bueno, no directamente, pero Lila había usado su apariencia para akumatizarla. No podía creerlo.

-Oh, no- dijo el chico con voz quebrada- no, no, no, por favor, dime que no es cierto-

Adrien se llevó las manos a la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza. La enormidad de las dos revelaciones, que Marinette es Ladybug y que había sido akumatizada, le cayó encima como una enorme roca sobre su espalda.

-Por favor, ella no…- repitió en voz baja sin siquiera mirar a los kwamis.

-Quisiera que fuera mentira, Adrien- dijo Tikki tristemente, poniendo una de sus manos sobre la mejilla del chico- pero me temo que es cierto-

Adrien se cubrió la cara con las manos, haciendo que Tikki lo soltara. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Si bien Ladybug podía prescindir de Chat Noir, él no podía hacer nada sin ella. Desde el principio lo sabía, Plagg se lo había dejado bastante claro: solo Ladybug podía purificar los akumas. Sin ella estaban perdidos.

El chico se dejó caer al suelo y encogió las rodillas contra su pecho mientras que sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse. Marinette… Ladybug… ¡Iba a pelear contra ella! Tenía que pelear y vencerla, si no, perdería los Miraculous y jamás la volvería a ver. La sola idea de que alguien tan pura y buena como ella estuviera bajo el control de Hawkmoth se causaba náuseas y un horrible dolor de estómago, como si sus intestinos le quemaran. Y la idea de tener que enfrentarse a la mujer que amaba era como si una mano invisible estuviera constriñendo su garganta.

Una lágrima se escapó de su ojo izquierdo y rodó por su mejilla, cubriéndose la boca para ahogar un sollozo, sintiéndose sumamente avergonzado por ello. Plagg rodó los ojos y gruñó al ver la expresión de su portador y de Tikki, y se acercó al primero para darle una palmada en la frente.

-Vamos, dejen de lamentarse, no deben rendirse- dijo Plagg en voz alta- tienes los aretes de Ladybug. Tienes que destruir el objeto donde está el akuma, y ella misma lo purificará tan pronto como esté libre del poder de Hawkmoth. Vamos, chico- añadió el kwami, empujando el hombro de su portador- quedarse a lloriquear no ayudará nada-

Adrien asintió y empuñó los aretes en sus manos. Respiró hondo. Tenía que salvar a Marinette y decirle la verdad sobre lo que había pasado con Lila. Tenía que recuperar a su _Lady_. Y tenía que decirle que ambos habían sido un par de idiotas, tal y como le había dicho Plagg. Se limpió los ojos con el dorso de su mano con una nueva actitud llena de resolución.

-Bien, en ese caso, debo detenerla pronto- dijo Adrien, respirando hondo y poniendo sus manos en la cintura- quédate con nosotros, Tikki. Creo que necesitaremos tu ayuda cuando todo esto termine. Plagg, transfórmame-

Chat Noir apareció en la habitación de Marinette, y se guardó con cuidado los aretes en uno de sus bolsillos. Tikki se posó en el hombro del chico, quien salió por el balcón y se apresuró a buscar a la chica akumatizada, rogando que él solo fuera suficiente para detenerla.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Por fin la bomba explotó y Marinette fue akumatizada por culpa de Lila. Ahora salió con toda la intención de vengarse de sus antiguos amigos y crear problemas. Veamos si Chat Noir es suficiente para detenerla. Muchas gracias a sus reviews. Abrazos a todos, nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	8. Capítulo 8

Resumen: Lila cumplió su amenaza contra Marinette: hacer que sus amigos la abandonen y humillarla tras ser rechazada por Adrien. Hawkmoth no pierde su oportunidad de crear un akuma muy poderoso, inspirado en una antigua leyenda china. Chat Noir necesitará ayuda para rescatar a Marinette sin la ayuda de Ladybug. Spoilers Tercera Temporada.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía.

2) Contiene spoilers de todo lo que se ha estrenado de la tercera temporada.

3) **Viaje al Oeste** es un cuento tradicional chino de autor desconocido y pertenece al dominio público. Puse un pequeño resumen al final del primer capítulo, por si les quedan dudas sobre el cuento.

x-x-x

VIAJE AL OESTE

CAPÍTULO 8

 _Explanada frente a Notre Dame_

 _Poco más tarde_

Chat Noir rastreó al nuevo akuma hacia la explanada frente a la catedral de Notre Dame mientras que intentaba empujar todo el pánico que sentía ante la idea de pelear contra su compañera akumatizada hacia el fondo de su cabeza.

Para cuando el héroe llegó a L'Ile de la Cité, la plaza había sido vaciada, excepto por algunos curiosos que querían ver lo sucedido, así como Nadja Chamack y su equipo de noticias, y (para sorpresa del chico) Alya Césaire, quien estaba grabando lo sucedido con su teléfono celular. Oh, si tan solo supiera que la amiga que abandonó era Ladybug. Cuando la vio filmando el ataque tan emocionada y despreocupada como siempre, Chat Noir sintió una punzada de enojo hacia la pelirroja mientras pensaba que en parte era responsable de lo que le pasó a Marinette por su conducta con ella, pero respiró hondo y no dijo nada al respecto mientras se preparaba a pelear.

Tras acercarse a Notre Dame por el techo del hospital Hôtel-Dieu, el héroe saltó hacia la explanada y cayó de pie en el suelo frente a la catedral. Miró a su alrededor, principalmente en dirección a los campanarios, y notó que una figura femenina estaba de pie en medio de las dos estructuras. Una mujer vestida de negro, empuñando un largo bastón.

Al verla, la súbita y horrible sensación de pánico regresó y comenzó a apoderarse de Chat Noir. Estaba a punto de pelear contra Marinette. Contra su _Lady_.

"Concéntrate, chico. Entrar en pánico no te servirá de nada para ayudarla", le dijo Plagg en su mente, mientras que Chat Noir miraba a la figura levantando su bastón hacia el cielo y éste se oscureció de pronto. Dio un paso al frente.

-¡Marinette!- gritó el héroe desde donde se encontraba- ¡detén esto, por favor! No quiero tener que pelear contigo…-

Como respuesta, la chica akumatizada lanzó su bastón hacia el vacío, pero cuando estuvo a punto de caer sobre el suelo se convirtió en un enorme dragón chino de color azul, que comenzó a volar directamente hacia Chat Noir, escupiendo llamaradas de fuego azul por sus narices, y lo hubiera quemado si el héroe no se hubiera lanzado al suelo con el pecho sobre los fríos ladrillos de la explanada.

"¿Qué rayos fue eso?", preguntó Plagg en su mente, diciendo lo que el mismo Chat Noir estaba pensando.

El dragón giró, acercándose de nuevo al campanario de Notre Dame y a la chica akumatizada, quien saltó sobre el dragón para bajar a la explanada y plantarse frente a Chat Noir. El dragón volvió a girar alrededor de ella y volvió a convertirse en un bastón, el cual fue atrapado por la chica.

"Marinette…", pensó Chat Noir dando un involuntario paso atrás al mirarla.

La chica akumatizada portaba un vestido chino estilo hanfu de color rojo sangre, con múltiples adornos de color dorado. El vestido tenía un cinturón dorado que ceñía la figura de la chica, y de las largas mangas que incluso arrastraban en el suelo sobresalían sus manos, una de las cuales sostenía un bastón azul, cuyo extremo superior era la cabeza de un dragón. Su rostro estaba cubierto de maquillaje blanco, dándole una apariencia de porcelana, excepto por el contorno de sus ojos, que eran de color negro.

Chat Noir pudo notar la pulsera que él mismo le había regalado esa mañana en la muñeca que tenía el bastón.

"El akuma debe estar en la pulsera", pensó el chico "va a ser difícil, pero puedo destruir la pulsera con mi poder de Cataclism. Solo tengo que acercarme a ella lo suficiente"

"Ese es el espíritu, muchacho", dijo Plagg en su mente "prepárate".

El rostro de la chica estaba cubierta de maquillaje blanco, dándole una apariencia de porcelana, excepto por el contorno de sus ojos, que eran de color negro.

-Realmente no quiero hacer esto, Marinette- dijo el héroe mientras ella ladeaba la cabeza y entrecerraba los ojos.

-Ya no soy Marinette, Chat Noir- declaró la chica en un tono frío que heló el corazón del héroe- a partir de hoy soy Tripitaka, y voy a vengarme de todos los que me trataron de mentirosa-

-Marinette, detente- dijo Chat Noir, con su mano derecha en su espalda lista para tomar su bastón y ponerse en guardia- no hagas esto, realmente no quiero pelear contigo. Solo dime donde está el akuma y todo estará bien…-

Tripitaka sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo siento, _chaton_ \- siseó ella, tomando su bastón con las dos manos- tengo que tomar tu Miraculous, y el de Ladybug para poder vengarme de todos lo que me rompieron el corazón-

Sin previo aviso, la chica dio un salto y se lanzó contra él, haciendo girar agresivamente su arma con toda la intención de golpear con ella a su enemigo. Chat Noir dio un par de torpes pasos hacia atrás para evadir el golpe de la chica. En el sitio donde antes había estado el héroe quedó un gran cráter en el suelo rodeado de unas llamas azules. Chat Noir se mordió el labio al recordar que el bastón podía convertirse en un dragón.

"Esto no es bueno"; dijo Chat Noir, tomando su bastón y poniéndose en pose defensiva "esto no es nada bueno"

"Chico, no te distraigas"; le dijo Plagg en su mente "no es Ladybug ni es Marinette, no va a entrar en razón con tus palabras. Es una víctima de Hawkmoth como cualquier otra. Tienes que destruir el objeto akumatizado si es que quieres que vuelva a ser ella misma"

Chat Noir gruñó en voz alta. Aquello parecía mucho más fácil decirse que hacerse.

La chica akumatizada hizo girar su bastón en el aire y atacó a Chat Noir, quien contraatacó con el suyo. Ambos bastones chocaron en el aire, y un relámpago iluminó por un momento el cielo que había sido oscurecido al principio de la batalla.

-Chat Noir, dame tu Miraculous- siseó Tripitaka, sonriendo maliciosamente mientras movía su mano libre como si estuviera llamando a un gato de verdad- vamos, gatito, gatito… sé que tú no eres como los traidores de mis compañeros. Solo dámelo y no te haré ningún daño-

-Lo siento mucho, _princesse,_ pero eso no va a pasar nunca- dijo el héroe, sonriendo travieso- tengo una mejor idea. Dame tu akuma y te aseguro de que te sentirás mejor-

Tripitaka se echó a reír.

-En ese caso tendré que hacerte daño- dijo Tripitaka- lo lamento, _chaton_ -

Chat Noir respiró hondo, preparándose para el ataque. Mientras miraba a su alrededor para valorar sus defensas, sus ojos pasaron de la chica a los muchos testigos de la pelea. Algunos de sus compañeros del colegio estaban ahí presentes, incluidos Alya, Nino, Juleka y su hermano, Kagami, Nathaniel y Marc. El héroe frunció el entrecejo al verlos. Realmente esperaba que Marinette no se volviera contra ellos.

-¡No es seguro!- les gritó Chat Noir a los chicos que estaban mirando la pelea- váyanse de aquí. ¡Corran!-

Tripitaka volvió a atacar al chico, y por fin el extremo de su bastón encendido en llamas azules lo golpeó en un costado. Tan pronto como sintió la boca del dragón de metal en llamas sobre su traje, Chat Noir no pudo evitar dejar escapar un horrendo grito de dolor. Si no hubiera sentido tanto dolor que le impidió pensar por un momento, hubiera podido escuchar el grito de Plagg en su mente diciéndole que se aleje.

Como reflejo, Chat Noir dio un salto hacia atrás en un intento por poner distancia entre él mismo y el arma de la chica para evitar el daño y se volvió a mirar rápidamente su costado. Su traje mágico estaba roto y su piel expuesta estaba sumamente enrojecida y llena de ampollas.

-¿Qué rayos…?- dijo el chico al ver su piel quemada a través del traje roto.

Tikki miró asustada la herida de Chat Noir y puso sus pequeñas manos sobre ella usando su poder, en un intento desesperado de curarlo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Chat Noir entre dientes mientras miraba de reojo a Tikki.

-No lo sé. Parece que ese fuego azul es uno de sus poderes. Y no puedo hacer mucho con esta herida, Chat Noir- dijo Tikki tristemente- creo que tendremos que llevarte con el maestro Fu puede curar algo como esto-

Chat Noir apretó los dientes de dolor y levantó los ojos hacia Tripitaka. Realmente no quería tener que atacarla, pero tenía que ser más agresivo o no saldría de esa pelea en una pieza.

"Adrien", insistió Plagg en su mente mientras el chico empuñaba su bastón, mirando a Tripitaka lanzarse contra él "¡tienes que hacerlo! No es opción. Marinette te necesita"

-¡Marinette, por favor, detente!- gritó el héroe.

Un grito de sorpresa hizo que tanto el héroe como la chica akumatizada se volvieran hacia su origen. Había provenido de Alya, quien se había cubierto la boca con las manos y había dejado caer su celular al suelo.

-¿Marinette?- dijo la chica pelirroja, asustada al caer en cuenta de que su ex mejor amiga era la víctima akumatizada.

Los ojos de Tripitaka siguieron la mirada de Chat Noir, y al poner sus ojos en sus antiguos amigos dejó escapar un grito lleno de furia. Tripitaka encendió nuevamente la boca del dragón de su bastón y no la apuntó hacia Chat Noir, sino a los chicos del colegio.

-¡AAAAAAARGGGGG!- gritó la chica, lanzando una fuerte llamarada azul contra sus antiguos compañeros. Palideciendo al ver el ataque contra ellos Nino cubrió a Alya, empujándola al suelo, mientras que los otros chicos también se intentaron cubrir del ataque, pero no iban a poderse proteger.

Chat Noir se interpuso en el ataque, haciendo girar su bastón para detener las llamas y proteger a sus compañeros. Si bien sus compañeros pudieron evitar las llamas, no se podía decir lo mismo de él, pues cayó al suelo volviendo a gritar de dolor.

-¡Chat Noir!- escuchó decir a alguien detrás de él, aunque no alcanzó a reconocer la voz.

-¡Corran!- gritó el héroe en un grito ahogado, antes de intentar levantarse antes de que volviera a ser atacado.

No lo logró. Tripitaka lo alcanzó y saltó sobre él, tumbándolo de nuevo con la espalda contra el suelo. Antes de que él intentara levantarse otra vez, la chica akumatizada puso su rodilla sobre su abdomen, impidiéndole moverse, y puso su bastón sobre el pecho. Chat Noir gritó de dolor de nuevo mientras intentaba quitarse de encima a la chica y el bastón que lo estaba quemando.

-Te dije que no quería lastimarte, Chat Noir- siseó la chica akumatizada- pero interferiste con mi venganza, y eso no lo puedo perdonar-

-Marinette… por favor…- dijo el chico, mirándola fijamente con ojos llorosos.

-Ya te dije que no soy Marinette, soy Tripitaka- dijo la chica, soltando el bastón y poniendo sus dos manos alrededor de su cuello- quiero vengarme de todos esos repugnantes traidores que se decían mis amigos y que me dieron la espalda cuando más los necesitaba. Esos idiotas van a pagar hasta la última lágrima que me provocaron. Todo su dolor, miedo y lágrimas serán de lo mas exquisito para mí- se acercó más al rostro del chico, de modo que su nariz casi tocaba la de él- y tú, Chat Noir, no vas a interferir en mi venganza. Pero ya que estás aquí, dame tu Miraculous o lo tomaré yo misma de tu cadáver-

Con esas palabras, la chica comenzó a apretar su cuello con todas sus fuerzas, cortándole la respiración. Chat Noir forcejeó y pataleó intentando soltarse de su agarre, pero entre las quemaduras por el fuego y las manos de la chica que lo estaban asfixiando se sentía cada vez más débil. Quería usar Cataclismo para destruir la pulsera, pero no podía pronunciar la palabra para invocar el poder.

-Ma… Ma…- comenzó a decir.

-Shhh… no tienes nada que decir- dijo Tripitaka, poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios- solo dejaré de hacer esto cuando levantes tu mano derecha para entregarme tu Miraculous…-

-Por… por favor…- apenas pudo decir Chat Noir.

-Ah, ah…- dijo Tripitaka, moviendo el dedo índice de manera negativa- eso no fue lo que te pedí, ¿verdad, _chaton_?-

Chat Noir estaba tan mortalmente pálido que Tripitaka pensó que ya se había desmayado, y cuando la chica akumatizada se inclinó para tomar el Miraculous de su mano derecha, sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca que la hizo soltar al héroe.

La chica akumatizada levantó la mirada con una expresión furiosa, y vio que Kagami Tsurugi y Luka Couffaine la habían atacado, lanzándole piedras para que soltara al chico. Tripitaka siseó, furiosa por la interrupción, pero aquello le dio la oportunidad a Chat Noir de usar su poder.

-¡CATACLISM!-

El chico puso su mano en el suelo, destruyéndolo y haciendo que todos cayeran a la cripta arqueológica bajo el suelo de la explanada de Notre Dame. Tripitaka lanzó su bastón al aire, convirtiéndolo en el dragón, y saltó de regreso hacia el campanario de la catedral para evitar caer junto con los demás. Buscó con la vista a Chat Noir, pero no lo encontró entre los escombros y el polvo. Frunció el entrecejo e hizo que el dragón se girara en dirección contraria con la intención de irse.

- _¿A dónde crees que vas, Tripitaka?_ \- escuchó la voz de Hawkmoth en su mente- _¡te dije que quiero los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir!_ -

-Relájate, Hawkmoth- dijo Tripitaka con una expresión aburrida- todo va de acuerdo al plan. Esto no era más que un pequeño mensaje a mis pérfidos ex amigos, para que sepan que mi venganza llegará rápidamente contra ellos- sonrió mientras sus ojos se encendían- su deslealtad será un error que _no_ vivirán para lamentar-

La chica akumatizada miró fríamente la explanada destruida por encima del hombro antes de asentir levemente para que el dragón se alejara en la distancia.

x-x-x

 _Ruinas de la Explanada frente a Notre Dame_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

La mayoría de los adolescentes desaparecieron de la explanada. Solamente Kagami y Luka se quedaron, quitando los escombros para buscar a Chat Noir. Lo encontraron en el fondo de la cripta, apenas consciente y temblando de dolor. Algunas partes de su traje estaban rotas, y la piel debajo de ellas estaba quemada.

-Chat Noir… ¡Chat Noir!- dijo Luka, moviéndolo para intentar mantenerlo despierto.

-Arggg…- se quejó el héroe débilmente. Miró alternadamente a Luka y a Kagami, y suspiró en voz alta- estoy bien, voy a… aaaaargggg….- volvió a gritar de dolor.

-No, no estás bien- dijo Kagami- no puedes siquiera moverte-

Chat Noir se mordió el labio. Kagami tenía razón en que no podía moverse sin sentir un horrendo dolor en todo el cuerpo y no sabía como iba a salir de ahí. Su anillo comenzó a sonar sus advertencias.

-Lo siento, Plagg, pero realmente necesito su ayuda- dijo el héroe en voz baja- detransformación-

Ante la mirada sorprendida de los dos chicos que se habían acercado a ayudarlo, Chat Noir se convirtió en Adrien Agreste.

-¿Adrien?- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. El chico rubio no respondió, y simplemente apretó los ojos intentando aguantar el dolor de las quemaduras en su cuerpo. El haberse quitado el traje empeoró su dolor.

Kagami lo iba a mover y extendió su mano hacia el chico rubio, pero un pequeño ser de color negro se plantó frente a su cara, haciéndola dar un respingo de sorpresa y alejar su mano rápidamente de él.

-Hey, ¿qué crees que haces? ¡Manos fuera!- dijo Plagg en un tono severo- ¿qué no ven que está herido, par de tarados?- rodó los ojos y se volvió hacia donde estaba Adrien- Tikki, esto es un verdadero desastre, ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer ahora?-

Para sorpresa de ambos chicos, que no dejaban de mirar el intercambio, otro pequeño ser surgió de los cabellos dorados de Adrien, donde había estado escondido, y flotó al lado del primero.

-Normalmente Ladybug curaría sus heridas cuando todo regresara a la normalidad, pero justo ahora esa solución no está a la mano. Tenemos que llevar al chico con el Guardián para que cure sus heridas- continuó el kwami negro, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas mientras que miraba de reojo a Luka y Kagami- Adrien tiene razón. No tenemos otra opción, necesitamos su ayuda-

Tikki miró alternadamente a Adrien, quien apretaba los ojos y los dientes haciendo muecas de dolor, y luego a los dos chicos que habían evitado que le quitaran su Miraculous.

-Está bien- dijo Tikki, y se volvió hacia Kagami y Luka- Plagg y yo somos kwamis, somos quienes damos poderes a los héroes. Chat Noir está herido y tenemos que llevarlo con el Guardián. Necesitamos su ayuda-

Luka dudó unos segundos, mirando hacia donde estaba su hermana con sus amigos, y al ver que estaba a salvo, se volvió hacia Kagami, quien asintió levemente. Ambos se volvieron a los kwamis con expresiones afirmativas. Luka levantó a Adrien en sus brazos con cuidado de no lastimarlo más, y con ayuda de Kagami, ambos siguieron a los kwamis entre las calles de París rumbo a la casa del Guardián.

x-x-x

 _Casa del maestro Fu_

 _La mañana siguiente_

Adrien abrió los ojos mientras hacía una mueca de dolor, tumbado boca arriba en una superficie suave. Recordaba haberse detransformado, y siendo levantado en brazos por Luka Couffaine, pero se había desmayado antes de que siquiera lo sacaran de los escombros de la explanada frente a Notre Dame. El chico se quiso mover, pero el súbito ardor en su costado se lo impidió, arrancándole un gemido de dolor y haciéndolo ovillarse.

-Parece que Adrien ya despertó- escuchó una voz masculina.

Adrien abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, y se encontró al maestro Fu ajustando unas vendas alrededor de su costado y abdomen. Luka y Kagami estaban también ahí, sentados uno junto al otro y mirando al anciano con atención.

-¿Maestro Fu?- dijo Adrien débilmente.

-Bienvenido, Chat Noir- dijo el anciano, sonriendo benévolamente- espero que ya te sientas un poco mejor-

El chico iba a asentir, pero pronto sacudió la cabeza. Se sentía horrible, física y moralmente después de la paliza legendaria que acababa de recibir, además de su preocupación por el hecho de que Marinette estuviera akumatizada y saber que Ladybug no iría a ayudarlo en esta pelea.

-Maestro Fu, Ladybug fue…- dijo el chico.

-Lo sé- lo interrumpió el anciano con un tono decepcionado en su voz- tal parece que ni tú ni Ladybug van a poder participar en esta batalla-

Adrien se mordió el labio y sacudió la cabeza. ¿No iba a poder pelear? ¡Pero si él quería rescatar a Marinette!¡No podía abandonar a su _Lady_ a su suerte! Sí, le preocupaba París y todo, pero esa ansiedad venía principalmente por ella, solo por ella.

-No diga eso, maestro Fu, por supuesto que sí puedo pelear con… arggg… - dijo el chico, intentando levantarse, pero una nueva punzada de dolor en el costado lo detuvo. Molesto con él, Plagg se sentó en su frente y lo hizo volverse a tumbar.

-¡No te atrevas a volver a levantarte así, cachorro estúpido!- dijo el kwami negro en un tono severo- ¿tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba? ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza, Camembert derretido? Escucha al maestro Fu por una vez y quédate quieto en tu sitio-

Adrien hizo una mueca al ser regañado por su kwami. Plagg jamás le había hablado así.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces?- dijo Adrien en un tono resignado, volviéndose de nuevo al maestro Fu, quien parecía a su vez igual de preocupado que él- no podemos abandonar a Marinette-

-No te preocupes por ello. Otros dos portadores de Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir van a pelear contra Tripitaka en tu lugar- dijo el maestro Fu.

-Pero…-

-Esto es por una razón- continuó el anciano, señalando un ungüento que le estaba aplicando en sus quemaduras- estás herido, Adrien. Y la cura de tus heridas se inactivará si te transformas en Chat Noir-

-¡Nada de eso me importa, maestro!- dijo el chico en voz alta, intentando de nuevo levantarse- Marinette está…-

-¡Ya te dijo el maestro Fu que te quedaras quieto, tarado!- dijo Kagami, empujando a Adrien para impedirle que se levantara del colchón tal y como había hecho Plagg- ¿porqué no lo escuchas?-

-Esta chica me agrada- dijo Plagg en voz baja, volviéndose a Tikki, pero ésta no sonrió. Estaba sumamente preocupada por Marinette. Adrien también, y no parecía aceptar que tuviera que quedarse cuidando de sus heridas.

-Maestro, no lo importa lo que me pase- dijo Adrien- ¡Chat Noir no puede abandonar a Ladybug! Yo no puedo dejar las cosas…-

-No servirás de nada así, Adrien- lo interrumpió Plagg- lo único que vas a conseguir es que Hawkmoth te quite tu Miraculous y yo también sea un esclavo como Nooroo. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?-

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?- dijo el chico rubio, alzando la voz- no voy a perder el Miraculous, Plagg, si eso es lo que tanto temes. Conozco bastante bien mi responsabilidad. ¿Porqué no entiendes que no quiero abandonarla?-

-¿Y porqué no entiendes tú que no quiero que mueras por culpa de tu idiotez?- le respondió Plagg gritando de la misma manera.

Adrien se quedó callado y boquiabierto ante esa declaración. Jamás había visto a Plagg mostrar tantos sentimientos sin retractarse o decir que eran vergonzosos. El kwami flotó furioso fuera del campo visual de Adrien, y éste se volvió hacia el Guardián.

-Lo siento, maestro Fu-

-Es entendible. Como dije, otros héroes deberán aparecer en lugar de ustedes dos- dijo el anciano, señalando al lado de Adrien a Luka y Kagami sentados junto al colchón del maestro Fu. Los dos chicos, que habían estado mirando con atención la conversación, se irguieron al escuchar lo que el anciano acababa de decir.

-Pero…- comenzó Adrien, sus ojos comenzando a humedecerse al sentir la frustración apoderarse de él. Se sentía responsable de lo que había pasado. Quería salvar a Marinette, y no iba a poder hacer nada.

-Ahora, hay algo más que necesitamos que hagas, Adrien- dijo el maestro Fu- Luka y Kagami tendrán que ser los nuevos Ladybug y Chat Noir, pero tengo la impresión de que necesitarán tu ayuda- añadió, pasándole una pequeña fotografía de una pintura que Adrien reconoció de inmediato. Era la portada de El Viaje al Oeste.

Adrien frunció el entrecejo, preguntándose como una fotografía podía ayudarles a vencer a Tripitaka. Renuentemente se sacó el anillo blanco de su dedo y lo extendió hacia Luka, pero Plagg sacudió la cabeza.

-No es él, chico- dijo el kwami negro, al parecer habiendo ya enfriado su cabeza después de discutir con él- ella va a ser Chat Noir-

Adrien parpadeó sorprendido, pero sonrió levemente. Se sintió un poco más seguro dando su Miraculous a alguien como Kagami. La chica tomó el anillo y se lo puso, haciendo que éste se encogiera para quedarle perfecto en su mano, en el sitio donde antes había estado el anillo de su familia. Después de ello, Adrien metió su mano a su bolsillo y sacó los aretes de Ladybug que Tikki le había entregado antes de la pelea y los entregó a Luka.

-Luka Couffaine, Kagami Tsurugi, reciban los Miraculous de la Catarina, que confiere el poder de la Creación, y del Gato Negro, que otorga el poder de Destrucción- comenzó a decir el maestro Fu- estos poderes deberán ser usados para el bien de los demás. Una vez que la misión termine, deben regresar los Miraculous a sus dueños originales. ¿Podemos confiar en ustedes?-

Luka y Kagami asintieron con convicción.

-Bien- dijo el maestro Fu, volviéndose a Adrien- creo que ya puedes levantarte. Y más vale que se apresuren a regresar al colegio. Estoy seguro de que Tripitaka va a comenzar a atacar a sus antiguos compañeros-

Adrien hizo una mueca mientras que se levantaba y gruñó, dándose cuenta de que apenas podía moverse. El maestro Fu y Plagg tenían razón. ¿Cómo iba a poder ayudarlos a salvar a Marinette?

x-x-x

 _Colegio Françoise Dupont_

 _Más tarde_

La clase de _mademoiselle_ Bustier se reunió en el aula en completo silencio ante las noticias de que Marinette había sido akumatizada y casi destruye a Chat Noir en Notre Dame, además de que Ladybug ni siquiera había siquiera aparecido en la batalla. Todos los estudiantes estaban asustados por lo sucedido, preguntándose incluso si Chat Noir había sobrevivido esa pelea o especulando si Tripitaka había terminado con Ladybug antes de su aparición y esa era la causa de su ausencia.

Y todos recordaban muy bien la humillación que la chica había sufrido por parte de Adrien en la cafetería el día anterior, además de haber sido ignorada por todos los días anteriores. La única que no parecía afectada por ello era Lila.

La ausencia de Marinette era tan notoria que nadie notó que Adrien tampoco había llegado. O si lo notaron, supusieron que había sido detenido por su padre o en alguna sesión de fotos.

La profesora entró al aula y no tuvo siquiera el valor de sonreír al saludar a sus alumnos como todos los días. Estaba sumamente preocupada por Marinette. Después de un par de minutos en silencio, la profesora respiró hondo y por fin comenzó a hablar.

- _Bonjour_ , clase- comenzó a decir _mademoiselle_ Bustier en un tono monótono, nada que ver con su ánimo habitual- el día de hoy veremos…-

-¡Oh, por todo el chocolate!- explotó de pronto Chloé Bourgeois, golpeando su escritorio y poniéndose de pie y apoyando cruzando los brazos en una expresión molesta, haciendo que la profesora diera un respingo y Sabrina parpadeara asustada.- ¿es en serio? ¿vamos a fingir que ayer no sucedió nada?-

-Chloé, no es que…-

-¡Marinette fue akumatizada!- dijo la chica en voz alta, volviéndose a sus compañeros y señalándolos- ¡y todos ustedes, banda de perdedores y malos amigos, son los culpables de todo lo que le sucedió!-

-Chloé, no digas eso- comenzó a decir _mademoiselle_ Bustier- nadie tiene la culpa de que…-

-Además, no es como que puedes hablar de ello, Chloé, cuando tú has sido la causa de la mitad de las akumatizaciones desde que apareció Hawkmoth- dijo Alya en voz alta, cruzando los brazos y aparentando indiferencia cuando realmente estaba muy asustada por lo que pasó con su ex mejor amiga y la amenaza que profirió la tarde anterior.

-Sí, pero al menos yo acepto mi culpa en ello y no la paso fingiendo que soy una buena amiga con todo el mundo- siseó la chica rubia- todos ustedes, perdedores, le dieron la espalda a una chica que los quería y que siempre estaba dispuesta de ayudarlos. ¿Y todo para qué? ¡Para escuchar a esa mentirosa!- añadió, señalando a Lila.

-¡Oh, otra vez eso!- dijo Lila, fingiendo estar ofendida por la sugerencia- ¿cómo me puedes culpar de lo que pasó con Marinette, Chloé?-

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Lila?- dijo Alix, levantándose también y alzando la voz- ¿qué no tienes vergüenza, Chloé?-

Chloé rodó los ojos, aburrida.

-Oh, por favor, esas tonterías no funcionan conmigo, Lila. A diferencia de todos ustedes, a mí no me importa lo que los demás piensen los demás- dijo Chloé, sacando su teléfono celular y proyectando un video en la pizarra. Era el video que había tomado de Lila amenazando a Marinette en el baño de chicas.

- _No, Lila, estoy bien_ \- escucharon la voz de Marinette, aunque visiblemente incómoda, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para ser amable- _agradezco tu preocupación_ -

- _Oh, no me sorprendería que te sintieras tan horrible como te ves el día de hoy_ \- la voz maliciosa de Lila se escuchó mientras se veía en la pantalla caminando hacia una asustada Marinette para acorralarla contra la pared- _te advertí la última vez que te iba a destruir, y que te iba a dejar sin tus amigos, y como ves, lo estoy logrando. Todos son tan idiotas que creen todo lo que digo sin siquiera pensarlo_ -

Todos los chicos en el aula dejaron escapar un grito de sorpresa al escuchar las palabras de Lila, confesando que había amenazado con dejar a Marinette sin amigos. Justo lo que había sucedido.

- _Puedes hacer lo que quieras, Lila_ \- dijo la voz de Marinette- _pero sé que mis amigos son más listos que eso-_

La pantalla mostró a Marinette escabulléndose y saliendo del baño de chicas mientras que Lila la miraba maliciosa y comenzaba a maquillar un golpe en su mejilla. Hubo una colectiva exclamación de sorpresa entre todos los chicos en el aula al ver como Marinette había tenido razón: Lila había fingido el ataque también.

- _Oh, no tienes idea del grave error que acabas de cometer, Marinette. Te dije que te iba a dejar sola y sin los idiotas de tus amigos, y siempre cumplo mis amenazas_ \- se escuchó la voz de Lila antes de que el video se terminara.

-¿Qué fue lo que les dije?- dijo Chloé, rodando los ojos- ¡debería darles vergüenza! Era la palabra de Marinette, una insufrible niña buena a la que conocen de toda la vida y que siempre los ha ayudado a todos ustedes, idiotas, o la palabra de una recién llegada con los cuentos más locos que he escuchado en mi vida. Y tomaron su palabra sobre la de Marinette. ¿Y se dicen sus amigos?-

Todos los chicos y la misma profesora estaban en shock tras ver toda esa evidencia de que Marinette siempre había tenido razón y había sido inocente. Lila los había engañado a todos.

-Lila, ¿cómo pudiste engañarnos así?- dijo Nino finalmente. Alya estaba tan asustada por lo que había pasado y lo que había causado, dudando de su mejor amiga, que no podía hablar- no puedo creer que herimos a Marinette porque te escuchamos-

-Nada de eso es cierto- dijo Lila, intentando defenderse aún a pesar de la evidencia- son mentiras… y… ¡esa ni siquiera es mi voz!-

Todos la miraron con enojo y comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos. La profesora iba a decir algo cuando la pared lateral del aula explotó, y un enorme hueco se formó en ella. Los alumnos gritaron. Mylène, Rose y Juleka se escondieron tras unos bancos, mientras que Ivan y Nino se levantaron para proteger a sus respectivas novias y el resto de las chicas.

Cuando el polvo se disipó, vieron que Tripitaka entró por el hueco en la pared tras saltar del lomo del dragón azul y sonrió maliciosamente. Al extender su mano, el dragón voló hacia ella, volviendo a convertirse en un bastón, y Tripitaka lo apuntó hacia los asustados chicos y la profesora.

- _L'heure de ma revanche a sonné_ \- dijo mientras que la boca del dragón comenzaba a llenarse del fuego azul.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas de autor:

 _L'heure de ma revanche a sonné_ : (francés) la hora de mi venganza ha llegado.

¡Hola a todos! Sí, plot twist, Adrien está herido y no puede pelear, pero no crean que las cosas se van a quedar como están. Si lo conocemos, es más terco que una mula y no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados. Es hora de la venganza de Marinette contra todos los que la traicionaron. No será bonito para nadie. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	9. Capítulo 9

Resumen: Lila cumplió su amenaza contra Marinette: hacer que sus amigos la abandonen y humillarla tras ser rechazada por Adrien. Hawkmoth no pierde su oportunidad de crear un akuma muy poderoso, inspirado en una antigua leyenda china. Chat Noir necesitará ayuda para rescatar a Marinette sin la ayuda de Ladybug. Spoilers Tercera Temporada.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía.

2) Contiene spoilers de todo lo que se ha estrenado de la tercera temporada.

3) **Viaje al Oeste** es un cuento tradicional chino de autor desconocido y pertenece al dominio público. Puse un pequeño resumen al final del primer capítulo, por si les quedan dudas sobre el cuento.

x-x-x

VIAJE AL OESTE

CAPÍTULO 9

 _Colegio Françoise Dupont_

 _Más tarde_

Tripitaka acababa de romper la pared en el aula de _mademoiselle_ Bustier, y lanzó una mirada maliciosa a todos sus compañeros, anunciando que la hora de su venganza había llegado. Empuñó su bastón de dragón de manera amenazadora, preocupando a Nino, Alya y Nathaniel, quienes ya habían visto lo que hacía esa arma y como había dejado a Chat Noir la noche anterior en Notre Dame.

-Ah, mis queridos compañeros del colegio- dijo maliciosamente la chica akumatizada- los que me traicionaron, me abandonaron y me trataron como una mentirosa a pesar de que me conocían bien. ¿No tienen vergüenza? Y pensar que los consideraba mis amigos-

El silencio en el aula era ensordecedor. Podía escucharse la respiración asustada de los chicos, e incluso Rose dejó escapar un gemido de terror mientras que Juleka la abrazaba. El fuego en la boca del dragón comenzaba a aumentar de tamaño, haciendo que todos dieran instintivamente un paso atrás.

-¡Marinette!- dijo por fin Alya, su voz entrecortada por el miedo mientras que Nino la tomaba d los hombros y le susurraba que se callara- tenías razón, todos cometimos un error en no creer en tu palabra. Pero detén esto, no necesitas vengarte de lo que pasó-

Tripitaka se volvió hacia la pelirroja, lanzándole una mirada furiosa, pero pronto volvió a mostrar su sonrisa maliciosa.

-Oh, no, no me van a decir que hacer- dijo Tripitaka ladeando la cabeza- ustedes no me escucharon. Ustedes no detuvieron mi sufrimiento. Al contrario, lo empeoraron. Destruyeron mi corazón, así que yo los destruiré a ustedes-

Tripitaka alzó su bastón, y estuvo a punto de convocar su fuego azul contra sus compañeros, cuando Adrien llegó al aula con una expresión pálida y asustada.

-¡Marinette!- dijo Adrien en voz alta.

La chica akumatizada volvió sus ojos hacia el recién llegado, y detuvo su ataque.

-Adrien- siseó ella. Su expresión era imposible de leer. El chico se veía pálido, y caminaba débilmente doblado sobre su abdomen, pero su mirada estaba llena de decisión.

-Marinette, por favor- dijo Adrien con sus ojos fijos en los de ella- detén esta venganza. Todos cometieron un error, pero sé que tú eres mejor que esto. Lo que te dije el otro día es verdad: tú eres nuestra Ladybug de todos los días, ¿recuerdas?-

La chica frunció el entrecejo y volvió a levantar su bastón.

-¡No!- gritó Tripitaka- ¡no tengo porqué escucharte! Solo lo dices porque temes mi venganza, como todos los demás. ¡Tú te burlaste de mí y me humillaste delante de todo el colegio! ¡Jamás te perdonaré!-

-¡No!- dijo Adrien a su vez, levantando las manos en señal de paz- ¡jamás me burlaría de ti, Marinette! Yo no fui quien te dijo todas esas cosas horribles. Lila estaba akumatizada en Camaléon, y robó mi apariencia para lastimarte-

Tripitaka lo apuntó con su bastón mientras sus ojos lo miraban con una expresión que Adrien jamás había visto en Marinette, llenos del más puro odio.

-No importa como haya sido, ya es demasiado tarde- dijo fríamente la chica akumatizada- el daño está hecho. Y todos ustedes van a pagar por haberme tratado como una mentirosa-

La chica encendió el fuego azul, y estuvo a punto de atacarlos, cuando una sombra negra apareció frente a Adrien, haciendo girar un bastón y protegiéndolo contra el fuego. Otra persona, de rojo, apareció frente al resto de los chicos, protegiéndolos al hacer girar un yoyo. Adrien sonrió levemente.

-Ladybug y Chat Noir- dijo Chloé en voz baja.

Pero pronto fue evidente que no eran los mismos héroes que ya conocían. Hawkmoth, mirando a través de los ojos de Tripitaka, notó también que los portadores de los Miraculous habían cambiado. O quizá eran los mismos, pero habían intercambiado sus Miraculous por alguna razón.

Chat Noir era una chica con cabellos cortos de color negro, y Ladybug era ahora un chico de cabellos negros con puntas teñidas de color turquesa y ojos del mismo color.

-¿Qué significa eso?- dijo Tripitaka, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Que no vamos a dejar que lastimes a estos chicos, Marinette- dijo la nueva Chat Noir, señalando con su bastón a la chica akumatizada.

Tripitaka sonrió maliciosamente de nuevo mientras el contorno de mariposa se formaba nuevamente frente a sus ojos.

- _Esta es tu oportunidad._ _Destrúyelos, Tripitaka_ \- dijo Hawkmoth en voz baja- _y tráeme sus Miraculous_ -

-¿Eso creen, nuevos héroes?- dijo Tripitaka, levantando levemente su bastón- ¿se creen capaces de impedir que les haga pagar por todo el dolor que me han causado?-

-Por supuesto, es nuestro trabajo- dijo el nuevo héroe mientras extendía el hilo de su yoyo- a partir de ahora nos puedes llamar Redbeatle y Neko Noir. Prepárate a ser desakumatizada-

Tripitaka no parecía estar impresionada por los nuevos héroes, y tras echarse a reír, provocando un nuevo escalofrío entre los estudiantes, hizo chocar el extremo inferior de su bastón con el suelo del aula. Al estar en contacto con el concreto, el suelo se quebró y una gran torre de agua surgió de él, propulsando a los dos héroes, a la profesora y a todos los chicos fuera del aula y hacia el patio.

Neko Noir protegió a Adrien para que no cayera de espaldas al suelo, mientras que Redbeatle creó una red con su yoyo en el patio del colegio para evitar que el resto de los civiles fueran heridos al caer sobre el concreto.

Cuando los dos héroes levantaron la mirada, entre ellos y Tripitaka había un enorme monstruo marino de dos metros y medio de altura, llevando en su mano una guadaña y cara de pocos amigos

-¿Qué rayos es eso?- Adrien escuchó decir a Neko Noir mientras veían al monstruo que había aparecido, aparentemente surgiendo del bastón de Tripitaka- se supone que era solo un akuma. ¿Porqué hay otro enemigo?-

Adrien frunció el entrecejo, entendiendo de pronto lo que el maestro Fu quiso decir cuando le entregó la fotografía de la portada de El Viaje al Oeste. Tripitaka era el personaje principal de la historia, pero había tres espíritus celestiales acompañándolo y protegiéndolo en su viaje: Sun Wukong o el rey mono, Pigsy y Sandy. Ése último era un monstruo marino. Lo que significaba…

-Oh, no…- dijo el chico en voz baja.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Redbeatle, volviéndose al chico rubio.

-En la historia de El Viaje al Oeste, Tripitaka es protegido por tres espíritus celestiales muy poderosos. Y parece que este akuma tiene el poder de llamar a pelear a esos tres espíritus- dijo Adrien- éste monstruo es Sha Wujing, o Sandy, el espíritu del río-

Redbeatle y Neko Noir se miraron entre sí. Eran nuevos siendo héroes y no sabían cómo debían proceder. Sabían que tenían que pelear y al mismo tiempo mantener a salvo a los chicos del colegio.

-¿Qué debemos hacer entonces?- dijo Redbeatle, mirando de reojo al chico rubio mientras que Neko Noir lo ponía en el suelo con cuidado de no lastimarlo de nuevo.

-Distráiganlo mientras que la escuela es evacuada- dijo Adrien en voz baja- vayan, yo me encargo de que todos salgan de aquí a salvo-

Los dos héroes asintieron y se volvieron mientras que Tripitaka levantó nuevamente su bastón y lo lanzaba al aire, convirtiéndolo nuevamente en un dragón que comenzó a sobrevolar la escuela.

-Sha Wujing- dijo la chica akumatizada dirigiéndose a Sandy y señalando a los dos héroes- ¡ataca y tráeme sus Miraculous!-

Sandy empuñó su guadaña y se lanzó a pelear contra los dos héroes. Neko Noir se lanzó contra él y detuvo su ataque con su bastón, mientras que Redbeatle lanzaba su yoyo para intentar atraparlo y detenerlo. Mientras tanto, Adrien indicó a todos los chicos del colegio que salieran y que se escondieran en su casa, pues las cosas se iban a poner feas en París con un asuma tan poderoso.

Tripitaka sonrió maliciosamente y, tras hacer una señal al dragón, éste sopló fuego en todas las entradas del edificio, creando llamas de dos metros de altura que impidieron que los alumnos y maestros del colegio Françoise Dupont pudieran escapar del ataque.

La risa fría de Tripitaka resonó en el patio sobre los gritos de los chicos, haciendo que Adrien sintiera como si se le helara la sangre. Podía ver a la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase llorando de terror. Incluso Kim lloriqueaba diciendo que no quería morir.

Mientras tanto, la pelea entre Sandy y los dos héroes no bajaba de intensidad, y los gritos de los otros chicos comenzaban a hacer que perdieran la paciencia y cometieran errores. Aprovechando de ello, el guerrero marino apuntó su guadaña hacia Neko Noir, disparando un poderoso flujo de agua hacia ella, empujándola contra la pared contraria y casi ahogándola. Redbeatle sintió un vuelco al ver que la chica estaba a punto de ahogarse y no podía usar su bastón para protegerse.

"¿Qué hago?"; pensó el héroe comenzando a sentir un horrendo vuelco al ver a su compañera "¿qué haría Ladybug?"

"Luka, tranquilízate", escuchó la voz de Tikki en su cabeza "utiliza el poder especial".

Redbeatle asintió con una expresión de preocupación, pero respiró hondo y lanzó el yoyo al cielo.

-LUCKY CHARM-

Una gran pieza codo de tubería roja con motas negras cayó en las manos de Redbeatle. El chico se mordió el labio. ¿Qué se suponía que haría con eso?

Al no poder ayudar a los chicos a salir del colegio, Adrien miró de reojo a Redbeatle.

-Usa el codo para desviar el agua- le dijo Adrien. Redbeatle asintió y se interpuso en el flujo del agua, devolviéndolo a Sandy y Tripitaka. Ambos gritaron y saltaron hacia el techo del colegio, y Neko Noir cayó de rodillas, por fin pudiendo respirar.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo Redbeatle, apresurándose a ayudarla a levantarse.

-Cofff… cofff… sí, apenas- dijo la chica, frunciendo el entrecejo- gracias por eso-

-No es nada- dijo el héroe mientras levantaba los ojos y miraba a su alrededor.

Tripitaka había bloqueado todas las salidas del colegio, el cual estaba rodeado por altas llamas azules que impedían que los estudiantes y profesores pudieran huir del edificio, mientras que Sandy disparaba jets de agua contra los estudiantes. Redbeatle comenzó a correr de un lado al otro en el patio con el codo de tubería para desviar el agua de los chicos.

La risa malvada de la chica akumatizada resonó de nuevo por todo el patio del colegio, aterrorizando a sus compañeros. Adrien dejó a Neko Noir y dio un paso hacia la chica, que miraba a su monstruo desde el techo del colegio mientras que el dragón regresaba a su lado.

-¡Marinette, por favor, detente!- le dijo Adrien en voz alta, captando su atención- tú no eres así. Siempre has tenido buen corazón y perdonas los errores de otras personas. Sabes bien que esta no es la manera de resolver el problema-

Tripitaka dejó de reír, sus ojos se volvieron hacia Adrien con una expresión sorprendida. Por un momento, el chico rubio creyó que la había logrado hacer dudar y que dejaría de atacarlos.

-Tienes razón, Adrien. Esta no es la manera- dijo Tripitaka, y el corazón del chico dio un vuelco cuando, en vez de detenerse, la chica volvió a mostrar su expresión llena de odio- esto no es suficiente. Quiero que sufran. Quiero que sientan el horror, la tristeza y la desesperación que yo sentí cuando me trataron así. ¿Me escuchan?- añadió, alzando la voz- ¡los voy a cazar, uno por uno, y los haré pagar con sangre todo el dolor que me causaron!-

Todos los alumnos gritaron de horror, y un escalofrío recorrió a Adrien, sin poder creer que la chica que estuviera hablando fuera Marinette.

"Está akumatizada", se dijo a sí mismo recordando lo que Plagg le había dicho "Hawkmoth la privó de sus sentimientos y de su corazón bondadoso. Y ya solo le queda el odio. Solo quitándole el akuma traerá de regreso a la verdadera Marinette"

-Por favor, espera…- comenzó a decir Adrien, pero Tripitaka sonrió maliciosamente. De un salto subió al dragón y salió de la escuela, seguida de Sandy, antes de que los héroes pudieran detenerla. Las llamas alrededor del colegio se apagaron, pero la mayor parte del edificio estaba destruido.

-Parece que tenemos un pequeño respiro- dijo Redbeatle, volviéndose hacia su compañera y Adrien- si es cierto lo que dijo Tripitaka, tenemos que planear nuestro siguiente movimiento-

x-x-x

 _Casa de Kagami Tsurugi_

 _Más tarde_

Adrien, Luka y Kagami se habían reunido en la casa de la última para planear su siguiente paso. Habían hecho primero una escala en la mansión Agreste para que el chico rubio tomara su ejemplar de El Viaje al Oeste, pues necesitarían toda la información que tuvieran disponible para poder vencer a Tripitaka.

-¿De qué se trata esto?- dijo Luka mientras que Tikki comía unas galletas para recargar sus energías. La kwami se sentía terrible al tener que enfrentar a su portadora de esa manera, y casi no interactuaba con los chicos.

-Este es el libro favorito de Marinette cuando era niña- dijo Adrien en voz baja, mostrándoles una ilustración donde se encontraba Tripitaka rodeado de sus tres guerreros- es un cuento tradicional chino. Un monje llamado Tripitaka que hace un viaje desde China a India para encontrarse con Buda, y es protegido en el camino por tres espíritus. Sandy es solo uno de los tres. Y es el más débil-

Luka y Kagami se miraron entre sí, preocupados. Si ese guerrero era el más débil, ¿cómo sería el más fuerte?

-Necesitamos más información, Adrien- dijo Kagami, mirando preocupada el libro del chico- yo escuché esa historia hace mucho tiempo, pero la verdad es que no recuerdo casi nada-

-Yo la recuerdo más o menos bien- dijo Adrien- y de todos modos, tengo conmigo el libro. Ya escucharon lo que dijo el maestro Fu, y creo que a esto se refería. Aparentemente tengo que ir con ustedes y ayudarlos-

Los dos chicos asintieron. Después de todo, el maestro Fu les había dicho que Adrien tenía que ir con ellos para ayudarlos en caso de que lo necesitaran y le había dado una fotografía de la portada de su libro. Y si Adrien tenía toda la información que ellos necesitaban para vencer a los guerreros que protegían a Tripitaka debían aprovecharlo. Era la mejor estrategia que podían tener por el momento.

-Bien, pero creo que no debemos dejar que Hawkmoth sepa que nos estás ayudando- dijo Kagami, levantándose de su asiento y abriendo uno de los cajones de su armario. Sacó una enorme sudadera negra con una capucha, y se la lanzó a Adrien- ponte esto. Tienes que mantener tu identidad escondida de Tripitaka, pues lo que ella vea, también lo verá Hawkmoth-

Adrien asintió mientras que se ponía la sudadera negra. Además de ello, cuando recuperara su Miraculous, tenía que proteger su identidad secreta. Iba a decir algo más, pero su teléfono celular sonó con la conocida alerta.

-Alerta de akuma. Tripitaka está en la torre Eiffel- dijo Adrien al mirar la pantalla- es hora-

Luka y Kagami asintieron. Se transformaron, y Redbeatle se llevó consigo a Adrien, quien se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha de su sudadera mientras corrían hacia la torre Eiffel.

x-x-x

 _Tour Eiffel_

 _Más tarde_

Tripitaka miró fríamente el puente entre la torre Eiffel y la fuente de Trocadéro. Ya había oscurecido en París, y la chica llevaba más de veinticuatro horas akumatizada. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo vio que no estaba sola. Redbeatle y Neko Noir aparecieron en Trocadéro, llevando consigo a Adrien, quien tomó refugio detrás de las estatuas del palacio para vigilar la pelea desde una distancia segura, sus brazos apretando el libro de El Viaje al Oeste y la fotografía que le dio el maestro Fu contra su pecho. Esa era la clave para vencer el akuma y liberar a Marinette.

-Por fin llegan, héroes de cuarta- dijo fríamente la chica akumatizada- París no necesita seguir sufriendo por culpa de ustedes dos. Entreguen sus Miraculous y solo castigaré a los culpables de haberme hecho daño…-

-No lo creo, Marinette- dijo Redbeatle con las manos en la cadera- mejor ríndete, no queremos lastimarte-

Tripitaka se echó a reír, y levantó su bastón, señalando con él a los héroes.

-Sha Wujing- dijo la chica, nuevamente haciendo aparecer a Sandy- ¡termina con ellos y tráeme sus Miraculous!-

El monstruo marino levantó su guadaña, y un par de enormes columnas de agua se formaron en ambos lados del puente, usando agua helada del Sena, amenazando atacarlos.

-Bien, ¿cuál es el plan?- preguntó Neko Noir, volviéndose a los dos chicos que estaban con ella.

-Atacar a Sandy- dijo Redbeatle pensativo, analizando la situación- mientras que yo trato de atacar a Tripitaka. Si logramos vencerla, el monstruo desaparecerá-

Los dos héroes asintieron, y se lanzaron a atacar. Neko Noir atacó a Sandy, golpeando su guadaña antes de que las columnas de agua cayeran sobre ellos, y no le permitió volver a usar su ataque de agua, mientras que Redbeatle se lanzó contra la chica akumatizada, quien se defendió del héroe con su propio bastón. Cuando Redbeatle lanzó el yoyo y éste se enredó alrededor del bastón de Tripitaka, el héroe sintió que sus manos se quemaban, sin tener otra opción más que soltarla. La chica akumatizada lo pateó, haciéndolo caer de la torre Eiffel, y Neko Noir tuvo que dejar de atacar a Sandy para atraparlo.

-Gracias- dijo Redbeatle.

-No lo menciones- dijo Neko Noir mientras que rodaba los ojos y se volvía hacia el monstruo marino- olvida la estrategia, no podemos pelear uno contra uno, tenemos que concentrarnos en el monstruo marino. Yo lo distraigo, tú utiliza tu poder y veremos si eso es suficiente para vencerlo-

Adrien se palmeó la frente. El akuma era demasiado poderoso, e incluso su primer guardián, el más débil según el libro, era demasiado para uno de ellos solos. Tenían que atacar a Sandy ambos al mismo tiempo, o no lo lograrían.

El espíritu volvió a conjurar las columnas de agua del Sena moviendo su tridente y lanzándolas contra los héroes. Redbeatle evadió el ataque acuático pero Neko Noir quedó atrapada dentro de una de las columnas de agua.

-¡No!- gritaron Redbeatle y Adrien al mismo tiempo mientras veían a la chica atrapada en el agua.

-¿Qué fue lo que les dije?- dijo Tripitaka en un tono severo mientras que la chica trataba desesperadamente de salir de la columna de agua- no pueden conmigo. Sha Wujing, tráeme a esa patética heroína para tomar su Miráculous-

La columna de agua se acercó a la torre Eiffel, depositando a la chica en el suelo frente a Tripitaka, tosiendo y jadeando para tomar aire. Cuando Tripitaka se acercó a ella para tomar su mano y quitarle el anillo de su mano, Neko Noir se giró sobre el suelo y se alejó de ella, defendiéndose con su bastón contra el de Tripitaka. El dragón en el extremo del bastón dejó escapar algo de fuego azul, y la onda de choque lanzó a Neko Noir hacia el punte frente a la torre Eiffel, pero Redbeatle la atrapó en el aire antes de que cayera al suelo.

-Woa, eso estuvo cerca- dijo el héroe- ¿estás bien?-

-Arggg…- se quejó la chica, empujándolo para soltarse de él y poner los pies en el suelo- ¿porqué tardaste tanto?-

-Un "gracias" hubiera sido suficiente- dijo Redbeatle en un tono divertido por un momento, pero después su expresión se volvió seria- ¿porque no pasamos a tu plan de distraer a Sandy para que pueda usar Lucky Charm?-

Neko Noir rodó los ojos, pero asintió y se lanzó de nuevo contra Sandy haciendo girar su bastón e intentando distraerlo para que no pudiera atacar mientras que el otro héroe volvió utilizar su poder especial.

-LUCKY CHARM-

Un enorme saco de arena cayó en los brazos de Redbeatle.

-¿Qué se supone que haga con esto?- dijo el chico, mirando a su alrededor.

Mientras tanto, Adrien miraba la pelea desde la distancia y analizaba la situación. Tripitaka no podía ser vencida por uno solo de ellos, necesitaba que tanto Neko Noir como Redbeatle. Y con Sandy bloqueando todos los avances de ambos, no podían atacarla. Tenían que vencer a Sandy primero, y seguramente a los otros dos espíritus protectores antes de que pudieran tener una oportunidad de atacarla.

Siempre se había frustrado con los Lucky Charms de Ladybug, porque nunca les daban una solución obvia, y era su compañera la que siempre lograba deducir la respuesta. Ahora tenían una bolsa de arena. ¿Qué podían hacer con la arena?

"¿Qué haría Ladybug?", comenzó a pensar Adrien mientras veía a Redbeatle dudar y a Neko Noir seguir peleando con Sandy para mantenerlo lejos de él, "¿qué haría Ladybug?"

-¡Eso es!- dijo de pronto Adrien cuando tuvo una idea- ¡Redbeatle, lanza la arena a los pies de Sandy!-

-¿Qué?- dijo el héroe de rojo, mirando a Adrien como si estuviera loco.

-La arena absorbe el agua- dijo el chico rubio- ¡solo hazlo!-

Redbeatle asintió, y lanzó la arena hacia el monstruo de agua, quien se deshidrató de inmediato al contacto con la arena, y desapareció por completa absorbido por la arena, justo a tiempo antes de darle un golpe a Neko Noir.

-¡Sí!- dijeron los dos héroes al mismo tiempo.

-¡No!- gritó Tripitaka enfurecida- no crean que esto se queda así- levantó los ojos y notó que Alya y Nino estaban mirando la pelea desde el extremo contrario de Trocadéro. Sonrió maliciosamente- ustedes dos serán los siguientes-

Y tras saltar de la torre Eiffel su bastón se convirtió en el dragón y desapareció en la distancia.

Una vez que la chica akumatizada desapareció de la torre, Adrien salió de su escondite, se quitó la capucha de la cabeza y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los dos héroes. Ambos estaban agotados, intentando recuperar el aliento y a punto de detransformarse.

-Muy bien, uno menos, y faltan dos- dijo Redbeatle.

-Sí, pero será mejor que salgamos de aquí- dijo Adrien asintiendo aliviado- tenemos poco tiempo para descansar y recargar energías antes de que Tripitaka ataque de nuevo-

x-x-x

 _Casa de la familia Lahiffe_

 _La mañana siguiente_

Alya había estado tan asustada por la amenaza de Tripitaka la tarde anterior que había decidido pasar la noche en casa de Nino con permiso de sus padres. Ninguno de los dos había podido dormir, pues el miedo y el remordimiento los estaba carcomiendo. No solo habían traicionado a su mejor amiga, sino que la habían llamado mentirosa y se habían dejado que todos se burlaran de ella cuando Adrien la rechazó delante de todos.

Toda emoción o curiosidad sobre los nuevos héroes que habían aparecido en París o el destino de Ladybug y Chat Noir se había perdido por completo, y en su lugar solo estaba el remordimiento de lo que había hecho y el terror de que pronto sufriría la venganza que Marinette había prometido sobre todos sus antiguos amigos que le habían causado sufrimiento.

-Soy una horrible persona- dijo Alya, llevándose las manos a la cara, la imagen mental de la expresión descorazonada y enferma que Marinette había estado mostrando los últimos días de su tormento antes de que fuera akumatizada había estado torturándola constantemente desde el momento que Tripitaka rompió la pared de su salón de clases.

-No digas eso, Aly- dijo Nino, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, aunque él mismo se sentía terrible por haber abandonado a una amiga que conocían desde que ambos eran pequeños.

-¿Qué clase de amiga soy?- dijo la chica pelirroja, su voz comenzando a quebrarse- ¡no le creí a mi mejor amiga! Dejé que fuera aislada y maltratada por todos. Peor que eso, ¡ayudé a que todos la odiaran! Y creí todas las mentiras de Lila, a quien apenas conocía, sobre la palabra de mi mejor amiga-

-Lo sé, yo también me siento terrible por ello- dijo Nino- pero somos humanos, y podemos cometer errores. Solo queda disculparnos con Marinette por lo que hicimos-

-No es suficiente, Nino- dijo Alya, cerrando los ojos y abrazándose a sí misma- ¿no viste sus ojos cuando le dije que no quería ser su amiga?- tembló levemente- no puedo… no puedo creer lo que le hice. La traicioné de la manera más horrible. No creo que me vaya a perdonar-

-No- dijo el chico- pero podemos empezar por disculparnos con ella. Sé que lo que hicimos es horrible, pero Marinette tiene buen corazón. Estoy seguro de que nos va a perdonar-

-Yo no estaría tan segura…-

Una voz femenina que provenía de la ventana hizo que los dos dieran un respingo de sorpresa. Ambos se volvieron hacia ella con una expresión horrorizada al ver que se trataba de Tripitaka, abriendo la ventana y entrando a la habitación de Nino, llevando consigo su bastón y mirándolos con una expresión despiadada, sus ojos inyectados de sangre y un terrorífico fuego azul brillando en ellos.

-Marinette- dijo Alya con la voz quebrada y temblorosa, poniéndose de pie a pesar del terrible miedo que sentía por la presencia de la chica akumatizada en la misma habitación- perdónanos. Nos equivocamos. Debimos haberte creído…-

Tripitaka se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, frunciendo el entrecejo en una expresión pensativa como si estuviera considerando perdonarlos, pero sacudió la cabeza mientras que la comisura de sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba, formando una horrible sonrisa que hizo que la pelirroja sintiera como si toda la sangre abandonara su piel.

-Disculpa no aceptada- dijo Tripitaka irguiendo su cuello y apoyando su bastón en el suelo. Dio un paso hacia ellos, y su sonrisa se acentuó al ver el miedo que aquello provocó en los dos chicos- pero quizá podría considerarlo, si me ayudan a obtener los Miraculous de la Catarina y del Gato Negro. Después de todo, no es como que tengan otra opción-

Y sin esperar a que los chicos respondieran, Tripitaka se puso su bastón en la espalda y dio un paso adelante. Tomó a cada uno de ellos por el cuello y los empujó contra la pared.

-¡No!- gritó Alya, aterrorizada.

-Marinette, por favor…- suplicó Nino.

Una fría risa heló la sangre de los dos chicos mientras que su antigua amiga cerraba las manos alrededor de sus cuellos con una fuerza sobrehumana.

-Oh, ¿no se los había dicho ya?- dijo la chica akumatizada- Marinette y su estúpido corazón dulce ya no existe. Solo queda Tripitaka, y lo único que queda del corazón que pisotearon es el odio que ambos se merecen-

x-x-x

 _Casa de Kagami Tsurugi_

 _Poco más tarde_

Adrien solo despertó hasta que sintió la luz entrando por la ventana sobre su rostro. Se frotó los ojos y se incorporó sentado. A su lado, Luka y Kagami estaban profundamente dormidos, la chica en su cama y él en unos cojines en el suelo, seguramente agotados por la pelea del día anterior. Sonrió levemente, recordando lo mucho que se agotaba él cuando era Chat Noir.

-Hey, chico- dijo Plagg, flotando a su lado- ¿te sientes bien? ¿Cómo va tu herida?-

-Me siento mucho mejor, Plagg- dijo Adrien, rascándose la nuca con una mano mientras que ponía la otra en su costado para demostrarle al kwami que ya no le molestaba tanto, aunque no pudo evitar hacer una leve mueca- ¿no crees que pueda transformarme ya? Es solo que… estoy muy preocupado por Marinette-

Plagg sacudió la cabeza, indicándole que aún no era tiempo para que se transformara nuevamente. Sus heridas aún no estaban curadas después de todo. Al verlo tan triste y decepcionado, el kwami voló hacia él y puso una de sus diminutas patas sobre su mejilla.

-No te preocupes por Marinette, chico. Estoy seguro de que lograremos desakumatizarla- dijo Plagg, y se volvió hacia Kagami- esta chica es bastante buena. Bien pudo haber sido mi elegida, en vez de ti…- hizo un a mueca- excepto que no tiene ningún sentido del humor- añadió, cruzándose de brazos.

Adrien rió en voz baja, pero pronto su sonrisa se borró. Realmente extrañaba a Marinette. Y a Ladybug. Aún no terminaba de asimilar el hecho de que ambas chicas fueran la misma persona pero, por otro lado, todo tenía sentido. Por supuesto que tenían que serlo. Ambas eran fuertes, hermosas y valientes, con un fuerte sentido de la justicia. Quería y admiraba a Marinette, tanto como a Ladybug, pero no se había dado cuenta antes.

El chico suspiró mientras que se revolvía el cabello con ambas manos. Tenía que recuperarla. Tenía que salvarla y abrazarla de nuevo, y decirle que se había equivocado, que la amaba y siempre la había amado.

De pronto, su teléfono celular sonó con la conocida alerta de akuma y el chico palideció al ver lo que decía el mensaje. Con un movimiento rápido, despertó a Luka y a Kagami, y les mostró la pantalla de su teléfono celular.

El mensaje que Adrien recibió era un nuevo video que parecía haber sido subido al Ladyblog, aparentemente desde el celular de Alya. Para sorpresa de los tres, el video mostraba a Alya y Nino atados juntos en la orilla del mirador del Arco del Triunfo, frente al ya conocido dragón azul flotando cerca. En el suelo, el icónico monumento estaba completamente rodeado de altas llamas azules, iluminado los Champs-Elysées.

- _París, sean testigos de mi venganza_ \- dijo la fría voz de Tripitaka. Al parecer la chica akumatizada era quien estaba filmando ese video- _estos dos civiles, mis ex amigos, decidieron creerle a una mentirosa en vez de a su amiga-_ rió en voz baja- _esto es solo lo que se merecen. Un ojo por un ojo, un mal por un mal-_

Los tres chicos palidecieron al ver la pantalla mientras que Tripitaka continuaba.

 _-Redbeatle, Neko Noir, les hablo directamente a ustedes-_ dijo la chica akumatizada _\- si quieren que este par de traidores tenga una oportunidad, vengan a enfrentarme de nuevo y prepárense a perder sus Miraculous_ -

La mano de Tripitaka empujó levemente a la pareja, acercándolos aún más al abismo y haciéndolos gritar llenos de terror ante la perspectiva de ser lanzados hacia las llamas varios metros abajo. La risa cruel de la chica akumatizada les causó escalofríos.

- _¡No vengan, es una trampa!_ \- escucharon la voz quebrada de Alya a pesar escucharse aterrorizada, antes de que el video se cortara de golpe.

Luka y Kagami se miraron entre sí, y luego miraron a Adrien. El chico rubio miró horrorizado lo que pasaba. Marinette no era capaz de hacer algo tan horrible. Incluso Tikki agachó la cabeza tras ver ese video.

-No es ella misma- le recordó Plagg frunciendo el entrecejo- en estos momentos, no es ella misma. Recuerda que Hawkmoth le quitó lo que la hace Marinette: su corazón-

-Y Nino y Alya están en peligro. Esa es nuestra señal- dijo Adrien asintiendo seriamente, tomando la capucha de su sudadera y tirando de ella para ponerla sobre su cabeza. Respiró hondo- vamos-

Los dos chicos asintieron mirando a Adrien con preocupación. Había sido sumamente difícil vencer a Sandy, y solo lo habían logrado con el Lucky Charm. No sabían como sería el segundo y el tercero, pero la expresión decidida de Adrien fue suficiente para que ambos se sintieran tan seguros como él.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! En el capítulo anterior me faltó mencionar que sí, Tripitaka viaja en un dragón convertido en un caballo, por eso el medio de transporte de este akuma es un dragón. Los nombres que elegí para Luka fue Redbeatle porque, en teoría, las catarinas son una especie de escarabajo, y a propósito cambié Beetle por Beatle (por el grupo de rock The Beatles, del que estoy segura de que Luka es fan). Y como saben, Neko es gato en japonés. El nombre canon de Lady Noir no se me hizo apropiado para Kagami, quería que tuviera otro nombre que fuera único para ella.

Como ven, Marinette no se anda con cosas para cumplir con su venganza y fue primero por su ex mejor amiga. Los que quieren que vaya por Lila, solo diré "paciencia". No va a ser bonito. Muchas gracias a todos por sus review. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	10. Capítulo 10

Resumen: Lila cumplió su amenaza contra Marinette: hacer que sus amigos la abandonen y humillarla tras ser rechazada por Adrien. Hawkmoth no pierde su oportunidad de crear un akuma muy poderoso, inspirado en una antigua leyenda china. Chat Noir necesitará ayuda para rescatar a Marinette sin la ayuda de Ladybug. Spoilers Tercera Temporada.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía.

2) Contiene spoilers de todo lo que se ha estrenado de la tercera temporada.

3) **Viaje al Oeste** es un cuento tradicional chino de autor desconocido y pertenece al dominio público. Puse un pequeño resumen al final del primer capítulo, por si les quedan dudas sobre el cuento.

x-x-x

VIAJE AL OESTE

CAPÍTULO 10

 _Arco del Triunfo_

 _Más tarde_

Tripitaka rió cruelmente mientras que Nino y Alya estaban atados en la orilla del mirador en la parte más alta del Arco del Triunfo, sentados sobre la barrera protectora, sus pies colgando hacia el vacío e intentando convencer a la chica akumatizada de que los dejara ir. La cuerda con la que estaban atados era lo único que los mantenía a salvo sobre la barrera, pero el fuego en la boca del dragón que volaba alrededor del monumento amenazaba con quemarla en cualquier momento.

La chica akumatizada estaba de pie en medio de los dos asustados chicos, deteniéndolos por la parte posterior del cuello y burlándose de sus ruegos.

-Marinette, por favor, tienes que escucharme…- rogó Alya con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Oh, ¿yo tengo que escucharte?- siseó Tripitaka al oído de la pelirroja- curioso, recuerdo vagamente que, hace unos días, otra chica estúpidamente ingenua te pidió exactamente lo mismo y tú no la escuchaste. Ah, sí, la estúpida de Marinette te suplicó que la escucharas, creyendo que su mejor amiga jamás la abandonaría, y le diste la espalda. Cómo cambian las cosas, ¿verdad?-

-Lo siento, Marinette- dijo Alya entre sollozos- lo siento, lo siento…-

La chica akumatizada esbozó una sonrisa, mostrando sus blancos dientes y rió en voz baja en su oído, provocando nuevamente un nuevo gemido de terror de Alya, pero extendió su cabeza hacia atrás.

-No, Alya, todavía no lo sientes- dijo Tripitaka entre dientes mientras la tomaba de la barbilla y la hacía levantar la mirada hacia ella- pero pronto lo harás. Mírame bien y date cuenta de lo que tú misma provocaste. Me he convertido en esto gracias a ti-

La pelirroja había perdido todo su valor al haber sido tomada como rehén por la que había sido su mejor amiga, quien parecía bastante dispuesta a lanzarla hacia el suelo desde el mirador del Arco del Triunfo.

-Eres un fraude- continuó la chica akumatizada- ¿qué tipo de reportera no revisa sus fuentes antes de llegar a conclusiones? Y mira lo rápida que fuiste en abandonar a la pobre ingenua de Marinette, cuando supuestamente eras su mejor amiga, por otra chica que ni siquiera conocías-

Tripitaka dejó escapar una risa sin humor mientras que Alya seguía llorando desconsoladamente de terror y de vergüenza de lo que había hecho. No podía creer que Tripitaka fuera Marinette. Y lo peor de todo es que sabía que ella misma había colaborado para que eso ocurriera.

-Por favor, Marinette- intervino Nino finalmente a pesar de estar igual de aterrorizado que su novia- Alya era… es tu mejor amiga. No puedes hacer esto-

-Exactamente eso fue lo que hizo su traición aún más dolorosa- dijo Tripitaka, poniendo una de sus manos sobre el pecho- pero ya no duele. Solo queda la sed de venganza, y estoy a un pequeño empujón de obtenerlo-

-Marinette… por favor- volvió a suplicar la pelirroja entre lágrimas- ¿qué más quieres que hagamos para que nos perdones? Ya te dijimos que estamos arrepentidos por no haberte creído-

-No es suficiente- dijo Tripitaka fríamente- tienen que sufrir lo mismo que yo. Un ojo por un ojo, una afrenta por una afrenta-

Redbeatle y Neko Noir llegaron a la parte baja del Arco del Triunfo, no sin antes dejar a Adrien en el techo de un edificio cercano en Les Champs-Elysées.

-¡Hey, Tripitaka!- gritó Neko Noir desde el suelo al ver ese intercambio, haciendo girar su bastón- ¿porqué no dejas en paz a los civiles y te metes con alguien con los mismos poderes que tú?-

La aludida miró fríamente a los recién llegados héroes, pero estaba lista para lanzar su siguiente ataque. Tras soltar a sus dos rehenes, dejándolos colgando de la barrera protectora del mirador, sostenidos solamente por la delgada cuerda, la chica akumatizada llamó a su dragón para convertirlo nuevamente en un bastón en sus manos.

Tripitaka golpeó el concreto de la estructura del Arco del Triunfo con el extremo inferior del mismo. Una luz roja apareció, y de ella un enorme cerdo antropomórfico que saltó desde el mirador del monumento hacia el suelo de Les Champs-Elysées frente a los dos héroes, quienes sintieron el suelo temblar bajo sus pies. En su mano tenía un rastrillo con nueve picos y sonreía con una expresión amenazante hacia ambos.

Los dos héroes respiraron hondo, mientras que Adrien entrecerró los ojos desde la distancia. El segundo guerrero que acompañaba a Tripitaka estaba frente a ellos era Pigsy.

-Zhu Wuneng- dijo Tripitaka, señalando a los dos héroes con su bastón- destrúyelos y tráeme su Miraculous-

El nuevo monstruo, Pigsy, se lanzó contra los dos héroes, intentando golpearlos con el rastrillo de nueve picos, el cual apenas Neko Noir logró evadir, pero Redbeatle fue golpeado con él y lanzado unos metros atrás, contra uno de los pilares del Arco del Triunfo dejando escapar un grito de dolor al sentir su brazo golpear contra el concreto.

Adrien frunció el entrecejo al ver aquello, puso el libro de El Viaje al Oeste en el suelo y lo abrió. Encendió la lámpara de su teléfono celular para mirar en la oscuridad, buscando todo lo que pudiera encontrar sobre Pigsy. Tenía que haber algo entre las páginas que les pudiera ayudarlos a vencer a ese monstruo. Cualquier cosa, cualquier pista.

Mientras que el chico intentaba encontrar algo, Neko Noir peleaba hábilmente contra el monstruo antropomórfico. El talento de Kagami como esgrimista le estaba sirviendo contra Pigsy, evadiendo los golpes de su rastrillo y propiciándole certeros golpes en su enorme abdomen mientras esperaba a que su compañero se recuperara del golpe.

Conforme pasaban los minutos, los agresivos ataques de Pigsy comenzaron a fatigar a Neko Noir, quien miró a su alrededor buscando a Redbeatle.

-Hey, Red- dijo Neko Noir mientras evadía un golpe del rastrillo, que dejó una enorme grieta en la calle de Les Champs-Elysées- un poco de ayuda no me vendría mal-

Redbeatle asintió y lanzó su yoyo contra el enorme cerdo, pero este lo atrapó en el vuelo y lo usó para mandar a volar al héroe varios metros hacia la calle, para después volverse contra Neko Noir.

-Arggg…- se quejó el héroe.

Mientras tanto, en el techo de un edificio cercano, Adrien pasaba rápidamente las páginas.

"Antes de conocer a Tripitaka, Pigsy era un guerrero celestial que fue castigado y lanzado a la tierra por el Emperador de Jade, convirtiéndolo en un monstruo en forma de cerdo", leyó Adrien con manos temblorosas mientras que escuchaba los gritos de los dos héroes y de sus amigos, así como las explosiones que los golpes del rastrillo causaba "Pigsy era perezoso y glotón…"

Los ojos del chico se abrieron enormemente.

"¡Eso es! Ese es su punto débil. Si tuvieran algo de comer…"

Adrien sonrió levemente. Si tuviera algo de comer, quizá podrían distraerlo lo suficiente para lograr detenerlo. El chico corrió por el techo hacia una orilla del edificio y buscó con la vista algún café, restaurante o boulongerie en los Champs-Elysées para conseguir comida, pero fue distraído por lo sucedido entre los dos chicos.

-CATACLISM- dijo Neko Noir, intentando utilizar su poder especial para destruir el rastrillo de nueve picos que blandía el monstruo, pero falló, y destruyó en vez de ello la calle de piedra de Les Champs-Elysées- ¡rayos!-

Redbeatle atrapó el rastrillo con su yoyo y tiró de él para intentar quitárselo, pero Pigsy era mucho más fuerte. El enorme demonio cerdo tiró del rastrillo y volvió a lanzar volando al héroe haciéndolo chocar contra el edificio donde Adrien estaba escondido.

-Redbeatle- dijo Adrien ajustándose la capucha y aprovechando que el héroe estaba cerca de él- usa tu Lucky Charm. ¡Tienen que apresurarse, Neko Noir ya usó su poder y va a detransformarse pronto!-

El héroe lo miró y asintió con seriedad. No tenían mucha opción, el monstruo les estaba dando una verdadera paliza y ambos se sentían fatigados. Redbeatle lanzó el yoyo hacia el cielo mientras que Neko Noir lo distraía de nuevo.

-LUCKY CHARM-

Una gran bolsa de papel de color rojo con motas negras apareció en sus manos. Redbeatle alzó una ceja, confundido y abrió la bolsa para encontrarse una gran cantidad de croissants y panes dulces de todo tipo en su interior.

-¿Croissants?- dijo Redbeatle, rodando los ojos con una expresión sumamente frustrada al ver lo que había obtenido- ¿es en serio?¿Qué se supone que hagamos con esto?-

Adrien sonrió ampliamente, pues ya conocía la respuesta.

-Redbeatle, Pigsy es un glotón- dijo el chico rubio- ese es su punto débil. Puedes distraerlo con la comida para que Neko Noir acabe con él-

Redbeatle asintió al escucharlo y se apresuró hacia el monstruo, quien se preparó para volver a atacarlos. Antes de que lo pudiera hacer, Redbeatle lanzó la bolsa con todos los croissants hacia Pigsy. Éste atrapó la bolsa en el aire y sus ojos brillaron al ver los deliciosos panecillos dentro. Dejó caer el rastrillo de nueve picos al suelo, olvidándose por completo de los dos héroes contra los que estaba peleando. Metió la mano a la bolsa y comenzó a llenar su boca con los croissants.

Sobra decir que Tripitaka estaba furiosa al ver cómo su segundo guerrero acababa de ser engañado por los héroes.

-¡No!- gritó ella, pateando el suelo del mirador del Arco del Triunfo con una expresión frustrada- Zhu Wuneng, deja eso, ¡es una trampa!-

Pero Pigsy la ignoró completamente, aún comiendo compasivamente los croissants como si alguien fuera a quitarle la bolsa. Neko Noir sonrió al verlo distraído, empuñó su bastón con una expresión segura y se lanzó contra el monstruo, dándole un sólido golpe en la cabeza y haciéndolo desaparecer por completo.

-¡No!- gritó de nuevo Tripitaka, y se volvió a Alya y Nino, quienes seguían atados en el mirador del Arco del Triunfo, pero Redbeatle los lazó con su yoyo y los alejó de la chica akumatizada antes de que siquiera se pudiera acercar a ellos.

-Lo siento, Marinette, pero no te vamos a dejar hacerles daño- dijo Redbeatle con una sonrisa traviesa una vez que Nino y Alya estuvieron seguros en el suelo junto a ellos- pero si quieres, puedes venir a pelear con nosotros para recuperarlos-

La chica akumatizada frunció el entrecejo por un momento, pero pronto relajó su mirada.

-Pueden celebrar esta victoria por ahora, Redbeatle, Neko Noir- dijo Tripikata habiendo perdido a su segundo protector- pero aún les falta vencer a mi campeón más poderoso, y es quien les va a quitar sus Miraculous- añadió antes de desaparecer de la misma manera que antes, convirtiendo su bastón en un dragón azul y alejándose en la distancia.

x-x-x

 _Guarida de Hawkmoth_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Hawkmoth sonrió mientras miraba a Tripitaka retirarse del sitio donde había peleado. A diferencia de los dos nuevos héroes, quienes parecían bastante inexpertos y solo habían logrado vencer a los primeros dos gracias al Lucky Charm, él sabía bien que el tercer guerrero sería prácticamente imposible de vencer.

-No puedes vencer a alguien que es inmortal y que tiene todas esas habilidades- sonrió Hawkmoth maliciosamente. En contorno de una mariposa apareció frente a sus ojos- bien hecho, Tripitaka. Es hora de pasar a la siguiente fase del plan-

Al obtener la respuesta afirmativa, Hawkmoth sonrió, pero su concentración fue rota por una persona detrás de él.

-Eh… ¿ _monsieur_?-

El villano se volvió hacia la persona que había llegado. Nathalie. Su cómplice, y la única persona en el mundo que sabía que Hawkmoth era Gabriel Agreste. Le dirigió una expresión fastidiada.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Nathalie?-

- _Monsieur_ , necesita descansar- dijo la asistente- lleva casi dos días transformado sin descanso, y puede llegar a tener un impacto negativo en su salud, además de…-

-No necesito descansar- respondió Hawkmoth fríamente- y no puedo dejar solo al akuma. Tripitaka es demasiado poderosa. Es mi oportunidad de obtener esos dos Miraculous de una vez por todas-

-Lo sé, _monsieur_ , pero…- dijo Nathalie mientras se ajustaba- sabe bien que el estar continuamente transformado puede debilitar a su kwami y su control sobre el akuma. Unos minutos no harán daño-

Hawkmoth la miró fríamente, molesto por la interrupción, pero finalmente asintió.

-Detransformación- dijo el villano, volviendo a ser Gabriel Agreste. Nathalie se acercó con una bandeja con café y algunos panecillos que, irónicamente, eran de la panadería de los padres de Marinette- ¿alguna novedad?-

-Ninguna, _monsieur_ \- dijo Nathalie- todo en la compañía funciona a la perfección. No se han reportado incidentes. Dos ejecutivos han intentado hablar con usted, pero resolví el problema. Una cosa más, ¿quisiera que el Gorila vigilara nuevamente a Adrien?-

-No, está bien donde está, vigilando la entrada de la mansión- dijo _monsieur_ Agreste- no quiero que nadie llegue a entrar mientras esté controlando este akuma. No quiero ninguna distracción y ninguna interrupción-

-Por supuesto, _monsieur_ \- dijo Nathalie mientras miraba de reojo a Nooroo comiendo renuentemente, con la cabeza caída.

x-x-x

 _Casa de Kagami Tsurugi_

 _Más tarde_

Tras asegurarse de que Nino y Alya estuvieran a salvo y regresaran a casa seguros, Redbeatle y Neko Noir regresaron a la casa de Kagami, el primero llevando consigo a Adrien con ellos. El chico rubio se sentía un poco mal por no estar ahí para sus dos amigos, pero no podía arriesgarse a que sospecharan que estaba ayudando a los héroes. Los dejó ir a su casa y solamente compuso un mensaje de texto diciéndoles que estaba muy preocupado por ellos.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Kagami, Adrien hizo una leve mueca de dolor mientras que Redbeatle lo ponía en el suelo. Sus heridas aún no estaban curadas y todos los movimientos bruscos que había hecho mientras seguía a los dos nuevos héroes durante las peleas habían vuelto a lastimarlo.

Adrien se levantó la camisa y se quitó la venda mientras que los otros dos héroes se detransformaban. El ungüento que el maestro Fu le había aplicado aún cubría su piel por completo de manera uniforme, y a pesar de que la herida aún le dolía un poco, no parecía haberse lastimado de nuevo.

El chico rubio suspiró aliviado y enrolló la venda para volver a colocársela.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Adrien?- preguntó Luka, mirando de reojo al chico mientras que se dejaba caer en el suelo junto a él, completamente agotado.

-Estoy bien, no es nada- dijo el chico rubio en un tono despreocupado al cubrir su abdomen con las vendas con cuidado.

-Creo que necesitamos saber cuál es nuestro siguiente enemigo- dijo Kagami, sentándose en el borde de la cama mientras que los dos chicos se sentaban en el suelo- tenemos que estar preparados para enfrentarlo-

Adrien terminó de atarse las vendas en el costado, y antes de que volviera a abrir el libro, Luka sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente.

-¿No hay otra manera de hacer esto?- dijo el chico, cabizbajo mientras que se pasaba los dedos por sus coloridos cabellos- quiero decir… no quiero seguir peleando contra Marinette. Es difícil enfrentarse a ella sabiendo que… que es ella-

El chico rubio hizo una mueca. Luka tenía razón. No quería pelear contra su Lady, pero no podía hacer nada más. Para liberarla, tenía que quitarle la pulsera akumatizada, y para lograrlo, tenía que pelear contra ella para quitársela.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto, Luka- dijo Adrien después de un momento de silencio- no podemos convencerla de que se detenga. Hawkmoth la controla, borró todas sus emociones, excepto la tristeza y el enojo que sentía contra los demás cuando fue akumatizada-

-Adrien tiene razón- dijo Tikki flotando junto a Luka y posándose en su hombro con una expresión llena de tristeza- no hay nada que podamos hacer para convencerla de que renuncie a su akuma voluntariamente. Y aunque eso fuera posible, Hawkmoth no se lo permitirá. Tienen que vencerla para salvarla-

Luka bajó la mirada tristemente, mientras que Kagami esperaba pacientemente la explicación de cuál sería el último enemigo contra el que pelearían. La chica japonesa tampoco estaba muy contenta de saber que estaba peleando contra Marinette, la querida amiga de Adrien, y mucho menos saber que esa misma chica era Ladybug, quien había salvado París en incontables ocasiones, pero entendía bastante bien que no tenían otra opción. Y que lo hacían no solo por París, sino por su propio bien.

-Tenemos que hacer esto- dijo fríamente Kagami, sorprendiendo a los otros dos chicos- Ladybug nos ha salvado muchas veces, incluyéndome. Liberarla del control de Hawkmoth es lo menos que podemos hacer por ella-

Con estas palabras, Luka pareció convencido de lo que tenían que hacer. Adrien parpadeó, mirando a Kagami sorprendido, pero sonrió agradecido con ella. Respiró hondo y abrió el libro en su regazo.

-Bien, ya vencieron a Sandy y a Pigsy- dijo el chico rubio, pasando las páginas y deteniéndose en su ilustración favorita de todo el libro, donde aparecía un mono vestido con ropas chinas, portando un bastón marrón con dorado, en una pose un poco parecida a la de Chat Noir, y una diadema dorada en su frente- falta vencer a Sun Wukong. El rey mono-

Luka y Kagami se miraron entre sí, mientras que Adrien suspiraba.

-La historia de Sun Wukong es un poco larga- continuó el chico- es un mono de piedra que apareció espontáneamente en una catarata. ¿Qué más? Es muy poderoso. Su bastón es realmente un pilar de ocho toneladas que puede levantar con facilidad, así que la fuerza bruta no funcionará contra él. Sun Wukong también puede transformarse en 72 cosas distintas. Crecer y encogerse, y multiplicarse a voluntad. Fue encerrado por Buda en una montaña por quinientos años, venció a todo el ejército del emperador de Jade y…- se interrumpió, y palideció levemente al recordar el resto.

-¿Y?- dijeron Kagami y Luka al mismo tiempo.

-Es inmortal- dijo Adrien tras una pausa- no será nada fácil de vencer-

Los otros dos se miraron entre sí, preocupados ante esa información que evidentemente no eran buenas noticias. Pero respiraron hondo.

-¿Tiene alguna debilidad?- preguntó Kagami.

Adrien pasó las páginas de su libro, pero la información que tenía no era muy alentadora. El Rey Mono era sumamente poderoso. De hecho, esa era la razón por la que siempre había sido el personaje favorito de Adrien.

-Es sumamente impulsivo- dijo el chico rubio con una expresión frustrada- es vano y presumido. Y no puede pelear bajo el agua. Sé que no es mucho con qué trabajar, pero tenemos que detenerlo con esto-

Los tres se miraron entre sí, sintiendo algo de pánico ante el prospecto de pelear contra un enemigo tan poderoso como Sun Wukong.

-Podemos hacerlo- dijo Luka finalmente, volviéndose a los otros dos- por Marinette-

Adrien asintió seriamente. Se sentía personalmente responsable por lo que le había sucedido. Había convencido a Marinette de no desenmascarar a Lila, y esas eran las consecuencias. Finalmente la había rechazado, y a pesar de que lo había tomado bien y parecía que su amistad seguiría, todo se había arruinado en el momento que Lila se hizo pasar por él.

Una punzada de furia lo invadió. Lila. ¿Porqué la chica no lo podía dejar en paz?¿Tan difícil era para ella leer entre líneas (o menos sutilmente) que él no estaba interesado? La sola memoria de la chica poniéndole las manos encima e invadiendo constantemente su espacio personal lo hacía sentir horrendos escalofríos. ¿Porqué tuvo que lastimar a Marinette de esa manera?

El chico se dejó caer en el suelo mientras que veía a Luka y Kagami comer algo y charlar en voz baja. En ese par de días ambos comenzaron a desarrollar una camaradería y compañerismo que solo se puede tener cuando enfrentas a un villano hombro a hombro.

Como Ladybug y él.

Desvió su vista hacia la ventana y suspiró largamente. Plagg había tenido razón todo ese tiempo. Era un idiota. ¿Cómo no había visto que Marinette era Ladybug? Si era más que evidente, y no solo por el parecido físico. Ambas eran valientes, inteligentes y con un gran sentido de la justicia. Debió haberse dado cuenta. El amor de su vida y una de sus mejores amigas eran la misma persona.

Incluso sus sentimientos hacia ella habían comenzado a cambiar los días previos a su akumatización. Recordaba que Plagg le había sugerido que le diera una oportunidad, y Adrien lo había considerado. Finalmente la había rechazado porque se había mostrado renuente a lo que él consideraba que sería traicionar a Ladybug. Se cubrió la cara con las manos y suspiró.

Sintió la pequeña pata de Plagg sobre su mejilla.

-Va a estar bien, chico- dijo el kwami, creyendo que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos por preocupación por Ladybug.

-Plagg, ya lo sabías, ¿verdad?- dijo en voz baja.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo el kwami.

-Que Marinette era Ladybug- dijo Adrien entrecerrando los ojos- por eso insistías tanto en que le diera una oportunidad. Por eso me dijiste…-

-Sí era por eso- dijo Plagg, recordando las dos veces que se lo había dicho, las dos veces que había rechazado a Marinette como Chat Noir y como Adrien- y reafirmo lo que dije antes. Eres un idiota-

Adrien hizo una mueca.

-Eres un idiota porque no te diste cuenta de que la querías tanto como a Ladybug- dijo el kwami- dejaste a Kagami para correr tras ella. La protegiste de las mentiras de Lila la mayor parte del tiempo. Por supuesto que la quieres-

El chico bajó los ojos y respiró hondo mientras pensaba en Marinette. Aquello parecía una pesadilla. Quería despertar pronto de ella para recuperarla, a ella y a Ladybug al mismo tiempo. Se sentía tan vacío sin Marinette cerca, sus sonrisas nerviosas y su torpeza. Y extrañaba a Ladybug, la manera en la que rodaba los ojos con sus coqueteos o le respondía amistosamente sus bromas. Sus labios se curvaron al recordar la risa de la chica, pero al volver a caer en cuenta de que Ladybug no estaba con él, suspiró frustrado.

-Ya, ya- dijo Plagg, volviendo a golpear su mejilla con una pata- no tardaremos. Solo falta uno de los guerreros y después de ello Luka purificará el akuma. Todo estará bien-

Adrien se forzó a sí mismo a asentir, cada vez más frustrado de no poder hacer nada para rescatar a Marinette.

x-x-x

 _Lugar desconocido_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

El maestro Fu había dejado su casa en caso de que Hawkmoth pudiera ver dentro de los pensamientos de Marinette y los usara para atacarlo. Después de todo, tenía que mantener a salvo el resto de los Miraculous.

Wayzz había estado observando a su portador todo el tiempo, caminando en círculos en el pequeño apartamento donde se habían refugiado desde que Marinette había sido akumatizada y había curado a Adrien. El Guardián había estado inquieto, y había estado murmurando que quizá no había sido una buena idea dar los Miraculous de la Creación y la Destrucción a un par de chicos novatos cuando se enfrentaban a un akuma tan poderoso, pero finalmente concluyó que con Marinette akumatizada y conociendo las identidades de los otros portadores no tenía otra opción que fuera mejor que esta.

Tenía que confiar en los chicos. Luka y Kagami bien pudieron haber sido los Ladybug y Chat Noir originales. No congeniaban con Tikki y Plagg tan perfectamente como Marinette y Adrien, pero tampoco estaba tan mal.

El anciano abrió el compartimento secreto donde escondía la Miraclebox y la sacó, poniéndola sobre una mesita. Wayzz voló a su lado y miró la caja.

-Maestro, ¿está seguro de que esto es sabio?- susurró el kwami color verde, sus ojos mirando preocupado los pequeños cajones abiertos de la Miraclebox- el chico aún no se ha recuperado por completo. Y una nueva pelea puede empeorar sus heridas-

-Lo sé, Wayzz- dijo el maestro Fu- pero sabes tan bien como yo que, al ver a sus compañeros enfrentarse a Sun Wukong, el chico va a olvidarse de todas nuestras advertencias. Además- añadió tomando un Miraculous que estaba en uno de los cajones laterales y sonriendo- tenemos que darles todos los medios para ganar esta pelea-

Wayzz miró a su portador con una expresión confundida, pero con el tiempo había aprendido a confiar en el anciano.

x-x-x

 _Museo del Louvre_

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Caline Bustier estaba sumamente preocupada por todos sus alumnos. Chloé Bourgeois tenía razón con lo que dijo hacía dos días. Todos en el colegio, profesores y alumnos, habían asumido que Lila decía la verdad y se habían negado a escuchar a Marinette, quien había sufrido injustamente el rechazo de todos. Y ahora estaba akumatizada por ese grave error. De hecho, se preguntaba cómo había logrado soportar tantos rechazos y frustraciones sin ser akumatizada antes.

"Pobre Marinette"; pensó la profesora avergonzada mientras que esperaban a _monsieur_ Kubdel, cubriéndose la cara con las manos "no puedo creer que le haya fallado a uno de mis alumnos, y especialmente a ella"

Como el colegio había sido destruido por el ataque de Tripitaka y aún no había sido vencida, la profesora decidió pedir ayuda _monsieur_ Kubdel para llevar la clase de historia en el Louvre. A Alix no le hizo ninguna gracia que su padre y hermano dieran la clase de historia, pero no tenía mucha opción.

A pesar de que todo el grupo de _mademoiselle_ Bustier debería ahí, casi la mitad de los alumnos estaba ausente. Adrien no había asistido, tampoco Nino y Alya, los dos últimos demasiado asustados por lo sucedido el día anterior en el Arco del Triunfo. La profesora les había aconsejado que se quedaran en casa al menos por ese día a descansar. Chloé Bourgeois tampoco había ido, sino que se había quedado en casa esperando a que los nuevos héroes le llevaran el Miraculous de la Abeja para ayudarlos a vencer al akuma actual. Y Lila tampoco había ido al colegio y se la había pasado evitando activamente a sus compañeros desde que Chloé la descubrió delante de todos.

-Pasen por aquí- dijo Jalil Kubdel, sacando a la profesora de sus pensamientos y llevando a los alumnos de la gran galería a la exposición egipcia- por favor, no se queden atrás. ¡Pongan atención!-

-Tu hermano me cae bien, pero tienes que admitir que es un poco mandón, Alix- comentó Marc con una risita. Al no tener clases, el chico pelinegro había decidido unirse a la clase de Alix y Nathaniel para no quedarse solo en casa, pero frunció el entrecejo al ver la expresión de sus dos amigos de la sala de artes plásticas- oigan, ¿qué les pasa a los dos? Han estado inusualmente callados todo el día-

No solo eran ellos dos. El resto del grupo de _mademoiselle_ Bustier parecían ausentes y asustados, como si temieran que algo malo sucediera de pronto. Kim y Max caminaban cabizbajos delante de ellos, Rose y Juleka arrastraban los pies mientras intentaban alcanzar a Myléne. Ivan solo gruñía en voz baja, y Sabrina parecía más bien aburrida porque Chloé no estaba. Ninguno parecía estar escuchando la larga y aburrida explicación de Jalil sobre las pinturas de Da Vinci en la Gran Galería.

Los tres se quedaron atrás, dejando que el grupo se adelantara un poco.

-Es solo que…- dijo Nathaniel finalmente mientras que se frotaba la frente- me siento un poco… no, muy culpable por la manera en la que tratamos a Marinette. Creo que… el hecho de que esté akumatizada es mi culpa. Yo fui quien comenzó a tratarla mal por creer en las mentiras de Lila, y después todos siguieron-

Marc alzó las cejas.

-Nath tiene razón. Yo también la traté muy mal porque creí que se había burlado de él- dijo Alix tristemente. Marc nunca la había visto tan derrotada- Marinette no es el tipo de persona que se burla de los demás. Debimos haberla escuchado cuando tuvimos la oportunidad. Y ahora es un akuma demasiado fuerte, por todo lo que se tuvo que aguantar. La prueba de ello es que los nuevos Ladybug y Chat Noir no han podido vencerla hasta ahora-

Marc los miró alternadamente, y puso sus manos en los hombros de sus dos amigos.

-Pues… la verdad es que me pareció extraño que Marinette hubiera podido decir y hacer todas esas cosas horribles cuando ustedes dos estaban enojados con ella- dijo Marc, pensativo- yo dudé de Marinette una vez cuando fui akumatizado, y después de ello me arrepentí de haberlo hecho- sonrió levemente- no se preocupen, estoy seguro de que finalmente Redbeatle y Neko Noir lograrán traerla de regreso y tendrán la oportunidad de disculparse con ella-

Nathaniel y Alix se miraron entre sí.

-Me temo que es un poco más complicado que solo disculparnos con ella, Marc- dijo Nathaniel tristemente- fuimos unos idiotas, todos. Realmente espero que nos pueda perdonar por haberle creído a Lila-

Marc separó los labios y estuvo a punto de responder cuando el techo de cristal de la Gran Galería se quebró sobre sus cabezas. Los tres chicos gritaron y corrieron hacia una esquina, intentando protegerse de los vidrios que caían desde el techo. Al ver que alguien cayó por el hueco en en techo, los chicos intentaron salir de la Galería justo antes de que las rejas de seguridad se activaran y los dejaran atrapados dentro.

-No creo que el perdón sea posible, para ninguno de ustedes- dijo una voz detrás de ellos, tan fría que helaba la sangre.

Marc se volvió hacia ella y miró boquiabierto a Tripitaka, quien acababa de entrar al Louvre a través del techo de cristal. El chico palideció, pero extendió su brazo para apartar a sus dos amigos de ella. En los ojos fríos y vacíos de Tripitaka no había ningún vestigio de la calidez de los de Marinette, y parecían comunicar que estaba ahí para vengarse de ellos.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Nino y Alya se salvaron por muy poco, aunque con algunos traumas que no serán sencillos de resolver. Y ahora Tripitaka se dirigió a sus compañeros y a la profesora. Veamos que pueden hacer nuestros héroes contra Sun Wukong. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	11. Capítulo 11

Resumen: Lila cumplió su amenaza contra Marinette: hacer que sus amigos la abandonen y humillarla tras ser rechazada por Adrien. Hawkmoth no pierde su oportunidad de crear un akuma muy poderoso, inspirado en una antigua leyenda china. Chat Noir necesitará ayuda para rescatar a Marinette sin la ayuda de Ladybug. Spoilers Tercera Temporada.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía.

2) Contiene spoilers de todo lo que se ha estrenado de la tercera temporada.

3) **Viaje al Oeste** es un cuento tradicional chino de autor desconocido y pertenece al dominio público. Puse un pequeño resumen al final del primer capítulo, por si les quedan dudas sobre el cuento.

x-x-x

VIAJE AL OESTE

CAPÍTULO 11

 _Casa de la familia Césaire_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Nora bufó frustrada mientras se ponía las manos sobre las caderas a pesar de que estaba más cansada que nunca. La noche anterior los nuevos héroes, Neko Noir y Redbeatle, habían llevado a casa a Alya y a Nino después de haber sido secuestrados por el último akuma que había lanzado Hawkmoth.

A diferencia de los akumas anteriores que habían atacado directamente a su hermana (Anansi incluida), esta vez, después de ser rescatada, Alya parecía aterrada y catatónica en partes iguales. Nino estaba tan asustado como ella, pero al menos podía interactuar con el medio y explicar a Nora y a sus padres lo que había sucedido.

"No puedo creer que _Baguette_ fuera capaz de tener tanto odio para una persona tan pequeña" pensó Nora cuando escuchó lo que había sucedido, sobre todo la parte en la que Tripitaka prácticamente los había torturado psicológicamente ante la perspectiva de tirarlos del Arco del Triunfo hacia las llamas en el suelo sin dejar de repetirles lo terribles que habían sido y lo mucho que la habían hecho sufrir.

Alya había pasado toda la noche sentada en el suelo en una esquina, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho y sollozando en voz baja. Sus gafas estaban tiradas en un lado, y retrocedió con aversión cuando Nora quiso poner una mano en su hombro.

-No necesitas tener miedo, Alya. Yo te protegeré de cualquier cosa que pueda atacarte- le había dicho Nora la noche anterior, mostrándole sus puños, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta de parte de su hermana menor. Nora se encargo de que Ella y Etta la dejaran en paz, y pasó la noche despierta junto a su hermana y Nino.

En la mañana, Nora había llamado a _mademoiselle_ Bustier para avisar que su hermana y Nino no irían a clase y se quedaría en casa después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, y ésta había estado de acuerdo al respecto. Tras terminar la llamada, Nora miró frustrada a la pareja. Nino se había quedado dormido contra la pared, pero Alya seguía sollozando en voz baja.

-Soy una horrible persona- dijo Alya finalmente, haciendo que su hermana mayor diera un respingo de sorpresa cuando escuchó su voz.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- dijo Nora rodando los ojos- ¿de qué estás hablando?-

-Ma… Marinette- dijo la chica pelirroja entre sollozos- traicioné a mi amiga… me… merezco todas las cosas horribles que dijo…-

Nora alzó las cejas al escuchar aquello, y se acercó para sentarse en el suelo junto a su hermana y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Ella me necesitaba… y la abandoné- sollozó Alya- me… merezco todo eso… soy una horrible persona…-

La hermana mayor rodó los ojos.

-Alya, cometiste un error- dijo Nora- todos podemos cometer errores. Estoy segura de que Marinette, la verdadera Marinette, jamás querría que te odiaras a ti misma por el error que cometiste. Sabes bien que tiene buen corazón-

-Y perdió su corazón por mi culpa- dijo Alya, tirando de sus cabellos con desesperación- he estado repasando mentalmente lo que sucedió entre ella y Lila todo este tiempo. ¡Soy una estúpida! ¡Por supuesto que lo que dijo Lila no eran más que mentiras infladas! Y seguramente decepcioné a todo el mundo…-

- _P'tite soeur…_ -

-Tripitaka tiene toda la razón- continuó la pelirroja- ¿qué tipo de reportera soy? Llegué a la conclusión de que Marinette había hecho cosas horribles como golpear a Lila o burlarse de Juleka, cuando ella…- un sollozo la interrumpió.

Nora rodó los ojos. Realmente detestaba los sentimentalismos, pero su hermana lo necesitaba en estos momentos. La chica rodeó a Alya con su brazo y la atrajo hacia ella, mientras que la pelirroja siguió llorando desconsoladamente.

-Ojalá hubiera algo… que pudiera hacer para traer a Marinette de regreso…- dijo Alya entre sollozos- y poder pedirle perdón… aunque… creo que nunca lo va a hacer…-

La chica mayor suspiró. Marinette tenía buen corazón, pero tras haber escuchado por lo que había pasado por culpa de su hermana y los otros chicos del colegio no estaba sorprendida de que hubiera sido akumatizada y que, a pesar de todo, no quiera perdonar a Alya.

-No lo sé, Alya- dijo Nora- sé que le costará tiempo a _Baguette_ para perdonarte, pero… sabes que tiene buen corazón. Quien sabe, cuando lo recupere tendrás que trabajar duro para recuperar su confianza-

Alya se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, pensando que desearía poder hacer algo para ayudar a que Marinette regresara a la normalidad.

x-x-x

 _Gran Galería, museo del Louvre_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Marc miró a la recién llegada con enormes ojos llenos de miedo. Nunca había sido muy valiente que digamos y se ponía nervioso si tenía que hablar con alguien que no fuera un amigo cercano, pero Marinette siempre había sido cálida y amable con él, nunca se había sentido mal con ella y realmente la apreciaba. No podía creer que esos fríos ojos azules fueran los de su amiga.

-Marinette…- dijo el chico peligro en voz baja.

-No, estás muy equivocado- dijo la chica akumatizada en un tono que helaba la sangre- Marinette ya no existe, ahora soy Tripitaka- lo miró fijamente- hazte a un lado, Marc, no me interesa vengarme de ti-

El chico tembló al escuchar esas duras palabras en la voz de su amiga que parecía al mismo tiempo conocida y completamente extraña.

-¡No!- dijo Marc con la voz quebrada de miedo, pero se mantuvo firme entre ella y sus dos amigos- no puedes lastimar a Nath, ni a Alix, ni a nadie por más que te hayan hecho daño. Tú tienes buen corazón, Marinette-

Tripitaka entrecerró los ojos, y por un momento Marc tuvo la esperanza de que la chica hubiera desistido en su plan de venganza, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado. Tripitaka se acercó al chico y lo tomó del cuello, levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo con relativa facilidad y lo lanzó hacia el lado contrario de la Galería, haciéndolo chocar pesadamente contra la pared.

-¡Marc!- gritó Alix. Vio a Marc rodar en el suelo de madera de la Gran Galería y dejar escapar un grito de dolor después de que se escuchó un crujido- ¿qué le hiciste?-

-Le dije que no me interesaba vengarme de él. Estará bien. Lástima que no se pueda decir lo mismo de ustedes- siseó Tripitaka.

Alix y Nathaniel dieron un par de pasos atrás casi de inmediato, haciendo reír a Tripitaka.

-¿Qué les pasa?¿Conciencia culpable?- dijo la chica akumatizada, levantando su bastón y disparando el fuego azul para destruir la reja protectora y acercarse al resto del grupo- ustedes son los que hicieron mi vida imposible en el colegio durante los últimos días. Y bueno, solo vengo a devolverles el favor-

La voz de la chica llamó la atención del resto de la clase, quienes estaban bajo las escaleras de la Galería, quienes gritaron de horror e intentaron huir. Pero Tripitaka estaba preparada. Su dragón voló sobre las cabezas de sus compañeros, y se interpuso entre ellos y la salida en el lobby del museo.

-Marinette…- dijo Juleka en voz baja, muy asustada.

-Es ella…- dijo Max nerviosamente.

-¡Marinette, detente!- dijo Rose, siendo la única que se atrevió a alzar la voz mientras que Tripitaka los rodeaba, atrapándolos contra una pared, asegurándose de que ninguno escapara- nos equivocamos, no debimos tratarte así. Lo sentimos…-

Tripitaka volvió a entrecerrar los ojos mientras que su dragón volaba alrededor de los alumnos de _mademoiselle_ Bustier, amenazándolos con las llamas azules que surgían de su boca y les impedía dispersarse para esconderse o escapar.

-Disculpas no aceptadas- dijo Tripitaka fríamente mientras hacía que de la boca del dragón surgieran grandes columnas de fuego azul, haciendo surgir de él un par de columnas de fuego que rodeó a todos sus compañeros, empujándolos contra una de las paredes.

-Marinette, por favor, detén esto- dijo _mademoiselle_ Bustier, pero fue interrumpida por una mirada furiosa de Tripitaka- todos nos equivocamos contigo. Tenías razón todo el tiempo. Pero vengarte no va a mejorar nada-

-Es demasiado tarde para pedir disculpas, _mademoiselle_ \- dijo fríamente Tripitaka- estas son las consecuencias de no haberme escuchado. Uno recoge lo que siembra, ¿no es así? Un ojo por un ojo, una afrenta por una afrenta-

 _Mademoiselle_ Bustier se llevó las manos a la boca.

-Tú no eres así, Marinette- dijo la profesora.

-No era así, pero ustedes me convirtieron en lo que soy- dijo Tripitaka fríamente- _"las Marinette son muy importantes para este mundo, porque tienen mucho amor para dar"_ \- dijo la chica akumatizada arremedando la voz de Caline Bustier mientras que ponía una mano sobre su propio pecho- pero eso se acabó, _mademoiselle_. La estúpida e ingenua Marinette ya no existe. Ya no tengo corazón o ningún sentimiento inútil más que el más profundo odio hacia todos ustedes, por lo que hicieron conmigo-

Conforme más se enojaba Tripitaka, las llamas iban creciendo cada vez más, y los chicos gritaron de miedo.

-Ahora, quédense quietos mientras esperamos a que Redbeatle y Neko Noir lleguen a enfrentar su destino- dijo la chica akumatizada maliciosamente- una vez que los destruya a ellos, ustedes serán los siguientes-

Mylène y Rose lloriquearon de miedo, pero el resto de los chicos se miraron entre sí, preocupados, y esperando a que los dos héroes llegaran pronto a salvarlos.

x-x-x

 _Gran Galería, museo del Louvre_

 _Poco más tarde_

Luka había recibido un mensaje desesperado de su hermana menor contándole lo que estaba pasando en el Louvre, por lo que él y Kagami se transformaron rápidamente y se dirigieron al museo a rescatar a la clase de _mademoiselle_ Bustier de Tripitaka. Redbeatle llevaba consigo a Adrien, quien seguía cubierto por una capucha y una bufanda cubriendo su cara, dejando al descubierto solo sus ojos.

Adrien no pudo evitar notar que Redbeatle estaba muy tenso cuando lo puso en el suelo en la entrada de la pirámide del Louvre.

-Tranquilo- le dijo Neko Noir, dándole un codazo en las costillas y cruzando los brazos- estoy segura de que Juleka y todos los otros chicos van a estar bien. Tripitaka los quiere usar como cebo para atraparnos, como la última vez con Nino y Alya-

Redbeatle asintió distraídamente mientras pasaba su vista por los edificios del museo, y entrecerró los ojos al ver humo saliendo del techo del edificio Denon, justo donde se encontraba la Gran Galería.

-Por allá- dijo el chico- vamos-

Los dos héroes y Adrien se apresuraron en esa dirección y entraron a la Gran Galería a través del hueco en el techo de cristal que seguramente Tripitaka había roto. Una vez que pusieron los pies en el suelo, miraron a su alrededor. El museo había sido evacuado, y no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido.

-¿Ladybug?- escucharon una vocecita detrás de ellos.

Los dos héroes y Adrien se volvieron, notando que se trataba de Marc Anciel ovillado en una esquina de la Gran Galería y tenía una muñeca inflamada, la cual mantenía abrazada contra su pecho. Sabrina estaba sentada junto a él, ayudándolo a mantener su mano contra su pecho con un suéter.

-¿Marc?- dijo Adrien, reconociéndolo como uno de los amigos de Nathaniel y Marinette en la sala de Artes Plásticas. Se arrodilló a su lado, mirando de reojo la mano inflamada- hey, ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Marinette… akumatizada- dijo Marc entre dientes- tiene a Nath, Alix y los chicos de su grupo-

-Marinette nos dejó ir- explicó Sabrina- pero tiene a todos los demás para usarlos como cebo para ustedes-

-¿Dónde?- dijo Neko Noir.

Sabrina señaló con su mano sana la barrera destruida y una columna de humo surgiendo de la sala escaleras abajo. Los dos héroes asintieron y tras indicarles a Marc y Sabrina que se quedaran escondidos donde los habían encontrado, los tres corrieron por la galería y bajaron por la escalera principal rumbo a la entrada del museo, cuando se encontraron con Tripitaka justo bajo la pirámide principal.

 _Mademoiselle_ Bustier y el resto de los chicos de la clase estaban atrapados tras una reja de seguridad en la sala de venta de boletos, las llamas azules que Tripitaka había conjurado rodeándolos y cerrándose alrededor de ellos más cada minuto que pasaba.

-Llegan justo a tiempo, Redbeatle, Neko Noir- sonrió la chica akumatizada mientras que tomaba su báculo con ambas manos- espero que los dos estén listos para enfrentar a mi guerrero más poderoso-

-Marinette, por favor, tienes que detenerte- dijo Redbeatle- ayer atacaste a tu mejor amiga. Hoy vas a atacar a tus compañeros del colegio. Estás hiriendo a todas las personas que son importantes para ti-

-Porque me di cuenta que no valgo nada para ellos. No son mis amigos. Me abandonaron cuando los necesitaba- siseó Tripitaka- ¡basta de charlas! Tomaré sus Miraculous y los destruiré por completo. Nadie va a impedir mi venganza-

Por tercera vez, Tripitaka hizo chocar el extremo inferior de su báculo contra el suelo, y de éste surgieron un par de rayos dorados que hicieron que los dos héroes y Adrien se cubrieran los ojos. Después de la luz, frente a ellos apareció un mono del tamaño de un hombre adulto, vestido con ropas orientales y portando un bastón de color dorado.

Adrien ya sabía quien era antes de que la chica pronunciara su nombre.

-Sun Wukong- dijo Tripitaka, señalando a Redbeatle y Neko Noir- destrúyelos y tráeme sus Miraculous-

El rey mono sonrió maliciosamente e hizo girar su bastón en el aire mientras que los dos héroes se preparaban para defenderse.

A pesar del predicamento en el que estaban, una parte de Adrien estaba algo emocionado de ver en acción a Sun Wukong, el rey mono, su personaje favorito de cuando era pequeño. Sacudió levemente la cabeza. No podía emocionarse en ello, tenía que ayudar a sus compañeros. Cruzó el lobby del museo hacia el sitio donde estaban encerrados la profesora y sus compañeros.

Se llevó las manos a la boca al verlos. Las chicas lloraban desesperadas, e incluso Kim lloriqueaba mientras abrazaba su brazo quemado. Los únicos que parecían mantener la calma eran Alix e Ivan, pero no significaba que no estuvieran asustados.

-¿Adrien?- dijo la profesora al ver al chico mientras que se quitaba la capucha y bufanda- ¿qué haces con Redbeatle y Neko Noir?-

-Yo… eh… les he estado ayudando- dijo el chico, sabiendo que era en vano negar lo que sabía- yo conozco el cuento del Viaje al Oeste, y sé como vencer a los monstruos que crea Mari… digo, Tripitaka. Ahora, los voy a sacar de aquí- miró a su alrededor- ¿dónde está el interruptor para levantar la reja?-

-Está junto a la entrada al túnel des Tuileries- dijo Max, sacando su mano a través de la reja para alcanzarle su dispositivo usb que solía usar para limpiar virus informáticos- toma, esto te ayudará-

Adrien lo tomó y se apresuró a hacia el sitio indicado. Rápidamente encontró la consola que Max le había indicado, e insertó el usb en la abertura correspondiente. Se escuchó una pequeña explosión, abriendo todas las puertas y rejas de seguridad del museo y cortando la electricidad, sumiendo el museo en oscuridad, excepto por la luz que entraba por la pirámide.

Tripitaka gruñó mientras que se volvía hacia Adrien y los chicos del colegio que estaban huyendo por el túnel de Tuileries rumbo a la Place de la Concorde. Lanzó su bastón hacia el túnel y el dragón voló hacia el otro extremo, cortándoles el paso y atrapándolos entre el fuego y la pelea de los héroes contra Sun Wukong.

-¿Creían que podían escapar de mí?- comenzó a decir Tripitaka- ninguno de ustedes saldrá de aquí hasta que yo haya tenido mi venganza-

El dragón rugió, haciendo gritar a los chicos, distrayendo a Redbeatle al escuchar un grito de Juleka y siendo golpeado por el pesado bastón de Sun Wukong.

El rey mono les estaba dando una paliza mientras que el dragón atacaba a los chicos, y al ver a su compañero ser lanzado contra las escaleras eléctricas, Neko Noir invocó el poder de Cataclismo para romper la pirámide de cristal sobre sus cabezas, con la intención de que los cristales cayeran sobre Sun Wukong, o al menos crear una distracción suficiente para tener oportunidad de proteger a los chicos del dragón y ayudarlos a escapar.

El plan de Neko Noir funcionó. El rey mono se cubrió con ambas manos, mientras que Redbeatle y Neko Noir tomaron cobertura, alejándose de la pirámide con dirección al túnel donde estaban los chicos, pero Tripitaka se quedó inmóvil mientras que su atención estaba fija en controlar al dragón, y Adrien miró con horror como un enorme cristal estaba cayendo el línea recta sobre la cabeza de ella.

"¡Marinette!"

Sin pensar lo que hacía, Adrien se lanzó hacia Tripitaka, tirándola al suelo y rodando con ella unos metros hacia un lado bajo las escaleras eléctricas, efectivamente quitándola del camino de los peligrosos cristales que pudieron haberla lastimado seriamente y rompiendo la concentración de ella que controlaba al dragón.

Mientras rodaron por el suelo, Adrien sintió la frente de Tripitaka sobre su pecho y su corazón latió con fuerza. Su memoria muscular, su cuerpo recordó perfectamente el de ella. Una vez que el polvo se despejó, tanto Tripitaka como Adrien abrieron los ojos. El chico estaba sobre ella, mirándola con enormes ojos y ella le devolvió una mirada sorprendida, como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de pasar. Durante la maniobra la capucha que cubría su cabeza había caído hacia atrás, revelando de quien se trataba.

-¿Adrien?- dijo de pronto en voz baja, sorprendida de que el chico la hubiera salvado de los peligrosos cristales- ¿porqué…?-

-¿Marinette?- dijo Adrien, sonriendo levemente al ver que un color cálido comenzaba a regresar a los ojos de la chica akumatizada- soy yo, Adrien… por favor, Marinette, regresa… regresa a mí-

Los labios de Tripitaka se separaron levemente, pero el contorno de una mariposa apareció en su rostro. Adrien frunció el entrecejo al caer en cuenta de que Hawkmoth estaba hablando con ella.

-¡No, Marinette, no lo escuches!- dijo el chico, sacudiéndola levemente para captar su atención y mantenerla alejada de Hawkmoth- quédate conmigo. No lo escuches, no lo…-

Pero no alcanzó a terminar su frase, pues la chica lo empujó con fuerza para quitárselo de encima y se levantó.

-No me puedes engañar, Adrien Agreste. ¡Tú también te burlaste de mí!- siseó´Tripitaka, tomándolo del cuello y volviendo a azotarlo contra la pared. El pánico se apoderó de él al sentir la mano de Tripikata cerrándose alrededor de su cuello con cada vez más fuerza- ¡te odio! ¡Jamás te perdonaré! Te voy a…-

Pero se interrumpió. Tripitaka lo soltó de pronto y dio un paso atrás, gritando de dolor como si un relámpago la hubiera recorrido. Adrien cayó pesadamente al suelo y se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, dando unos pasos hacia atrás mientras que la miraba, frotándose el cuello. Tripitaka hizo una mueca y nuevamente el contorno de una mariposa apareció frente a sus ojos.

-¿Cómo te atreves a detenerme?- se quejó Tripitaka- ¡él también merece…!-

Se interrumpió de nuevo, al parecer Hawkmoth aún estaba hablando con ella, y finalmente gruñó.

-Bien, si eso es lo que quieres, Hawkmoth- dijo Tripitaka con una expresión molesta, volviéndose a Adrien y señalando la escalera hacia la salida del museo- tienes diez segundos para salir de aquí antes de que te arranque el corazón con mis propias manos-

Adrien palideció y dio un paso atrás. ¿Qué rayos le había dicho Hawkmoth?

-Pero Marinette…-

-Ocho- dijo friamente la chica.

El chico rubio suspiró frustrado, pero subió por las escaleras hacia la salida del museo mientras que sus compañeros gritaban aterrorizados y tanto Redbeatle como Neko Noir recibían una verdadera paliza de parte de Sun Wukong.

Adrien comenzó a caminar en círculos.

-¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?- dijo el chico preocupado.

 _Clack… clack…_

Nada. No podía hacer nada. No se podía transformar. No había nada que pudiera decirle a sus amigos para ayudarlos a vencer a Sun Wukong.

-No puedo hacer nada- dijo el chico para sí mismo, tirando de su cabello- sin Plagg no soy nadie. Sin poderes no puedo ayudarlos a liberar a _ma lady_ -

 _Clack…clack…_

El ruido se volvió cada vez más fuerte, y Adrien se volvió a mirar. Casi se va de espaldas al ver de quien se trataba. El maestro Fu estaba frente a él apoyado en su bastón, sonriendo levemente y ofreciéndole una pequeña caja hexagonal.

-Maestro…-

-No hay tiempo de explicar, Adrien- dijo el anciano mientras le ofrecía la pequeña caja- no me gusta que vayas a pelear sin haber curado por completo tus heridas, pero… ellos dos necesitan ayuda-

Adrien asintió sorprendido por un momento, pero sonrió ampliamente al tomar la caja. La abrió a toda prisa, para revelar que se trataba de una especie de banda para la cabeza, de color negro con cinco franjas doradas. Una luz color marrón claro apareció frente a él, y de ésta surgió un kwami.

- _Salut_ \- dijo el kwami- parece que tenemos un simiesco problema. Mucho gusto, me llamo Xuppu. ¿Estás listo para transformarte en el verdadero Rey Mono?-

El chico sonrió travieso y asintió mientras que se ponía la banda sobre la cabeza. La mayoría de la misma estaba escondida dentro de sus cabellos dorados. Respiró hondo.

-Estoy listo- dijo Adrien, y se volvió al anciano- gracias por dejarme pelear por Marinette, maestro Fu-

-No lo menciones- dijo el Guardián de los Miraculous- pero primero escucha mi advertencia. Tienes que tener cuidado y no sobrepasarte con tus esfuerzos. Recuerda que tus heridas no han sido curadas por completo, y empeorarán entre más tiempo pases transformado-

-Por supuesto, maestro. Tendré mucho cuidado y me apresuraré- dijo Adrien antes de volverse al kwami- Xuppu, transfórmame-

x-x-x

 _Lobby del Louvre_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Tripitaka se echó a reír al ver su trabajo. Su dragón había atrapado a los chicos de su clase y a _mademoiselle_ Bustier en el túnel para salir del museo y las llamas estaban comenzando a cerrar alrededor de ellos. Juleka y Rose sollozaban en voz alta, haciendo que los dos héroes, especialmente Redbeatle, se desesperaran por no poderlas ayudar.

Y hablando de los dos héroes, ambos estaban ahora atrapados bajo el bastón de Sun Wukong, el cual había recobrado su forma original como un enorme pilar de ocho toneladas sobre ambos a la altura de sus pechos, así que ambos tenían las manos atrapadas. Neko Noir ya había utilizado Cataclism y no había manera de que ambos lograran liberarse.

La chica saltó hacia la parte baja del museo y caminó cada vez más cerca de los héroes, pasándolos de largo y dirigiéndose hacia el túnel.

-¡No!- gritó Redbeatle, forcejeando desesperadamente bajo el enorme pilar al ver que Juleka estaba paralizada de horror mientras que Tripitaka se acercaba a todos los chicos- ¡déjalos en paz, Marinette!-

Tripitaka se detuvo, y se volvió hacia él.

-¿Ah sí?- dijo la chica akumatizada mientras que frunció el entrecejo- ¿estos indignos traidores son importantes para ti, Redbeatle?-

La chica se detuvo al escuchar el grito del héroe y se volvió a él con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras que Sun Wukong la miraba sin moverse, esperando órdenes de Tripitaka para atacar a los héroes.

-Por favor, Marinette- dijo Redbeatle sin aliento- por favor no los lastimes…-

Tripitaka frunció el entrecejo y se volvió a Sun Wukong, asintiendo levemente.

-Sun Wukong, toma sus Miráculous y acaba con ellos dos de una vez por todas- dijo la chica- no volverán a intentar detenerme-

Neko Noir se mordió el labio preocupada. Los trajes mágicos los protegían del enorme pilar sobre ellos dos, pero si perdían los Miraculous y se detransformaban, todo el peso del pilar caería sobre sus cuerpos humanos y los aplastaría sin remedio. La chica forcejeó e intentó liberarse, pero no lo logró.

-¡No!- gritó Neko Noir al sentir que Sun Wukong tomaba su mano derecha. La chica la cerró en un puño con todas sus fuerzas, pero el rey mono la forzó a abrirla y llevó sus dedos al anillo- ¡no, suelta!-

La chica sintió que el anillo comenzaba a deslizarse fuera de su dedo, pero antes de que llegara a la mitad del camino cuando Sun Wukong fue violentamente lanzado hacia un lado, siendo lanzando contra la pared. Tripitaka, quien se había acercado a los alumnos que seguían llorando desconsoladamente, se volvió hacia atrás y frunció el entrecejo al ver que había aparecido un nuevo héroe.

-¿Quién…?- comenzó a decir Tripitaka- ¿cómo te atreves a intervenir?-

El recién llegado era un chico rubio que llevaba puesto un traje marrón y dorado bastante parecido al del Chat Noir original, con una diadema dorara en la frente sobre una máscara de los mismos colores. Un bastón marrón más oscuro y dorado estaba en su espalda, y portaba una amplia sonrisa traviesa.

-Lamento la tardanza- dijo el recién llegado, caminando hacia los dos héroes y levantando el pilar que los mantenía atrapados en el suelo con relativa facilidad, para después lanzarlo hacia un lado con un gesto despreocupado. Después de ello, tomó su propio bastón y lo lanzó hacia arriba, haciéndolo encogerse hasta tener el tamaño de un bolígrafo en el aire y poniéndolo detrás de su oreja tan pronto como cayó en su mano- soy Le Roi Singe, el verdadero Rey Mono, y estoy aquí para vencer a Sun Wukong y Tripitaka-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! El maestro Fu le prestó a Adrien el Miraculous del Mono para ayudar a Redbeatle y Neko Noir en su pelea contra Sun Wukong, así que aparentemente tendremos una pelea mono contra mono. Siempre he pensado que Chat Noir es muy Sun Wukong-ish (bromista, impulsivo, presumido, usa un bastón que cambia de tamaño como arma) así que Roi Singe no va a ser demasiado diferente al Chat Noir original. El trauma de lo que hizo Tripitaka en el capítulo pasado no ha dejado en paz a Alya. Ah, y como se imaginan, pronto Adrien estará en problemas, ya que Hawkmoth lo vio y tuvo que detener a Tripitaka.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	12. Capítulo 12

Resumen: Lila cumplió su amenaza contra Marinette: hacer que sus amigos la abandonen y humillarla tras ser rechazada por Adrien. Hawkmoth no pierde su oportunidad de crear un akuma muy poderoso, inspirado en una antigua leyenda china. Chat Noir necesitará ayuda para rescatar a Marinette sin la ayuda de Ladybug. Spoilers Tercera Temporada.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía.

2) Contiene spoilers de todo lo que se ha estrenado de la tercera temporada.

3) **Viaje al Oeste** es un cuento tradicional chino de autor desconocido y pertenece al dominio público. Puse un pequeño resumen al final del primer capítulo, por si les quedan dudas sobre el cuento.

x-x-x

VIAJE AL OESTE

CAPÍTULO 12

 _Lobby del Louvre_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Tripitaka frunció el entrecejo al ver a Le Roi Singe aparecer frente a ella y liberar a los dos héroes antes de que Sun Wukong lograra quitarles los Miraculous. Podía escuchar a Hawkmoth gritando dentro de su mente, furioso por haber perdido la oportunidad de tomar los Miraculous cuando tenía a los dos héroes atrapados bajo el pilar.

La chica akumatizada apretó las manos, analizando la situación, cuando Hawkmoth volvió a comunicarse con ella.

- _Destruye a esos tres héroes_ \- dijo Hawkmoth en su mente- _olvídate de los niños. Puedes cazarlos y atraparlos después para vengarte, pero quiero que destruyas a esos tres héroes de pacotilla de una vez por todas_ -

-¿Dejarlos ir?- dijo Tripitaka mientras dejaba escapar un gruñido bajo y apretaba sus manos.

- _¡Vas a obedecer mis órdenes, o te retiraré tus poderes, Tripitaka!_ \- la amenazó Hawkmoth- _no creo que quieras volver a ser la ingenua de Marinette_ -

Tripitaka frunció el entrecejo, nada contenta de dejar ir su oportunidad de vengarse de sus compañeros, pero asintió levemente y levantó la mano para llamar de regreso al dragón hacia su mano para convertirlo en un báculo, liberando al mismo tiempo a la profesora y a sus compañeros, quienes salieron corriendo por el túnel al Jardin des Tuileries. La mayoría de sus compañeras lloraban, igual que Kim, a quien Ivan tuvo que sacar cargando.

La chica miró furiosa a sus compañeros mientras que huían de ahí, pero se volvió a los tres héroes, quienes estaban en el centro del lobby del museo. Era la segunda vez en ese día que el villano se interponía entre ella y su venganza.

Y la sonrisa socarrona de Ron Singe le provocaban ganas de tumbarle los dientes de un golpe para borrársela.

-Los tres van a pagar por obligarme a dejar ir a mis prisioneros- siseó Tripitaka, señalándolos con su bastón- Sun Wukong, destruye a ese impostor mientras yo recupero las joyas de los otros dos perdedores-

Roi Singe no parecía estar muy preocupado, mientras que Redbeatle y Neko Noir se miraron entre sí, la última mirando de reojo el anillo y notando que no le quedaba mucho tiempo para detransformarse.

-Veamos quien es el mono más fantástico en ese caso- dijo Roi Singe mientras se volvía a Sun Wukong y ponía sus manos en la cintura- porque el más guapo ya sabemos quien es- añadió mientras que alzaba repetidamente las cejas.

Sun Wukong sonrió maliciosamente y se lanzó a atacarlo con su bastón, mientras que Roi Singe se defendió con el suyo, tomándolo de su oreja y haciéndolo regresar a su tamaño normal, lo suficiente para detener el golpe.

Mientras los dos monos peleaban, Tripitaka lanzó su bastón contra los otros dos héroes, convirtiéndolo en un dragón de nuevo que se mantuvo volando alrededor del lobby y escupiendo fuego sobre todos los héroes, haciendo que Redbeatle y Neko Noir tuviera que correr en círculos protegiendo a Roi Singe.

El anillo de Neko Noir sonó su tercera advertencia.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa- dijo la chica, mordiéndose el labio- no me queda mucho tiempo-

La pelea entre Roi Singe y Sun Wukong se había vuelto cada vez más intensa, con el enemigo cada vez más desesperado por golpear al héroe mientras que éste no paraba de bromear y reír.

-Vamos, monito- dijo Roi Singe mientras que saltaba entre las escaleras eléctricas, lo que quedaba de la pirámide y el lobby del museo- sé que puedes hacer más que eso-

Sun Wukong gruñó furioso, pero su furia no duró mucho. Sonrió travieso y tras parpadear un par de veces, se multiplicó alrededor del héroe, mientras que éste le mostraba la lengua y guiñaba un ojo.

-¿Crees que eso me preocupa, Sun Wukong?- dijo Roi Singe sin dejar de sonreír, al tiempo que ponía el bastón en sus hombros- aunque sean cien contra uno puedo hacerte pedazos-

Tal y como lo dijo, Roi Singe se lanzó contra las copias de Sun Wukong, peleando hábilmente con ellas mientras que buscaba con la vista al original. Mientras tanto los otros dos héroes se volvieron hacia Tripitaka y volvieron a atacarla con la esperanza de detener al dragón o al menos distraerla para que no atacara al otro chico.

La cuarta advertencia sonó en el anillo de Neko Noir.

-Chicos, no me queda mucho tiempo- dijo la chica, usando su bastón para mantener el fuego del dragón lejos de ella.

Roi Singe terminó de golpear a la última copia de Sun Wukong, y cuando se volvió hacia el que supuso era el original con su bastón en mano, de pronto se detuvo. El chico se sorprendió a ver que, en lugar de su enemigo, había otra persona de pie frente a él. Una hermosa chica de estatura baja, con brillantes ojos azules y una sonrisa que siempre lograba hacerlo perder el equilibrio. El corazón del chico dio un salto.

- _Ma lady_ …- los ojos de Roi Singe brillaron al ver a Ladybug de pie donde Sun Wukong había estado hacía unos segundos.

Por un momento, el chico se olvidó de todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Se olvidó del dragón que daba vueltas en el lobby del museo, de sus dos compañeros héroes que estaban siendo derrotados por Tripitaka, de su pelea y del hecho de que en esos momentos no era Chat Noir, sino Roi Singe.

-¿ _Chaton_?- la voz de Ladybug hizo que su corazón brincara de felicidad- ¿qué crees que haces?

- _Ma lady_ …- dijo el chico, bajando su bastón y comenzando a caminar hacia ella, sus ojos humedeciéndose mientras que extendía sus brazos.

"Hey, despierta. ¿Qué crees que haces?", escuchó la voz de Xuppu en su mente "es el enemigo. ¿Acaso te olvidaste de Tripitaka?"

-Tripitaka…- dijo en voz baja el chico, cayendo en cuenta de que lo que estaba viendo frente a él no era Ladybug. Ladybug era Marinette, ergo, era Tripitaka. No podía ser la chica que estaba frente a él en esos momentos. Eso quería decir que…

"Sun Wukong puede transformarse en lo que desea", pensó el chico "está intentando engañarme…"

Sin previo aviso, Roi Singe corrió hacia la supuesta Ladybug y la golpeó con todas sus fuerzas con su bastón, lanzándola contra la pared y viendo que se convirtió de nuevo en su enemigo al momento del impacto.

-¡Vas a pagar por haberte atrevido a convertirte en ella!- dijo furioso Roi Singe.

Mientras eso sucedía, Tripitaka no parecía estar muy impresionada por la pelea que daban Redbeatle y Neko Noir. Extendió su mano para convertir el dragón en un báculo de nuevo y apuntó a los héroes con él, rodeándolos de grandes paredes de fuego azul.

\- ¡Sun Wukong! Termina con esto de una vez- dijo la chica akumatizada.

Los tres héroes se pusieron de pie y se prepararon para el golpe. Roi Singe miró de reojo el túnel, y notó que su profesora y sus compañeros habían logrado huir hacia el jardín de Tuileries. Se volvió a Redbeatle, asintiendo levemente. Éste captó el mensaje.

-LUCKY CHARM-

Un pergamino de color rojo con motas negras apareció en las manos de Redbeatle. Cuando éste lo abrió, no vio más que seis palabras en chino, repitiéndose constantemente.

Redbeatle miró interrogante el pergamino y se lo pasó a Roi Singe mientras que Neko Noir seguía manteniendo alejado a Sun Wukong.

Roi Singe leyó el pergamino. _Nǐ bùnéng shānghài wǒ de péngyǒu_. No debes lastimar a mis amigos.

-Dense prisa- dijo Neko Noir, mostrándoles que solo le quedaba una última advertencia en su anillo.

Roi Singe miró alternadamente el pergamino, a Tripitaka y luego Sun Wukong, y sonrió al ver la diadema dorada en la frente del último. No necesitó revisar el libro que había llevado consigo para saber que era lo que el Lucky Charm le quería decir. Recordaba bien que, en la historia, Guanyin le dio una banda dorada a Tripitaka para que engañara al rey mono y después de que éste se la puso, la banda se encogía cuando el monje recitaba un sutra en particular, causándole una horrible migraña.

-Ya sé que hay que hacer- dijo Roi Singe mientras que convertía su bastón en un pequeño bolígrafo y lo ponía detrás de su oreja mientras que extendía el pergamino- cúbranme-

Redbeatle no sabía que quería decir el otro chico, pero asintió. Por primera vez Adrien agradeció haber sido obligado a aprender chino.

- _Nǐ bùnéng shānghài wǒ de péngyǒu_ \- comenzó a repetir Roi Singe en chino, cerrando los ojos y poniendo su dedo índice y medio sobre sus labios- _nǐ bùnéng shānghài wǒ de péngyǒu_ -

Mientras repetía esas palabras, la banda en la frente de Sun Wukong se encogió, causándole un terrible dolor de cabeza al rey mono, lo suficiente para distraerlo de sus ataques y darle oportunidad a Redbeatle y Neko Noir de vencerlo, cuando ambos lo golpearon al mismo tiempo con sus respectivas armas. Sun Wukong gruñó sin dejar de tocarse la cabeza.

Tripitaka entrecerró los ojos furiosa. Necesitaba a Sun Wukong para el siguiente paso de su plan. Si lo vencían...

-¡No!- gruñó Tripitaka, golpeando el extremo de su báculo contra el suelo, haciendo que Sun Wukong se convirtiera en una luz roja y fuera absorbida por el arma. Mientras tanto, los tres héroes se volvían hacia Tripitaka, con sus armas en mano- bien hecho, héroes. Pueden haber vencido a mis tres campeones, pero aún les falta vencerme a mí. Y si casi destruí a Chat Noir la primera vez, los destruiré fácilmente a ustedes, héroes inexpertos-

Tras volver a conjurar su dragón, Tripitaka desapareció mientras miraba hacia atrás con una sonrisa.

- _¿Qué crees que haces?_ \- siseó Hawkmoth en la mente de la chica.

-Relájate- dijo Tripitaka, rodando los ojos- necesito recuperarme. Sun Wukong y yo los destruiremos en la última pelea-

Una vez que se quedaron solos, los chicos se dejaron caer en el suelo sentados.

-Detransformación- dijo Roi Singe, mientras que sus dos compañeros se detransformaban espontáneamente por haber utilizado sus poderes especiales.

Los tres estaban sumamente agotados por todas las peleas que tenían que librar contra la chica akumatizada. Y no solo estaban cansados físicamente. Era desgastan emocionalmente el hecho de tener que pelear contra su amiga y, en el caso de Adrien, contra alguien a quien tanto quería. El chico rubio se dobló sobre su abdomen.

-Hey, ¿estás bien?- dijo Xuppu.

-Estaré bien- dijo Adrien, abrazando su abdomen mientras que se apoyaba en una de las columnas- el maestro Fu me advirtió que tuviera cuidado-

Luka y Kagami la vieron con una expresión algo preocupada.

-Bueno, tres menos y nos falta solamente ella- dijo Kagami finalmente.

-Sí, pero ya viste como dejó a Adrien la primera vez que se enfrentaron- dijo Luka en un tono cauteloso- tenemos que tener mucho cuidado cuando nos enfrentemos a ella, o terminaremos…-

Pero el sonido del teléfono celular de Adrien los interrumpió. El rubio tomó el celular y palideció al ver el nombre en la pantalla. Era su padre quien lo estaba llamando.

-Oh, esto no es nada bueno- dijo el chico con una expresión mortificada al ver el nombre en la pantalla. Se quitó el Miraculous del Mono de la frente antes de responder la llamada- ¿hola?¿ _Père_?-

- _¿Se puede saber dónde demonios estás en este momento?_ \- escuchó gritar a su padre del otro lado de la línea.

Adrien sabía que no tenía caso mentir. Era muy probable que Max u otro de sus compañeros reportara que Adrien había estado dentro del Louvre durante el ataque.

-Yo eh… estoy en el Louvre- dijo Adrien entre dientes, esperando el enojo de su padre- el akuma secuestró a todo mi grupo del colegio, y…-

- _¡Vas a regresar a casa en este momento!_ \- gritó su padre a través del auricular- _y no vas a salir de casa hasta que Ladybug y Chat Noir purifiquen ese akuma_ -

-Pero _père_ …-

- _¡Pero nada!_ \- dijo Gabriel Agreste en un tono furioso- _tu guardaespaldas estará en la entrada del Louvre en dos minutos. Apresúrate_ -

Los tres chicos se miraron entre sí, preocupados. Adrien guardó el Miraculous en su caja y, tras despedirse de Xuppu, lo devolvió discretamente al maestro Fu mientras que se dirigía junto con sus dos amigos en la salida del museo hacia la limosina, donde el Gorila lo esperaba con cara de pocos amigos.

x-x-x

 _Gran Galería, Louvre_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

A pesar del peligro y que aún estaba llevándose a cabo el ataque en el lobby, Nathaniel y Alix se apresuraron a regresar a la Gran Galería, entrando al museo por una puerta trasera. Habían dejado atrás a Marc, y tenían la impresión de que estaba lastimado. Ambos cruzaron corriendo los pasillos semidestruidos del Louvre, evadiendo los escombros, y finalmente encontraron a Marc ovillado en una esquina de la Gran Galería y abrazando su brazo izquierdo contra su cuerpo, acompañado de Sabrina.

-¡Marc!- dijo Nathaniel, alcanzándolo- ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Yo… sí, estoy bien- dijo Marc, intentando reprimir una mueca de dolor. Levantó la mirada, y recorrió con ella a sus dos amigos- ¿ustedes están bien?¿lograron escapar?¿Redbeatle y Neko Noir lograron vencer a Marinette?-

Al ver la muñeca herida del chico, Alix rodó los ojos y le dio un zape.

-Ouch…- se quejó Marc.

-Eres un tonto, Marc, ¡por supuesto que no estás bien!- dijo la chica de cabellos rosados- tienes la muñeca del tamaño de una pelota de tenis-

El chico pelinegro sonrió a modo de disculpa.

-Alix tiene razón- dijo Sabrina cruzando los brazos, aunque los ojos de la chica notaron que los dos tenían algunas pequeñas quemaduras en los brazos, así como la ropa chamuscada- pero ustedes tampoco están bien-

-No pasa nada, estamos bien- dijo Alix fríamente, pero Sabrina notó que Nathaniel parecía estar muy sacudido.

-Vamos, Marc, tenemos que llevarte al hospital- dijo Nathaniel con una expresión curiosa en sus ojos, ayudando a su amigo a ponerse de pie con cuidado de no lastimarlo más- tenemos que hacer que te revisen…-

-Y a ustedes dos también- intervino Sabrina, señalando las pequeñas quemaduras- aunque de todos modos estará bien cuando todo regrese a la normalidad-

Marc hizo una mueca, y se puso de pie con ayuda de sus amigos.

-Redbeatle y Neko Noir lograron vencer al tercer monstruo- continuó Nathaniel en voz baja- pero aún les falta vencer a Tripitaka y purificar el akuma para liberar a Marinette. Esto aún no se termina-

Los cuatro chicos caminaron hacia la salida del Louvre sobre la calle Rivoli, con la idea de tomar el metro que estaba en esa estación, cuando vieron que había un helicóptero estacionado en el parque junto al museo. Una chica conocida se acercó a ellos.

-¿Hola?¿Qué hacen ahí parados como idiotas?- dijo Chloé Bourgeois mientras que rodaba los ojos- apresúrense, los llevaré al hospital-

Nathaniel se sonrojó, mientras que Marc y Alix se miraron entre sí.

-Eh… ¿porqué nos estás ayudando?- dijo Alix.

-Arggg… ¿quieren dejarse de preguntas tontas y darse prisa?- dijo la rubia mientras les daba la espalda- esto es ridículo, totalmente ridículo-

x-x-x

 _Entrada de la Mansión Agreste_

 _Más tarde_

Luka y Kagami acompañaron a Adrien a su casa, pasando todo el camino pensando quizá en alguna coartada para la presencia de su amigo en el Louvre. Seguramente su padre lo había vigilado con el GPS de su teléfono celular, y estaba furioso porque el chico se puso en peligro.

El chico llamó a la puerta, y la cámara redonda salió de la pared.

- _Adrien, entra de inmediato_ \- dijo la voz de Gabriel, y la cámara se fijó en los otros dos chicos- _y ustedes dos, ¿qué creen que hacen aquí? ¡Largo!_ -

-¡ _Père_!- lo reprendió Adrien- Luka y Kagami son mis amigos, y…-

- _¡Adrien, dentro!_ \- gritó Gabriel.

Antes de que el chico dijera algo, el Gorila lo tomó de los hombros y lo arrastró hacia dentro de la mansión, haciéndolo tirar el libro del Viaje al Oeste a los pies de Luka, quien lo recogió rápidamente. Kagami frunció el entrecejo al ver la mueca de dolor en el rostro de Adrien e intentó detener al Gorila y quizá darle su merecido, pero la reja de la mansión se cerró prácticamente en su cara.

-No…- dijo Kagami, golpeando frustrada la reja con sus puños- ¡Adrien!-

-¡No!- escucharon gritar a Adrien desde la entrada de la mansión, forcejeando e intentando soltarse del Gorila- ¿qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame!-

Los dos chicos vieron con horror al Gorila arrastrando fácilmente a Adrien hacia el interior de la mansión y cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos. Kagami iba a hacer algo, tirando de la reja, pero sintió a Plagg moverse bajo su saco. La chica levantó la solapa, y la cabeza del kwami se asomó.

-Espera un poco, chica- dijo Plagg en voz baja- pelear ahora no te servirá de nada. El viejo Agreste no es fácil de convencer de dejar respirar a su hijo. Pero creo que tengo una buena idea para sacar a Adiren de la mansión para que podamos continuar la pelea, y al mismo tiempo evitemos que tenga consecuencias con su padre-

Kagami miró a Plagg, dudosa, pero Luka asintió.

-Supongo que tenemos que confiar en Plagg- dijo Luka en un tono resignado, mientras que Tikki se asomaba bajo su chamarra y asentía.

-Es la mejor opción- dijo la kwami, sonriendo levemente y guiñando un ojo a su compañero- si algo he aprendido en estos miles de años, es que vale la pena escuchar a Plagg-

Plagg sonrió levemente, mostrando sus colmillos.

-Lo sé, soy genial- dijo el kwami- ¿qué esperan? Manos a la obra-

x-x-x

 _Mansión Agreste_

 _Más tarde_

El Gorila arrastró a Adrien hacia la oficina de su padre con facilidad y sin ningún cuidado, sin soltarlo durante todo el trayecto. Cabe mencionar que el chico rubio estaba más que furioso por el trato que su padre y su guardaespaldas le estaban dando, además de que lo estaba lastimando aún más al arrastrarlo de esa manera. Prácticamente lo estaban secuestrando en su propio hogar.

-¡ _Père_!- se quejó Adrien tan pronto como estuvo frente a su padre, sacudiendo los hombros para soltarse del enorme guardaespaldas y dio un paso delante con una expresión desafiante- ¿qué significa esto?-

-Significa que me desobedeciste- dijo Gabriel Agreste fríamente, mirándolo mientras entrecerraba los ojos- te pusiste en peligro hoy a pesar de que te dije que debías mantenerte a salvo…-

-¡El akuma me secuestró junto con mis compañeros del colegio cuando estaba en clases!- dijo Adrien en tono de reclamo, atreviéndose a interrumpirlo y apoyando sus manos en el escritorio de su padre- ¡no hay nada que pudiera haber hecho para evitar lo que pasó!-

-No me importa, Adrien- dijo el hombre, haciendo un gesto exasperado y caminando detrás de la pantalla de su computadora y oprimiendo la pantalla- te quedarás en la mansión, y no te acercarás al colegio o a ningún sitio público hasta que el akuma sea purificado por Ladybug y Chat Noir. Punto-

-Pero _père_ …- reclamó Adrien en voz baja. Estaba enojado, pero una parte de él estaba un poco aliviada. Si lo encerraban en su habitación como siempre, bien podía escapar normalmente por la ventana. Le iba a causar problemas, pero podía hacerlo.

-Y como tienes historial de escapar por la ventana de tu habitación, me voy a asegurar de que esta vez te quedes ahí- dijo su padre, adivinando sus pensamientos- voy a activar el mecanismo defensivo de la mansión. Las puertas de tu habitación y tu ventana van a estar cubiertas por los paneles metálicos-

-¿Que?¡No! ¡No puedes hacerme eso!- gritó Adrien, pero no pudo hacer nada. Tras un gesto de su padre, el Gorila lo tomó de los brazo y lo arrastró fuera de la oficina y hacia las escaleras rumbo al segundo piso- ¡suéltame, so bruto!-

El chico no paraba de forcejear y patalear mientras que el Gorila lo arrastraba, pero como un adolescente sin poderes y con sus quemaduras sin curarse aún en su pecho y abdomen, los cuales habían empeorado al pelear contra Sun Wukong, no podía hacer mucho al respecto. El enorme hombre abrió la puerta de su habitación y lo lanzó dentro, cerrando la puerta tras él con llave, para después activar el sistema defensivo, dejándolo encerrado y rodeado de paredes de metal.

El chico se levantó tan rápido como pudo, y pateó la puerta, la golpeó repetidamente con sus puños cerrados, pero sabía que sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Sin su Miraculous, no podía hacer nada.

-¡Déjenme salir!- gritó el chico mientras que golpeaba la puerta, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza, y comenzando a tener un ataque de pánico por su claustrofobia- ¡ _père_ , por favor!¡Déjame salir!-

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. El chico cayó de rodillas al suelo, desesperado. No solo odiaba estar encerrado, sino que en esta ocasión realmente necesitaba salir de ahí. Necesitaba regresar con Luka y Kagami, y ayudarlos a desakumatizar a Marinette.

-No puedo perderla…- dijo Adrien para sí mismo mientras que golpeaba débilmente la puerta de metal, su voz quebrándose al caer en cuenta de que debió haberse quedado con el Miraculous del mono. Pero no podía escapar- no puedo quedarme aquí… no puedo abandonar a _ma lady_ …-

Adrien tembló. No sabía si era su claustrofobia o el miedo de que no pudieran liberar a Marinette de Hawkmoth, pero ahí estaba de nuevo, como cada vez que quedaba encerrado: esa sensación de opresión en el pecho, esa mano invisible apretando su cuello sin dejarlo respirar.

-Por favor…- alcanzó a decir sin aliento.

El chico hizo un puchero, pero pronto sintió un par de diminutas patas en su mejilla. Notó la presencia de Plagg a su lado.

-Hey, chico-

-¡Plagg!- dijo Adrien, dando un respingo al ver al kwami, su expresión era una mezcla de alivio y sorpresa.

-Shhh…- dijo kwami, poniendo sus diminutas manos en la boca del chico para que se callara- no te muevas, te voy a sacar de aquí-

Antes de que Adrien respondiera, Plagg sopló sobre cobertura de metal de la ventana, destruyéndola mientras que creaba un gran estruendo. Redbeatle lo estaba esperando fuera de la mansión colgando de su yoyo, y el Gorila miraba la escena desde el patio.

-Lo siento, _monsieur_ \- dijo Redbeatle, tomando a Adrien por la cintura, antes de salir con él por los techos de la ciudad- este chico es uno de los principales objetivos de la víctima del akuma, y esconderlo en su propia casa no es muy sensato. Lo llevaré a un sitio seguro para que esté a salvo hasta que podamos purificar ese akuma-

Y con esas palabras, Redbeatle salió de ahí, llevándose consigo a Adrien. El Gorila se quedó mirando al héroe alejarse con el chico rubio.

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Lila Rossi_

 _Esa noche_

Tras varios días desde que Marinette fue akumatizada y que Chloé Bourgeois había expuesto sus mentiras, Lila Rossi se había olvidado los problemas que había causado, y estaba planeando su siguiente paso.

Sí, estaba un poco preocupada cuando escuchó que Marinette había atacado a sus antiguos amigos y a sus compañeros del colegio con una horrible y peligrosa venganza, pero se consolaba a sí misma pensando en que Hawkmoth estaría agradecido por ayudarlo a crear un asuma tan poderoso y que no dejaría que Tripitaka la lastimara.

No sabía lo equivocada que estaba.

Mientras tanto e ignorando ese pequeño detalle, Lila la pasó haciendo sus nuevos planes. Desde que Tripitaka había atacado el colegio, nadie había visto a Adrien. No sabía que estaría haciendo, pero el chico parecía furioso de que lo hubiera usado para lastimar a Marinette. Parecía que no tenía oportunidad con Adrien, y tomó la decisión de hacer lo mismo que con Marinette: mentir para obligarlo a hacer lo que ella quería. Podía amenazarlo con hacer un escándalo. Era un modelo famoso, y si lo amenazaba con ir a un periódico o revista y acusarlo de haber abusado de ella o que estaba embarazada de él.

Lila sonrió maliciosamente. Sabía bastante bien que _monsieur_ Agreste haría lo que fuera, incluso obligar a Adrien a hacer lo que ella quisiera con tal de no arruinar la reputación de niño bueno que su hijo tenía.

La chica encendió su computadora y se puso a buscar en Internet toda la información que pudiera sobre Adrien, sobre todo su ubicación en los últimos días, para que su mentira fuera más creíble. Apuntó los datos en una hoja y sonrió maliciosamente.

-Bien, te tengo, Adrien- sonrió Lila maliciosamente- así como me creyeron a mí en vez de a Marinette, lo mismo pasará contigo…-

Iba a seguir hablando consigo misma cuando escuchó la duela del suelo crujir, y Lila dio un respingo de sorpresa.

-¿Uh?- dijo la chica, mirando a su alrededor.

Al no ver a nadie, cerró la computadora y se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola y asomándose al pasillo. Nadie. La chica rodó los ojos y se volvió de regreso a su habitación cuando vio una sombra en la ventana. La chica gritó y cayó de espaldas al suelo.

-AAAAAAH- gritó Lila- ¿quien es?-

-Lila, Lila…- reconoció la voz burlona de Marinette, haciendo que la chica sintiera el pánico apoderándose de ella- ¿no has aprendido a dejar de mentir?-

-¿Marinette?- dijo Lila, frunciendo el entrecejo- ¿dónde estás?¡Responde!-

La única respuesta que obtuvo la italiana fue una risa fría que provenía del pasillo a sus espaldas. Lila gritó y lanzó un golpe a la oscuridad, pero no había nadie, y su brazo solo recorrió el vacío.

Por fin, la chica akumatizada apareció por la ventana de su habitación, mirándola con fría calma que hizo que la chica diera un paso atrás.

-¡No puedes hacer esto, Marinette!- gritó Lila, mirando aterrorizada la cabeza del dragón que la estaba apuntando- ¡Hawkmoth! ¡Hawkmoth! ¡Tienes que detenerla!-

Tripitaka rió fríamente en voz baja ante los gritos de la chica.

-¡Hawkmoth, no puedes dejar que me ataque!- gritó Lila desesperadamente mientras que Tripitaka la atrapaba, empujándola contra la pared- ¡yo te ayudé a akumatizarla!¡Gracias a mí, tienes un akuma poderoso que va a destruir a tus enemigos! ¡Tienes que detenerla!-

-¿Estás intentando llamar a Hawkmoth?- dijo la chica akumatizada, llevándose su dedo índice a la sien mientras que se echaba a reír en voz alta, causándole escalofríos de terror- Hawkmoth ya no está aquí-

-¡Hawkmoth!- dijo Lila- sé que estás en su cabeza. ¡Detenla! No dejes que me lastime-

Tripitaka alzó las cejas por un momento, pero volvió a reír.

-Te dije que no hay nadie aquí, Lila- dijo la chica akumatizada- nadie puede controlarme…-

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Guarida de Hawkmoth_

 _Horas antes_

 _-Nooroo, transfórmame-_

 _Gabriel Agreste regresó furioso a su guarida después de ordenar al Gorila que encerrara a Adrien en su habitación. ¿Cómo se atrevía a meterse en problemas? Si sospechaba que quizá su hijo estaba enamorado de su compañera, había sido sumamente imprudente al haberse lanzado sobre ella de la manera. Él había sido testigo de como por poco había sido seriamente herido por Tripitaka. Si no la hubiera detenido…_

 _-Lo siento mucho, hijo- dijo Hawkmoth en voz alta tras transformarse, accionando el mecanismo para abrir la ventana en forma de mariposa que estaba en su guarida- sé que no te gusta estar encerrado, pero todo esto es por tu propio bien-_

 _-Vaya, vaya, esto es muy interesante…-_

 _Hawkmoth se volvió hacia el origen de la voz, pero un par de gruesas manos lo tomaron del cuello con fuerza y lo empujaron contra la pared. El hombre abrió los ojos desmesuradamente e intentó soltarse, pero se quedó helado al ver a quien pertenecían._

 _Sun Wukong era quien lo había atacado, y un par de pasos detrás del Rey Mono estaba Tripitaka, sonriendo maliciosamente hacia él._

 _-Tú…- dijo Hawkmoth con dificultad- ¿cómo…?-_

 _-¿Cómo supe que esta era tu guarida? Simplemente hice la conexión cuando me detuviste e impediste que atacara a Adrien Agreste. ¿Cómo te atreves a detenerme?- siseó Tripitaka, borrando su sonrisa y mirándolo aún más amenazantemente- ¿cómo te atreviste a impedir mi venganza?¿Cómo te atreves a intentar controlarme con tus poderes?-_

 _-Yo… no… Adrien…- comenzó a decir el villano mientras las manos de Sun Wukong se cerraban alrededor de su cuello._

 _-Ah, sí, Adrien es uno de los chicos que me ofendió y que me convirtió en esto- dijo la chica acercándose al villano hasta detenerse junto a Sun Wukong- él fue quien rompió definitivamente mi corazón, y tiene que pagar igual que los demás…-_

 _-No, él no, no lo…-_

 _-Ahora entiendo todo- dijo Tripitaka maliciosamente- Hawkmoth es el padre de Adrien Agreste. Interesante…-_

 _Hawkmoth palideció e intentó decir algo o detenerla con sus poderes, pero no pudo ya que estaba completamente atrapado por la mano de Sun Wukong. Tripitaka puso su mano en el pecho del villano, y arrancó el Miraculous de Papillon de su pecho, convirtiéndolo de regreso en Gabriel Agreste-_

 _-Lo lamento, Gabriel- dijo Tripitaka mientras examinaba el broche y Sun Wukong soltaba al hombre, quien cayó pesadamente al suelo- no puedo dejar que me detengas de nuevo-_

 _-¡No!- dijo Gabriel- ¡no lo lastimes!¡Haré lo que sea, pero no lastimes a Adrien!-_

 _Tripitaka rió en voz alta, helando la sangre del hombre._

 _-Eso debiste haber pensado antes de meterte conmigo y forzarme a dejar escapar a los objetos de mi venganza- añadió antes de montar su dragón y salir de la guardia, seguida del Rey Mono._

 _Ante el estruendo, Nathalie entró al mismo tiempo que la chica salía, y se apresuró al lado de su jefe, quien luchaba por ponerse de pie de nuevo._

 _-Monsieur Agreste, monsieur Agreste- gritó la asistente, corriendo a su lado- ¿se encuentra bien?-_

 _-¡Adrien!- gritó Gabriel, su rostro deformándose en una mueca desesperada mientras intentaba alcanzar la salida de la guarida- ¡tengo que asegurarme de que Adrien…!-_

 _Nathalie lo detuvo antes de que la alcanzara._

 _-Adrien no está en la mansión, monsieur- dijo la mujer- uno de los héroes, Redbeatle, vino por él hace unos minutos y dijo que lo llevaría a un lugar seguro, ya que era uno de los objetivos de Tripitaka-_

 _Gabriel Agreste la miró, pero respiró aliviado de escuchar que los héroes lo habían salvado de su propia estupidez, y se ajustó las gafas mientras se ponía de pie._

 _-Bien- dijo él, aún temblando lleno de preocupación- en ese caso, creo que en esta ocasión necesitaremos sacar el Miraculous del Pavorreal. Tenemos que detener a Tripitaka antes de que lastime a Adrien-_

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Lamento informarte que ataqué a Hawkmoth y le quité su Miraculous- dijo la chica akumatizada.

-¿Que hiciste qué?- dijo Lila, palideciendo al escuchar aquello.

-Hawkmoth ya no existe, Lila- dijo Tripitaka fríamente- le quité su Miraculous. Y ya nadie me puede controlar- entrecerró los ojos- sabes lo que eso significa, ¿verdad? Significa que nada me impedirá destruirte-

-No…- dijo Lila, el pánico comenzando a formarse en sus ojos al caer en cuenta de que la chica a quien había torturado psicológicamente las últimas semanas, manipulando a sus amigos para que la dejaran sola y se había burlado de ella tenía poderes sobrenaturales y no había nadie quien la detuviera- Ma… Marinette, no puedes…-

-Como ves- dijo Tripitaka, mirando distraídamente la cabeza del dragón en el extremo de su báculo- en estos momentos te encuentras en serios problemas. Espero que haya valido la pena el placer que sentiste al destruirme, Lila, porque estoy segura de que el placer que yo sentiré al vengarme de ti lo valdrá-

x-x-x

 _Casa de Kagami Tsurugi_

 _Más tarde_

Luka había llegado horas antes a casa de Kagami llevando consigo a Adrien. La chica había aprovechado para recoger el libro de Adrien durante la ausencia de los otros, cuidándolo como si fuera lo más valioso que tenían, y en cierta forma lo era. Gracias a él habían logrado vencer a los tres ayudantes del akuma. Ahora solo faltaba vencer a Tripitaka.

Y liberar a Marinette.

Adrien sonrió levemente y se llevó una mano al costado, haciendo una mueca. El reciente forcejeo con el Gorila había hecho que algunas de sus heridas estuvieran un poco más sensibles. Gruñó. Quizá no debió haber forcejeado tanto, pero la verdad era que no quería quedarse encerrado mientras que su _lady_ estaba aún akumatizada.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo Luka notando la mueca del chico mientras que le pasaba una galleta de chocolate a Tikki. Adrien asintió levemente, pero su posición inclinada hacia el lado herido no engañaba a ninguno de los otros dos chicos.

-No mientas, Adrien- dijo Kagami mientras que entrecerraba los ojos. Conocía muy bien a su amigo, y sabía que estaba intentando disimular su dolor para los ojos de sus dos compañeros- si no te sientes bien…-

-No importa, Kagami- la interrumpió Adrien, quizá un poco más agresivamente de lo necesario. La verdad es que el incidente con su padre y el Gorila lo había enfurecido, y no estaba dispuesto a quedarse atrás de ninguna manera- no importa como me siento. Tenemos que terminar con esto. Tenemos que rescatar a Marinette y regresar todo a la normalidad…- bajó los ojos, cayendo en cuenta de como le había hablado a su amiga- lo siento, no debí haber levantado la voz-

Luka alzó las cejas por su reacción, pero lo entendía, así que asintió levemente.

-Bueno, solo falta esperar a ver qué es lo que Tripitaka tiene preparado para nosotros en la última pelea- dijo el chico mayor, mirando de reojo el libro en las manos de Kagami.

-Eh… me temo que no vamos a tener que esperar mucho para saberlo- dijo Kagami, señalando a la pantalla de la televisión.

Los dos chicos se volvieron a la pantalla.

- _Aquí Nadja Chamack_ \- dijo la reportera- _estamos transmitiendo desde la entrada del Grand Palais, donde el nuevo akuma lanzado por Hawkmoth, Tripitaka, tiene cautiva a la hija de los embajadores de Italia, Lila Rossi, y lanzó un ultimátum a los nuevos héroes de París, Redbeatle y Neko Noir_ -

Adrien entrecerró los ojos. Por supuesto, a Tripitaka solo le faltaba atacar a Lila para completar su venganza contra todos los que le hicieron daño. Había causado un trauma psicológico a Alya y Nino. Había asustado y quemado a algunos de sus compañeros, mientras que aterrorizó a otros. Era el siguiente paso. ¿Qué decía? Lila era la arquitecta de todo ese desastre.

-Bien, creo que esa es nuestra señal para pasar al escenario- dijo Luka, poniéndose de pie- ¿están listos?-

Los kwamis terminaron de recargar sus energías y flotaron hacia los chicos. Kagami asintió y se levantó mientras que Adrien se volvía a cubrir con la capucha. Una vez completamente oculto, vio a los otros dos chicos transformarse en Redbeatle y Neko Noir, y los tres se apresuraron al Grand Palais para (Adrien no podía creerlo) rescatar a Lila de Marinette.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Vaya, esta vez el capítulo me quedó casi del doble que lo que habitualmente escribo, pero no creo que les moleste mucho. Como ven, llegó el turno a Lila, y ya se dio cuenta de que Hawkmoth no la va a salvar. "Vencieron" fácilmente a Sun Wukong porque Tripitaka tenía otros planes… y regresó porque es inmortal después de todo. Fue una falla en los cálculos de Gabriel Agreste considerar que el odio que le dejó a Tripitaka no tendría consecuencias para él.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus review. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	13. Capítulo 13

Resumen: Lila cumplió su amenaza contra Marinette: hacer que sus amigos la abandonen y humillarla tras ser rechazada por Adrien. Hawkmoth no pierde su oportunidad de crear un akuma muy poderoso, inspirado en una antigua leyenda china. Chat Noir necesitará ayuda para rescatar a Marinette sin la ayuda de Ladybug. Spoilers Tercera Temporada.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía.

2) Contiene spoilers de todo lo que se ha estrenado de la tercera temporada.

3) **Viaje al Oeste** es un cuento tradicional chino de autor desconocido y pertenece al dominio público. Puse un pequeño resumen al final del primer capítulo, por si les quedan dudas sobre el cuento.

x-x-x

VIAJE AL OESTE

CAPÍTULO 13

 _Grand Palais_

 _Poco después_

Acababa de anochecer en París, y en otras ocasiones el Grand Palais era una escena digna de admirarse para cualquier persona, parisino o visitante. Pero en este caso el edificio emblemático era el foco de atención por otra razón muy diferente y nada positiva. El akuma estaba dentro del palacio, al parecer con un rehén, y el edificio estaba rodeado por varios autos de policía y bomberos. Ninguno se atrevía a acercarse, sobre todo porque habían visto lo poderoso que era, y el daño que podía llegar a causar.

-Espero que Redbeatle y Neko Noir lleguen pronto- dijo el agente Roger Raincomprix nerviosamente mientras dirigía el cerco policiaco para que ningún otro civil se acercara.

En el interior del palacio, en una jaula que colgaba de una viga metálica del techo de la estructura, balanceándose de un lado al otro haciendo rechinar el metal, se encontraba Lila Rossi, gritando y pataleando para que el akuma la liberara, lloriqueando mientras que los ojos de la chica akumatizada se encontraban en el techo.

-¡Déjame ir de inmediato, Marinette!- gritó Lila mientras pataleaba en el interior de la jaula- ¡yo no he hecho nada malo! Todo es culpa de Adrien, él me obligó a hacer todo eso. Y Chloé, ella también- sonrió levemente, intentando tranquilizarse- ella te odia e hizo todo esto, y luego hizo que pareciera que fui yo…-

Los ojos vacíos de Tripitaka pasaron hacia Lila, pero no dijo nada. La chica akumatizada seguía empuñando su bastón con una expresión furiosa, para después dirigir su mirada hacia la puerta. Sabía que Redbeatle y Neko Noir no tardarían en llegar a pelear contra ella. Eran los únicos que podían detenerla, así que tenía que sacarlos de combate para poder completar su venganza sin ningún tipo de obstáculo.

La chica miró el Miraculous de Papillon en su mano con una expresión fría y entrecerró los ojos. El kwami, Nooroo, flotó a su lado.

-Por favor, _mademoiselle_ , no debe seguir lastimando a nadie- dijo Nooroo.

-No necesito escucharte- dijo Tripitaka fríamente- guarda silencio y regresa a tu Miraculous-

Nooroo asintió tristemente mientras que era absorbido por el broche, y la chica se lo guardó entre sus ropas.

-¡Marinette, bájame de aquí en este maldito instante!- volvió a gritar Lila intentando esconder el pánico que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Al ver que Tripitaka seguía examinando la cabeza de dragón de su báculo, la chica castaña comenzó a lloriquear en voz alta- por favor. ¡Puedes quedarte con Adrien, si quieres! Es todo tuyo, ya no lo quiero, y…-

Tripitaka rodó los ojos y convirtió el báculo en un dragón, y voló hacia ella.

-No sabes cuándo callarte, ¿verdad?- siseó la chica akumatizada- no sé si no lo has entendido. Te empeñaste a destruir mi vida durante las últimas semanas. Alienaste a mis amigos y me incriminaste. ¿Y todo porqué? Porque no creí en tus mentiras. Porque no estaba interesada en ser tu amiga-

-No es cierto, nada de eso- comenzó a lloriquear Lila- yo… fue Adrien. Todo lo maquinó él, pero no tenia el valor de decírtelo él mismo. No lo conoces, es…-

-¡Silencio!- dijo Tripitaka alzando la voz- ¿crees que no puedo ver a través de tus mentiras, Lila? Eso no funciona conmigo-

El dragón de Tripitaka sopló fuego sobre la viga metálica que sostenía la jaula, calentándolo y haciendo que la cuerda comenzara a romperse. La chica lloriqueó, y Tripitaka volvió a rodar los ojos.

-Cosechas lo que siembras- siseó Tripitaka.

-¡Yo no hice nada malo!- lloriqueó Lila.

Tripitaka dejó escapar una risa escéptica que heló la sangre de su víctima.

-Por favor, Marinette, bájame de aquí-

El dragón dio varias vueltas alrededor de ella mientras que Tripitaka seguía riendo maliciosamente.

-No te preocupes, Lila, bajarás al suelo bastante pronto- dijo Tripitaka al ver que una parte de la cuerda estaba comenzando a chamuscarse.

-Por favor, por favor…- comenzó a llorar Lila, gruesas lágrimas surgiendo de sus ojos al ver que los de Marinette habían perdido por completo todo su cálido brillo desde que había sido akumatizada. No quedaba ningún rastro de compasión o de cariño en sus ojos, y cayó en cuenta de que, después de lo que había hecho, no había vuelta atrás ni perdón para ella. Y parecía que rogar no serviría de nada.

-Marinette…- lloriqueó nuevamente- _per favore…_ -

Tripitaka se echó a reír mientras que tomaba el teléfono celular de Lila y comenzaba a grabarla.

-Dime, Lila, ¿hay algo que quieras confesar a todo París, a cambio de que quizá puedas salvarte de mi venganza?- dijo Tripitaka.

Lila tembló mientras que lloraba e hipaba. Si confesaba toda la verdad, todo París sabría que había mentido, y estaría arruinada para siempre. Pero si no…

-Se acaba el tiempo, Lila- canturreó Tripitaka, causándole un horrible escalofrío- ¿no hay nada que tengas que decir a todos los habitantes de París?¿A todos tus compañeros, quienes han tenido que sufrir mi ira por tu culpa? Bueno, en ese caso…-

-¡No!- gritó Lila pataleando desesperada- ¡está bien, está bien, lo confieso!-

Tripitaka sonrió maliciosamente.

-Está bien, tienes razón- continuó la chica castaña entre sollozos- yo les mentía todos, ¿de acuerdo? Marinette nunca hizo… nada de lo que dije. Nunca se burló de… de Nath o de Juleka, nunca me atacó ni me golpeó… nunca intentó usar a Adrien para acercarse a su padre-

La chica akumatizada amplió su sonrisa.

-¿Y qué más?- dijo Tripitaka.

-Busqué a Hawkmoth y me dejé akumatizar a propósito… para hacerme pasar por Adrien y romper el corazón de Marinette… delante de todo el colegio- dijo Lila- porque sabía que él… él jamás creería en mis mentiras y jamás lo podría poner en contra de ella-

Tripitaka frunció el entrecejo al escuchar aquello, cayendo en cuenta de que ella también se había equivocado al creer que Adrien se había burlado de ella, pero no comentó nada y le hizo una señal para hacerla continuar.

-Yo… hice todo eso porque quería… quería destruir a Marinette- continuó Lila entre sollozos, su hipo sin dejar que hablara con normalidad- quería alejarla de Adrien y… hacer que todos en el colegio la odien-

Tripitaka volvió a reír en voz alta, sus carcajadas resonando en el vacío del Grand Palais y, tras subir el video a internet, dejó caer el teléfono al suelo dejando que se rompiera en pedazos al impacto. El ruido hizo que diera un respingo de sorpresa.

-Muy bien, Lila Rosi, muchas gracias por tu cooperación- dijo la chica akumatizada mientras miraba con placer a Lila lloriqueando en la jaula. Le dio un pequeño empujón a la jaula metálica, haciéndola mecerse violentamente y provocando gritos de terror en la otra chica- espero que te sientas mejor ahora, sabiendo que vas a morir después de haber dicho la verdad por primera vez en tu vida-

-¿Qué?- gritó la castaña mientras se aferraba a los barrotes y abría los ojos desmesuradamente- pero… pero dijiste que… me podía salvar de tu venganza si… si confesaba lo que había hecho-

Tripitaka se llevó una mano sobre los labios y se echó a reír. Lila entendí bastante bien el mensaje. Esos despiadados ojos le decían que no iba a salir de ahí.

-Ups… mentí- dijo Tripitaka en tono burlón.

x-x-x

 _Guarida de Hawkmoth_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

A Gabriel Agreste no le gustaba la idea de arriesgar a alguien tan cercano a él de esa manera, pero realmente no tenía otra opción. Tenía miedo de que Tripitaka se volviera contra Adrien tan pronto como terminara con Lila, y eso no lo podía permitir.

Nathalie se puso el Miraculous del Pavorreal en la solapa de su traje y respiró hondo.

-Nathalie, ¿estás segura?- dijo Gabriel- yo puedo hacerlo-

-Estaré bien- dijo la mujer en voz baja- ya lo he usado antes, y creo que me he vuelto un poco tolerante con esto-

Gabriel no parecía estar muy optimista al respecto, pero asintió levemente.

-Duusu, transfórmame- dijo Nathalie, transformándose en Mayura. La mujer respiró hondo y sonrió- ah, sí, siento la desesperación de Lila Rossi. Esto es perfecto-

Mayura tomó una de las plumas y la transformó para enviarla al Grand Palais.

Mientras eso sucedía, Gabriel tomó su tablet y miró la confesión de Lila que había aparecido en Internet. Quizá con eso Adrien estaría finalmente a salvo, pero quería asegurarse de que Tripitaka fuera vencida. Tenía que recuperar su Miraculous.

El hombre volvió su vista hacia la pantalla de la tablet.

- _Aquí Nadja Chamack_ \- dijo la reportera en la televisión- _tenemos nuevas noticias. Redbeatle y Neko Noir acaban de llegar al Grand Palais para pelear contra el akuma. Esperemos que en esta ocasión logren vencerlo_ -

Gabriel frunció el entrecejo. Él también lo esperaba.

x-x-x

 _Grand Palais_

 _Más tarde_

Tripitaka volvió sus ojos a la abertura del techo al notar una sombra sobre su cabeza. Redbeatle y Neko Noir habían llegado, de nuevo acompañados por el misterioso chico cubierto de negro que había estado apareciendo junto con ellos. Los tres entraron por la abertura del techo y cayeron al suelo, del lado contrario de donde se encontraba la chica akumatizada.

-Por fin llegan los héroes- dijo Tripitaka fríamente al verlos llegar- Redbeatle. Neko Noir. No necesitamos hacer las cosas más complicadas de lo que ya son. Entreguen sus Miraculous, es la única manera de que todos sobrevivan esta noche-

Luka y Kagami, transformados en Redbeatle y Neko Noir respectivamente, se prepararon para pelear contra ella, mientras que Adrien se refugió tras una de las columnas del palacio, abrazando su libro contra su pecho.

-Jamás- dijo Neko Noir.

-Mejor ríndete y danos tu akuma, Marinette- dijo Redbeatle- no queremos pelear contigo. Eres nuestra amiga, y estamos tratando de ayudarte-

Adrien entrecerró los ojos. Él mismo había fallado la última vez que peleó contra ella. Quizá había sido porque él había peleado completamente solo, y realmente esperaba que sus amigos lograran vencerla, peleando en conjunto.

Dejando un espacio entre sus enemigos y ella, Tripitaka se llevó el dedo índice y medio a sus labios y cerró los ojos mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

- _Gate gate pāragate pārasaṃgate bodhi svāhā_ \- recitó la chica akumatizada repetidamente, de la misma manera que Adrien, convertido en Roi Singe, había recitado la frase que los ayudó a vencer al rey mono. Ante sus palabras, una densa niebla los envolvió, oscureciendo el palacio, bloqueando la iluminación, y haciendo que su visibilidad fuera casi nula, y Adrien palideció levemente.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo el chico, sacando su teléfono celular para usar su luz mirar el libro- me parece conocido, ella está…- se detuvo mientras hojeaba el libro y leyó en voz alta- _capítulo diecinueve. El maestro zen le enseñó a Tripitaka el sutra del corazón para… defenderse…_ \- Adrien levantó la mirada- ¡Redbeatle, Neko Noir, ¡tengan cuidado! Es un ataque-

Neko Noir se mordió el labio mientras que se lanzaba contra el brillo rojo que vio delante de ella, creyendo que se trataba de Tripitaka, pero realmente se trataba de Redbeatle, quien apenas logró evadir el ataque.

-Woa, cuidado- dijo Redbeatle, viendo demasiado cerca el golpe.

-Lo siento- dijo la chica, mirando a su alrededor, buscando con su vista al enemigo, pero sin lograr ver nada- ¿dónde está?-

-¿Marinette?- dijo Redbeatle en voz alta, mirando a su alrededor. No había rastro de Tripitaka, solamente el eco de su voz, recitando el sutra una y otra vez.

- _Gate gate pāragate pārasaṃgate bodhi svāhā_ \- resonó en todo el Grand Palais.

Neko Noir hizo girar repetidamente su bastón, como si se tratara de las aspas de un ventilador, para intentar hacer que la niebla se disipe, con poco éxito.

Después de unos minutos, Adrien entrecerró los ojos para intentar aclarar su mirada. La chica akumatizada ya había dejado de recitar el sutra, pero la niebla aún no se disipaba por completo. Algunos rayos de luz de las luminarias se filtraban a través del techo de cristal, pero empeoraban la visibilidad con la niebla. ¿Dónde estaba Marinette?

De pronto, Adrien vio una mancha roja detrás de Redbeatle. Palideció al ver que el chico no parecía percatarse de que el báculo de la chica akumatizada, con la boca del dragón cargada del fuego azul que lo había quemado a él mismo, se encontraba a escasos centímetros del chico.

-¡Cuidado, Redbeatle!- gritó Adrien, pero sabía que era demasiado tarde. El chico no iba a poder volverse a su atacante y defenderse. En vez de ello, Neko Noir lo empujó, quitándolo del camino del bastón y recibiendo de lleno el ataque de Tripitaka.

Tanto Redbeatle como Adrien palidecieron al escuchar el grito de dolor de la chica resonar en el Grand Palais, y ver a Neko Noir caer de rodillas sobre el suelo, deteniéndose el costado y temblando violentamente. No duró mucho tiempo de rodillas cuando la chica colapsó en el suelo, aún temblando de dolor y apretando los dientes de la misma manera que Chat Noir había sido quemado en la primera pelea contra Tripitaka.

Redbeatle se levantó y se apresuró al lado de Neko Noir mientras que Adrien se llevó las manos a la boca.

"Kagami…", pensó Adrien horrorizado "todo esto es mi culpa. Si no hubiera sido herido la primera vez… si no hubiera caído en la trampa de Lila… si no hubiera aconsejado a Marinette de ignorar las mentiras de Lila nada de esto habría pasado"

Mientras tanto, Redbeatle se volvió hacia Tripitaka, empuñando el bastón de Neko Noir y trató de golpearla con él, pero al chocar con el bastón de ella, el fuego en la boca del dragón quemó las manos de Redbeatle, obligándolo a soltar su arma y dar un paso atrás. Tripitaka lo golpeó de nuevo, haciéndolo caer al suelo pesadamente junto a la otra heroína.

La risa maléfica de Tripitaka resonaba en todo el palacio mientras que se preparaba a dar el golpe final y tomar sus Miraculous, cuando Adrien corrió hacia ella, quitándose la capucha y revelándose ante ella. Al ver que Tripitaka se detuvo, sorprendida, Adrien abrió los brazos y se interpuso entre ella y los dos héroes caídos con una expresión determinada en su rostro.

-¡Detente, Marinette!- gritó Adrien frente al bastón cargado de energía de la chica.

-Adrien…- dijo fríamente la chica akumatizada, frunciendo el entrecejo- la última vez Hawkmoth me detuvo, pero…-

Los ojos verdes se encontraron con los azules de ella, que por un momento no se veían tan vacíos como desde que fue akumatizada y sonrió levemente. Tenía esperanzas todavía.

-Marinette, debes saberlo ya- dijo Adrien el voz baja- yo no te traicioné. Solo quiero que regreses-

Tripitaka lo miró con una expresión de incredulidad. Sí, Lila había dicho que ella había tomado la apariencia del chico para lastimarla, pero no quería pensar en él. Quería completar su venganza, pero sus sentimientos diferentes al odio que Hawkmoth le había dejado estaban amenazando con regresar entre más tiempo pasaba mirando esos enormes ojos verdes frente a ella.

-Marinette…- insistió Adrien, sonriendo y suavizando su mirada mientras que extendía su brazo para ofrecerle su mano- soy yo, Marinette. Te necesito de regreso…-

La chica frunció el entrecejo.

-No me vas a engañar, Adrien- dijo Tripitaka dando un paso atrás para alejarse de él- no te creo. No confío en ti. Solo quieres quitarme el akuma. Quieres quitarme mi poder y robarme de mi venganza-

-Quiero liberarte, Marinette- dijo Adrien tristemente- te extraño. Todos te extrañamos. Todos están arrepentidos de como te trataron y cayeron en cuenta de las mentiras de Lila-

-Es demasiado tarde- dijo Tripitaka fríamente.

Adrien tembló levemente, pero se acercó a la chica uno, dos, tres pasos, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella. Intentado no hacer movimientos bruscos, el chico levantó su mano y tocó la mejilla de ella, y el color comenzó a regresar a su rostro, como si su piel deshiciera el maquillaje de Tripitaka. Adrien amplió su sonrisa y acercó su rostro al de ella, deteniéndose a menos de diez centímetros de sus labios.

-Cometí un error al dejarte ir- susurró Adrien- por favor, Marinette. Regresa a mí…-

Sus labios rozaron los de ella, y el chico cerró los ojos. Pensó que la chica lo iba a besar, pero finalmente Tripitaka lo alejó de ella, empujándolo y sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¡No!- gritó ella- ¡quieres engañarme también!¡Eres igual que todos!-

Tripitaka lanzó su báculo al aire para convertirlo en un dragón azul, y los héroes aprovecharon para esconderse detrás de una de las columnas para tomar un respiro y examinar una de las heridas de Neko Noir.

Al no encontrar a los héroes, la chica akumatizada flotó hacia la jaula de donde Lila colgaba en el techo. Para entonces la chica castaña seguía llorando desconsoladamente.

-Por favor, Marinette, por favor detente- dijo Lila- no volveré a hacer nada malo. De…deberías enojarte con tus supuestos amigos. Sé que Alya te odia en secreto… y te tiene envidia porque todos te querían y…-

Tripitaka rodó los ojos.

-Nadie cree ya tus mentiras, Lila. Mucho menos yo- dijo Tripitaka- todos saben que eres una mentirosa, y saben que todo el sufrimiento de mi venganza fue tu culpa. Todos en París saben sobre tus mentiras. Tu vida ya está terminada… así que lo haremos oficial, ¿te parece?-

El dragón azul comenzó a crear el fuego en su boca frente a ella mientras que Lila gritaba de terror, pataleando e intentando liberarse de la jaula. Pero antes de que pudiera disparar, Tripitaka notó una pequeña pluma azul oscuro volando y entrando a una de las pulseras de Lila. La chica akumatizada bufó de fastidio al ver el enlace mental que aparecía frente a los ojos de su prisionera.

- _Lila Rossi, soy Mayura_ \- dijo una voz femenina en la mente de la chica- _me doy cuenta de que en este momento estás atrapada en la más grande desesperación. En ese caso, déjame ayudarte. Que tu desesperación encarne en la forma de un protector_ -

Tripitaka sabía que significaba eso y se alejó de Lila momentos antes de que un enorme zorro apareciera en el suelo, gruñéndole a ella y su dragón. El zorro medía dos metros de altura, se veía raquítico y rabioso, con espuma saliendo de su hocico. No solo ella, sino los héroes temblaron al ver el protector que Madura había enviado.

-Así que Mayura decidió también entrar a la pelea- siseó la chica akumatizada. Lanzó su bastón al suelo, haciendo aparecer nuevamente al Rey Mono- Sun Wukong, ataca a los supuestos héroes mientras que mi dragón destruye esa cosa. No van a volver a impedir mis venganza-

-Oh, no, esto no es bueno- dijo Redbeatle en voz baja mientras palidecía al ver la expresión de horror en el rostro de Adrien al ver que su enemigo más poderoso estaban de regreso.

Sun Wukong atacó a Redbeatle mientras que Adrien atendía las heridas de Neko Noir tras recibir el ataque que estaba destinado a su compañero.

Mientras tanto Neko Noir, herida como estaba, se detransformó mientras que se mantenía ovillada detrás la columna.

-Kagami, ¿estás bien?- dijo Adrien mientras que Plagg se metía a su bolsillo para sacar un trozo de queso para recargar energías.

Kagami asintió levemente mientras que apretaba los dientes y Adrien miró a Tripitaka, quien parecía estar concentrada en Lila, lanzando a su dragón para quemar el objeto que estaba usando Mayura para crear la conexión mental y crear el zorro protector.

-¡Ja! ¿Creíste que me ibas a atacar, Marinette?- dijo Lila al ver que su protector mantenía a raya al dragón y a Tripitaka- ¡eres tan patética con tu akuma como antes!-

Tripitaka rodó los ojos y, tras llamar a Sun Wukong para que se encargara del zorro, lanzó a su dragón hacia ella, haciéndolo escupir el fuego azul hacia ella y quemando su pulsera junto con su mano. Lila dejó escapar un desgarrador grito de dolor mientras que sus pulseras se pulverizaban y el protector de Mayura desaparecía por completo. Toda conexión mental entre ella y Mayura terminó.

-Esto se acabó, Lila- dijo Tripitaka- prepárate a morir…-

Adrien entrecerró los ojos al ver que Tripitaka estaba concentrada en Lila y se dio cuenta de que era su oportunidad. Tomó el anillo de manos de Kagami, y lo puso en su propio dedo anular derecho. Sentía su mano completa de nuevo con su Miraculous de regreso en su mano.

-No lo hagas, Adrien- le dijo Plagg, flotando a su lado y sacudiendo la cabeza- tus heridas aún no están completamente curadas. Una cosa era usar a Xuppu, pero mi Miraculous es mucho más poderoso. Si te transformas con él, se perderá el efecto del tratamiento del maestro Fu-

-No me importa, Plagg- dijo Adrien, mirando fijamente a Tripitaka- voy a recuperar a _ma lady_. No voy a abandonarla, cualquiera que sea el precio-

-Chico, sé razonable- dijo el kwami negro- no servirás de nada estando herido…-

-En este momento estoy en mejores condiciones que Kagami- dijo Adrien con una expresión determinada- sabes bien que no hay nadie más que pueda hacer esto. Chat Noir tengo que ser yo. Además, no puedo abandonar a mi _Lady_ -

Plagg lo miró aprensivo, pero asintió finalmente con una expresión resignada mientras que el chico levantaba su mano derecha. Adrien tenía razón. Era eso o huir de nuevo, dejando que Tripitaka hiera a Lila. Y si bien no tenía ningún aprecio a la chica castaña, no quería que Marinette se manchara las manos, akumatizada o no.

-Bien, pero ten mucho cuidado- dijo Plagg mientras que rodaba los ojos-y no hagas nada estúpido-

Adrien no asintió, ni respondió de ninguna manera. No iba a hacer esa promesa. Él iba a hacer lo necesario para rescatarla.

-Plagg, transfórmame- dijo el chico rubio.

Por primera vez desde que Marinette fue akumatizada, Adrien se transformó en Chat Noir. Tan pronto como el traje negro lo cubrió, el chico sintió un agudo dolor en su costado y en su pecho. Sabía lo que eso significaba. El efecto curativo de la medicina que el maestro Fu le aplicó se deshizo, pero no se iba a rendir. Tenía que recuperar a la chica que amaba.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- le dijo Redbeatle en un tono preocupado mientras que intentaba mantener a Sun Wukong lejos de Kagami- creí que no debías transformarte, que tus heridas se abrirían de nuevo si…-

-No te preocupes por ello, Redbeatle- lo interrumpió Chat Noir, sonriendo levemente- no dejes que Sun Wukong se acerquen a Kagami, yo destruiré el objeto akumatizado de Tripitaka. Tú deberás prepararte a purificarlo, y para aplicar la Cura Milagrosa-

Redbeatle lo miró sin entender muy bien que era lo que su compañero tenía planeado, pero asintió y lanzó el yoyo hacia el cielo.

-LUCKY CHARM-

En manos del héroe cayó un extintor rojo con motas negras. Redbeatle lo miró, preocupado, pero asintió mientras que Chat Noir, el verdadero Chat Noir, se acercó a Tripitaka caminando con seguridad.

"No te preocupes, _ma lady_ , voy a traerte de regreso", pensó el chico conforme tomaba su bastón de su espalda y se preparaba para pelear. Frunció el entrecejo. Sabía bien que tenía que pelear con ella. Sabía muy bien que no debía detenerse. Si perdía, no solo perdería su Miraculous. La perdería a ella.

-¡Marinette!- dijo Chat Noir en voz alta, llamando su atención.

Tripitaka se volvió bruscamente hacia él, con su báculo en mano y una expresión amenazante, pero sus ojos se abrieron grandemente y su corazón pareció dar un vuelco al ver la familiar sonrisa traviesa de Chat Noir. Al notarlo, el chico se sintió mucho más optimista.

"Puedo hacerlo", pensó el chico, sonriendo levemente "puedo traerla de regreso"

-Chat Noir…- dijo ella en voz baja.

-Supongo que solo somos tú y yo a partir de ahora, _princesse_ \- dijo el héroe mientras que se ponía el bastón en sus hombros y sonriendo levemente.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Como ven, todo París ya sabe lo mentirosa que es Lila, y el dragón ya le quemó una mano a nuestra mitómana favorita. Adrien volvió a ser Chat Noir para rescatar a Marinette. Veamos como le va.

Vaya, yo pensé que no iba a alcanzar a terminar el fic antes de irme de viaje, pero al parecer calculé mal. Me alegra no haberlos dejado en hiatus. Quedan otros dos capítulos más. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos a todos.

Abby L.


	14. Capítulo 14

Resumen: Lila cumplió su amenaza contra Marinette: hacer que sus amigos la abandonen y humillarla tras ser rechazada por Adrien. Hawkmoth no pierde su oportunidad de crear un akuma muy poderoso, inspirado en una antigua leyenda china. Chat Noir necesitará ayuda para rescatar a Marinette sin la ayuda de Ladybug. Spoilers Tercera Temporada.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía.

2) Contiene spoilers de todo lo que se ha estrenado de la tercera temporada.

3) **Viaje al Oeste** es un cuento tradicional chino de autor desconocido y pertenece al dominio público. Puse un pequeño resumen al final del primer capítulo, por si les quedan dudas sobre el cuento.

x-x-x

VIAJE AL OESTE

CAPÍTULO 14

 _Grand Palais_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Tripitaka evaluó con la mirada a Chat Noir, quien estaba de pie con una expresión orgullosa, con su bastón sobre sus hombros. La chica parpadeó, recordando vagamente un encuentro con el héroe en el balcón de su casa, confesándole que estaba enamorado de Ladybug, y luego llevándola al lugar que había preparado para la heroína en un intento para animarla y distraerla de sus problemas con Adrien.

Recordó también como el chico la había salvado de convertirse en una estatua de carbón cuando su abuela fue akumatizada. La rescató de Papa Garou y de Glaciator. Y hubo otras tantas veces en las que Chat Noir había rescatado a Marinette.

Y luego estaban esas memorias que hasta ese momento habían permanecido escondidas en el fondo de su mente. Ella saltando sobre los techos de París al lado de ese chico que estaba frente a ella. Ese chico diciéndole constantemente que la amaba. Su expresión de decepciono cuando lo rechazó, pero diciéndole que era su amigo, pasara lo que pasara…

Tripitaka sacudió la cabeza para quitarse ese pensamiento, llamó a su dragón para convertirlo de nuevo en un báculo y lo apuntó hacia Chat Noir.

-Chat Noir- dijo fríamente la chica akumatizada- ya te lo dije antes. No soy Marinette, soy Tripitaka. Tú, más que nadie más, deberías estar de mi lado. Tú también has sufrido el menosprecio de todos el París, que te tratan como un héroe de segunda clase. Y por el amor no correspondido de Ladybug, ¿no es así?-

-Vengarte de los demás no es la respuesta para curar tu dolor- dijo Chat Noir en un tono amable- sé que tú eres mejor que eso, _princesse_. Y eres fuerte. No tienes que escuchar a Hawkmoth-

Tripitaka se echó a reír mientras sacaba de sus ropas el Miraculous de Papillon con una sonrisa maliciosa y lo detenía frente al héroe, haciéndolo palidecer. Si Marinette había tomado el Miraculous de Hawkmoth, eso significaba que…

-No, _chaton_ \- dijo la chica fríamente- nadie me está controlando. Mi odio hacia Lila y el resto de los perdedores que se decían mis amigos es lo más poderoso que tengo y no planeo renunciar a ello-

Chat Noir respiró hondo para calmarse mientras que pensaba en como convencerla. Miró de reojo a Redbeatle, que apenas podía mantener a Sun Wukong a raya y lejos de Kagami. Tenía que darse prisa.

-Eso no es cierto, Marinette- dijo Chat Noir- lo más poderoso que tienes es tu corazón bondadoso. Eso es lo que te hace Marinette- sonrió levemente- todos fueron víctimas de Lila, igual que tú. Tus amigos también. Cometieron un error en desconfiar de ti, pero estoy seguro de que se arrepienten de ello, y quisieran volver a ser tus amigos-

-¡Basta de charlas!- gritó la chica fastidiada- ¡no me vas a impedir destruir a Lila por lo que me hizo!-

Tripitaka se lanzó contra él empuñando su báculo. Chat Noir sabía que debía evitar el fuego en la boca del dragón, así que en ves de intentar defenderse con su bastón, puso todos sus esfuerzos en evadirlo, saltando de un lado al otro en el Grand Palais. Con la experiencia que tenía, Tripitaka no logró alcanzarlo.

-Arggg, ¡quédate quieto, estúpido gato callejero!- gritó Tripitaka.

Chat Noir rió levemente. Esa era Marinette hablando, no Tripitaka. Su verdadero carácter estaba volviendo a salir a flote, quizá porque la chica robó el Miraculous de Hakwmoth y nadie tenía control sobre ella.

Pero cuando el chico volvió a atacarla, pensando en arrancarle la pulsera donde estaba el akuma, la chica lo golpeó en la cara con el báculo y lo tiró al suelo. Chat Noir se dio cuenta de que su propio bastón cayó de sus manos y rodó unos metros delante de él, y cuando Chat Noir se giró en el suelo y extendió su brazo para alcanzarlo, Tripitaka puso su pie sobre la mano del héroe, impidiendo que lo tomara.

-No tan rápido, _chaton_ \- dijo ella.

-Eh…¿no podemos hablar de esto?- dijo Chat Noir, comenzando a hablar para ganar un poco de tiempo, mientras que buscaba una manera de detenerla- realmente no creo que la violencia sea la mejor opción para resolver los problemas…-

-Creo que ambos sabemos como termina esto, Chat Noir. Todos ustedes, patéticos héroes, vencidos- dijo Tripitaka fríamente, acercando la boca del dragón en su báculo a la mejilla izquierda del chico. Podía sentir el calor del fuego en su piel, e hizo un esfuerzo para no temblar- o me das tu Miraculous, o lo tomaré directamente de tus dedos fríos cuando termine contigo-

Chat Noir sonrió tristemente.

-Lo sé, _princesse_ \- dijo él en voz baja- pero no puedo dejarte lastimar a nadie-

La chica akumatizada lo miró furiosa, ponderando lo que acababa de decir.

-No sé como puedes querer salvarla- dijo Tripitaka, arrugando la nariz y señalando a Lila, quien seguía colgando dentro de una jaula en el techo del palacio, gritando para que la rescataran y lloriqueando por su mano quemada al ver que la cuerda estaba muy cerca de romperse- ella es una maldita mentirosa, y no ha hecho sino destruir mi vida y la de los demás. ¿Porqué peleas por ella?-

Chat Noir parpadeó, extrañado, y sacudió la cabeza.

-No estoy peleando por ella, Marinette. Estoy peleando por ti- dijo Chat Noir, mirándola fijamente y sonriendo- _ma lady_. La mujer que amo-

Tripitaka abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante esa declaración, y Chat Noir pensó que había logrado hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero cantó victoria demasiado pronto. La chica volvió a apoyar su báculo en el pecho del héroe en una silenciosa advertencia para que no se intentara levantar.

-¡No necesito que tú me salves, Chat Noir!- siseó ella.

-Sé que no necesitas que nadie te salve- dijo el héroe- todo este tiempo fuiste muy valiente, soportando el odio de todos los que creyeron en las mentiras de esa chica. Te admiro mucho. Y sé que todos tus compañeros están arrepentidos de lo que hicieron-

-Mentiras- dijo ella, levantando su bastón cargado de energía para golpearlo.

-Además, hubo gente que te apoyó a pesar de todo, y lo sabes- continuó Chat Noir- tus padres. Luka. Adrien-

-¿Marinette?- una voz femenina la llamó tímidamente desde la entrada del Grand Palais. Tripitaka volvió su vista hacia la dirección de la voz, y se dio cuenta de que sus padres estaban ahí, mirándola con preocupación- _chérie_ , detén esto. Tú no eres así-

Tripitaka entrecerró los ojos. No solo estaban ahí los padres de Marinette, sino también Alya, NIno y Chloé. Tom y Sabine estuvieron a punto de acercarse a su hija, pero Chat Noir los miró con una expresión preocupada.

- _Madame_ Dupain-Cheng, ¿qué están haciendo aquí?- dijo el chico, buscando a tientas su bastón con una expresión llena de pánico. No quería que fuera lastimada- váyanse de aquí, no es seguro-

-¿Qué hacen con ellos?- siseó Tripitaka al ver a sus padres con los amigos que la habían abandonado- ¿cómo pueden estar con ellos a pesar de lo que me hicieron?-

-Marinette, Nino y Alya son tus amigos, solo cometieron un error- dijo Sabine.

-¡No!- gritó furiosa Tripitaka- ¡ellos no son mis amigos!¡Me abandonaron cuando los necesitaba!¡Los amigos no hacen eso!-

-No, tienes razón- dijo Alya- soy una horrible amiga. Debí haberte escuchado, debí haber confiado en ti. Siempre has sido mi mejor amiga, y nunca me habías dado ninguna razón para dudar de ti. Si pudiera hacer algo para compensar mis errores, lo haría-

-Vamos, Marinette, esta actitud tuya es ridícula, totalmente ridícula- dijo Chloé- creo que ya tuviste suficiente de eso. Tú siempre eres ridícula y nauseabundamente amable, ya es hora de que dejes tu enojo de una vez por todas-

La chica akumatizada entrecerró los ojos, bajando el báculo por un momento como si hubiera considerado las palabras de Alya y Chloé, pero pronto lo volvió a levantar.

-¡NOOOOOOO!- gritó Tripitaka, lanzando su báculo hacia sus compañeros, convirtiéndolo en el dragón para lanzar fuego hacia ellos.

-¡Rápido, Alya, salgan todos de aquí!- gritó Chat Noir, alcanzando finalmente su bastón e intentando detener el ataque con él, pero fue demasiado tarde. Redbeatle reaccionó y tras golpear a Sun Wukong para distraerlo, usó el extintor para evitar que el fuego los lastimara mientras que los padres de Marinette y los otros chicos huían hacia la salida del Grand Palais.

Mientras que eso sucedía, Chat Noir aprovechó la oportunidad al verla concentrada en ellos y levantó su mano derecha.

-CATACLYSM-

Chat Noir se lanzó hacia Tripitaka con sus ojos en la pulsera que él mismo le había regalado a Marinette antes de que fuera akumatizada. La chica trató de rechazarlo, pero no tenía báculo al haber mandado al dragón a atacar a Alya y Nino. Con cuidado, el héroe tocó con su dedo índice la pulsera, destruyéndola y liberando la mariposa negra al tiempo que la cuerda que sostenía la jaula donde estaba Lila se rompía, haciéndola caer al vacío.

Redbeatle estaba preparado para ese momento y fue mucho más fácil al desaparecer Sun Wukong y el dragón. Lanzó su yoyo hacia la mariposa negra, atrapándola para purificar el akuma, tal y como Ladybug solía hacer.

-MIRACULOUS LADYBUG- dijo Luka, lanzando el extintor hacia el techo y regresando a la normalidad todo lo que Tripitaka había destruido en París: Notre Dame, el Louvre, el colegio y el Grand Palais. Las quemaduras de todos los chicos fueron curadas, y la jaula donde estaba Lila desapareció; las catarinas mágicas depositaron a la castaña en el suelo, su quemadura curada. Kagami y Chat Noir también se sintieron aliviados.

El Miraculous de Papillon cayó de las ropas de Tripitaka al suelo y Chat Noir se apresuró a recogerlo.

Al ser purificado el akuma, poder oscuro de Hawkmoth abandonó a Marinette, quien perdió el equilibrio y cayó agotada al suelo pero fue atajada por Chat Noir, quien la alzó en sus brazos con cuidado. El chico la abrazó contra su pecho con cariño y suspiró aliviado. Lo había logrado. Había liberado a Marinette del poder maligno que la había privado de su corazón.

-Hey, Marinette…- dijo Chat Noir en voz baja, mientras que Marinette parpadeaba y miraba a su alrededor- ¿cómo te sientes?-

La chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Ch…Chat Noir?- dijo la chica en voz baja, sorprendida de donde se encontraba- ¿qué… qué estoy haciendo aquí?-

-Fuiste akumatizada- dijo el héroe en voz baja y se acercó a ella para susurrar a su oído- pero todo está bien, ya estás a salvo, _ma lady_ -

Un pequeño gritó de horror escapó de los labios de Marinette al caer en cuenta de que había sido akumatizada y que Chat Noir sabía su secreto. Instintivamente se llevó las manos a los oídos, notando la ausencia de los aretes y al mismo tiempo vio a un chico transformado con su Miraculous. Llegó a la conclusión de que Chat Noir había tenido que buscar ayuda para vencerla y purificar el akuma.

Sin previo aviso, echó sus brazos al cuello de Chat Noir y lo abrazó con desesperación. El héroe se sobresaltó por el repentino abrazo y comenzó a frotar su espalda para tranquilizarla.

-Lo siento, Chat Noir, lo siento mucho- dijo Marinette, aferrándose al chico con fuerza- fui akumatizada… te abandoné, tuviste que pelear solo por mi culpa. Lo arruiné todo…-

-Shhh, no pasa nada, _ma lady_ \- dijo en voz baja, poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de la chica para hacerla callar- todo está bien, todo volvió a la normalidad. Pero creo que vamos a tener que hablar de esto en otro momento porque…-

-Lo siento, intenté ser fuerte, pero no soy tan perfecta como crees- continuó la chica con una expresión afligida como si no hubiera escuchado lo que dijo Chat Noir- no estaba pensando, y te dejé peleando solo contra…-

-Marinette, por favor, baja la voz- la interrumpió Chat Noir de nuevo en voz baja, mirando nerviosamente a la gente que se acercaba a ayudar a Lila a levantarse y ver si Marinette se encontraba bien, pero ésta no dejo de hablar.

-No merezco a un compañero tan bueno como tú, _chaton_ , yo soy una terrible Lad…- comenzó a decir Marinette, cuando Chat Noir, sin saber que hacer para que dejara de hablar y no revelara su secreto al resto de París, acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó. Marinette abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, asustada por el beso, pero surgió efecto de inmediato. Cuando el Chat Noir se separó de ella, la chica se quedó callada y boquiabierta.

-Lo siento, fue lo único que se me ocurrió para callarte y proteger tu identidad, _ma lady_ \- dijo Chat Noir en voz baja- estoy seguro de que debes estar muy cansada-

-No, yo…-

-Vamos, te llevaré con tus padres- dijo Chat Noir en un tono que no admitía réplicas, tomando su bastón- ellos están aquí, y estaban muy preocupados por ti. Te buscaré una vez que estés en casa y hayas descansado-

Marinette asintió distraídamente mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro y Chat Noir accionó su bastón para salir con ella del Grand Palais, evitando a los reporteros y la policía para dirigirse hacia donde lo esperaban los Dupain-Cheng para entregarles a su hija. Antes de salir hizo una señal con la cabeza a Redbeatle, quien asintió.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Redbeatle ayudó a Kagami a levantarse, y ambos rodaron los ojos al ver que Lila seguía lloriqueando y diciendo a la policía que había sido un intento de asesinato de parte de Marinette y que todo era una conspiración en su contra.

-Vamos, salgamos de aquí- dijo Redbeatle, volviéndose a Kagami y ofreciéndole su mano- tengo que devolver los aretes a Chat Noir, pero podría acompañarte a casa-

Kagami alzó las cejas, evaluándolo con la mirada, y finalmente asintió.

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

 _Más tarde_

Marinette estaba tan agotada tras haber pasado varios días bajo el poder de Hawkmoth, que perdió la conciencia de agotamiento tan pronto como salió del Grand Palais en brazos de Chat Noir.

Tras evadir a los reporteros y recuperar el Miraculous de la Creación de manos de Luka, Chat Noir se apresuró a donde los padres de Marinette lo esperaban fuera del Grand Palais a devolverles a su hija. Tom y Sabine Dupain-Cheng habían estado sumamente preocupados por ella y tan pronto como el chico apareció frente a ellos, Tom la tomó de sus brazos.

Chat Noir no había querido soltarla, pero supuso que podía ir a buscarla más tarde. Cuando Tom la tomó de sus brazos, Chat Noir se despidió de los padres de Marinette, no sin antes besar la frente de la chica.

-Mantente a salvo, por favor- susurró él antes de separarse de Marinette.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Chat Noir- dijo Sabine, tomando inesperadamente las manos del héroe, y abrazándolo. El chico dio un respingo, pero disfrutó ese abrazo tan maternal que llevaba poco más de un año sin sentir. Sonrió levemente.

-No es nada, _madame_ Dupain-Cheng- dijo el héroe inclinándose levemente- quizá más tarde pase a la panadería a ver cómo sigue Marinette. Pero no deben de preocuparse por ella, todo volvió a la normalidad y seguramente solo está agotada por el tiempo que pasó akumatizada. Pronto despertará y todo estará bien-

Sabine sonrió agradecida y Chat Noir se apresuró a salir de ahí antes de ocultarse en un callejón cercano y detransformarse.

-Brrrr… chico, ¿en qué rayos estabas pensando?- dijo Plagg poniendo sus manos en la cintura- ¡te arriesgaste demasiado, transformándote mientras estabas herido!-

-Todo salió bien, Plagg, no me regañes- dijo Adrien, dándole un trozo de queso mientras que caminaba de regreso a su casa- la Cura Milagrosa me devolvió a la normalidad también. Mira, no duele, todo bien-

Y para demostrarlo, se golpeó el costado con una sonrisa. El kwami asintió aliviado.

-Lo sé, pero aún te queda un pequeño asunto pendiente que arreglar. ¿Estás listo para enfrentar a tu padre?- dijo Plagg.

Adrien hizo una mueca. Sí, aún tenía que hablar con su padre y explicar su ausencia, sobre todo porque lo habían encerrado y Plagg lo había liberado rompiendo una de las paredes de la mansión. Aunque podía culpar a Redbeatle y Neko Noir de ello. Después de todo, el Gorila lo había visto.

-Sí, estoy listo- dijo Adrien.

X-x-x

 _Casa de Kagami Tsurugi_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Kagami rodó los ojos mientras que caminaba hacia su casa. Casi amanecía y Luka había insistido en acompañarla a su casa después de la aventura que ambos tuvieron los últimos días. Ambos habían prometido a Adrien que guardarían el secreto de sus identidades.

-Ya te dije que no necesito que me acompañes- dijo Kagami en un tono fastidiado- después de la Cura Milagrosa, todo está bien. Esto no es necesario…-

Luka rodó los ojos, pero siguió caminando a su lado. Kagami bufó, fastidiada.

-¿Todo esto es porque te sientes culpable por lo que pasó en el Grand Palais?- dijo la chica japonesa, entrecerrando los ojos- sabías muy bien que eras la única persona que podía purificar los akumas, tú eres más importante en esa pelea. Necesitábamos que tú estuvieras bien-

Luka la miró, mordiéndose el labio inferior. ¿Cómo podía decirlo así? Si él se había sentido horrible cuando vio a Kagami sacrificándose por él. El chico gruñó sin saber cómo poder explicar sus sentimientos. Ojalá tuviera su guitarra para poder expresarse mejor. Respiró hondo intentando organizar sus ideas.

-Kagami, por favor no digas eso- dijo Luka, deteniéndose de pronto y tomando su brazo- eres la chica más valiente que he conocido. Y yo…- se pasó la mano por el cabello en un gesto frustrado- no soy bueno con las palabras, lo siento-

La chica japonesa lo miró de reojo y sonrió levemente. Lo tomó de la camisa y lo empujó contra la puerta de su casa, haciéndolo dar un respingo de sorpresa y mirarla con enormes ojos y una expresión interrogante. Nuevamente tiró de su camisa, obligándolo a inclinarse a ella, y presionó sus labios contra los de él.

Luka abrió aún más los ojos al sentir los suaves labios de la chica sobre los suyos, y no pudo evitar rodear su espalda con sus brazos y levantarla unos centímetros del suelo para poderla besar más a gusto. Kagami soltó su camisa y echó sus brazos al cuello.

Tras unos minutos los dos separaron sus labios, respirando agitadamente y mirándose a los ojos con un leve tinte rojo en las mejillas. Tras unos segundos, Kagami volvió a entrecerrar los ojos.

-¿Qué…?- dijo Luka, sorprendido por su repentino cambio de humor.

-¿Podrías… ponerme en el suelo de nuevo?- dijo ella.

Luka se sonrojó aún más, dándose cuenta de que los pies de la chica aún se encontraban suspendidos a unos centímetros del suelo ya que él la abrazaba. Con una expresión mortificada, el chico la puso en el suelo y se cruzó de brazos, mirando en dirección contraria a la chica, esperando que no lo viera sonrojado.

Kagami volvió a sonreír. Se puso de puntillas para besar su mejilla, y entró a su casa.

-Gracias por acompañarme a casa, Luka- dijo la chica con una sonrisa torcida- _à bientôt_ \- añadió antes de cerrar la puerta.

Cabe mencionar que el chico casi se desmayó de la impresión.

X-x-x

 _Mansión Agreste_

 _Poco más tarde_

Adrien respiró hondo antes de entrar a la oficina de su padre. Sabía que lo regañaría por haber escapado de casa y haberse ido con Redbeatle, y quizá lo castigaría, pero por primera vez en su vida eso no le importaba. Lo importante es que Marinette ya estaba en casa a salvo, y que él podía salir de tanto en tanto de su casa para verla, al menos como Chat Noir.

-¿Estás listo para esto, chico?- dijo Plagg.

El chico asintió levemente y empujó la puerta para entrar a la oficina. Su padre estaba esperándolo, mirándolo fijamente y con los brazos cruzados.

-Adrien- dijo fríamente Gabriel Agreste- me desobedeciste. Te fuiste con Redbeatle y supongo que estuviste con ellos en el Grand Palais a pesar de que te dije que no te pusieras en peligro- entrecerró los ojos- ¿quién tienes que decir en tu defensa?-

El chico rubio tragó saliva. Respiró hondo y comenzó a decir lo que tenía ensayado.

-Lo siento mucho, _père_ \- dijo Adrien, encogiéndose de hombros- no es como que tenía opción. Redbeatle solo me tomó y me escondió a casa de Kagami. Ahí me quedé con ella, pero cuando supe que Nino y Alya fueron a intentar detener a Tripitaka, fui con ellos-

-¡Te pusiste en peligro deliberadamente!- dijo Gabriel en voz alta, frunciendo el entrecejo- ¡me desobedeciste! ¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que…!-

El chico frunció el entrecejo. Sabía que su padre lo castigaría, pasara lo que pasara.

-¡Yo la amo, _père_!- gritó el chico, interrumpiendo a su padre- ¡amo a Marinette! No podía… no podía quedarme aquí, esperando sin hacer nada- bajó los ojos- aunque no tuviera superpoderes, tenía que hacer algo…-

Gabriel siguió mirándolo, furioso.

-Puedo entender eso- dijo finalmente- pero no tienes que ponerte en peligro…-

-Dime algo entonces- dijo Adrien, levantando la mirada tristemente- ¿acaso no harías tú lo mismo por amor?-

Su padre parpadeó, sin realmente saber que responder. Entrecerró los ojos. Igual que él mismo, su hijo estaba haciendo algo estúpido por amor. Suspiró resignado, y sacudió la cabeza. Le dio la espalda.

-Perdonaré tu falta de criterio solamente por esta vez- dijo fríamente Gabriel- pero si vuelvo a saber que correr de cabeza al peligro, puedes olvidarte para siempre del colegio y de tus amigos. Y eso incluye a _mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheg-

Adrien sonrió levemente. Si tan solo supiera…

-Gracias, _père_ \- dijo el chico sonriendo levemente- no volverá a pasar-

Tras despedirse de su padre, Adrien se apresuró a subir a su habitación, y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Apoyó la espalda contra la puerta y respiró hondo.

-Hey, ¿estás bien, chico?- dijo Plagg, al ver que Adrien se pasaba nerviosamente los dedos por el cabello- ¿no vamos a ir con Marinette?-

-Yo…-

Plagg entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Y… y si Marinette no me quiere ver después de lo que pasó?- dijo Adrien nervioso.

-Lo que pasó fue porque Lila te estaba controlando, chico, y ella lo sabe- dijo Plagg mientras que rodaba los ojos- tú no hiciste nada malo-

-No me refiero a eso. Yo fui quien la rechacé cuando me confesó sus sentimientos- dijo Adrien- le dije que amaba a alguien más-

-A ella, dah…- dijo el kwami con sus manos en la cintura- chico, ya deja de pensar tanto las cosas. Tienes que ir a devolverle los aretes y a Tikki. Habla con ella, no asumas que te va a rechazar. Deja que te rechace ella-

-¡Plagg!-

-Estoy bromeando- dijo el kwami con un gesto exasperado- ¡soy un dios de la destrucción, no tengo tiempo de estar arreglando problemas idióticos de adolescentes hormonales!-

El chico suspiró, suponiendo que Plagg tenía razón.

-Bien, más vale hacer esto de una vez por todas- dijo Adrien, aún estando un poco inquieto por saber como estaba la chica- Plagg, transfórmame-

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

 _Horas más tarde_

Llevaba poco tiempo de haber oscurecido cuando Marinette comenzó a despertar, sintiendo una extraña molestia en la espalda. Gruñó levemente mientras intentaba incorporarse, sintiendo que su cabeza estaba hundida en la almohada, que tenía un olor familiar, pero le parecía que no estaba en su cama.

Parpadeó un par de veces, y vio el techo de su propia habitación. Suspiró. Sí estaba en casa, pero no en su cama, sino en el diván. ¿Porqué estaba ahí? No podía recordar nada. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, sacándola de la manta que tenía en su regazo, y cuando intentó incorporarse, sintió un peso sobre sus piernas. Intrigada, la chica lo miró, y casi brinca de la impresión.

-¿Qué rayos…?- dijo la chica- aaaaaaah-

Marinette gritó al ver la cabeza de un extraño apoyada sobre sus piernas, y al intentar alejarse perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas al suelo, efectivamente despertando a la otra persona.

-¿Marinette?- dijo la voz conocida en tono somnoliento- ¿te encuentras bien?-

La chica abrió los ojos al ver la mano que se le ofrecía para ayudarla a levantarse y vio que se trataba de Chat Noir.

-¿Chat Noir?- dijo Marinette, mirando con enormes ojos al héroe- ¿qué… qué haces aquí?-

Al ver que Marinette no tomaba su mano, el héroe la tomó en sus brazos y la levantó del suelo con sumo cuidado, depositándola de regreso sobre el diván, con su espalda apoyada en el respaldo, y luego él también se sentó en el suelo frente a ella en posición de loto como acostumbraba hacer.

-Lo siento mucho si te asusté- dijo el héroe en voz baja- y siento mucho la intromisión. No se si lo recuerdes, pero fuiste akumatizada hace algunos días. Apenas en la madrugada pudimos liberarte del poder de Hawkmoth…-

-Fui… fui akumatizada- dijo ella, llevándose las manos a la boca al recordar todo lo que había pasado, incluyendo el hecho de que Chat Noir sabía su identidad secreta- oh, no, oh, no…-

-Sí, pero no tienes porqué asustarte, _ma lady_ \- dijo Chat Noir, ladeando levemente la cabeza- no te asustes, no hiciste nada malo. Bueno, salvo darles un susto de muerte a todos los que dudaron de ti. Y también humillaste a Lila en televisión nacional, pero está bien, no es como que no lo meciera completamente- sonrió levemente y abrió el bolsillo de su traje, sacando su Miraculous y ofreciéndoselo.

-¿Qué…?- dijo Marinette, palideciendo al ver sus aretes en manos del héroe- ¿cómo supiste que yo era Ladybug, _chaton_? Oh, Dios. No me digas que fue cuando peleaste contra mí y Ladybug nunca llegó a ayudarte-

La chica se cubrió la boca con las manos y Chat Noir sonrió apenado.

-No fue así. Tu kwami, Tikki, me dio tu Miraculous poco después de que fuiste akumatizada- dijo Chat Noir- para que pudiera mantener los aretes a salvo mientras te recuperábamos, _ma lady._ Pero es hora de que vuelvan a ti-

Marinette tomó nerviosamente los aretes de la mano de Chat Noir y se los colocó. Tan pronto como los abrochó en sus oídos, una luz color rosa apareció de sus aretes, y pronto se convirtió en su kwami. Tikki la miró con una enorme sonrisa y tras dejar escapar un pequeño grito emocionado, se apresuró a abrazar una de sus mejillas.

-¡Marinette!- dijo la kwami con un pequeño grito de emoción- ¡oh, Marinette, te extrañé tanto! ¡Estaba tan preocupada!¡No vuelvas a asustarme así, por favor!-

-Lo lamento, Tikki- dijo la chica, apenada- realmente no recuerdo que fue lo que hice- se llevó las manos a la boca- por favor, dime que hice alguna tontería. No lastimé a mis amigos, ¿verdad? Y a Adrien, por favor dime que no lastimé a Adrien-

Tikki miró de reojo a Chat Noir y este bajó levemente la mirada para ocultar el leve rubor en sus mejillas. Marinette interpretó eso como que sí había lastimado a alguien y se cubrió la cara con las manos haciendo un gesto mortificado.

-Oh, no…-

-No lastimaste gravemente a nadie, Marinette, tranquila- dijo Tikki en un tono dudoso- solo… asustaste un poco a algunos de tus amigos. O quizá más de un poco. Y todo lo que fue destruido regresó a la normalidad al final, como siempre-

Marinette miró alternadamente a Tikki, quien flotaba a su lado, y a Chat Noir, que seguía sentado frente a ella con la mirada clavada en el suelo y sus mejillas levemente enrojecidas. ¿Qué sucedía con Chat Noir? Esa definitivamente no era su actitud habitual.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Marinette mientras se cubría la boca con las manos- no me digas que… ¿acaso lastimé a Adrien?-

-Adrien está sano y salvo- dijo Tikki simplemente, aunque su boca se torció en una sonrisa traviesa.

-Menos mal- dijo la chica, respirando aliviada por un momento. Levantó los ojos y se volvió al héroe- Chat Noir, ¿cómo hiciste para purificar el akuma tú solo? Quiero decir- bajó la cabeza- lo siento mucho, me dejé llevar por la tristeza, y…-

-No tienes que disculparte por nada, _ma lady_ \- dijo él con una sonrisa mientras que volvía a ladear la cabeza- sé bien las circunstancias en las que fuiste akumatizada y no te culpo para nada. Una persona no puede soportar tanto dolor y tristeza sin tener sentimientos negativos- tomó su mano y la acercó a sus labios, presionándolos contra su piel y causándole un leve escalofrío- estás bien y eso es lo importante-

Marinette sonrió levemente, aliviado. Era realmente afortunada de tener a alguien tan bueno como Chat Noir como su _partenaire_ , su compañero.

-¿Cómo hiciste para liberarme del akuma?- quiso saber ella.

-Tuve que prestar nuestros Miraculous a otros dos portadores temporalmente- dijo Chat Noir- ya sabes, tenía que hacerlo porque solo el tuyo puede purificar los akumas-

La chica asintió, pero todavía había algo que no entendía.

-¿Porqué tú también lo prestaste?- dijo ella.

-Porque…- dijo el chico, dudoso, y se mordió el labio. No quería decirle que había sido herido, no quería causarle más culpa de la que ya sentía.

-Porque en la primera pelea se lanzó sin pensarlo a intentar liberarte, pero tu akuma era demasiado poderoso para una sola persona. Recibió una herida- dijo Tikki antes de que Chat Noir pudiera decidir que decir- el maestro Fu le prohibió usar su Miraculous hasta que sus heridas estuvieran sanadas-

Marinette se cubrió la boca con las manos de nuevo.

-Te lastimé- dijo Marinette con una expresión horrorizada- te lastimé, _chaton_. Lo siento mucho-

-No, no, no lo sientas- dijo Chat Noir sacudiendo la cabeza mientras que tomaba sus manos- sabes muy bien que nada de esto fue tu culpa. Hawkmoth es el único villano aquí. Se aprovechó de tu tristeza. Mari… _ma lady_ -

Al ver que la chica seguía sacudiendo la cabeza, Chat Noir tomó su mano y tiró de ella, haciéndola bajar al suelo y sentarse en su regazo. La chica no se resistió y cuando estuvo ahí lo abrazó por el cuello.

-Lo siento tanto, _chaton_ , lo siento de verdad- susurró ella y el chico pudo escuchar un sollozo.

-Shhh… todo está bien- dijo el héroe apretando su abrazo- yo también he sido controlado por Hawkmoth muchas veces en el pasado y he estado a punto de lastimarte. Por favor, no te sientas culpable-

Tras unos minutos, Marinette se tranquilizó y soltó a Chat Noir, pero éste siguió abrazándola con una mano.

-Marinette, hay algo más que tengo que decirte- dijo el héroe- o mejor dicho, mostrarte-

La chica se separó levemente de él, mirándolo interrogante, mientras que Chat Noir esbozaba una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Confías en mí?- dijo el chico.

-Por supuesto que confío en ti, Chat Noir- dijo ella mientras ladeaba la cabeza- eres mi _partenaire_ -

-Bien, en ese caso no te vayas a enojar conmigo, _ma lady_ \- dijo Chat Noir, sonriendo y levantando su mano derecha- detransformación-

Una luz de color verde recorrió al chico, indicando que se iba a detransformar. Sintiendo pánico ante la inminencia de conocer la identidad secreta de su compañero, Marinette se cubrió los ojos con las manos y sacudió la cabeza.

-¡No!- dijo ella mientras que sacudía la cabeza- Chat Noir, ya habíamos hablado de esto. No podemos saber nuestras identidades, y…-

-Yo ya conozco la tuya, _bugginette_ \- dijo Adrien en voz baja.

-No importa, el hecho de que yo desconociera tu identidad fue lo que te mantuvo a salvo cuando fui akumatizada- dijo Marinette- es mejor dejar las cosas así, y…-

Adrien frunció en entrecejo un poco decepcionado.

-Dijiste que confiabas en mí, _ma lady_ \- dijo el chico- todo este tiempo he respetado tu deseo de mantener nuestras identidades en secreto, pero realmente creo que es tiempo-

Antes de que Marinette respondiera, Tikki intervino.

-Marinette, Chat Noir tiene razón- dijo Tikki- si él conoce tu identidad, no vale la pena ocultarte la suya. Además, los dos chicos que sustituyeron a Ladybug y Chat Noir también conocen su identidad y la tuya. En estos momentos es mejor que lo sepas-

Marinette suspiró resignada y se quitó las manos de los ojos, dejando que el chico las tomara entre las suyas. Dudosa, la chica abrió los ojos y casi se va de espaldas de nuevo si no fuera porque el chico la detuvo, tomándola con fuerza con ambas manos. Frente a sus ojos, en el sitio donde previamente se encontraba Chat Noir, se encontraba Adrien Agreste.

"Oh, por todo el chocolate", pensó la chica, presa del pánico "¡estoy sentada en el regazo de Adrien Agreste!"

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Como ven, nuestro héroe favorito y compañía lograron desakumatizar a Marinette y llevarla de regreso a casa. Esta historia está a punto de cerrar, y solo falta la conclusión para que veamos el regreso de Marinette a la escuela y las consecuencias que Lila tendrá ahora que todo París sabe lo mentirosa que es.

En otras noticias, me han preguntado sobre los spoilers. Sinceramente me hubiera gustado que los capítulos fueran sorpresa. He leído mucha animosidad contra Thomas Astruc, como si se estuviera robando las ideas de los fanfics con lo de Felix o Chat Blanc. Obviamente las temporadas ya estaban escritas desde hace mucho, y que los fans hemos adivinado algunos varios detalles. La verdad ver spoilers crea expectativas, y luego decepción si las cosas que idearon los escritores son diferentes a lo que esperábamos.

Dicho eso, me emociona la idea del de Onichan. Quiero saber 1) que hizo Lila para enfurecer a Kagami (porque ya vimos que es bastante madura a pesar de estar celosa) y 2) quiero verla APLASTAR a Lila. Si todo sale bien va a salir el día de mi cumple, así que qué mejor regalo me van a dar. Otro que quiero ver es Silencer. ¿Qué le van a hacer a mi bello Luka? Espero que no sea por Marinette, pero tengo la sospecha que así será.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	15. Capítulo 15

Resumen: Lila cumplió su amenaza contra Marinette: hacer que sus amigos la abandonen y humillarla tras ser rechazada por Adrien. Hawkmoth no pierde su oportunidad de crear un akuma muy poderoso, inspirado en una antigua leyenda china. Chat Noir necesitará ayuda para rescatar a Marinette sin la ayuda de Ladybug. Spoilers Tercera Temporada.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía.

2) Contiene spoilers de todo lo que se ha estrenado de la tercera temporada.

3) **Viaje al Oeste** es un cuento tradicional chino de autor desconocido y pertenece al dominio público. Puse un pequeño resumen al final del primer capítulo, por si les quedan dudas sobre el cuento.

x-x-x

VIAJE AL OESTE

CAPÍTULO 15

 _Habitación de Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Adrien sonrió ampliamente, bastante divertido al ver la reacción de Marinette al descubrir su identidad. Al menos en el caso de ella no había sido como la suya, descubrir que Marinette era Ladybug porque su kwami se vio forzada a revelarle esa información porque su portadora había sido akumatizada.

La chica trató de alejarse de él y casi se va de espaldas de nuevo, por lo que él la abrazó contra sí mismo.

-Shhh… no te asustes, Marinette- dijo el chico en voz baja- todo está bien-

La chica lo miró con enormes ojos.

-¿Adrien… tú… Chat Noir?- apenas alcanzó a balbucear- ¿cómo…?-

Adrien se encogió de hombros con una leve sonrisa divertida. Siempre le había parecido adorable cómo Marinette se ponía tan nerviosa y sonrojada, y eso justamente estaba pasando en esos momentos.

-Lo sé, lo sé, parece el maestro Fu realmente tiene sentido del humor- dijo el chico en voz baja. Tomó una de sus manos y la acercó a sus labios, besándola- _ma lady_ \- sonrió, sin dejarla de mirar a los ojos.

Marinette no había dejado de mirarlo boquiabierta. Adrien. Chat Noir. ¿Cómo podían ser la misma persona?¿El chico que amaba y su mejor amigos eran uno solo? Mientras que ella seguía mirándolo con una expresión de incredulidad, Adrien ladeó la cabeza y amplió su sonrisa.

-Todo está bien, _ma lady_ \- dijo él.

-Sí, yo también estoy aquí, gracias por ponerle atención al verdadero héroe en todo este asunto- dijo Plagg, cruzándose de brazos con una expresión molesta.

-¿Plagg?- dijo Marinette en voz baja mientras sus ojos se volvían hacia el kwami. Lo recordaba bastante bien, cuando Chat Noir no había estado imposibilitado para pelar porque había perdido su Miraculous. ¿O no lo había perdido? Si Adrien era Chat Noir, entonces quedaba claro lo que había sucedido.

-Por supuesto, _Coccinelle_ \- dijo Plagg, flotando frente a la cara de la chica- vaya que nos diste a todos un buen susto-

-Ven, Plagg, tenemos que dejarlos solos…- dijo Tikki, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica al tomar a Plagg de una oreja para alejarlo de Marinette.

-¿Es esa una insinuación, Sucrette?- dijo el kwami negro, alzando repetidamente las cejas.

-Arggg…- dijo Tikki, rodando los ojos y tomando al otro kwami de una oreja- vamos, _Chaussette qui pue_. Estos dos tienen mucho de que hablar-

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Adrien se volvió a Marinette de nuevo, quien aún no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Aún no puedes creerlo, ¿verdad?- dijo Adrien en un susurro.

Marinette sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo siento mucho, _ma lady_ \- dijo él- no quise asustarte. Todo esto es… bastante cruel, de hecho. Marinette amaba a Adrien, por eso Ladybug rechazaba a Chat Noir. Chat Noir amaba a Ladybug, por eso Adrien rechazó a Marinette. Cada uno nos enamoramos del alter ego del otro- bajó la mirada- te rompí el corazón, y lo siento mucho-

Marinette puso una de sus manos en el pecho del chico y Adrien creyó que lo iba a besar, pero en vez de ello, lo empujó levemente para alejarse de él. La chica se sentó en el suelo, pero mantuvo su distancia del otro chico.

-Yo también te lastimé. Muchas veces, rechazándote como Ladybug- dijo Marinette.

Adrien la miró, confundido.

-¿Porqué te alejas de mí?- dijo el chico sin entender la actitud de ella- te dije que te amo, ¿porqué…?-

-No, tú amas a Ladybug- dijo ella mientras que sacudía la cabeza- siempre lo has dicho, Marinette es solo una amiga-

Adrien se sintió terriblemente culpable por lo que la chica acababa de decir. ¡Cuántas veces había rechazado y hecho sufrir a su _Lady_ , sin saberlo! Plagg tenía razón, él era un idiota.

-Marinette es Ladybug- dijo Adrien mientras que sacudía la cabeza repetidamente- no hay ninguna diferencia entre ambas, salvo una máscara y un traje. Tú eres la chica de la que me enamoré- bajó la mirada- soy un verdadero idiota por no haberme dado cuenta antes. Marinette y Ladybug son tan asombrosas. Son fuertes, valientes y orgullosas, y muy hermosas-

La chica se ruborizó furiosamente.

-No esperaba que Adrien fuera tan coqueto- dijo Marinette, sonriendo levemente.

-Normalmente no lo es- dijo Adrien pasándose la mano por los cabellos en un gesto apenado- supongo que… yo solo quería llamar tu atención- se cubrió la cara con las manos- es un poco vergonzoso cuando no uso máscara-

Marinette se cubrió la boca con las manos y rió en voz baja. Extendió su mano hacia él, tocando un mechón de cabellos dorados y moviéndolo con sus dedos para apartarlo de los ojos de él. Puso su mano en su mejilla y lo hico alzar sus enormes ojos verdes hacia los suyos.

-No te culpo si no me crees- dijo Adrien, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar la caricia de la mano de Marinette sobre su mejilla- o si necesitas tiempo para convencerte de que realmente amo a Marinette tanto como a Ladybug lo entiendo. Solo quiero que sepas que… me equivoqué. La chica que amo eres tú-

Marinette sonrió levemente, mientras que seguía acariciando la mejilla de Adrien con su mano. Ese chico no solo era su enamorado del colegio, sino que también era su compañero, su _partenaire_ , el otro superhéroe que siempre estaba ahí para ella. Su alma gemela, quien la amaba tanto que estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por ella, y lo había hecho ya incontables veces.

-No te pongas triste- dijo finalmente la chica en voz baja- por supuesto que también te amo, _beau gosse_ -

Tanto Adrien como Marinette se ruborizaron hasta la raíz del cabello, el chico por las palabras de ella, y ella por su propio atrevimiento. Adrien fue el primero en salir de su sorpresa, y volvió a atraer a Marinette a su regazo, quien no se resistió esta vez. El chico llevó su mano a los cabellos negros de ella, y pasó un mechó de su cabello suelto detrás de su oreja.

-Realmente te amo, _ma lady_ \- dijo el chico, acercando su boca a la de ella, al punto de que sus labios apenas se tocaban, y podían sentir el aliento del otro. No se movió para acortar la distancia, pues estaba esperando el permiso ella.

Marinette, sin embargo, acortó la distancia entre ambos y tomó sus labios. Adrien sonrió y cerró los ojos, acercando aún más a la chica a él, de modo que los pechos de ambos estaban unidos. Ella deslizó sus manos por sus hombros, y hundió sus dedos en los suaves cabellos dorados del chico mientras que disfrutaba de sus labios y de sus caricias.

Cuando ambos se separaron, Adrien sonrió y se puso a besar las mejillas y la frente de la chica.

-Nunca vas a volver a estar sola, Marinette- susurró, presionando su frente contra la de ella- no voy a dejar que vuelvas a estar triste. No quiero nunca volver a pelear contra ti. Nunca-

Marinette sonrió levemente, aún pasando sus dedos por los cabellos dorados del chico.

-Intentaré no volver a asustarte así-

-Apreciaría mucho que lo hicieras- dijo él, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando la caricia, sin soltar la cintura de Marinette como si de pronto fuera a escaparse de él- no quiero ser muy molesto, pero… no quiero dejarte ir-

La chica rió en voz baja.

-Ahora que lo mencionas- dijo Marinette- yo tampoco quiero dejarte ir-

Los ojos de Adrien brillaron, a pesar de sus palabras, el chico la soltó y se puso de pie. Marinette hizo una mueca decepcionada, pero no duró mucho porque él la alzó en sus brazos y volvió a estrecharla contra su pecho.

-Entonces me quedaré contigo- declaró Adrien mientras que subía las escaleras a la cama de Marinette y la colocaba con cuidado sobre ella. Después de arroparla, el chico se tumbó a su lado con una sonrisa traviesa.

-No hay nada que me desee más que esto, _chaton_ \- dijo la chica- pero, ¿no crees que mis padres tendrán una objeción sobre tener a un guapo modelo en mi cama?-

Adrien volvió a reír, aunque un leve rubor se formó en sus mejillas.

-Me mantendré escondido entre la pared y tú- dijo él en voz baja- además, me portaré como un caballero-

-Lo sé- dijo ella, poniendo su cabeza sobre el pecho de él- no hay nadie en el mundo en quien confíe más-

-Buenas noches, _ma lady_ \- dijo el chico, besando su frente.

-Buenas noches, _mon_ _chaton_ -

x-x-x

 _Panadería Dupain-Cheng_

 _Dos días después_

Tan pronto como habían despertado la mañana siguiente, Adrien se había transformado y huido antes de que Tom y Sabine llegaran a verla. Sus padres habían estado muy preocupados por ella, y estaban muy aliviados y agradecidos con los héroes que la habían liberado del akuma, principalmente Chat Noir.

El lunes siguiente a su akumatización, Marientte estaba nerviosa de regresar al colegio. Si bien ella no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había hecho cuando estaba akumatizada, como todas las víctimas, Adrien le había contado todo lo que había hecho. La chica había estado horrorizada al enterarse de que había causado mucha más destrucción que un akuma promedio, además de que no olvidaba que todos sus compañeros estaban enojados con ella.

Adrien le había contado también que ella había robado el Miraculous de Papillon y que él mismo lo había entregado al maestro Fu. Y a pesar de que Marinette estaba sorprendida, por más que intentó no logró recordar quien había sido el villano. Tikki les había explicado que el maestro Fu lo sabría, pues Nooroo se lo diría. Si el Guardián no se los decía, era porque tenía una buena razón para ello.

Marinette respiró hondo cuando bajó las escaleras hacia la panadería, para tomar su habitual croissant matutino y correr a la escuela.

Cuando la chica abrió la puerta que llevaba a la panadería para tomar su croissant, casi se cae de espaldas de la sorpresa. Adrien la estaba esperando en la entrada, con el asa de su mochila en el hombro y su enorme sonrisa.

- _Salut_ , Marinette- sonrió Adrien, ladeando la cabeza, mientras que Tom insistía en que debía probar el pan au chocolate recién salido del horno.

- _Salut_ , Adrien- sonrió Marinette levemente, pasándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Se sentía un poco nerviosa, pero no olvidaba que el chico era su compañero y que él la había besado hacía un par de días.

-Pensé en venir por ti para acompañarte al colegio- dijo el chico tímidamente mientras que se rascaba la nuca- espero que no te moleste-

-Para nada- sonrió Marinette, tomando su croissant y despidiéndose de sus padres. Los ojos del chico brillaron de emoción cuando ella entrelazó su brazo con el de él.

-Tengan un buen día en el colegio, los dos- dijo Sabine mientras que ambos salían juntos de la panadería.

- _Merci, madame_ Dupain-Cheng- dijo Adrien antes de salir.

Marinette miró de reojo al chico mientras que ambos caminaban hacia la entrada del colegio. Se sentía nerviosa y su mente era una maraña de pensamientos. ¿Qué iba a suceder cuando llegaran al colegio?¿Iban a estar enojados con ella?¿Qué dirían sobre el hecho de que estaba caminado del brazo de Adrien?

Al ver su expresión nerviosa, el chico rubio se acercó a ella, y presionó sus labios contra su frente.

-No tengas miedo, _buginette_ \- dijo el chico en un susurro- aquí estoy contigo-

Marinette sonrió.

-Gracias, Adrien-

Ambos caminaron juntos a los vestidores, donde estaban los casilleros, y guardaron sus mochilas antes de subir al aula de _mademoiselle_ Bustier, esta vez tomando sus manos.

Cuando entraron al aula, todos en su interior guardaron silencio y evitaron su mirada. Marinette se sintió un poco tensa, pero Adrien apretó su mano suavemente para darle ánimos. Una buena señal era que todos en el grupo habían regresado nuevamente a sus sitios habituales, no los que Lila había elegido para ellos.

La pareja cruzó el aula, y Adrien acompañó a Marinette a sentarse en su sitio en la segunda fila, junto a Alya, y besó su mano antes de guiñarle el ojo y tomar su propio asiento frente a ella.

Marinette bajó los ojos. Podía sentir los ojos de todos sobre ella, y se sintió un poco incómoda. Para intentar tranquilizarse mientras comenzaba la clase, fijó su vista en los cabellos dorados de Adrien y respiró hondo. Finalmente algo bueno había salido de todo ese asunto. Había descubierto que su valiente compañero era ese extraordinario chico del que estaba enamorada, y que él la amaba de igual manera.

La chica iba a sonreír, cuando por fin ocurrió lo que temía.

Lila Rossi llegó al aula fingiendo que no había pasado nada, aunque sus ojos estaban aún rojos e hinchados. Al entrar, miró con horror a Marinette, quien se ruborizó al sentir no solo su mirada, sino la de todos sobre ella.

"Adrien está contigo, estás bien", se repitió a sí misma.

-Tienes muchas agallas para mostrar tu cara de nuevo aquí, Marinette- dijo Lila en un tono venenoso- después de todo el daño que nos hiciste a todos, todavía pretender regresar-

-¡Lila!- dijo Adrien en un tono furioso.

-Oh, tú no me vas a decir nada- dijo Lila, volviéndose hacia él- esto es tu culpa también, Adrien, por haberla defendido. Todos aquí sufrieron por culpa de…-

-¡CÁLLATE!- dijeron dos voces al mismo tiempo.

Tanto Marinette como Adrien dieron un respingo de sorpresa al escuchar a Alya y Nino levantar la voz al mismo tiempo. La pelinegra se volvió hacia su ex mejor amiga, quien era la que había gritado tras golpear su escritorio y ponerse de pie junto con Nino. Alya se dio la vuelta y se interpuso entre Lila y Marinette, mientras que Nino se levantaba también.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Marinette?- dijo Alya plantándose frente a la castaña y poniendo sus manos en sus caderas- después de lo que le hiciste a ella… nos hiciste a todos. Todo esto fue culpa tuya-

-Ja, como si tú no lo habrías hecho también- dijo Lila- no me vengas con esas cosas, Alya. ¿Acaso ya olvidaste como los torturó a ambos, haciéndolos creer que los dejaría morir? Todos aquí sufrieron en sus manos-

Alya palideció, y al ver eso Lila volvió a sonreír.

-Después de lo que hizo este monstruo, ¿todavía quieres defenderla?- dijo Lila.

La pelirroja dudó apenas unos segundos, pero inmediatamente frunció el entrecejo de nuevo.

-No te atrevas a llamarla así. El único monstruo eres tú por atacarla de esa manera. No somos responsables de lo que hacemos cuando somos akumatizados, y lo sabes muy bien- dijo Alya en voz alta- además, después de como tratamos todos a Marinette, ni siquiera merecemos que nos perdone, pero aún así no pienso dejar que sigas acosándola. Así que la vas a dejar en paz de aquí en delante. O te las verás conmigo-

-Y conmigo- añadió Nino- Alya tiene razón. Debimos haber defendido a Marinette de ti desde el principio. Antes no habíamos logrado ver el monstruo que eres, pero ahora todos lo sabemos-

Adrien sonrió levemente al ver que, uno por uno, todos sus compañeros se levantaron y se interpusieron entre Lila y Marinette, a pesar de que aún se sentían algo incómodos por lo que sucedió entre ellos y Tripitaka.

Marinette se volvió a sus compañeros con una sonrisa aliviada.

-Marinette- escuchó la voz de Alya a su lado. La chica se volvió hacia su antigua mejor amiga, pero apenas había terminado de girar su cabeza hacia la pelirroja cuando ésta se lanzó a abrazarla con fuerza.

-Marinette, ¡lo siento tanto!- dijo la pelirroja con voz quebrada- soy una horrible persona. ¡Debí haberte escuchado cuando me dijiste…!- reprimió un sollozo- todo esto fue mi culpa. Sé que nunca podrás perdonarme-

Marinette estaba tensa cuando Alya la abrazó, pero pronto se relajó y la abrazó también.

-Deberías estar furiosa conmigo- continuó la pelirroja antes de que Marinette pudiera decir algo- soy una terrible excusa de amiga. Soy mucho peor que todos los demás, porque debí haberte creído a ti sobre alguien más, y…-

-Alya- la interrumpió Marinette, levantando levemente la voz- todo está bien. En serio, no necesitas seguir disculpándote. Sí me… sentí decepcionada porque no me creíste, pero…- se aclaró la garganta- pero siempre hemos sido amigas. Yo también he cometido errores-

Una vez que Alya soltó a la pelinegra, Nino se levantó de su asiento y se acercó también a abrazarla.

-Lo lamento, Marinette- dijo Nino tan apenado como Alya- fui un estúpido al no haberte escuchado-

Uno a uno, todos sus compañeros se aceraron a abrazarla y pedirle disculpas por haber creído en Lila en vez de en ella, su amiga de toda la vida quien siempre estaba ahí para ellos. Todos se sentían terrible, pero Marinette les aseguró que no tenían porqué seguir sufriendo por ello, y que aún los consideraba sus amigos.

Incluso Chloé se levantó y la abrazó renuentemente, aunque su abrazo duró unos segundos apenas.

-Lo la…la… - hizo una mueca, como si le costara trabajo decirlo- arggg… lo lamento mucho, Dupain-Cheng. Yo ya sabía que Lila mentía, y no dije nada hasta que llegó demasiado lejos. Debí haber dicho algo antes-

Después de un rato, todos regresaron a su asiento, y cuando Marinette iba a hacer lo mismo, entró al aula _mademoiselle_ Bustier. La profesora hizo una expresión mortificada al ver a la pelinegra, y se apresuró a abrazarla también.

-Lo siento mucho, Marinette- dijo la profesora- tenías razón en todo lo que dijiste, y lo que pasó fue nuestra culpa-

Marinette volvió a mirar apenada a su maestra y a sus compañeros, y sacudió la cabeza.

-En serio, no estoy enojada con ustedes- dijo Marinette- sé lo buena que es Lila mintiendo. Yo también habría caído en sus mentiras si no hubiera sabido la verdad desde antes. Y ahora que ustedes saben la verdad, lo demás ya no es importante- añadió, mirando de reojo a Adrien y guiñándole un ojo.

Lila bufó, furiosa porque para ese momento ya nadie la estaba escuchando ni prestando atención. Hizo una mueca mientras que caminaba a su sitio, pero al parecer _mademoiselle_ Bustier no estaba dispuesta a dejar que eso siguiera así.

-Lila, no te acomodes aún- dijo la profesora mientras que se cruzaba de brazos con una expresión molesta- tienes que ir a la oficina del director-

-Oh, ¿porqué?-

-Porque tienes una suspensión pendiente por haber mentido sobre Marinette y la hubieras calumniado de esa manera- dijo la profesora frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Pero… pero no mentí, _mademoiselle_ \- dijo Lila- todo tiene una explicación. Yo solo… dije eso porque Marinette me amenazó, y…-

-Todos vimos el video que tomó Chloé- la interrumpió Sabrina- no tienes nada que decir para salir de esto, Lila-

Todos los chicos en en grupo sacudieron la cabeza y la miraron con una expresión molesta mientras que Lila inventaba mentira tras mentira para salvarse de esa situación. Ninguno de sus compañeros parecía estar muy impresionado, y tampoco _mademoiselle_ Bustier.

-No te preocupes, Lila, podrás contarle todo a _monsieur_ Damocles- dijo la profesora- aunque debo advertirte que también él vio el video de Chloé y tu confesión en el Grand Palais-

Lila palideció, y salió del aula arrastrando los pies. Una vez que salió, la profesora se volvió hacia ellos.

-Bien, ya que terminamos con este asunto- dijo _mademoiselle_ Bustier- por favor abran su libro en la página setenta y uno-

Marinette tomó su tablet y la encendió, y notó que Adrien se volvió hacia ella por un momento, y le guiñó un ojo rápidamente antes de regresar su vista hacia la pizarra. La chica sonrió mientras se pasaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Parecía que todo estaría bien a partir de ahora.

x-x-x

 _La Liberté_

 _Esa tarde_

Después del día de escuela, Juleka invitó a todos a su casa a celebrar que las cosas habían regresado a la normalidad. Marinette estaba renuente a ir, pues estaba un poco cansada de tantas disculpas, pero Adrien insistió en que sería buena idea porque quería mostrarle algo.

Cuando ambos llegaron al barco de _madame_ Anarka, tomados de la mano, se miraron entre sí y sonrieron.

-¿Qué es lo que me querías mostrar?- preguntó Marinette, volviéndose al chico.

-Oh, tendrás que esperar un rato- le guiñó el ojo Adrien.

La chica lo miró sospechosamente, no dijo nada más y entró a casa de Juleka con él. La mayoría de sus compañeros ya estaban ahí, y todos les dieron la bienvenida. Había solo una persona que no habían visto. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, vio a Adrien acercarse a _madame_ Anarka.

-Eh, disculpe, _madame_ \- dijo el chico rubio- ¿dónde está Luka?-

-Oh, que bueno que me lo recuerdas- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa- ¿pueden ir ustedes por él? Debe estar en su camarote, con su invitada- añadió alzando las cejas.

Marinette abrió la boca por un momento, y luego la cerró. ¿Era acaso que Luka había llevado a su novia? No sabía que la tuviera, pero se sentía bien por el chico. Adrien volvió a tomar la mano del chico y bajó con ella las escaleras hacia bajo la cubierta, y caminaron juntos hacia el camarote de Luka, de donde provenía una leve música tranquila.

El chico no estaba solo en su pequeña habitación, sino que estaba sentado, tocando la guitarra junto a Kagami Tsurugi. Tan pronto como la pareja llegó, Luka dejó de tocar su guitarra y la puso a un lado mientras que Adrien cerraba con cuidado la puerta del camarote.

-Por fin llegan, se tomaron su tiempo- dijo Luka en voz baja- _salut_ , Mamamarimanette-

-Eh… _salut_ \- dijo Marinette, dudosa, y se volvió a Adrien- ¿qué estás tramando?-

-No es nada malo, _bugginette_ \- dijo el chico rubio en voz baja. Marinette sintió un vuelco al escuchar a Adrien llamarla como a Ladybug en público, y sus mejillas se enrojecieron- tranquila, ellos ya conocen nuestro secreto, y sé que estará a salvo con ellos-

-¿De qué…?-

-Luka y Kagami fueron quienes tomaron el sitio de Ladybug y Chat Noir cuando estuviste akumatizada- dijo Adrien, sonriendo levemente- quería decírtelo mientras que estábamos aquí-

Marinette entreabrió la boca, y luego la cerró. Ellos dos eran los chicos que habían tomado su sitio. Y como prueba de ello, Tikki salió de su escondite y flotó alrededor de Luka.

-Luka fue un excelente portador- dijo Tikki, abrazando la cara del chico, quien sonreía levemente- aunque no era lo mismo. Te extrañaba-

-Lo siento, Tikki- dijo ella, y se volvió a los dos chicos- gracias por habernos ayudado. Y gracias por haberme salvado-

-La verdad es que Adrien hizo la mayor parte del trabajo- dijo Kagami- ayudándonos a encontrar puntos débiles en los poderes del akuma. Bienvenida de regreso, Marinette- añadió la chica japonesa, sonriendo levemente.

-Bien, ya que aclaramos eso, no deberíamos quedarnos aquí- dijo finalmente Luka, poniéndose de pie- tenemos una fiesta a la que asistir-

Para sorpresa de tanto Marinette como Adrien, Luka tomó la mano de Kagami y salió de su camarote junto a ella, llevando consigo su guitarra. Los otros dos chicos tardaron unos segundos en entender lo que había pasado, antes de echarse a reír y apresurarse a seguirlos.

x-x-x

 _Colegio Françoise Dupont_

 _Dos semanas más tarde_

Marinette sonrió levemente mientras que veía a Alya y a Nino caminando en círculos nerviosamente y leyendo el libreto de la obra de teatro mientras que ella terminaba de ayudar a Adrien a abrochar los botones de su disfraz por la espalda. Cabe mencionar que el rubio también estaba mirando divertido el nerviosismo de sus dos amigos.

-¿Porqué no estás nervioso como todos los demás, Adrien?- dijo Marinette, terminando de abrochar el último botón, y acomodando la banda dorada de Sun Wukong en la frente del chico rubio- después de todo, tu personaje es el que tiene más diálogos en esta obra-

Adrien le guiñó un ojo.

-Lo sé, pero siempre ha sido mi libro favorito- dijo Adrien mientras que se sentaba para que Marinette pudiera ponerle la banda sin dificultado- además, por mis antecedentes, digamos que no tengo pánico escénico-

Marinette sonrió levemente, terminando de ajustar la banda dorada en su frente y besando su mejilla.

-Listo- sentenció ella, mirándolo y viendo que sí parecía el personaje, sobre todo por su sonrisa traviesa- sí te ves bastante creíble como Sun Wukong-

-Por supuesto- sonrió él mientras le guiñaba un ojo- ya habíamos hecho una prueba de disfraz antes, ¿no?-

Marinette sonrió levemente mientras que elle extendía sus manos hacia su nuca para abrocharse el collar que iba con su disfraz. Al ver que estaba teniendo dificultades, Adrien fue a ayudarla. Con hábiles manos, ajustó el collar, y aprovechó el momento para apartar el cabello suelto de la chica y besar su cuello.

-Bueno, si los dos tórtolos ya terminaron de hacerse ojitos…- dijo Alya, señalando el escenario.

Marinette sonrió. Le daba gusto que, a pesar de que estaba algo molesta con Alya por haber desconfiado de ella, las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad entre ambas chicas. La pelirroja aún le dirigía algunas miradas culpables a Marinette, pero el resto del tiempo era igual. Las otras chicas aún no se sentían cómodas con ella.

Durante la semana anterior, Marinette se había planteado dejar la presentación para no evocar los recuerdos de lo que había hecho con sus amigos cuando había estado akumatizada, pero Adrien la había convencido.

-Estamos listos- dijeron Adrien y Marinette al mismo tiempo.

Alya asintió, y se volvió a _mademoiselle_ Bustier, quien estaba haciendo las presentaciones.

-Y finalmente, nuestro último equipo- dijo la profesora a toda la escuela y los familiares que habían ido a ver las presentaciones- compuesto por Alya Césaire, Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste y Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Los cuatro van a presentar el libro "El Viaje al Oeste"-

Los cuatro amigos se miraron entre sí y respiraron hondo antes de entrar al escenario, y fueron recibidos por un aplauso. Todos sus compañeros aplaudieron y se dieron cuenta que estaban los padres de todos, salvo Gabriel Agreste. Además de sus familias, Kagami y Luka también fueron a verlos. Lila estaba ausente tras su suspensión del colegio. Los padres de Marinette llevaban un cartel apoyando no solo a su hija, sino también a Adrien.

Marinette se volvió a ver a sus amigos antes de empezar la presentación y sonrió ampliamente al darse cuenta de que finalmente todo estaba bien.

x-x-x

FIN

¡Hola a todos! Esta historia oficialmente se acabó. Obviamente Gabriel no se va a rendir y va a intentar recuperar su Miraculous, pero eso es otra historia. Estoy de acuerdo con todos los que piensan que fue horrible lo que Alya y los otros, pero estoy segura de que Marinette los habría perdonado, sobre todo después de ver que estaban sinceramente arrepentidos.

El siguiente fic se llama Papillon Noir, y me está quedando un poco largo. Estoy muy cerca del final, pero Adrien se está portando mal y se niega a cooperar conmigo en la historia. Cuando regrese del viaje lo terminaré y comenzaré a subirlo.

Muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta historia y por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	16. Epílogo

Resumen: Lila cumplió su amenaza contra Marinette: hacer que sus amigos la abandonen y humillarla tras ser rechazada por Adrien. Hawkmoth no pierde su oportunidad de crear un akuma muy poderoso, inspirado en una antigua leyenda china. Chat Noir necesitará ayuda para rescatar a Marinette sin la ayuda de Ladybug. Spoilers Tercera Temporada.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía.

2) Contiene spoilers de todo lo que se ha estrenado de la tercera temporada.

3) **Viaje al Oeste** es un cuento tradicional chino de autor desconocido y pertenece al dominio público. Puse un pequeño resumen al final del primer capítulo, por si les quedan dudas sobre el cuento.

X-x-x

VIAJE AL OESTE

EPÍLOGO

 _Colegio Françoise Dupont_

 _Un mes más tarde_

Marinette llegó esa mañana al colegio acompañada de Adrien, quien desde el incidente de Tripitaka había pedido (o tal vez exigido) a su padre que el Gorila lo dejara en casa de los Dupain-Cheng en vez de en la puerta del colegio para caminar junto a ella. Marinette se derretía todas las mañanas al ver los enormes ojos verdes del chico y su amplia sonrisa mientras que su boca estaba llena por los croissants que Tom Dupain le daba tan pronto como ponía los pies en la panadería.

Al entrar al colegio y caminar hacia los casilleros fueron recibidos por Nino y Alya, quienes pusieron su atención en Adrien, ya que ese día se llevaría la competencia semestral de esgrima.

-Hey, _mon pote_ , ¿estás listo para la competencia de hoy?- dijo Nino codeando a Adrien.

-Debo estarlo- le respondió el rubio- si no, _monsieur_ D'Argencourt va a tener una apoplejía. Y ustedes van a tener que recoger lo que quede de mí cuando Kagami termine conmigo-

Los otros tres se echaron a reír.

-No te preocupes, Adrien- dijo Alya mientras se ajustaba las gafas- estoy segura de que el equipo de _monsieur_ D'Argencourt es el mejor de todo París-

Adrien sonrió nerviosamente mientras que guardaba sus cosas en el casillero. Una vez que sus dos amigos se apresuraron a llegar a clase, dejándolo solo con Marinette, ésta se acercó a él y se puso de puntillas para besar su mejilla.

-Después de todos los akumas con los que has peleado, ganar esta competencia sería pan comido, _chaton_ \- susurró en su oído.

Adrien rió y tomó la mano de la chica para acercarla a sus labios.

-Gracias, _ma lady_ \- dijo Adrien levantando la vista hacia el reloj- será mejor que nos demos prisa, ya casi es hora de clase-

Marinette asintió y ambos subieron juntos al aula de _mademoiselle_ Bustier llevando sus tabletas con ellos.

Desde que las cosas habían regresado a lo normal y sus compañeros se habían disculpado con ella, Marinette notó que algunos de ellos como Kim o Max preferían mantener su distancia y se alejaban nerviosamente de ella aunque Marinette ya los había perdonado. Adrien le había que estaban muy avergonzados por como la habían tratado y tenían que perdonarse a sí mismos.

Marinette y Adrien tomaron sus lugares.

- _Bonjour_ , clase- dijo _mademoiselle_ Bustier al llegar- el día de hoy comenzaremos a estudiar a Albert Camus. Su principal obra fue L'étranger, pero antes de eso, vamos a comenzar la lista. ¿Lila?-

Todos los alumnos se volvieron hacia el sitio de su desgraciada compañera, que nuevamente estaba vacío. Desde su suspensión, Lila no había regresado al colegio.

-Ah, sí, me informaron que Lila no regresará al colegio- dijo _mademoiselle_ Bustier- su madre llamó para decir que se mudarían de regreso a Italia. En fin, continuemos con la lista. ¿Adrien?-

-Presente-

-¿Max?-

-Presente-

-¿Marinette?-

-Presente-

La profesora continuó con la lista de la clase. Al terminar, _mademoiselle_ Bustier continuó con la clase de Literatura.

-Pst- dijo Alya, codeando las costillas de Marinette.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo ella.

-¿Qué crees que haya pasado con Hawkmoth?- preguntó Alya- no ha habido ningún akuma en los últimos días. O al menos no ataques típicos-

Marinette sonrió levemente. Adrien le había dicho que, mientras que estuvo akumatizada, de alguna manera habría encontrado a Hawkmoth y le había quitado su Miraculous, el cual había sido devuelto al maestro Fu. Durante la última semana los ataques había regresado, pero claramente no eran obra de Hawkmoth, sino de Mayura, exigiéndoles los Miraculous de la misma manera.

-No lo sé, Alya- dijo Marinette- ya te dije que no recuerdo nada de cuando… ya sabes. Y no quiero recordarlo-

-Lo siento- dijo Alya, mordiéndose el labio- solo tengo curiosidad sobre qué fue lo que sucedió-

-Quizá deberías preguntarle a Ladybug- dijo Marinette encogiéndose de hombros con una leve sonrisa- sabes que a mí me da mucho miedo todo eso de los akumas-

Marinette casi pudo jurar que escuchó una risita proveniente del asiento delantero y los cabellos de Adrien se agitaron levemente.

-Tienes razón, chica- dijo Alya- seguramente después de lo que pasó no quieres volver a saber nada sobre Ladybug y Chat Noir-

-Alya, puedes continuar tu conversación después de clases- dijo _mademoiselle_ Bustier.

-Lo lamento, _mademoiselle_ \- dijo Alya- no volverá a pasar-

X-x-x

 _Esa tarde_

Después de clases la mayoría de los alumnos se quedaron en el colegio para asistir a la competencia e esgrima. Adrien se había ido a los vestidores a cambiarse, y Marinette se quedó en las gradas para mirar la competencia junto a Luka, quien había llegado a ver a Kagami.

-Hey, Mamamarimanette- dijo Luka mientras se dejaba caer en el asiento junto al de ella- ¿viniste a ver al príncipe azul?-

- _Salut_ , Luka- sonrió la chica- por supuesto, a ver ganar al equipo-

-Espero que así sea- dijo el chico mientras alzaba las cejas- dijo Luka- Kagami ha estado especialmente nerviosa en este tiempo-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo Marinette.

-Porque llevó su florete a la práctica de la banda- dijo Luka con un aspecto pensativo, pero una sonrisa se coló en sus labios que no pasó desapercibido por la chica.

-¿Y esa sonrisa qué significa?- dijo la chica.

Luka bajó los ojos, y fue la primera vez que Marinette vio un rubor en los ojos del chico _cool_ que conocía.

-Quizá… Kagami llevó un cartelito con mi nombre en él para apoyarme durante el último concierto- dijo Luka en voz tan baja que Marinette tuvo problemas en escucharlo, y tardó unos segundos en caer en cuenta de ello.

- _Oh mon Dieu_ \- dijo Marinette, cubriéndose la boca con las manos al darse cuenta de lo enamorada que estaba la ex reina de hielo- ¿es cierto eso?- Luka estaba tan apenado que no respondió, solo apretó en sus manos lo que llevaba consigo- oh, por todos los… ¿es eso un cartel para Kagami?-

Luka asintió levemente, y Marinette le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Solo quería hacer algo lindo para apoyarla. Creo que me pegó fuerte, ¿no?- dijo Luka.

-Sí, a los dos- sonrió Marinette- creo que ya no podré llamarla la reina de hielo- se cubrió la boca con las manos- ups-

Luka se echó a reír.

-Para nuestro siguiente concursante- dijo el anunciador- Kagami Tsurugi de la escuela de Argencourt contra Laurent LePen de la escuela de Arnaud-

Toda la atención de Luka se fijó especialmente en la chica que estaba peleando. Justo antes de bajarse la careta, Kagami miró en dirección de Luka y sonrió. Al mismo tiempo, unos pasos detrás de ella, Adrien captó la mirada de Marinette y le guiñó un ojo.

El duelo entre Kagami y Laurent no duró mucho tiempo, ya que el rival de la japonesa era hábil y eficiente pero ella lo sobrepasaba por mucho. Ganó todos los puntos con relativa facilidad y el pobre chico no pudo siquiera alcanzar a tocarlo. Luka casi brincó de emoción y se tuvo que contener antes de salir corriendo en dirección de la chica.

-Bien, felicidades a _mademoiselle_ Tsurugi- dijo el anunciador- y finalmente los dos finalistas del año pasado: Adrien Agreste de la escuela de Argencourt y Jérémie Henri de la escuela de Arnaud-

-Este es el más difícil- dijo Luka en voz baja a Marinette- Kagami estaba un poco preocupada por el rival que le tocaría a Adrien-

-Adrien estará bien- dijo Marinette con seguridad mientras alzaba las cejas significativamente- se ha enfrentado a peores adversarios que un chico con un florete-

Luka rió al pensar en ello, y asintió. Había visto de cerca a Adrien pelear, como él mismo, como Chat Noir y como Roi Singe. No había nada que lo detuviera.

-¿Listos para comenzar?- dijo el árbitro- _en garde… prêtes… allez_ -

Adrien y el otro chico se lanzan uno contra el otro, y para horror de todos, Jérémie lo golpeó primero.

-Punto para _monsieur_ Henri- dijo el árbitro- _en garde… prêtes… allez_ -

Marinette pudo ver a Adrien respirar hondo antes de lanzarse contra el otro chico. Una, dos, tres veces los floretes chocaron causando ruidos metálicos. Finalmente la estocada del florete de Adrien tocó el pecho del chico.

-Punto para monsieur Agreste- continuó el árbitro mirando su reloj- el siguiente será el definitivo. _En garde… prêtes… allez-_

Adrien se lanzó contra Jérémie, pero éste lo golpeó con el codo antes de tocarlo con la punta del florete. Como respuesta, el árbitro levantó una tarjeta amarilla.

-Amonestación para monsieur Henri- dijo en voz alta el árbitro- una vez más que uses el codo y serás descalificado-

Un gruñido provino del adversario de Adrien, pero asintió levemente tras saludar de nuevo. Marinette se levantó de su asiento.

-¡Vamos, Adrien!- gritó la pelinegra.

-¡Vamos, Adrien!- dijo Luka poniéndose de pie junto a ella y levantando el cartel que había hecho para Kagami- ¡eres el mejor!-

-¡Tú puedes, _mon pote_!- escuchó decir a Nino.

Adrien se volvió hacia Marinette, y ésta no pudo ver su rostro pero estuvo segura de que sonrió. Sus hombros se levantaron al respirar hondo, y puso el florete delante de su cara para saludar a su adversario.

-A sus puestos- dijo el árbitro- _en garde… prêtes… allez-_

Nuevamente las espadas de ambos chicos chocaron con fuerza varias veces y cuando parecía que Jérémie le daría la estocada final a Adrien, éste bloqueó el golpe y contraatacó, tocándolo en el pecho a la altura del corazón.

- _Touché. Point_ \- dijo en voz alta el árbitro- monsieur Agreste gana este duelo-

Todos los chicos que se quedaron en el colegio a mirar la competencia explotaron en gritos de emoción al ver que uno de sus compañeros era uno de los ganadores del día. Marinette y Luka corrieron hacia ellos tras evadir a la multitud de chicos que se abalanzaban hacia Adrien, Kagami y el resto del equipo de monsieur D'Argencourt, quien casi lloraba de emoción al ver a sus dos alumnos campeones.

Luka abrazó a Kagami por la cintura levantándola del suelo y dejando caer su cartel al suelo. Adrien se echó a reír al ver a sus amigos cuando Marinette lo alcanzó, abrazando su cintura por la espalda.

-Hey, que bueno que viniste a verme, _ma lady_ \- dijo Adrien volviéndose hacia ella tan pronto como lo soltó.

-Felicidades, _mon_ _chaton_ \- dijo Marinette besando su mejilla entre el ruido de las celebraciones en el patio del colegio, con sus manos en los hombros de él- eres el mejor del mundo?-

-¿Y cual es mi premio por tan honorable victoria?- dijo el chico rubio travieso, alzando repetidamente las cejas y tocándose repetidamente los labios con su dedo índice.

Marinette sonrió traviesa y se puso de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios, echando sus brazos al cuello del chico y entrelazando sus dedos detrás de la nuca del chico. Éste sonrió contra los labios de ella, abrazándola para acercarla más a sí mismo. Fue un beso rápido, pero que hizo que la mayoría de los asistentes guardaran silencio. Después de todo, Adrien era famoso.

Aquello no pareció haberlo molestado.

- _Ma lady,_ yo me refería a que quería un _pain au chocolat_ de premio- dijo Adrien fingiendo estar ofendido- ¿acaso creíste que era un beso lo que te pedía?-

Marinette se echó a reír y revolvió los cabellos del chico.

-Ven a casa de mis padres más tarde y lo tendrás- dijo Marinette.

-¿El pan o un beso?- dijo Adrien, guiñando un ojo.

La chica le respondió con una sonrisa traviesa y señaló la salida del colegio. Adrien abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y corrió a los vestidores a cambiarse.

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Marinette_

 _Esa noche_

Chat Noir persiguió a Ladybug por los techos de París después de una pelea con un monstruo creado por Mayura y una breve entrevista con Alya. A pesar de estar renuente a darla, Chat Noir la había convencido de hacerlo, aunque el resultado no fue el mejor para ellos.

Ladybug se detuvo en el balcón de la casa de los Dupain-Cheng y levantó el tragaluz que daba a la habitación de Marinette. La heroína entró por él y se detransformó, seguida de Chat Noir, quien se mantuvo transformado, seguramente por su propia seguridad.

- _Ma lady_ \- dijo el chico, dudoso- ¿hice algo malo?-

Marinette rodó los ojos mientras que caminaba a su escritorio y destapaba el bote de galletas para ofrecer una a Tikki, y mirar a Chat Noir con los ojos entrecerrados.

- _Ma lady,_ por favor- dijo Chat Noir con una expresión mortificada, acercándose a ella y tomando su mano- Marinette, por favor, habla conmigo. ¿Te enojaste por lo que hice?-

La chica levantó los ojos hacia él, e inmediatamente se mordió el labio. Por todo el chocolate, no podía estar enojada con ese chico, menos con esa expresión de gatito remojado.

-Chat Noir, estuvimos de acuerdo que no dejaríamos que Hawkmoth supiera que somos pareja- dijo Marinette- ahora todo París lo sabe-

-Lo siento, de verdad- dijo Chat Noir- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir cuando Alya nos pidió explicaciones sobre tu ausencia-

 _FLASHBACK_

 _-Miraculous Ladybug- dijo Ladybug en voz alta, lanzando su Lucky Charm al cielo para deshacer el daño provocado por el monstruo creado por Mayura. Chat Noir saltó a su lado, y ambos chocaron puños._

 _-Bien joué- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo._

 _-¡Hey, Ladybug!- dijo Alya corriendo hacia ellos, apuntándolos con la cámara de su celular- por favor, Ladybug, tengo preguntas que hacerte-_

 _Ladybug y Chat Noir se miraron entre sí._

 _-Bueno, solo un minuto- dijo Ladybug al escuchar la primera advertencia de sus aretes- ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?-_

 _-¡Genial!- dijo Alya- primero que anda, felicidades por vencer al monstruo. ¿Porqué creen que no ha habido nuevos akumas?-_

 _Chat Noir iba a decir algo, pero Ladybug respondió primero._

 _-Ah, de eso no podemos hablar, Alya, lo siento mucho- dijo Ladybug- tenemos varias teorías, pero aún nada confirmado-_

 _Alya parecía algo decepcionada. Chat Noir alzó las cejas._

 _-Bueno, en ese caso- continuó Alya- ¿podemos saber porqué ninguno de ustedes dos participaron en la pelea contra Tripitaka el mes pasado? Mi amiga Marinette…- su voz se quebró levemente- necesita su ayuda, pero Ladybug nunca apareció. ¿Cómo pudieron abandonarla?-_

 _Ladybug parpadeó, pero esta vez Chat Noir intervino._

 _-Después de la primera pelea contra Tripitaka quedé gravemente herido, y Ladybug se quedó a cuidar de mí mientras que me recuperaba- dijo Chat Noir en un tono apenado- mientras tanto, confiamos nuestros Miraculous a otros portadores-_

 _Chat Noir esperaba que Alya preguntara por la identidad de esos otros dos portadores, pero en vez de ello, la chica sonrió ampliamente._

 _-¿Eso significa que ustedes dos están en una relación?- dijo la pelirroja. Los dos héroes enrojecieron hasta la raíz del cabello- ¡lo están!-_

 _Al ver que todo había sido descubierto, Chat Noir abrazó a Ladybug y la besó frente a la cámara para que todo París los viera. Ladybug lo besó también, hundiendo sus dedos en los cabellos rubios del chico, pero ambos se separaron abruptamente cuando Alya se aclaró la garganta._

 _-Oh, bueno, eso me quedó claro- dijo Alya, volteando la cámara hacia ella- eso es todo por mi parte, queridos espectadores. Manténganse conectados-_

 _Ladybug enrojeció aún más y salió corriendo de ahí sobre los techos hacia su casa, seguida de cerca por Chat Noir._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Lo sé, _chaton_ , pero creo que el beso fue innecesario- dijo la chica- ahora Hawkmoth sabe que somos pareja, y si llega a descubrir quien es uno de nosotros, el otro…-

-Shhh… estaremos bien- dijo Chat Noir, poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios de ella- no temas. Te prometí que estaríamos bien, que estaríamos siempre y que no volverías a sentirte triste o sola-

Marinette sonrió mientras que el héroe ponían sus manos en la cintura de ella y la acercaba a sí mismo y luego hundía su cara en su cuello. Al acariciar los cabellos del chico, Marinette le arrancó unos suaves ronroneos.

-Mmm…- ronroneó contento el chico.

-Deja descansar a Plagg, Adrien- dijo Marinette en voz baja- debe estar hambriento y enojado-

Chat Noir sonrió levemente, asintiendo. Seguramente Plagg estaría hambriento, pero aún quería hacer algo más. Se sentó sobre el diván y tomó la mano de la chica, tirando de ella para cercarla y hacerla sentarse a su lado.

-En un momento- dijo el chico en voz baja mientras que pasaba sus dedos por los cabellos de la chica, soltando sus dos coletas- te amo, Marinette-

-Yo también te amo, _cha_ …- dijo ella en voz baja pero los labios del chico sobre los suyos la interrumpieron. Marinette sonrió y se acercó aún más a él, hasta que estuvo en su regazo. Los ronroneos provenientes de Chat Noir se intensificaron al tenerla tan cerca de él.

Cuando ambos se separaron levemente, el chico sonrió travieso.

-Detransformación- dijo Chat Noir, volviéndose a convertir en Adrien Agreste.

-¡Vaya, ya era hora!- se quejó Plagg alejándose de ellos para salir con Tikki hacia la cocina de la casa de los Dupain-Cheng a través del suelo- debiste haberme evitado ese inútil y asqueroso intercambio de saliva-

Tanto Marinette como Adrien se echaron a reír al escucharlo.

-Ahora, recuerdo que se me prometió un _pain au chocolat_ y beso por mi victoria del día de hoy antes de que apareciera el monstruo de Mayura- dijo Adrien con una expresión traviesa.

-¿No te di ya el beso?- dijo Marinette mientras que alzaba las cejas.

-No, según recuerdo, se lo diste a Chat Noir- dijo el chico.

Cuando Plagg y Tikki regresaron de la cocina, el primero habiendo terminado de comer tres veces su peso en queso, se encontraron a sus dos portadores tumbados en el diván de la habitación de Marinette, la chica apoyando su espalda contra el respaldo y Adrien tumbado sobre ella, abrazándola por la cintura y con su cabeza descansando sobre su pecho. Las reacciones de los kwamis fueron muy diferentes.

-Awww…- dijo Tikki.

-Brrrr… puaj- dijo Plagg- y pensar los años que tendremos que aguantar a estos dos idiotas-

X-x-x

FIN DEL EPÍLOGO

¡Hola a todos! Esta es una pequeña sorpresa que tenía guardada para ustedes. Iba a poner más fluff en el capítulo final, pero me tocó ir al hospital a que me pusieran mi medicina y sinceramente se me fue la inspiración. Hoy que estoy mucho más descansada finalmente tengo cabeza para escribirlo y subirlo.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me escribieron éxito en mi viaje. Tengo que correr a hacer mis maletas. Les mando un abrazo enorme, y nos leemos pronto. Sé que no se aburrirán durante mi ausencia ahora que se vienen todos los estrenos de la tercera temporada.

Abby L.


End file.
